


The Road Ahead

by Rositadixon123



Series: The road [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 72
Words: 152,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rositadixon123/pseuds/Rositadixon123
Relationships: Amy/Lori Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Alicia Clarke
Series: The road [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012188
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. prologue

I do not own the walking dead or fear the walking dead

This story is a crossover between the walking dead and fear the walking dead also with the character from shows like supernatural this story is going to be batshit crazy just be prepared for anything

Hey, so this is an edit to tell you that I know right now my writing is terrible, but it's getting better and if you guys could just give this sorry a chance that would be great thank you for reading.

Prologue

Daryl Dixon was Watching as Atlanta burned to the ground. He was on the highway with a bunch of other people as the virus that has been on the news took over. He walked back down to his truck, where his brother was and found his brother waiting for him.

"Looks like this may be bigger than we thought," He says to his brother Merle.

"So what you want to do about it? Cry?" Merle says to him Daryl glares at his brother.

"No, but I say we find somewhere to ride this out," he says.

"Fine let's go," Merle says. Daryl climbs in the truck and starts it he drives away from the highway. At some point he starts to follow a convoy of people at the front and RV. They turn down a gravel road which stops at the top of a hill; below it: a lake.

Daryl and Merle step out of the truck. Behind them. a jeep and truck pull in. The first person to step out was a blond woman, then her group of people steps out of the two cars. The blond woman walks up to them, "You know what the hell's going on?" She asks them.

"The world's gone to hell, just trying to ride it out. I'm Daryl, that's my brother Merle," He tells the women.

"I'm Madison Clarke," she says, she then points to a younger boy with long hair, "That's my son, Nick," she says. She then points to a Maori man, "That's my boyfriend, Travis," she says. She then introduces the rest of her group: there was Travis's son Chris. Madison's daughter Alicia. An old Mexican man named Daniel, and his wife, Griselda. His daughter Ofelia. Chris's mother, Liza, and Victor Strand.

Merle was just watching them, and the group behind them. He was watching one of the blond women in the back. Daryl looks back at him, "Merle go set up the tent," he tells his brother. Merle glares at him before grabbing the tent and walking away. Daryl watches as Madison's group sets up. He walks up the hill and sees Merle setting up their tent at the bottom of the hill. He stops by the man with a shotgun and the man turns and looks at him.

"Saw the man you were with earlier looking up here. He going to be a problem?" He asks Daryl

"Nah, I'll keep him in check. He causes any problems, I'll deal with it," he says to the man. He nods and extends his hand.

"I'm Shane," he says Daryl then shakes his hand.

"I'm Daryl," he lets go of Shane's hand, "There are a lot of people here with very little weapon training," Daryl tells him.

"Yeah, I agree, but we don't have enough weapons to train everybody," Shane tells him.

"We got a map somewhere, so we can figure out somewhere to find weapons?" Daryl asks him.

"Dale might have one," Shane says to him.

"Dale?" Daryl asks.

"The owner of the RV. I'll introduce you to the rest of the group," Shane tells him. Daryl nods and follows Shane up to the RV. They see a man with a fisherman hat and a white beard. "Dale this is Daryl," Shane tells the old man. Dale looks at Daryl for a moment before he smiles,, "Hi Daryl I'm Dale," he says Daryl nods at him.

"I was wondering if you had a map we could use?" Daryl asks Dale who nods before he looks over at a Korean boy.

"Glenn can you go get the map out of the RV?" Dale asks Glenn, who nods and walks into the RV.

"What do we have for weapons?" A black man asks as he comes up. Dale looks at him, "Oh sorry, I'm T-dog," he tells them.

"I'm Daryl. That's Shane and Dale," Daryl says "Well, the weapons we have are my crossbow, Merle's handgun, Shane's handgun and Shotgun, and Dale's rifle," Daryl says.

"What about the group you were talking to down there? They have any weapons?" T-dog asks.

"All I saw we're knives, but they could be hiding some," Daryl tells him. Glenn then comes out with the map and hands it to Daryl, who grabs it and walks down towards his trucks with the other four men following him. Daryl puts the map on the hood of the truck. Glenn grabs a few rocks to set them down on the edges. They hear footsteps behind them and Daryl turns and sees Merle.

"What you bunch of pussies doing?" Merle asks Daryl, looking back at his brother.

"We're discussing what to do next," Daryl tells his brother.

"Ok, I get them, but why are you discussing it with them and not me?" Merle asked his brother.

"Because you're a jackass and it can't just be you and me," Daryl says while looking at his brother.

"It's always just been you and me. Nobody else is going to care about you except me baby brother," Merle says.

"You can believe that for as long as you want. I'm done believing it," Daryl tells his brother before he turns back to the other men. Merle walks away and Dale looks at him.

"You ok, son?" Dale asks Daryl, who nods at him. T-dog points at the map, "The best town is Cartersville; it has a gun shop as well as a pawnshop," T-dog says and Daryl nods.

"Ok. The day after tomorrow, we should take a group to town; two groups of four," Daryl says they nod.

"What do we do till then?" Glenn asks.

"Tomorrow, we can prepare camp and figure everything out," Shane says and all the men nod as Alicia comes over.

"Hey boys, one of the women told me to come to get you for dinner," Alicia says to them; she looks at the map.

"What's that for?" Alicia asks them.

"In two days, we're taking a few people out on a run to Cartersville for weapons and whatever supplies we can find," Shane says and Alicia looks at them.

"Can I come?" Alicia asks.

"We'll see," Daryl tells her and she nods. They grab the map and walk over to the campfire. Merle comes over.

"So what's the plan?" Travis asks the five men. Daryl looks at as he eats.

"Nobody else here got any guns?" Daryl asks Daniel to pull out a handgun.

"This is all we have," Daniel says and Daryl nods.

"The plan is that eight of us will go to Cartersville to find supplies," Shane says.

"What eight?" A brunette asks, holding a boy who is her son. Shane looks at me, then the women.

"First, we should introduce everybody," Shane says. Daryl learns the rest of the names of the group: there is an old woman named Carol, with her daughter Sophie, and her husband Ed; a man wearing a hat named Jim, two sisters, named Andrea and Amy. The brunette's name is Lori, who was with her son, Carl; a woman named Jacqui, a man named Morales, and his family; and a man named John, with his little brother named James.

"So who's all going?" Lori asks once more .

"So far, only me," Daryl says and Alicia looks over at Daryl.

"I want to go," She says and Daryl looks at her, but Madison speaks up first.

"No way in hell," Madison tells her daughter.

"Mom, you can't hide us from this forever," Alicia says.

"Madison, I'll keep her safe, but we need people," Daryl says to Madison.

"Fine, but only if she's with you," Madison says to Daryl.

"Ok," Daryl says.

"I'm in," T-dog says. Glenn, Shane, Daniel, Jim, and Merle all decide to go.

"Ok, now we need two groups of four," Shane says, "Group one will go to the pawnshop. Group one will be Glenn, Daniel, Jim, and Merle," Shane says, "You four ok with that?" Shane asks the four men who nod.

"Group two will go to the gunshop. That group is Me, Shane, T-dog, and Alicia. After that we will head to the police station," Daryl says.

"What do we do after we're done?" Glenn asks.

"Go look for food, medicine, and gas," Shane says. Everybody else eats. After they get done eating, they all go to their tents for bed. After Merle and Daryl get in their tent, Merle looks at his brother.

"Are you sure about these people?" Merle asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I need you to trust me," Daryl says. Merle nods, and they go to sleep in their sleeping bags.

I have someone helping me edit so please just keep going it will get better i promise I working as much as possible


	2. Chapter 1- The run

If you would like to know the pairings message me

Also like I Said this would get batshit Crazy like who will come in from different TV shows

Chapter 1- The run

Daryl wakes up the next day and sees that Merle is still asleep. He gets up, walks outside of the tent, and walks up the hill to the RV where he sees Lori and Carol making breakfast. He walks up to Shane, "We got a plan today?" Shane asks him.

"Yeah, I think after we eat, we should divide the weapons up, the ones we have, and I'll go on a hunt," Daryl says.

Shane nods. It was still early in the morning and not a lot of people were awake at this point. It takes about another hour for everybody to wake up. As they were eating, Glenn decides to speak up, "What if we run into someone while out there?" He asks.

"I guess that depends," Daryl says.

"Depends on what?" Lori asks.

"If they are good or bad people," Daryl says.

"So if they try to hurt us?" Madison asks.

"If you have no other choice, you kill them," Daniel says. Madison then looks at Shane and Daryl, who nodded.

"You're telling us we might have to kill someone," Travis says.

"It's either you or them," Merle says.

"What if they don't try to kill us?" Jim asks.

"Then contact Shane and me," Daryl says and everybody nods. Over the rest of the day nothing happens. They divide the weapons and get ready for the run the next day.

\- The next day -

Today was the day of the run. Daryl gets up and grabs his crossbow. He grabs his backpack off the ground and kicks Merle, "Wake up, we gotta eat and leave," He tells his brother. Merle groans and nods. Daryl walks out of his tent; his crossbow strapped around his chest, and his bag on his shoulder. He walks over to Alicia who was getting her bag out of her tent, "You ready city girl?" Daryl asks her and she smiles at him.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she says and Daryl looks at her.

"Do you have your knife?" he asks her. She nods and shows it to him. He nods before he walks up to the campfire.

After they get done eating and everybody gathers around, "OK," we're going to Cartersville; we have Shane's radio. We may not be back today so be prepared and stay safe," Daryl says. They nod, and the group walks to the cars they are taking: they are taking Daniel's truck and Travis's Jeep. Daryl was driving the truck with Shane in the passenger seat and Alicia and T-dog in the back of the truck. Merle was driving the Jeep with Daniel in the passenger seat and Glenn and Jim in the back. It was a 45-minute drive to Cartersville. Daryl was driving in the front.

"Has anybody ever dealt with one of those things?" T-dog asked.

"Merle and I ran into some back in our hometown. Just remember to aim for the head," Daryl says.

"I saw some in the hospital," Shane says as they drive the rest of the way. It takes them a while, but they pull into town. Daryl stops close to the gunshop and Merle keeps driving towards the pawnshop. Daryl pulls out his radio.

"Merle, do you copy?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah baby brother, I copy," Merle says.

"OK, radio if anything happens," Daryl says before he puts his radio away. Daryl gets out of the truck leaving the radio and looks around, "Clear," he says to the other three. They then get out of the truck. Daryl walks to the bed and grabs his and Alicia's bag. He throws it to her and she catches it and puts it over her back, "Stay close," Daryl tells them as he unsheathes his knife. He walks up to the door of the gunshop and moves the handle which opens, so he pushes the door open slowly he walks in. Once T-dog was in, he shuts the door.

"OK, listen: only grab what we need, with the right ammo and any kind of melee weapons," Shane says as they nod and start.

\- Merle's group -

Merle steps out of the Jeep and sees one of the dead. "Of course, our luck" Merle says as he pulls out his knife. He hears the car doors open. Merle sees two more of the dead, "Glenn cover Daniel and Jim. I got this one. Aiim for the head," Merle tells them. He walks up to the dead and stabs the dead in the head. The dead falls to the ground. He turns and sees both Daniel and Jim killed their dead. "OK there are probably more of them, let's hurry," Merle says. They nod and grab their bags. Merle looks around, "OK see what we can find," Merle says. The group nods. Merle walks over to the pawnshop with Daniel behind him and Jim and behind him Glenn. Merle grabs the handle and opens it, then he walks in and sees another dead over the counter. It snarls at them. Merle grabs his knife and walks up to the dead; he stabs the dead in the head and it dies, its head hitting the counter. "Ok, let's get to work, any weapons, also ammo. Get to work," Merle says

\- Daryl's group -

They were grabbing weapons and putting them in their bags when Shane spoke, "OK, we should move soon, we still have to check the police station," Shane says. Daryl looks at the store and sees they got most of what they could; he zips up his bag.

"OK come on, let's move," Daryl says. The other three nod and they walk to the front door. Daryl opens the door and sees a bunch of the dead around the truck. One of them sees him and moves towards the gunshop; the others move too. "Shit,, back in," Daryl yells as he shuts the door and locks it. "T-dog, go check the back door," he tells him. T-dog nods and runs to the back door. Daryl feels banging against the door and pushes his back into the door. T-dog runs back in.

"The alley only has a few of them," T-dog says and Daryl nods.

"Ok, on the count of three, we run for the back," He says and they nod. "Ok. One… Two… Three!" Daryl says. He lets go of the door and runs to the back. He hears the door break and then open. Alicia opens the back and goes out, the rest behind her. Daryl grabs his knife; there were five of the dead in the alley. Shane grabs his knife and stabs the first one as T-dog stabs another in the eye. Daryl walks up and stabs one in the head. Alica stabs one the last ones. One grabs Daryl; he falls to the ground and holds the dead up as Alicia kicks the dead off him and Shane stomps its head in. Daryl stands up and looks at Alicia; he nods at her and she nods back.

"Ok, come on," Daryl says. Daryl walks to the corner and looks out he doesn't see anything, so they keep moving with him, in the front. He walks to the side of the building, looks out, and still sees a few of them shambling around the street; some by the truck. He looks at the others, "Ok, we run for the truck. If any are in your way kill them then move," Daryl says and they nod "Ok, ready?" He asks and they nod.

Daryl moves first; one of the dead sees him and starts to move towards him. He runs up and stabs it. The walkers from the store come out and cut Daryl off from the other three; he grabs the keys, "Shane get to the police station, I'll meet you there," Daryl yells before he throws the keys towards the truck. Daryl turns around and runs down the street. He hears the truck come on and move. Daryl runs into a gas station and then goes to the back. He kicks the door, opening it. He runs back into another alley.

\- Merle's group -

Merle zips up his bag just as his radio turns on. "Merle, this is Shane, do you copy?" Shane asks. Merle grabs the radio while the others look at him.

"Yeah, I copy Shane, what's going on?" Merle asks.

"We got attacked by the dead. We got out, but when we were making a run for the truck, we got cut off from Daryl. He gave me the keys and ran. He told us he would meet us at the police station," Shane says. Merle grips the radio tighter.

"Is he alive?" Merle asks.

"As far as we know, yes," Shane says.

"If he is dead, I will kill every one of you," Merle says.

"Noted," Shane says. Merle puts his radio away.

"Come on, let's keep looking for supplies. Keep a lookout for Daryl," Merle says; the others nod and leave the pawnshop.

\- Daryl's group -

Daryl runs into a house and shuts the door. He knew he was not too far from the police station. He hears banging, then shuffling. He turns and sees five of the dead walking away from hitting a door and turns towards him, "Shit," he says. He raises his crossbow and shoots one in the head and then grabs his knife and stabs another. He lets go of his knife and kicks another that crashes into a table. He tries to grab for his knife, but one of them grabs his arm. He elbows it in the face and grabs his knife out of the other, then stabs the dead. The fifth one gets on top of him. As it was about to bite him, a knife went into its head. The person pulls the dead off of him. Another person runs past them and kills the second walker that was left. The first person holds out his hand to Daryl, who grabs the man's hand. The man pulls him up, "Thank you," He says as he grabs his knife. "I'm Daryl," He says. There were three men.

"I'm Dean Winchester, and these are my brothers: Adam and Sam," Dean says and Daryl nods.

"Why were you here?" Daryl asks.

"Those things led us in here, trapped us in that room," Sam says.

"Yeah, well, I need to get to the police station," Daryl says as he grabs his crossbow, then the bolt that he shot.

"Why?" Adam asks.

"I have a group I'm supposed to meet there," He tells them.

"We'll help, if we can join your group," Dean says and Daryl nods.

"I can't promise anything," Daryl says.

"We'll take our chances," Dean says and Daryl nods. They leave and they run through the streets killing any of the dead that they have to. They finally get to the Station where they see Daniel's truck. "That's our truck, come on," Daryl says. He runs towards the truck with the other three following him. He runs to the truck and looks in the window. He sees that his group is not in there. Daryl grabs the bag off his back, pulls out a handgun, and a holster. He straps the holster to his hip and puts the handgun away. He looks at the three brothers.

"Dean, come with me. Sam, Adam, stay here and watch the car," Daryl says. Sam and Dean nod as Adam just looks pissed. Daryl walks to the bed and opens the duffle bags. He pulls out a shotgun and some shells that he hands to Dean. "Only if necessary," Daryl tells Dean who nods.

Daryl grabs his Crossbow and walks to the door. He looks back at Dean who nods at him. He opens the door and walks in when he sees one of dead on the floor. He keeps walking. "Shane?" He asks; he hears nothing "T-dog?" He asks, as he keeps walking through the station. He hears nothing once more. "Alicia?" Daryl asks as he rounds a corner and hears a shotgun cock. He turns and sees Shane holding up his shotgun.

"Daryl," Shane says.

"Yeah? Where's Alicia and T-dog?" He asks Shane.

"They're in the armory. We took out a walker at the door and there was one in the armory," Shane tells him.

"Walker?" Daryl asks.

"We need to call them something," Shane says. Shane then notices Dean, "Who's that?" Shane asks.

"That's Dean Winchester. He and his brothers, Sam and Adam, saved me," Daryl tells him. Shane nods at Dean, who nods back. Shane then nods his head towards a door, then he starts to walks towards the door. Daryl and Dean follow Shane, who opens the door and walks in. Daryl comes in and sees Alicia and T-dog looking at him. Before he can say anything, Alicia runs over and hugs him. Daryl looks stunned for a moment before he hugs her back.

"Man, we thought you were dead," T-dog says.

"It takes more to kill me. What did you tell Merle?" Daryl asked them as Alicia let him go.

"We told him you would meet us here," Shane says then pulls out the radio and hands it to Daryl. "Go talk to Merle, we'll finish getting the weapons," Shane says. Daryl nods and grabs the radio then looks at Alicia and T-dog.

"This is Dean by the way. He and his brothers saved me. You can trust him," Daryl tells them. They nod as Daryl steps out of the room.

\- Merle's group -

Merle was putting some food in his bag. They were almost done, this was the last store, when his radio went off, "Merle this is Daryl, do you copy?" Daryl asks. Merle grabs his radio as fast as he can.

"Daryl, you OK?" Merle asks his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine, not a scratch. I ran into a few walkers. I would have died if not for a few brothers. Are you guys almost done?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah, we're almost done, but it's getting late. We should stay in town for the night," Merle tells his brother.

"Ok, once you do, meet us at the station, we'll stay here," Daryl says.

"Ok," Merle says before he puts his radio away. He walks outside and sees the other three out by the jeep. "You get all the supplies?" Merle asks and Jim nods.

"Yeah, we got some meds and three cans of gas," Jim says.

"I got the food," Merle says.

"Any news on Daryl?" Glenn asks and Merle nods.

"Yeah, he's at the Station, said some brothers saved him. We decided that we'll stay here for the night," Merle says. They nod and climb in the Jeep. Merle drives to the Station. When he gets there, he sees two men out by the truck. Merle and Daniel grab their handguns. Merle gets out of the Jeep and holds his gun up as the two men aim at him. Before anything happens the station door opens, and Dean runs out.

"Sam, Adam, wait... you're Merle, right?" Dean asks and Merle nods. "Daryl sent me out here to get you. I'm Dean Winchester, and those are my brothers, Sam and Adam. We helped Daryl and said to grab the Bags and meet him inside," Dean says and Merle nods. Jim, Glenn, and Daniel walk towards the back of the Jeep and grab their bags of supplies. They see Dean, Sam, and Adam grab the bags from Daniel's truck and they walk Inside.

\- Inside the police station -

Daryl was sitting down when the seven men came in and put the bag down. Merle walks over to his brother, "You dumbass, you almost got yourself killed," Merle says.

"Hey, I'm fine," Daryl says.

Merle nods and sits down. Everybody was now out in the main part of the Station when Dean starts to break some of the desks, "What the hell are you doing?" Alicia asked.

"We need to make a fire," Daryl says, after they get enough wood and make a circle to keep the fire contained. Dean pulls a pot out of his bag. Daryl grabs a few cans of beans from his bag and hands them to Dean, then nods at Daryl, who nods back. They wait for the beans to cook.

"What do you need all the weapons for?" Sam asks. Daryl and Shane look at each other.

"We'll tell you later," Shane says. Adam then looks at them.

"No, you'll tell us now. We saved your ass, you owe us," Adam says to Daryl.

"Adam sit down," Dean tells his brother and Adam sits down.

"What do eight people need that many weapons for?" Sam ask once more. Daryl looks at Shane, Merle, and Daniel.

"It's not just the eight of us. We're part of a bigger group, outside of Atlanta. We need the weapons to teach our group how to fight," Daryl says and Sam and Dean nod.

"Can we come back with you?" Dean asks.

"They did save me," Daryl says and Shane nods.

"Yeah, you can come back," Shane says; they nod. They get the beans and eat. After, they put some of the sleeping bags they brought from camp on the ground and go to sleep.

\- The next day -

Daryl was the first to wake up. He gets out of his sleeping bag, walks over to the door, and opens it. He looks outside and sees that the streets are clear. He shuts the door and walks back inside. He walks over to Shane and shakes him. Shane opens his eyes and looks at Daryl. "Come on, we should get moving," Daryl tells him.

Shane nods and gets up. Daryl walks over to Alicia and T-dog, "Hey, you two, wake up," He says. After they get everybody up, they all eat some protein bars that Merle found in the gas station. After they get done they grab their bags.

"Ok, Sam can get the bed of the truck, while Dean rides in the back with Alicia and T-dog. Adam will ride with Merle," Daryl says and everybody nods. They walk outside; the streets still being clear. They put their bags in the cars. Daryl gets in and starts the truck, then drives.

\- Camp -

Daryl pulls in and drives up behind the other's car. He gets out of the car and sees Dale and some of the others coming down. Dale eyes Sam and Dean, then looks at Daryl who nods at him. Adam comes over and stands by his brothers. Madison hugs her Daughter when Victor speaks up, "Daryl, who are those three men?" Victor asks them; that's when everybody turns and looks at the three brothers.

"This is Dean, Sam, and Adam Winchester. We met them in town. They saved my life. We agreed to let them come back with us," Daryl tells the group. They nod.

"How did it go?" Travis asks.

"It went good. We got weapons, food, gas, and meds," Merle says.

"Chris, help us get the bags," Travis says to his son, who nods and they start to unload the bags. Daryl has them take the bags and put them on a table outside of the RV.

"Ok, so we will sort the weapons, and tomorrow we will figure out what to do. Today, we should just relax," Shane says and everybody nods. They spent the rest of the day resting.

Thank you to anybody for favorite and the reviews


	3. Chapter 2- training

Chapter 2- Training

It's been a week since they got back from the run. They decided to wait before training to see if anybody was coming. Daryl walks out of the tent, over the past week him and Shane have become the leaders. He walks up the hill, his hatchet attached to his hip and his handgun in the holster. He walks up to Shane and Dean who were talking.

"Hey, we were thinking today we take some people out for gun training," Dean says and Daryl nods.

"Ok, we'll have four different instructors: me, you two, and Merle. We'll leave the people who already know how to shoot, to protect camp," Daryl tells them and they both nod.

"Hey, you three, get over here to eat," Ofelia yells to the three boys. They walk over and grab a plate before they sit down.

"So what's the plan today?" Chris asks.

"Today we're starting weapons training," Shane tells the group.

"All of us?" Chris asks.

"If you are under the age of 15, it's your parent's choice. Otherwise, yes everybody will learn," Daryl says. Shane looks at Lori and Carol.

"Your choice," He tells them.

"Carl can learn, but he is not carrying a gun," Lori says. Daryl nods, then looks at Carol.

"I agree with that for Sophie," she says. Daryl nods then he looks at John. "What about James?" Daryl asks.

"I would like him to learn but not carry," John tells them and Daryl nods.

"Ok, we'll have four instructors: Me, Shane, Dean, and Merle. We'll all have five people. If you know how to shoot, you'll stay to protect camp," Daryl says and everybody nods

"So, who's with who?" Dale asks.

"I'll have Alicia, Madison, T-dog, Glenn, and Victor. Shane will have Carl, Sophie, Lori, Carol, and James. Merle will have Jim, Andrea, Amy, Liza, and Morales. Dean will have Nick, Jacqui, Travis, Chris, and John. Dale, Sam, Adam, Daniel, Grizelda, and Ed will stay here," Daryl tells everybody and they nod.

"Ok, get anything you need. Sam and Adam load the weapons in Daniel's truck. We'll also take Shane and Travis' Jeep," Daryl says and everybody nods. They eat and get ready. When they are ready, they drive towards Carsonsville. Shane turns into a farmhouse with a fence. Daryl gets out of the truck. "Ok everybody, grab a gun while we set up," Daryl tells the group. They set up cans on the fence posts, one for each person. They then make lines in the dirt for barrier not to cross. "Ok, you will shoot from here. Your goal is to hit the cans," Daryl says then everybody lines up and starts to shoot. It takes about five minutes before Shane speaks up.

"Daryl, we got a problem," he says. Daryl looks at him and sees him point at something. Daryl looks and sees a small group of walkers walking towards them.

"Ok, keep going. Shane, Glenn, Dean, and John, with me," Daryl says.

"Use your melee weapons," Shane tells the group. Daryl pulls out his hatchet, walks up to the first walker, and stabs it in the head. He kicks the walker in the chest, back into another one. Shane is to his left.

"Spread out and take a few," Daryl says, then they all go off in a different direction. Shane had 3 walkers. He uses his knife to stab the first one in the head, before he kicks another in the knee and it falls. He pulls his knife out of the first one and stabs the second one. He then pulls his knife out and stabs the last one with it.

John, who only had two, stabs the first one in the eye before he pushes the second one back and stabs it in the head. Glenn has a machete and four zombies. He cuts the first one's head off and pushes it on top of another, before he slashes the machete down on another head, he lets go of the machete and grabs his knife. He stabs the fourth zombie and walks over to the one on the ground and stabs it.

Dean also had two. He kicks the first one in the knee, then stabs it in the head before he pushes the second one back and pulls out his knife to stab it. Daryl had the last small group; he had three. He uses his crossbow to kill the first before he slams his hatchet down on the second one. He grabs his knife from its holster and stabs the last one.

After they regroup, they walk back over to the group who had stopped shooting to watch them. "Why did you stop? Keep going," Daryl tells them. They nod then they get back to work. John and Glenn continue to shoot with the rest of the group. Daryl stands behind his group and Madison stops and turns to face Daryl.

"How do you do it?" She asks him.

"Do what?" He asks her.

"Kill the walkers, they used to be people," Madison says.

"The keyword is used to. It's them or me or one of you. Think about it like this: every one of those things you, kill the safer your kids will be," Daryl tells her. Madison nods and turns back around to continues to shoot. Daryl watches the rest of the group and sees that they are doing good. They shoot for about another hour before Daryl motions for Shane, Merle, and Dean to step back with him. "How are they doing?" he asks the three.

"The kids along with Lori and Carol are doing fine," Shane says and the other two nod.

"Ok, everybody let's go," Daryl yells and everybody stops and the load ups the cars before they leave.

Camp

They all pull into camp and step out of the car. "Ok, make sure you have a knife and a gun. Everybody has to have a knife, even the kids, but you can choose to carry a gun," Daryl says, before he walks up the hill. Over with Lori and Carol, they both look at their kids. They both had knives and holsters. They strap the holsters on and put the knives in the holster.

"Listen to me, these are not toys. You only use them during emergencies," Lori says to the two kids, who nod. Back over with Daryl, he grabs his crossbow, getting ready to go on a hunt. He walks over to Shane.

"Hey, I'm going on a hunt. I'll be back tomorrow," Daryl tells him and Shane nods.

"Be careful," Shane tells him. Daryl nods, then he walks back to his tent and grabs his bag which had: water, a pot, canned food, and a protein bar. He grabs the bag and wraps it around his shoulder, then he starts to walk towards the woods; when he heard footsteps behind him he turns around and sees Alicia with a bag.

"I want to come," She says.

"Why?" He asks.

" I want to learn how to hunt," She says and he nods.

"Stay close, Madison know?" he asks as he starts to walk once more. "No, she wouldn't let me. I need to do my own things," Alicia says and Daryl nods as they walk into the woods.

Camp

It's been about two hours since Daryl and Alicia left. It was about 5:00pm. Madison was now looking for her daughter. She walks up to Victor, "Victor, have you seen Alicia?" she asks the man. Victor shakes his head.

"No, I have not," He says. Madison nods before she goes looking for Shane. She finds him talking to Dean.

"Shane, have you seen Alicia?" Madison asks him. Shane shakes his head.

"I did. She left with Daryl," Dean tells her and Madison nods

"When is Daryl going to be back?" she asks them.

"Tomorrow," Shane tells her and she nods before she leaves.

\- With Daryl and Alicia -

Daryl shoots an arrow into a rabbit. He walks over and grabs it, then he pulls the arrow out. He motions Alicia over and she walks over, "If you want to learn how to hunt, you got to learn how to shoot a bow," Daryl tells her and she nods.

"I don't have a bow," Alicia says, then Daryl puts his bow down and pulls back the string. He loads an arrow into it and hands it to Alicia, who holds it weirdly.

"Put the stock up to your shoulder," he tells her. She nods and does that. "Come on, it's getting late. We'll start to build a camp a little away from here. We got enough meat for today, got some beans for dinner. We'll take the food back tomorrow you're carrying that," Daryl tells her. She nods and Daryl starts to walk.

They walk for a while, when Daryl stops in a small clearing in between the trees, "This will do," he tells Alicia. Daryl nods towards her bag, "You got blankets and the sleeping bags?" he asks her and she nods. "Ok, set up the blanket and the sleeping bags. I'll go get some wood," Daryl tells her and she nods. He walks away from her and starts to gather wood. He hears shuffling and he turns and sees a walker. He grabs his knife and stabs it in the head before he walks back to Alicia.

He sees her sitting on one of the bags and he makes a circle, then puts the wood down. Daryl then uses his lighter to start a fire. He grabs the metal rack from his bag and sets it over the fire, then puts the pot on the fire and grabs the cans of beans. He uses his knife to open them, then he pours the beans in the pot and sits down. He grabs some water and takes a drink, then offers it to Alicia. She grabs it and takes a drink, she then hands it back. "How did you learn to hunt?" Alicia asks.

"My dad was a drunk asshole, and my mom died in a fire, so I had to fend for myself. Merle taught me how and I kept going, fending for myself. That's how it's always been, me and Merle. I joined this group thinking the same thing, but when I was talking to your mom and Shane, they treated me like a person. So I decided to give the group a chance. So far that has worked out," Daryl tells her. She smiles as they wait for the food to cook.

\- Camp -

It was now night and everybody was sitting around the campfire when Nick spoke up, "Hey, where are Daryl and Alicia?" he asks.

"They went on a hunt shortly after we got back from weapons training," Merle tells him. He nods as they continue to eat.

"So, what do we do if we get walkers in camp?" Adam asks.

"We kill them, then burn the body. We'll have two groups of two patrol the camp after." Shane tells the group. Everybody kept eating in silence.

\- Daryl and Alicia -

They eat, then get into their separate sleeping bags. It was late at night when they hear shuffling. Daryl shoots up and grabs his crossbow and aims its towards the shuffling. A few walkers step out. "Alicia, get up, now!" Daryl yells as he shoots a walker. Alicia stands up fast and looks at the walkers.

"What do we do?" she asks him. Daryl looks at her, "Grab your bag," he tells her as he grabs his bag, which was already packed. He also grabs the rabbits on a string.

"What about the sleeping bags?" Alicia asks.

"Leave them," Daryl tells her and she nods. Daryl kicks a walker back and grabs Alicia's arm, then he starts to run, with Alicia following him. They run through the forest. When Daryl hears a thud, he turns around and sees that Alicia tripped over an exposed branch. Daryl sees a walker coming towards her. "Get up," he tells her as he grabs his hatchet and walks up to the walker. He slams the hatchet down on the walker's head, then he yanks it out as the walker falls to the ground. He puts his hatchet back and walks over to Alicia.

"How far are we from camp?" she asks him and he looks around.

"About a mile," Daryl tells her.

"Daryl, I think my ankle is sprained. I can't walk on it," She tells him.

"Shit," Daryl says as he walks over to her and wraps his arm around her waist. As she wraps her arm around his neck, Daryl starts to walk; Alicia holding on to him. They walk for about 15 minutes before Alicia stops.

"I can't," she says as she let's go of Daryl. He then loses his grip and drops her.

"Come on Alicia, were just a little over half a mile away," He tells her and she shakes her head.

"I can't. Just leave me," she tells him.

"No, I can't...ok hold on," he tells her. Daryl pulls his crossbow off his back and puts the crossbow around his chest; as well as the rabbits. He walks back over to Alicia, pulls her up, and turns around, "Hop on," he tells her and she looks at him.

"You can't be serious," Alicia says.

"I am. Now hop on," he says once more. Alicia climbs on and wraps her arm around him. Daryl uses his arms to hold Alicia up as he starts to walk, "Damn girl, you're heavy," he says as he starts to walk once more. It takes them about another half hour like that, to see camp. Daryl stops, "Ok, come on, get off," he tells her. Alicia hops off and Daryl turns his crossbow and rabbits back around, so they are on his back. Alicia wraps her arm around his neck and he wraps his back around her waist.

He starts to walk once more with Alicia. He gets out of the woods and sees the RV. Daryl sees that Adam is on watch, "Adam!" He yells and Adam looks over and sees them. Adam climbs down and runs over to them. He grabs Alicia's other side and helps walk her over to a chair. "Go get Liza," Daryl tells Adam. He nods and goes down to Liza's tent. Daryl pulls Alicia's shoe and sock off. He hears footsteps again and sees Liza coming up with Adam and Sam "Sam, what you doing up?" Daryl asks.

"I was about to come take over watch," Sam tells Daryl, who nods. Liza bends down and grabs Alicia's ankle. She closes her eyes in pain.

"Yeah, it's sprained, you need to rest for at least two weeks," Liza tells Alicia, who nods. Daryl looks and sees that the sun is starting to rise.

"Ok, I'll get her back down to her tent. You two go back to sleep," He tells Adam and Liza, who nod. Daryl wraps his arm back around Alicia and walks her down to her tent; which she shares with Ofelia. He unzips it and helps Alicia in. Ofelia opens her eyes for a moment before she closes them again.

"Thank you," Alicia says to him. He nods at her before he leaves to go to his tent to sleep.

\- A few hours later -

Daryl wakes up and sees that Merle is gone. He gets up and walks up the hill to see everybody is awake. Merle motions him over and he walks over to his brother. "Nice kills. I already skinned and cleaned them. Also warning, Madison is pissed about what happened to Alicia, so good luck," Merle tells him.

"Is Alicia up?" Daryl asks him.

"Yeah, she's over by the fireplace," Merle tells him. He nods before he walks over to her. Ofelia and T-dog were sitting by her, they both look up at him. Alicia turns her head around and looks at him. She smiles at him.

"How are you doing?" Daryl asks her.

"I'm ok," she tells him, "But my mom is pissed," She tells him.

"Yeah, Merle warned me," Daryl tells her and she nods. Daryl sits down. He sees Madison walking up the hill. She sees him and starts to walk over to him. He looks at her.

"What happened last night?" she asks him.

"It was fine. We hunted, then set up camp, and ate. Then we went to sleep. A few hours later, I heard shuffling and got up. There were walkers. After we got what we could, we ran. Alicia tripped over a branch and hurt her ankle. I helped her walk for about 15 minutes before she stopped saying she could not walk anymore; so I gave her a piggyback ride back. Had Liza check her and took her to her tent, and then I went to sleep," he tells Madison.

"Thank you for bringing her back," she says to him. He nods to her and they rest until night when they eat and then to sleep.


	4. chapter 3- getting ready for the future

Chapter 3- getting ready for the future

It's been two weeks since Daryl and Alicia got back that night. Alicia's leg has gotten better. She was able to walk on her own. The group's supply was running low and they were trying to figure out a way to fix that.

It was about 5:00pm. Daryl was making arrows when Shane and Travis came over to him. "Daryl, we got a problem," Shane tells him and Daryl looks up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked them.

"We're running low on food and we can't keep driving an hour for more," Travis says.

"Shit, ok, how much do we have left?" Daryl asks.

"One more week's worth," Travis says.

"Ok, go get Glenn and Adam" he tells Travis, who nods and walks away.

"You got an idea?" Shane asks.

"Yeah, a very stupid one" Daryl tells him. They wait a few minutes before Travis comes back with Adam and Glenn.

"What's up?" Glenn asks.

"What I am about to ask you two to do might get you killed," Daryl tells them.

"What is it?" Adam asks.

"We're running low on food. I want you two to go to Atlanta and gather supplies. You two are fast on your feet," Daryl tells them. Glenn and Adam look at each other for a moment before they nod.

"We'll do it. When do we leave?" Glenn asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Daryl tells them and they nod.

"Get what you need packed tonight," Shane tells them and they nod before they walk away.

"They may be gone for a few days, we still need a way to get food," Travis says and Daryl nods.

"Go get Dean, Nick, Ofelia, and Merle," He says to Travis, who nods once more before he leaves.

"Why Nick and Ofelia?" Shane asks.

"Because they both need to help more, and I think they would be good at hunting," Daryl tells him.

"What will the rest of us be doing?" Shane asks.

"Tomorrow, we will start to patrol around camp, up and down the road. Groups of two. Start to get a better layout of the land," Daryl tells Shane who nods as Travis comes back with Nick, Merle, Ofelia, and Dean.

"What's up, baby brother?" Merle asks.

"We're running low on food. Glenn and Adam have agreed to go to Atlanta for more supplies. I need the four of you to hunt," Daryl tells them. Dean looks at Daryl.

"You're sending Adam to Atlanta? that city is a death trap," Dean tells Daryl.

"I know that, but Glenn and Adam are sneakiest and the fastest people we have. If anyone can do it, they can," Daryl says to him and Dean nods.

"He better not get hurt," Dean says to Daryl and Shane, who nod.

"Why are we here?" Ofelia asks them.

"We need people to go hunting. We'll use traps, hatchets, and Daryl's crossbow to hunt. Merle will teach you and hunt with Nick. Dean, you will do the same with Ofelia," Shane says and they nod.

"Good, you leave around the same time as Glenn and Adam tomorrow," Daryl says to them. They nod as Daryl gets up and walks away. It took about another hour and a half before they were ready to eat. Everybody ate and talked after they ate. They went to bed ready for the busy day tomorrow.

\- The next day -

Daryl wakes up around 8:00am ready to send Glenn and Adam off. He gets up and looks at Merle. Over the past few weeks, after joining the group, he had become better around the group; less of a dick. Some of the group have started to trust him. He smiles before he leaves his tent. Merle and the other four were leaving about an hour or two after Glenn and Adam. He walks over to Travis's jeep. He sees them talking. "Hey, you two ready?" he asks them.

"Yeah, we're ready," Adam says. Daryl hears footsteps behind him. He turns his head and sees Dean and Sam walking down to them. Dean walks over to Adam and hugs him. After he let's go, Sam does the same.

"Now, you come back here in one piece," Dean tells his little brother.

"I'll do my best," Adam says. Daryl puts his hand out to Glenn. He grabs Daryl's hand and pulls him into a hug. Daryl hesitates before he hugs Glenn back.

"Come back safe, kid," Daryl says to him. Glenn nods. Daryl shakes Adam's hand. Glenn and Adam turn and walk to the car. Glenn gets in the driver seat. Glenn starts the car and reverses it out of the driveway before they start the drive towards Atlanta.

\- Glenn and Adam -

Glenn was watching the road as Adam looks out the window. "You think we'll make it in and out of there alive?" Adam asks Glenn as he looks out the window.

"I think if we play it smart, don't lose our head, I think we'll have a chance," Glenn tells him. Adam grabs out his handgun and unloads his gun to make sure he has a full clip.

"We only use guns if absolutely necessary," Adam says. Glenn nods; he uses one hand to drive as he grabs his gun.

"Here, check mine," Glenn says to Adam as he hands his gun to Adam. He checks the gun before he hands it back to Glenn, who puts it back in the holster.

\- Camp -

It's been about an hour since Glenn and Adam left. They had just finished eating. Daryl and Shane walk Merle, Nick, Dean, and Ofelia over to the woods. "Ok, you go off in different directions. Once you get far enough out, then you hunt. Set traps, use your hatchet, and knives," Shane says. Daryl holds his Crossbow out to Merle who shakes his head.

"No, you might need it, I got this," Merle says. Daryl continues to hold out his arm to Merle, who pushes the crossbow back at Daryl; who just wraps it around his back.

"Ok. try to be back sometime tomorrow," Daryl says. They nod before they leave. Daryl and Shane start to walk back to the RV.

"So, who is going to start patrols?" Shane asks.

"I think Sam and Jim can start to head down the road as Lori and Madison head up the road," Daryl says. "You ok with Lori going up?" Daryl asks Shane.

"Yeah, it's fine," Shane says. They get to the RV. They see Sam and Jim sitting up by the RV and Lori and Madison sitting with Carl, Carol, Sophie, and Alicia. he motions the two mothers over, who say something to their kids before they walk over.

"What's up?" Lori asks.

"You and Madison are going to be walking up the road looking for any walkers; trying to find anything weird," Shane tells them. Lori looks back at Carl. "Hey, he'll be fine. I'll watch him and Alicia is a big girl. Nick is off with Merle, you two can do this," Shane says and they both nod.

"Grab some water and make sure your gun is loaded, then meet us back here," Shane says. They nod before they walk away. Daryl and Shane walk over to Sam and Jim and tell them the same thing; besides they are going down hill. They nod and do the same as the girls. Daryl looks at Shane.

"Who's Carl's father?" Daryl asks Shane. he looks at Daryl, "Come man, I know it's not you," Daryl says and Shane nods.

"His name was Rick, he was my best friend and my partner. He got shot during a shootout and was in a coma. I went to see him one day and that is when this started. The army came in and started to kill everybody. I didn't hear a heartbeat but I put a bed in front of the door and ran," Shane tells Daryl, a tear going down his cheek.

"Shane, it's pretty damn clear that you have feelings for Lori. Just be careful," Daryl tells him. Before Shane can say something, the four people going on patrol walk back over to them.

"Ok, try to be back by noon," Shane says. They nod before they start to walk down the hill. Shane and Daryl walk over to Alicia and Carl. "Hey bud, so your mom is going on patrol, so you're going to be hanging out with me for a bit," Shane says to Carl who nods. Alicia looks at Daryl.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asks him. He nods at her before she gets up and walks away, with Daryl following. She stops, away from everybody, "So, over the past few weeks, after we came back, it seems like John may be following me. I always see him giving me these looks and it worries me," Alicia says.

"Yeah, I have noticed that. I'm pretty sure he likes you. If he tries anything, you find someone: me, Shane, Travis, your mom, Merle, Dale, or anybody. You stay with them till they find me or Shane," Daryl tells her. She nods; they walk back out and sit with Shane and Carl.

\- With Lori and Madison -

Lori and Madison were walking up the road. They haven't seen anything yet. "So, I have been wanting to ask you this... but you have a ring on and Shane doesn't, so were you married but got divorced and you kept Carl?" Madison asks Lori.

"You think Shane is Carl's dad?" Lori asks Madison.

"He's not," Madison says.

"No, and I was never married to Shane. I was married to Carl's father, his name was Rick. He died right before this," Lori tells her and Madison nods.

"Sorry to hear that. How did Carl deal with it?" Madison asks Lori.

"I don't know, I have just been trying to keep him distracted. I told him he would be ok and next thing he hears is that his dad is dead, and I don't know what to do now." Lori says to the other mother.

"You have to give him the time to mourn, and you can't hide it from him. I know it sucks but it will make him stronger," Madison tells Lori. As they keep walking they hear the bushes move. They stop and see a walker come out of the woods. "You want it?" Madison asks Lori.

"Nope. Go for it," Lori says. Madison pulls out her knife and kicks the walker in the knee. The walker falls to its knees. Madison then stabs the walker in the head. She pulls out her knife and watches as the walker falls to the ground. She walks back over to Lori as they continue to walk the road. "So what's your mindset when killing them?" Lori asks her.

"That everyone of them I kill means one less that can kill my kids," Madison tells Lori who nods and they keep moving.

\- Sam and Jim -

Around the same time, Jim and Sam were doing the same thing as the girls; just walking the road. "You worried about your brother?" Jim asks him.

"Of course I'm worried about him, but Adam's smart, so is Glenn. I think they will be fine," Sam says and Jim nods.

"I lost my family before I found you guys. Part of me just wants to find a walker and let it kill me so I can join them," Jim tells Sam.

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asks him.

"This group. They have helped me; I want to die fighting for them," Jim says to Sam.

"I can get down with that," Sam says as they keep walking.

\- Glenn and Adam -

They had just got in the city. They moved into a building. Glenn grabs the flashlight from his bag and turns it on. He grabs out his machete as Adam grabs his flashlight and knife. "So how do we move around?" Adam asks as they look around the building.

"We can use the alleys and the roofs," Glenn says and Adam nods. "Ok, so this is just a clothing store. I used to live in the city. I think just two buildings over is an apartment building," Glenn says and Adam nods. They walk to the back door and open the door. Glenn looks out and sees an alley. "Ok, come on," Glenn says. He walks out and over to the other building. He opens the door and walks in. He shines his flashlight and sees two walkers. "Shut the door," he tells Adam.

"You take one, I'll take the other," Adam tells Glenn who nods. They both walk off in different directions. One of the walkers notices them and goes after Glenn; the other to Adam. Glenn slams his Machete down on one of the walkers head as Adam stabs the other. Glenn walks to the back and opens the door; he looks out and sees that the alley is overrun.

"Shit," Glenn says. He walks back over to Adam. "We can't use the alley, it's overrun," Glenn tells him. Adam starts to walk towards the stairs. They go up the stairs and get to the roof. Glenn looks across and sees they could jump it. "Ok, so we throw our bags over, then we jump," Glenn tells Adam who nods. Glenn takes off his bag and throws it to the other building. "Ok, here we go," Glenn says as he backs up. Glenn then runs and jumps off the side off the building and lands on the other. He turns and looks at Adam and nods at him. Adam throws his bag over to Glenn who catches it. Adam then does the same as Glenn. He lands on the building as Glenn stops him. "Ok, come on,'' Glenn says as he walks towards the door.

\- Back at camp -

Daryl was still sitting with Carl, Alicia, and Shane when he hears footsteps behind him. He turns around and sees Lori and Madison walking up to them. Carl sees Lori and gets up to go hug her. Lori hugs him back as Madison goes and hugs her daughter. "Sam and Jim aren't back yet?" Madison asks and Shane shakes his head.

"You guys see anything?" Shane asks.

"Just one walker," Lori says and Daryl nods. They see Jim and Sam walking back up the hill.

"Ok, the next group will be T-dog and Travis. They will take the same route as Lori and Madison as Victor and Dale go down hill," Daryl says to Shane who nods.

"Madison, Jim, go grab those four," Shane says. They nod and leave. "We going to have people walk at night?" Shane asks.

"No. Once this group comes back, we're done with patrol for the day," Daryl says and Shane nods as they wait for the others to come over.

\- Glenn and Adam -

Glenn stops in front of the first apartment and looks at Adam who nods. Glenn turns the handle and the door opens. He pushes it open and looks inside. He pushes the door the rest of the way open and walks in. The first thing Glenn sees is a doll on the floor and blood. Glenn walks further in and sees one of the doors is shut with a blood trail coming from it that led to the doll. Glenn grabs the handle and opens the door. He pushes the door open and looks inside. He hears something metal ratel he looks in and sees a girl, no older than 14, chained to the end of the bed.

"Go get supplies," Glenn tells Adam who nods before he walks away. Glenn grabs his knife and walks up to the girl. The walker tries to grab him. Glenn then grabs the walkers arms and holds them together. He stabs the walker in the back of the head. Glenn then puts his knife away before he leaves the room, shutting the door on his way out. Adam looks at him as he puts food in his bag.

"You ok?" Adam asks.

"No." Is all Glenn says as he helps Adam put supplies in their bags.

"It's going to be dark soon," Adam says.

"Yeah I know. So what I did not tell you is this is my apartment building. So after we get some supplies, we'll go sleep there," Glenn tells Adam who nods.

\- Dean and Ofelia -

It's been a few hours since they have separated from Merle and Nick. They have only caught a few rabbits. Dean was setting up snares for the animals while Ofelia was setting up camp. He makes multiple snares around them. After he gets done, he walks back to camp and sees that Ofelia has set up the camp, and made a fire. He then noticed there was only one tent. "Did we forget a tent?" Dean asks.

"No, there was one for me and you, and one for Merle and Nick," Ofelia says. Dean nods as he sits down. Ofelia pulls out a pot, along with some beans, and starts to make food. "You think this will ever end?" Ofelia asks Dean. He looks at her.

"No. I think if it was going to end it would have by now. This ends when we die," Dean tells her. She looks down for a moment before she looks back at the food. Dean looks at her, "Sorry, didn't mean to be so depressing." Dean says.

"No, I'm glad you were honest," she tells him.

\- Merle and Nick -

Merle had just come back from setting up the snares when he sees Nick had just finished the tent. "Come on boy, I've been gone like an hour, you just got done," Merle says to Nick. He looks at Merle.

"Sorry. I've never done it before," Nick says. Merle shakes his head.

"It's ok, just go get some wood," he tells Nick, who nods. Merle watches the boy. Nick comes back with some wood and puts it down by Merle. "Watch. I'm teaching you how to do this," he tells Nick, who nods. Merle shows Nick how to get a fire started. He then sits and starts to make food.

"Who taught you how to do this?" Nick asks Merle.

"My dad. He was a piece of shit. I then helped teach Daryl and now I'm going to teach you. You good with that?" he asks Nick, who nods.

\- Camp the next day -

Daryl gets out of his tent and walks up to the campfire. He sees Lori and Carol making breakfast, "Morning ladies," Daryl says to them.

"Morning Daryl," they say. Everybody else joins them shortly after.

"So, when should the others be back?" Travis asks as they eat.

"Nick, Merle, Ofelia, and Dean should be back today. Glenn and Adam will probably be back today, or tomorrow morning," Daryl says.

"Who start's patrol?" Andrea asks.

"Up the hill first will be Daryl and Alicia, downhill will be John and Daniel," Shane says and they nod; before they get ready for the day.

\- With Glenn and Adam -

After they cleared the apartment last night, they kept going for about two hours before they found Glenn's apartment, ate, and went to sleep. It was now the next morning and Glenn gets out of his bed and walks out into the kitchen, where he sees Adam has already made some food. Glenn grabs some and starts to eat. "So what now?" Adam asks.

"I think we got enough. I say we grab whatever else is here and then head back to the car and go back to the camp," Glenn says and Adam nods. They get the rest of the supplies from Glenn's apartment and leave. They walk up the stairs and open the door to the roof. He walks to the side of the roof and throws his bag to the otherside before he steps back and jumps to the otherside. Adam then does the same thing. They open the door and walk down the stairs to the second building, getting ready to cross the alley and get back to the car.

\- A few hours later camp -

It was now about 4 pm. Daryl was watching the woods, getting a little worried about the others. Amy and Andrea were on patrol uphill, as Shane and Victor went downhill. He hears footsteps behind him. He turns and sees Alicia, "you worried about Merle?" She asks him.

"Yeah, I'm worried about him, as well as the others. You worried about Nick?" Daryl asks her.

"Yeah, but he's with Merle. Your brother is smart, he'll keep him safe," Alicia says and Daryl laughs.

"What's so funny?" She asks him with a smile.

"We're more worried about our brothers than we are ourselves. We're going to die saving those idiots," Daryl tells her and Alicia laughs. They then hears the bushes move. Daryl grabs his crossbow and aims it at the woods. He waits a moment before Merle steps out with Nick, Ofelia, and Dean. Daryl and Alicia walk over to them, Alicia hugging Nick.

"How did you get on?" Daryl asks. They pull the strings from their backs that had some squirrels and rabbits. "Good job. Now we just wait for Adam and Glenn," Daryl tells them. Just then, they hear a car they go over to the path and see Travis's jeep. Adam and Glenn step out with their bags. Dean goes down and hugs Adam. Daryl looks at Glenn, "How did it go?" Daryl asks.

"Good, we'll be good for a while," Glenn says and Daryl nods. They spend the rest of the day getting supplies sorted.

Thanks to everybody for reading this story. Reviews would be great.


	5. chapter 4- the group run

Chapter 4- The group run

It's been two months since the start of the apocalypse. Over the last month, the group has been doing pretty well, but they once again were low on supplies.

Daryl and Shane were talking with Glenn and Adam. "You want to do a group run to Atlanta?" Adam asks.

"Yeah, we need more than just you two for this. So pick four people to take with you," Shane tells them. They walk away for a moment to talk. "We could use more ammo and food," Shane says.

"I know Merle is taking Nick out on another hunting trip. After Adam and Glenn found that crossbow in the city, Merle has Been teaching Nick how to hunt, so we will get more food," Daryl says and Shane nods. Glenn and Adam then walk back over.

"Ok, we'll take Victor, T-dog, Jacqui, and Andrea," Adam says and they nod.

"Ok, you leave tomorrow," Shane says and they nod before they leave to go find the other four people they are taking.

"I'm going to go on patrol," Daryl says to Shane.

"Grab someone; nobody goes out alone," Shane tells him. Daryl nods before he leaves to find Alicia, the person he usually goes on patrol with. He finds her sitting down by Madison and Travis.

"Hey, I'm going on patrol. You in?" He asks her. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not doing anything else," Alicia says. She stands and comes over to Daryl. He starts to walk down the hill, with Alicia following him, and Madison looking at them.

"Hey, you ok?" Travis asks her.

"Yeah, it's just that they have been spending a good amount of time together," Alicia says.

"That's because they make a good team together. They're smart and think alike, kinda like Daryl and Shane. Do you not trust Daryl with her?" Travis asks her and she looks over at him.

"It's not that. I trust Daryl with her. He's saved her multiple times and without him and Shane, we would most likely not be where we are now," Madison tells Travis.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Alicia is a lot stronger than you think," Travis tells her and Madison nods. Over by the RV, Shane walks down to Dean, who was sharpening his knife with Ofelia.

"Hey, can you two go on downhill patrol for the morning?" Shane asks them. They nod before they get up to leave.

\- With Daryl and Alicia -

It's been about a one and a half hours since they left. They were walking up the hill. Daryl looks over at her, "has John been bothering you?" he asks her.

She looks over at him, "no he's been keeping to himself or been staying by James," Alicia says to him. He nods as they keep walking. Ahead of them, about ten walkers come out of the woods. "Daryl what do we do?" She asks as Daryl pulls out the radio.

"Shane, come in," Daryl says and he waits a moment before Shane answers.

"What's up Daryl?" Shane asks.

"We got about ten walkers up the road from camp," Daryl says into the radio.

"Ok, so you have been gone for about an hour and a half. What way are they heading?" Shane asks.

"Down towards camp. They are heading for Alicia and me," Daryl says.

"Ok, start to head back, we'll send a larger group up," Shane says.

"Shane, if one of them falls off the edge and into the water, they could ruin it," Daryl says.

"Ok, do you think you can handle it?" Shane asks.

"Yeah, we might have to fire a shot through," Daryl tells him.

"Ok, be careful," Shane says. Daryl looks at Alicia.

"Make sure your gun is loaded. We lead them in the woods and try to pick them off," Daryl tells her. She nods but looks worried, which he notices, "hey we play this right, we will be fine," Daryl tells her. She nods before he keeps walking towards the herd. It takes them a moment to keep close enough for the walkers to notice them. They start to walk towards them. Daryl and Alicia walk back slowly into the woods, the walkers following them. Daryl pulls out his crossbow as Alicia pulls out her knife. He aims his crossbow at a walker and shoots it in the head. The walkers were close so he puts his crossbow back around his back and he pulls out his hatchet.

"Ok, use the tree; you go one way, I go the other. Stay close," Daryl tells her and she nods. At the break off on both sides of the tree, five go after Daryl, as four break off to go after Alicia. Daryl swings his hatchet and it goes into the side of the walker's head. He pulls it out and lets the walker fall. He waits for another. He swings his hatchet down on the top of the second one's head. He tries to pull the hatchet out, but it was lodged into its head and another was right behind it.

He lets it go and grabs his knife as the other comes up. It tries to grab him before he stabs it in the eye. He pulls it out as he hears something behind him he turns and sees one of the four walkers from Alicia broke off and came after him. He grabs the walkers as one comes from behind him. He turns the walker around and holds it in front of one of the others. He drops his knife and grabs his gun. Just as he grabs it the third walker comes from his other side. He pulls his gun up and shoots it in the head. The shot echoing, he puts the gun up to the head of the one in front of him and pulls the trigger.

Some of it's blood gets on his face. The last one starts to walk towards him when Alicia comes from it's side and stabs it. The walker falls to the ground as Daryl puts his back on a tree; Alicia looks over at him worried.

"Daryl, you ok?" Alicia asks him.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Come on, they had to have heard the gunshots, let's get back to camp," Daryl tells her. As he picks up his knife, he walks over to the dead walker with his hatchet and puts his foot on its chest. He grabs the weapon and pulls it out, then he goes over to the walker with his bolt and grabs it out. "Come on," Daryl tells her. She nods and they start to run out of the woods. Once they get out they begin to move back to camp.

\- Camp -

Daryl and Alicia walk into camp. Madison sees them, runs down the hill, and hugs Alicia. Shane follows her. He looks at Daryl and sees the blood on his face. "Come on, both of you," Shane says and they follow him up to the fireplace and sit down. Shane grabs a rag and puts some water on the cloth, then he hands it to Daryl, who uses it to wipe the blood off on his face. "What happened?" Shane asks.

"We took them in the woods and split up. My hatchet got stuck and I used my knife. One of the walkers that went after Alicia came after me, so I used my gun," Daryl tells them.

"Ok, when Dean and Ofelia get back, we will send another group out," Shane says.

\- A few hours later -

After Dean and Ofelia got back, they sent Lori and Madison downhill, and Sam and Adam uphill. Daryl was sitting against a tree at the back of camp with his eyes closed. He hears footsteps and he looks up. He sees Shane, who sits by him "I'm glad you didn't die," Shane says. Daryl laughs.

"Thanks," Daryl says.

"I'm serious. Over the last few months, you have become a very close friend to me," Shane tells him. Daryl looks over at him.

"You have been a very close friend to me too," Daryl tells him and Shane smiles. They just sit there for a moment, when Alicia comes over.

"I'll see you later," Shane tells Daryl who nods. Alicia sits down where Shane was.

"I saw those walkers around, and I thought you were dead. I was so scared," Alicia tells him.

"I told you we were going to be fine," Daryl says.

"You said that to assure me, but you didn't know that," Alicia says.

"You're right. We will never be safe, Alicia. All we can do is live and keep fighting," Daryl tells her. She nods as she lays her head on his shoulder. He tenses for a moment before he relaxes.

\- Night -

Everybody has just finished dinner and Daryl was on watch for a few hours. Merle comes up the ladder and stands by his brother. "You ever thought this would be our lives?" Merle asks him.

"Which part? The fact that the dead are walking or that these people accepted us?" Daryl asks.

"Both" Merle says.

"No, I never thought this would be our lives; the first one more than the second one," Daryl says as he watches the roads. They both stay quiet for a while before Merle leaves.

\- The next morning -

Daryl gets out of his sleeping bag. Sam took over the watch around midnight. It was pretty early, but the group going to Atlanta was leaving soon. He leaves his tent and walks over to Glenn's group, who were once again taking Travis's jeep. "You guys ready?" Daryl asks and Glenn nods.

"Yeah, we're ready. We will try to be back by the end of the day," Glenn says. Daryl nods as they get in the car and leave.

\- Atlanta -

Glenn's group was walking through a department building. "Ok we'll set up camp here. I'm going to use the roof to see the other building. "Stay here," Glenn says. They nod and Glenn leaves through the back door; into an alley, upstairs, and onto a roof. That is when he hears gunshots.

Glenn runs to the end of the roof and sees a man in a sheriff outfit, shooting a gun. He sees the man go under the tank and Glenn hears more gunshots. He grabs out his radio. Glenn hears a gunshot in the tank. He sees the man stick his head out of the tank then shoot the door. Glenn also sees a bag of guns; he grabs out his radio. "Hey you, dumbass yeah you in the tank, you cozy in there?" Glenn asks. Inside the tank, the man stares at the radio as the walkers outside surround the tank and eat his horse.

Happy Easter everybody

Thank you to everybody for the ideas and reviews. I am always open to suggestions or any advice thank you all for reading


	6. chapter 5-the sheriff

Happy Easter everybody  
Thank you to everybody for the ideas and reviews. I am always open to suggestions or any advice thank you all for reading   
Chapter 5- the sheriff

Glenn was still waiting for the man to speak "hey are you alive in there" Glenn asks Glenn waits before the man speaks

"Hello Hello," The man says

"there you are you had me wondering," Glenn says

"where are you? Outside can you see me now" the man asked Glenn?

"Yeah I can see you you're surrounded by walkers that's the bad news," Glenn says

"There's good news," the man asks Glenn

"no," Glenn says

"Listen whoever you are I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned here," The man tells Glenn

"Oh man you should see it from over here you'd be having a major freak-out," Glenn says

"got any advice for me," The man asks Glenn

"Yeah I'd say make a run for it," Glenn tells him

"that's it make a run for it," he says

"my way's not as dumb as it sounds you've got eyes on the outside here. There's one walker still up on the top of the tank, but the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. With me so far?" Glenn asks

"so far," The man tells him "

Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now while they're distracted, you stand a chance. Got ammo?" Glenn ask

"in the duffel bag I dropped out there, and guns can I get to it," The man asks Glenn

"forget about the bag ok it's not an option what do you have on you" Glenn ask

"Hang on," The man says Glenn waits for a moment before he hears the man "I've got a beretta with one clip 15 rounds," The man says

"make 'em count jump off the right side of the tank keep going in that direction there's an alley up the street maybe 50 yards be there," Glenn says

"Hey what's your name," the man asked

"have you been listening you're running out of time," Glenn says

"right," the man says Glenn runs to the ladder and starts to climb down it he hears gunshots as he gets to the bottom he runs to the end when a gun is shoved in his face

"whoa not dead come on come on back here come on come on," Glenn says he runs with the man to the back of the alley and start to climb up the latter Glenn moves but the sees man waiting "what are you doing come on" Glenn yells the man then starts to climb the ladder "come on get up," Glenn says they were now on a middle platform panting "nice move there Clint Eastwood you the new sheriff come riding in to clean up the town," Glenn says sarcastically

"It wasn't my intention," the man says

"yeah whatever yeehaw you're still a dumbass" Glenn says

"Rick thanks," Rick says to Glenn as he sticks out his hand Glenn shakes it

"Glenn you're welcome oh no," Glenn says as he sees the walkers start to climb Glenn looks up "the bright side it'll be the fall that kills us 'i'm a glass-half-full kind of guy," Glenn says the two start to climb up the ladder to the top they start to run across the roof, Rick sees the alley

"are you the one who barricaded the alley" Rick ask Glenn

"somebody did… I guess when the city got overrun whoever did it was thinking not many geeks would get through" Glenn tells him

"back at the tank why did you stick your neck out for me" Rick ask Glenn

"call it foolish naive hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek, somebody might do the same for me guess I'm an even bigger dumbass than you," Glenn says he then goes down another ladder that leads into another building Glenn then pulls out his radio "I'm back got a guest plus two geeks in the alley," Glenn says into his radio they go down another staircase and to a door where there are two walkers two men come out Victor and T-dog come out and kill the walkers as Glenn and Rick run past the other two following.

Once they get inside Andrea pushes Rick up to some boxes and puts a gun in his face "you son of a bitch we ought to kill you" Andrea says

"Just chill out Andrea back off," Adam says

"come on ease up," Jacqui says to the other women

"ease up your kidding me right we're dead because of this asshole," Andrea says as she holds the gun to Rick's head

"Andrea I said back the hell off," Adam says Andrea doesn't move

"well pull the trigger," Adam says Andrea puts her gun down and backs off

"we're dead all of us because of you," Andrea says

"I don't understand," Rick says Victor grabs Rick and drags him into the store

"look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies you know what the key to scavenging is surviving you know the key to surviving is? Sneaking in and out tiptoeing. Not shooting up like streets like it's O.K. corral" Victor says

"every walker for miles around heard you popping off rounds," T-dog says

"you just rang the dinner bell," Andrea says

"get the picture now," Victor says as they look at the glass door where walkers and trying to get in clawing at it and trying to smash it

"oh god what the hell were you doing out there anyway" Andrea ask Rick

"trying to flap down the helicopter," Rick says

"helicopter man that's crap ain't no dame helicopter," T-dog says

"you were chasing a hallucination imaging things it happens," Jacqui tells Rick

"I saw it," Rick tells them

"hey T-dog try the CB to contact the others," Victor says T-dog tries

"others the refugee center" Rick ask

"yeah the refugee center they've got biscuits waiting in the oven for us," Jacqui tells rick sarcastically

"no signal may be the roof," T-dog says they nod as the run-up the stair and get on the roof Rick then sees they all have guns and knives

"Hey I just noticed you are all pretty prepared guns and knives how did you get them" Rick ask as they get to the roof

"We got some pretty good leaders," Glenn says as T-dog and Victor look off the roof

"how many people do you have" Rick ask

"over 20," Andrea tells him

"how many leaders" Rick ask them

"two they work well together they make our camp what it is got the weapons a taught us how to fight," Glenn says

"you trust them" Rick ask Glenn

"with my life and I bet they agree with me," Glenn says

"well I hope I get to meet them," Rick says Glenn nods as T-dog tries to contact the group they wait for a little

"god it's like time square down there," Andrea says as she watches the walkers

"how's the signal" Victor ask

"weak," T-dog says

"keep trying," Adam says

"why? There's nothing they can do not a damn thing" Andrea says

"got some people outside the city like Glenn said there's no refugee center that's a pipe dream," Victor tells Rick

"then she's right we're on our own it's up to us to find a way out," Rick says

"Hey Rick I get that you want to help just remember me and Glenn are in charge of this group right now," Adam says to Rick who nods at Adam not too convinced that these two were the right leaders

"The streets aren't safe," T-dog says

"what about under the streets the

sewers" Rick says

"Glenn check the allow you see any manhole covers," Adam tells Glenn who nods he goes over and doesn't see any manhole covers but a few walkers.

"No must be all out on the street where the walkers are," Glenn says

"maybe not old building like this build in the '20s big structures often had drainage tunnels into the sewers in case of flooding down in the sub-basements," Jacqui tells them

"how do you know that," Glenn asks "it's my job… was I worked in the city zoning office," Jacqui tells them.

"Ok T-dog stay up here and keep trying to contact the group we'll go down to the sewer," Adam tells them T-dog nods as they leave

They walk down the stairs and into the basement where they find a ladder "This is it are you sure" Victor says

"me and Adam scoped this place out the other times we were here. it's the only thing in the building that goes down, but we've never gone down who'd want to right" Glenn says everybody looks at him

"we'll be right behind you," Andrea says

"no you won't not you," Glenn says

"why not I think I can't," Andrea says

"I wasn't" Glenn starts to say

"speak your mind," Rick says

"Look, until now me and Adam always came here by ourselves In and out grab a few things No problem. The first time we brought a group, Everything goes to hell, no offense. If you want me to go down this gnarly hole, fine... But only if we do it my way. It's tight down there. If I run into something and have to get out quickly, I don't want you all jammed up behind me, getting me killed. I'll take one person," Glenn says as Rick is about to say something Glenn speaks. "Not you either. You've got a gun, and I've seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you were out in that store watching those doors covering our ass. And you've got the only other gun, so you should go with him." Glenn says to Andrea, "You be my wingman." he says to Victor, who nods. "Jacqui stays here. Something happens, yell down to us, get us back up here in a hurry Adam go watch for anything up on the roof with T-dog" Glenn tells the group everybody nods

"Okay," Jacqui says

"Okay, everybody knows their jobs," Adam says they hand Glenn a flashlight as he climbs down the ladder Victor following him.

At the top in front of the store where the walkers are Rick walks over to Andrea she looks over at him "sorry for the gun in your face" Andrea says to Rick

"People do things when they're afraid," Rick says

"Not that it was entirely unjustified you did get us into this" Andrea tells him

"If I get us out, would that make up for it?" Rick asks Andrea

"no it'd be a start," Andrea says

"next time through take the safety off it won't shoot otherwise," Rick tells Andrea

"oh," Andrea says

"is that your gun?" Rick asks Andrea

"it was a gift. Why?" Andrea ask Rick holds his hand out Andrea hands him the gun and he turns a switch on the gun and shows it to Andrea

"little red dot means it's ready to fire," Andrea tells her as he hands her the gun

"you may have occasion to use it," Rick tells her

"Good to know," Andrea says with a smile

Up on the roof, T-dog was still trying to contact the group "anyone out there? Hello? Anyone read? I'm hoping to hear somebody's voice 'cause I'm getting real sick and tired of hearing mine" T-dog says

"yeah well that makes two of us T-dog take a break man," Adam tells him

"you know when we get back your brothers are never letting you out of their sight," T-dog tells Adam with a smile

"Yeah I don't know which is worse death or going back to them also you think you and Glenn and getting off easy Daryl is going to be pissed beside Shane and Alicia you two are his best friends," Adam tells T-dog who groans

"Fuck I did not ever think about that" T-dog says Adam smiles

"We have overprotective friends and family," Adam says

"Amen to that," T-dog says as he grabs the radio and continues to contact the group.

Down in the sewer Glenn and Victor were walking through the sewers they come across some metal bars "yeah we've got ourselves a sewer tunnel Jacqui was right" Victor says

"can we cut through it" Glenn ask

"if we had a blowtorch and half a day sure Dale's hacksaw sure as hell won't do it," Victor tells Glenn a walker then appears eating a rat they jump back as it tries to grab them they start to go back to the ladder

Back up at the top with Rick and Andrea. Andrea was looking at a mermaid necklace on the counter "see something you like" Rick ask her as he comes up

"not me but I know someone who would my sister she's such a kid in some ways unicorns Dragons she's into all that stuff but mermaids they rule she loves mermaid," Andrea tells Rick

"why not take it" Rick ask her

"there's a cop staring at me," Andrea tells him Rick laughs

"would it be considered looting" Andrea ask

"I don't think those rules apply anymore. Do you?" Rick ask her Andrea smiles at him and grabs the necklace just as the walkers break through the first layer of glass Rick moves over to the glass with his gun raised at the Glass as Glenn and Victor join them

"What did you find down there" Rick ask them

"not a way out," Victor tells them

"We need to find a way and soon," Andrea tells them as they move up to the roof.

Up on the roof, Adam was using binoculars to look around the city when he sees something "that construction site those trucks they always keep keys on them" Adam tells them

"you'll never make it past the walkers," Victor tells him

"you got me out of that tank," Rick tells Glenn

"yeah but they were feeding they were distracted," Glenn tells him

"can we distract them again" Adam ask

"right listen to them they're onto something a diversion like on "Hogan's Heroes," Victor says

"God give it a rest," Jacqui says

"they're drawn by sound right" Rick ask

"right like dogs they hear sound they come," Glenn says

"what else" Rick ask

"aside from they hear you. They see you they smell you and if they catch you they eat you" Victor tells him

"they can tell us by smell," Rick asks

"can't you" Glenn ask

"they smell dead we don't it's pretty distinct," Andrea tells him Adam and Rick look at each both thinking the same thing

Back down at the back door Rick and Adam were handing out coats Gloves and eye goggles "if bad ideas were Olympic event this would take gold you two" Glenn tells them

"he's right just stop okay take some time to think this through," Victor says

"how much time they already got through one set of doors that glass won't hold forever," Adam tells him

"Hey Rick you said you dropped a bag of guns by the Tank right" Glenn ask him

"yeah why" Rick ask

"Glenn we need that ammo and the guns would be great too," Adam tells Glenn

"Yeah I know but how," Glenn says

"ok you and Rick will go get the truck while I'll go and grab the bag of guns," Adam tells Them

"ok everybody be ready," Glenn says T-dog and Victor go out and drag the two walkers into the building Rick grabs a fire axe as the rest of them put on the coats gloves and goggles Rick was about to chop into the walker, but he stops and bends down and grabs the walker wallet

"Wayne Dunlap Georgia license. Born in 1979. He had $28 in his pocket when he died And a picture of a pretty girl. "With love from Rachel." He used to be like us Worrying about bills or the rent or the Super Bowl. If I ever find my family I'm gonna tell them about Wayne" Rick say as he gets up and hangs the wallet to Glenn Rick then grabs the axe Glenn looks at the wallet

"one more thing" Everybody looks at him

"he was an organ donor," Glenn tells them everybody stays quiet for a moment before Rick starts to cut into the walker they begin to groan and gag as Rick cuts into the walker after a moment of chopping Rick hands the axe to Victor

"keep chopping," He tells Victor as Glenn groans

"I am so gonna hurl," Glenn says

"Later," Rick tells him Victor keeps chopping up the walker

"Everybody got gloves?" Adam asks they nod

"don't get any on your skin and eyes," Rick tells them they start to put blood and guts on Rick Glenn and Adam

"oh god oh jeez oh this is bad this is really bad," Glenn says

"think about something else puppies and kittens," Rick says

"dead puppies and kittens," T-dog says Glenn then vomits

"that is just evil. What is wrong with you?" Andrea ask him

"When we get back I'm am letting Merle beat your ass," Jacqui tells him

"I'm sorry man," T-dog says

"you suck," Glenn tells him

"do we smell like them," Adam asked

"oh yeah," Andrea says

"if we make it back be ready," Rick says they nod

"give me the axe we need more guts," Rick tells Victor, who hands him the axe as Rick chops back into the walker.

Glenn Adam and Rick walk out the door, and a walker walks up to them. It looks at them then walks away. They get to the end, and Adam nods at Glenn and Rick as he goes the other way towards the tank. Back up on the roof the others look down with binoculars "T-dog try the CB" Victor says

"Base camp this is T-dog anybody hears me can anybody hear me out there," T-dog says Victor sees Glenn and Rick

"there," he says Andrea then sees Adam turn a corner they then hear thunder. Back over with Adam he sees the bag of guns and walks over to it and grabs it before he turns around and goes back towards the building

Camp

Daryl and Shane were sitting with Carl Lori, and Alicia Amy comes over to them "it's late they should have been back by now" Amy tells them

"worrying won't make it better," Dale tells her Shane was teaching Carl how to tie Alicia looks over at Daryl

"you ever think about having kids," She asks him Shane and Lori also look at him

"before this yeah I thought one day I would find a girl get married have two-three kids now not so sure maybe if one day we're safe enough," Daryl tells her she smiles the radio then turns on Daryl gets up and goes over to it

"Hello base camp can anybody hear me base camp this is T-dog anybody hears me," T-dog says Daryl grabs the radio

"Hello hello T-dog signals bad repeat," Daryl says

"Daryl is that you" T-dog ask

"yeah," Daryl says

"is that them" Lori ask Daryl nods

"we're in deep shit we're trapped in a department store," T-dog says

"he said they're trapped," Shane says

"There are walkers all over the place hundreds of them we're surrounded," T-dog says

"T-dog repeat that last part," Daryl says before the radio cuts out

"he said the department store," Madison says

"I heard it too," Dale tells them

"Daryl Shane what do we do" Chris ask they look at each before they nod

"We give them an hour and a half so we can get ready if they are not back we go after them," Daryl says Amy nods "Dean Alicia be ready to leave," Daryl tells them they nod as the group gets ready to help their friends

Atlanta

Adam has just got back to the department store he takes off the coat grabs the bag and goes up the stair he opens the door the others turn around and look at him "you did it" Andrea says

"yeah how are they doing," Adam asked

"good so far," Victor says he says that just as it starts to rain

"shit," Adam says he goes over to the side and watches as Glenn and Rick fight to the Gate they get over and after a moment start the truck and drive out of the gate and they keep driving

"they're leaving us," Andrea says

"no their not they can't come back in that the car will be overrun they are finding out a way to lead the walkers away," Adam says Andrea nods they wait when the radio turns on

"those roll-up doors at the front of the store facing the street meet us there be ready," Glenn says they start to grab their bags and begin to run towards the door Adam grabbing Dale's tool they get down the stairs as the walkers keep hitting the window they get to the doors they then hear an engine they suddenly hear an alarm as Glenn uses a car to lead the walkers away they hear the glass break they hear a bang on the door and open it they get all the bags in and then get in as they walkers come they slam the doors shut and Rick drives as they are driving

"where's Glenn" Andrea ask

"he's fine," Rick says

"ok me and you need to talk," Adam tells Rick who nods

"you were the boss on the police force, so I get that your use to being the leader when we get to camp your not the two people that are already leaders stay the leaders I'm with them all the way and I bet they agree with me and so do everybody else in camp," Adam says Rick looks back at the others who nod

"you drive anything to get a higher rank you will leave or die are we clear," Adam says

"crystal," Rick says

"good," Adam says as they drive.


	7. Chapter 6 - the next run

Thank to everybody for reading  
Chapter 6- the nex run  
Daryl was sitting by Shane Lori Carl and Alicia once more they we leaving in 20 minutes Lori was giving Carl a haircut "baby the more you fidget, the longer it takes okay" Lori tells her son

"I'm trying," Carl tells his mother

"try harder," Lori tells him

"if you think this is bad, wait till you start shaving that stings that day comes you'll be wishing for one of your mama's haircuts," Daryl tells the kid.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Carl tells him Daryl and Shane laugh Lori smiles at them

"I'll tell you what you just get through this with some manly dignity tomorrow I'll teach you something special I will teach you how to catch frogs and I bet Daryl would be willing to teach you how to hunt," Shane tells the kid Carl looks over at Daryl who nods

"I've caught a frog before but learning to hunt would be cool," Carl says

"I said frogs plural, and it is an art, my friend, it is not to be taken lightly there are ways and means few people know about it I'm willing to share my secret. Also, Daryl do you, and Merle know-how" Shane ask Daryl nods Carl looks at Lori unsure of what to say

"oh I'm a girl you talk to them," Lori tells him

"it's a one-time offer bud not to be repeated," Shane says

"that's for Shane I'll still teach you how to hunt," Daryl tells the kid who smiles at him

"Why do we need frogs plural" Carl ask "you ever eat frog legs" Daryl ask

"eww," Carl says

"no yum," Daryl and Shane say

"no he's right eww," Lori says

"I agree," Alicia says

"When you get down to that last can of beans you're gonna love those frog legs ladies I can see it now "Shane Daryl do you think I could have a second helping please please just one," Shane says

"Yeah I doubt that," Lori says

"me too," Alicia says agreeing with the other women

"don't listen to her man us three we'll be heroes we'll feed these folks Cajun-style Kermit legs," Shane says

"I would rather eat miss piggy yes that came out wrong," Lori says Daryl and Shane laugh

"heroes son spoken of in song and legend us three Shane Carl and Daryl," Shane says Carl smiles that is when they hear a car alarm going off Daryl and Shane get up everybody else walking up the hill

"Hey Dale can you see what it is" Daryl ask

"I can't tell yet," Dale says

"is it them are they back" Amy ask "I'll be damned," Dale says

"what is it" Travis ask

"A stolen car is my guess," Dale tells them the car then pulls in and Glenn gets out

"hi," He says

"Holy crap turn that damn thing off," Daniel tells him

"I don't know-how," Glenn says

"Glenn pop the hood," Daryl says to Glenn who pops the hood

"Andrea is she ok is she alright" Amy ask Glenn Shane then turns off the alarm

"she's ok she's ok," Glenn tells her

"is she coming back," Amy asked

"Yes," Glenn tells her.

"Why isn't she with where is she? She's ok?" Amy ask

"Yes yeah fine everybody is," Glenn says

"are you crazy driving this wheeling bastard up here are you trying to draw every walker for miles," Shane says to Glenn

"I think we're ok," Dale says

"you call being stupid okay," Daniel says

"well that was echoing all over these hills hard to pinpoint the source," Dale says Daniel and Shane look at him

"I'm not arguing I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time would it," Dale says to Glenn

"sorry got a cool car," Glenn says Daryl laughs as a truck pulls in Daryl goes over and hugs Glenn who hugs him back

"Through we lost you," he tells Glenn as he lets him go

"not yet," Glenn says Andrea gets out of the truck first

"Amy," Andrea says

"Andrea" Amy yells crying she runs up and hugs her sister Shane comes over and hugs Glenn

"oh my god you scared the shit out of me," Amy tells her sister Daryl and Shane watch as Lori walks away with Carl T-dog comes up and hugs Daryl as Dean and Sam hug their brother

"you're never leaving again," Dean tells his brother Sam nodding

"you're a welcome sight," Dale says to Victor as Shane hugs T-dog "I through we lost you, folks, for sure," Dale says

"how'd y'all get out of their anyway" Shane ask

"Glenn Adam and a new guy got us out," Victor says

"New guy" Daryl ask

"Yeah crazy guy just got into town hey helicopter boy come say hello" Victor yells they hear the door open and shut "the guy's a cop like you," Victor tells Shane Rick walks out into the open with his hat that Adam gave him back Shane and Daryl are the first ones to see him, and Daryl sees Shane's shocked face and realized that this was Rick before he says something

"dad dad" Carl yells as he runs down the hill to his father with Lori following him Rick picks up Carl and falls in the dirt as he picks his son up and carries him to his wife who he hugs Daryl sees Lori Glare at Shane as Rick smiles at his best friend Shane smiles back at him with a fake smile

"come with me," Daryl tells his best friend Shane nods and follows him away from everybody he turns and looks at him "that's Rick" Daryl ask him Shane nods

"I thought he has dead me and Lori had sex earlier Rick just came back and took everything from me," Shane says getting mad

"hey, you listen to me that is his wife and child," Daryl tells him Shane nods still mad "listen to me. He did not take close to everything from you. You have everybody at camp me, Alicia, T-dog Glenn and everybody else you lost Lori fine but Shane we need you this group needs you your my best friend my brother, please don't let this anger take over you" Daryl says to his best friend his brother Shane nods

"I won't we beat this world you and me as brothers I won't hold this anger I'll find somebody me and you against the world I like those odds," Shane says

"me too," Daryl tells him Shane smiles and hugs Daryl who hugs him back

"your my brother too," Shane tells Daryl who nods they walk back to the group where Rick was still holding his wife and son Adam and Glenn walk over to Daryl and Shane

"Shane you good" Glenn ask him knowing about Shane's feelings to

"Yeah I'm good wasn't at first but Daryl convinced I still got people who give a damn," Shane tells Glenn

"yeah there are people who give a damn," Adam says

"Anyway what do you guys need" Shane ask

"look I get Rick is your friend but you need to watch him the second he got on the roof he tried to take over leadership now I told him this group would follow you two just telling you to be careful," Adam says to them

"yeah that sounds like Rick," Shane says

"ok we'll be careful," Daryl tells them they nod, and they start to walk away

"I'm glad you two made it back," Daryl says Shane nods

"We are to," Glenn says as they walk away Alicia walks up to them and hugs Shane who hugs her back

"you ok," she asks

"yeah I'm good," Shane tells her Daryl sees Rick starts to walk over to them Daryl grunts which makes Shane looks at him he then sees Rick Lori and Carl behind him Rick hugs Shane who hugs him back

"Good to see you, partner," Rick says

"Good to see you too," Shane tells him Rick looks at Daryl he puts his hand out

"Rick Grimes," He says

"Daryl Dixon," Daryl says as he shakes Rick's hand

"so I'm guessing you two are the ones that the others spoke so highly of," Rick says the

"Yeah, we are," Shane says Alicia leaves them as Daryl and Shane leave and go talk to the others that went on the run.

Alicia was down at her tent changing out of her T-shirt she puts on another one just as a twig breaks "who's out there" Alicia says as she steps out of her tent she puts her hand on her knife

"Hey it's just me," John says as he steps out of the trees

"what do you need John," Alicia says as she holds her hand on her knife

"Look Alicia I like you," John says

"well that's sweet John, but I don't feel the same" Alicia tells the other man John looks at her for a moment before he grabs her arm not on the knife

"why not," John says in a low voice

"because your not my type your a nice guy John but I don't share your feelings I'm sorry," Alicia says to the other man

"your sorry I pour my heart out, and you reject me, and your sorry," John says gripping her arm tighter tight

"John you're hurting me," Alicia says to the man John looks down at her arm before he lets her go and leaves Alicia puts her back against the tree and lets a tear fall Alicia looks down and sees a hand mark on her arm she covers her arm with her sleeve and composes herself before she walks back up to camp

Over with Daryl and Shane who were sitting with T-dog and Glenn when Alicia joins them "where's Rick" T-dog ask

"he's with Lori and Carl," Glenn says Alicia sits down and sets her arm down, and she rubs her hand mark she pulls up part of her sleeve on accident and Daryl sees part of the mark

"Hey, what the hell is that," Daryl asks. Nobody else was around the five friends. The other four look over at her as she tries to cover up her arm Shane grabs her other hand as Daryl pulls up her sleeve to reveal the read handprint

"what the hell is this" Shane ask Alicia looks down

"Alicia this is a handprint who did this" T-dog ask her Daryl looks at her for a moment

"it was John wasn't it" Daryl ask her Alicia nods

"He told me he likes me and I rejected him he then got very mad and grabbed my arm and kept tightening his grip," Alicia tells them

"I'm gonna kill him," Daryl says

"I'm with you," Shane tells him

"guys wait please," Alicia says Daryl and Shane look at her

"Alicia he deserves it," Glenn says

"I know he does but please just sit down we'll deal with this later just hang out us five," Alicia says they nod and sit down by their friend.

Madison who was sitting with Travis Daniel Jim Chris and Sam "where's Victor and Adam" Madison ask

"they are sleeping Glenn is staying up as is Rick Andrea and Jacqui," Sam says Madison looks over at her daughter and her friends

"your kids have something for the Dixon's," Jim says Sam and Chris laugh

"what do you mean" Madison ask him Travis looks at her

"you haven't noticed it" Travis ask her Madison shakes her head

"god your blind," Daniel says Madison glares at them

"What am I missing" Madison ask.

"Ok fine so think who has Alicia spent most of her time with since we got here" Travis ask her

"those five" Madison says

"yes but one more than the other four," Daniel says

"ok so she spends a lot of time with Daryl you said my kids," Madison says

"Nick has been working with Merle a lot I mean he is out hunting with him right now all I'm saying is that your kids like hanging out with those two" Sam says Madison nods

"I'm ok with that Merle and Daryl and good people," Madison says

"bet you didn't think that when you first met them," Jim says

"more so Merle than Daryl," Madison says

"fair" Travis says they keep talking, but Madison sees Carol motioning her over Madison gets up and walks over to the other women

"what's up Carol" Madison ask her

"Lori is spending time with Rick and Carl so I was wondering if you could help me cook dinner tonight" Carol ask her

"yeah I can help," Madison says to Carol before they get to work

It was now night everybody was eating Daryl was in the middle of Shane and Alicia as Rick spoke. "Disoriented, I guess that comes closet. Disoriented fear confusion all those things but disoriented comes closest" Rick tells the group Daryl looks over at Alicia and sees her yawn he taps her shoulder she looks over at him he pats his shoulder Alicia gets the message and lays her head on his shoulder he sees Madison smiles at him and John glares at him

"words can be meager sometimes they fall short" Dale says

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some kind of coma dream something I might not wake up from ever" Rick says

"mom said you died," Carl tells his father

"she had every right to believe that don't you ever doubt it," Rick tells his son

"When things started to get bad they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the others patients to Atlanta and it never happen," Lori says

"well I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell," Daryl says Lori and Rick looks at him

"Yeah," Lori says

"and from the look of the hospital, it got overrun," Rick says

"Yeah looks don't deceive I barely got them out you know," Shane says

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you Shane I can't begin to express it," Rick tells Shane who shakes his head

"it wasn't just me," Shane says Rick looks at him confused

"the weapons the supplies the training that was Daryl Glenn Adam Carl and Lori learning how to fight was him to It wasn't just me," Shane says Rick nods

"There goes those words falling short again Paltry things," Dale says Daryl looks over at Ed as he puts another log in his fire

"Hey Ed want to rethink that log," Daryl says to the man

"it's cold man," Ed says

"The cold doesn't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right? Shane says joining his friend

"I said it's cold you guys should mind your own business for once," Ed says

"I got this" Daryl says as he gets up Alicia moving her head he walks over to Ed

"Hey Ed are you sure you want to have this conversation right now man," Daryl says Ed was the only person in camp not armed for good reason

"Go on pull the damn thing outgo on" Ed yells at Carol who was about to grab the log when Daryl put his hand up in her direction that stops her

"Grab the Log now Ed," Daryl says Ed Glares at him for a moment before he gets up and grabs the log throwing it on the ground and stomping the embers out Daryl looks at Carol and Sophie he bends down and looks at the women and little girl

"Hey Carol Sophie how y'all doing this evening" Daryl ask them

"Fine we're just Fine," Carol says

"Okay," Daryl says

"I'm sorry about the fire," Carol says

"no, no-no. No apology needed. Y'all have a good night okay" Daryl says as he gets up

"Thank you," Carol says

"I appreciate the cooperation," Daryl says to Ed sarcastically Daryl then walks back over to the group and sits down Alicia putting her head back down on his shoulder and Shane nodding at him Daryl looks at Rick

"was your hospital floor empty" Daryl ask Rick

"in what sense" Rick ask him

"walker and supplies wise" Daryl ask

"I did not look at supplies, but I bet there was a good amount of supplies and just a room full of walkers, but it was Chained shut," Rick says

"what are you thinking" Travis ask

"how long did it take you to get from King county to Atlanta" Daryl ask Rick "few hours most was spent on horseback on walking I bet you could get there in less than two hours," Rick says

"Tomorrow morning I'm taking a group to King County the Atlanta group got supplies, but not enough we need more," Daryl says "how many people" Lori ask "five me Shane Alicia Jim and Amy if that's ok with you four," Daryl says Amy looks shocked but Jim Alicia and Shane nod

"yeah we're in," Alicia says Daryl looks over at Amy

"what about you Amy" Daryl ask the girl

"why her" Andrea ask worried about her sister

"because she has not left since the start she needs to get out there help the group," Daryl says a look of determination flashes over Amy's face

"yeah I'll go," she says Daryl nods

"why not me" Rick ask

"because you just got here spent time with your family," Shane says Rick nods

"who will be in charge while your gone" Rick ask

"Glenn T-dog and Dean," Shane says Rick looks mad for a second then nods Daryl looks at Dale

"What time is it," he asks the older man

"9:30 am," Dale says

"ok let's get some sleep we should leave at 6:30 tomorrow morning that would be good. Good thing is that it is about half an hour before Shane and I usually wake up," Daryl says everybody as they get up and go to their tents.

The next morning 5:55 am

Daryl gets out of his sleeping bag with a groan he gets up and grabs his bag he gets up and walks out and into the cold morning air he sees that Shane and Dale were already awake he walks up the hill with his backpack and crossbow "why are we up so early" Shane says

"because I want to be back by tonight," Daryl says Shane nods as he hands Daryl a cup of coffee as Dale goes into the Rv to wake up Amy and grab something Dale comes back out after a moment with something in his hand

"Amy is getting ready but Daryl I have something for you," Dale tells Daryl looks at him as Dale opens his hand to reveal a watch

"now my wife brought me this before my father gave me this one I wear I was going to give this one to my child, but my wife had a miscarriage I always wanted a son, and you have come pretty damn close so here," Dale says to Daryl who looks at the watch

"Dale I can't accept this" Daryl says

"please Daryl take it," Dale says Daryl grabs the watch and puts it on his wrist

"I'll take good care of it," Daryl says as Amy comes out Dale hugs Daryl

"I know you will," Dale says

"I'm ready," Amy says Daryl nods

"Amy go wake up Alicia Shane go wake up Jim Rick wanted to talk to me," Daryl says they nod as Daryl walks down to the Grimes tent "Rick," Daryl says as he hits the flap of the tent, Rick opens the tent and comes out "what did you want to talk about " Daryl ask him Rick grabs something from his back pocket it was a radio

"After I got out I met a man named Morgan he and his son saved my life this radio is to contact them I would like you to bring them back," Rick tells him Daryl nods as he grabs the radio

"I'll try," Daryl says Rick nods as he gets back in his tent Daryl walks back up to the RV where everybody as they get ready and walk to Daniel's truck "ok let's go," Daryl says they nod as they get in the truck and start to drive they were about halfway there when Shane spoke

"What did Rick want" Shane ask Daryl who pulls out the radio and hands it to Shane

"he said a man named Morgan has the other one and Rick wanted me to try and convince him and his son to come back," Daryl says Shane nods as they drive it takes them about another forty-five minutes when they pull in King county close to Rick's house and close to the hospital Daryl gets out and looks around as everybody else gets out "here we go," Daryl says.


	8. chapter 7- King County

Chapter 7- King County 7:55 AM

Daryl walks to the bed of the truck and grabs his and Alicia's bag he throws it to her she catches the bag and wraps it around her back he wraps his around his back "so what's first" Amy asked

"Rick said that Morgan lived somewhere around here he might have seen us pull in, so I am going to try to contact him using the radio," Daryl tells Amy

"Jim," Alicia says Jim looks at her she points behind him where he sees a walker shuffling up to them Jim nods as he grabs out his knife and walks up to the walker and stabs it in the head he pulls it out of the walkers head, and the walker crumbles to the ground Jim puts his knife back in the holster and walks back over as Daryl pulls out the radio

"Morgan if you or your son can hear me, please respond we are not a treat we are here to help we're friends of Rick," Daryl says he waits about two minutes before a voice comes through the Radio

"If you are not a threat come over to Rick's house and drop your weapons," Morgan says Daryl looks over at Shane

"where is Rick's house" Daryl ask him Shane starts to walk

"Follow me," Shane tells them they walk for about 3 minutes before Shane stops then the radio goes off

"now but your weapons down," Morgan tells them Alicia Amy and Jim look at Daryl and Shane who nod at them Daryl pulls his crossbow off from around his back and sets in on the ground as they disarm they watch around them Daryl pulls his handgun his last weapon from its holster and sets it on the ground

"there we did it now I hope you don't just kill us Rick told me you were a good man you saved him now come out," Daryl says into the radio they wait a moment before the house beside Rick's house door opens and a bald black man steps out with a boy behind him the man holds the gun at them

"I'm Morgan," he says to them as he holds the gun to Daryl's head

"I'm Daryl this is Shane Amy Alicia and Jim," Daryl says

"well nice to meet you Daryl but why did you come here and don't just say because of Rick," Morgan says

"We came here for supplies for our camp Rick asked me to check in on you and your son," Daryl says

"A camp like a refugee center" Morgan ask

"no there are no refugee centers," Daryl tells the man

"what about Atlanta" Morgan ask

"it's overrun," Amy tells him

"so nowhere is safe," Morgan says

"no as far as we know nowhere is safe we have a camp that is somewhat safe through," Shane tells him

"and why should I trust you why should I even consider coming back with you" Morgan ask them

"because there is strength in numbers look I'm not going to force you to come back with us that's your choice, but for me joining this group becoming one of their leaders it's given me purpose gave me a family before this it was only me and my brother we weren't the best of people we just moved around and did stupid things never trusted anybody when this all started we found this group and they treated us like people gave us a chance and so far it has been great I can't say there won't be hard times, but I can say when those hard times come the people will be there for me my brother my friends and you and your son to if you come back with us joining this group, all in all, was the best decision I have ever made," Daryl tells the man Morgan looks at him

"can you promise that we will be safe that my son will be safe" Morgan ask him

"I can't promise anything all I can promise is that I will protect you and your son till I die," Daryl tells the man Morgan looks at him for a moment before he lowers the gun

"my son's name is Duane and if you give me some time to pack we'll be glad to come" Morgan tells them

"yeah take all the time you need we'll wait for you to go check the hospital," Shane tells the man Morgan nods before he and Duane walk back to the house they were in after they shut the door Daryl and the others pick up their weapons and put them back in the holsters Daryl then looks at the watch that Dale gave him

"ok it's 8:30 let's search these houses for anything useful make sure you are always with someone," Daryl tells them

"ok, Amy, come with me, and Alicia Jim goes with Shane. We go house by house from the one across from Morgan and the besides that," Daryl tells them everybody nods and walks across the street.

Daryl walks in the house across from the one Morgan is packing in Shane and Jim across from Daryl, and the two girls Daryl pulls out his hatchet while Amy and Alicia pull out their knives "check room by room downstairs before you start to gather supplies I'll go upstairs" Daryl tells them the two girls nod as they move away from him

Daryl walks up the stairs slowly once he gets up there he sees three doors he walks up to the closest door which was to the right of the staircase he grabs the handle and opens the door it was the master bedroom with a queen-size bed a closet and another door inside in the room there was nothing besides a dresser with its drawers open and clothes all around it he walks in the room and walks to the other door he opens the door. He looks inside the room which was just a bathroom he leaves the room and moves to the next he opens the door which was just another bathroom he shuts that door and moves to the last door he pushes the door open and walks in this room had a twin-sized bed he walks in and looks around and sees nothing he shuts that door and walks downstairs he sees Alicia and Amy waiting for him.

"Clear" Amy tells him

"Upstairs is also clear ok see what supplies you can find then meet back here," Daryl tells them after about thirty minutes Daryl meets the two women downstairs

"you good," Daryl ask them they nod as Daryl walks past them and opens the door and walks out.

Camp

Glenn was sitting down in a chair beside the fireplace. When he woke up, Daryl Shane and their run group were already gone T-dog, and Adam was sitting with him Glenn sees Rick talking to Lori. T-dog and Adam look over at him and see him looking at Rick "how do you feel about them stripping your car" Adam asked

"shut it," Glenn says Adam and T-dog laugh they hear a car and turn around when Dean pulls in with Ofelia in Shane's jeep with water

"water's hear y'all just a reminder boil before use," Dean tells everybody as he gets out they then hear a scream Glenn Adam and T-dog get up and run down the hill Carl James and Sophie run over to their parents and or brother Glenn, T-dog, Rick, Victor, Travis Adam, Sam, Dean, and Dale run down the hill they run into a clearing where a walker is eating a deer arrows stuck in the deer the walker sees them Travis pulls out his knife goes up to the walker and stabs it the walker crumbles to the ground as the leaves move beside them the others grab their weapons as Merle walks out of the woods with Nick behind him Merle looks at the walker

"god damn it," Merle says as he kicks the walker over the past two months Merle's temper has become better and he stays calm a lot more now Merle looks around the group

"where are my brother and Shane" Merle ask

"and my sister," Nick asked

"we'll fill you in up by the Rv," Adam says they nod as they walk up the hill Merle's squirrel's around his back once they get to the top Rick looks at Glenn T-dog and Dean

"they left you three in charge so what do we do" Rick ask them a little bit of sarcasm in his voice

"I want patrol group's up and down the hill until night first group Lori, and Victor will go uphill while Sam and Travis go downhill," Glenn says

"why Lori" Rick ask T-dog looks at him

"because she is smart and has been on patrol a lot and knows what to do. Lori, you have a problem with going" T-dog ask her

"none at all come on Victor," Lori says Victor followers her about thirty seconds later Sam and Travis also go down the hill Rick looking pissed that they sent his wife Merle looks at Glenn

"hey where are Shane Daryl Amy Alicia and Jim" Merle ask

"Daryl and Shane took them on a run to King County to gather supplies they should be back by tonight," Dale tells Merle who nods he pulls the squirrel's from around his back and hands them to Nick

"I taught you how to skin and clean the animal and meat go do it," Merle tells Nick who nods Merle was about to go to his and Daryl's tent when somebody calls his name

"Merle" he hears somebody say Merle turns around and sees Carl looking at him and the new guy looking at Carl

"hold on kid. Who the hell are you" Merle asks Rick

"I'm Rick Grimes Carl's father," Rick tells Merle who nods

"cool. What's up kid" Merle ask Carl

"so yesterday Shane told me he would teach me how to catch frogs plural for frog legs, but then he had to leave, but Daryl said you and him also knew how to catch frogs plural so I was wondering if you would show me" Carl ask Merle as he looks at the ground probably expecting Merle to say no

"let me get cleaned up and make sure that Nick is doing a good job then yeah I'll take you down there and teach you," Merle tells Carl who looks at him with a smile before he walks away Merle sees Rick looking at him, but Merle just turns around and walks back down to his tent to get cleaned up.

With Victor and Lori

Victor and Lori were walking the road when Victor looks at the women "may I say something" Victor ask her Lori looks at him

"Will I like what you are going to say" Lori ask him

"no," Victor tells her

"yeah you can say something," Lori tells the man

"Rick needs to learn his place," Victor says Lori looks at him

"what" she ask

"you heard me look Lori you're not dumb you can tell that Rick does not think very highly of you working out of camp he also does not like the fact that Daryl and Shane lead this camp now answer me honestly. If your husband tried to take leadership from them, would you follow him?" Victor asks her Lori looks down for a moment

"I would do what is best for Carl," Lori tells him

"that did not answer my question," Victor tells her

"I would follow Daryl and Shane," Lori tells him Victor nods as they keep walking.

Camp

Everybody important besides the people on patrol were sitting down together to talk about the walker "that's the first one we had up here" Madison tells them

"they're running out of food in the city," Daniel says

"so what do we do more will be coming up here," Grizelda says

"look only a few people know about this, and this is also part of the reason Daryl and Shane decided to go to King County," Glenn says everybody looks at him

"what is it" Rick ask

"me T-dog Daryl Shane Merle Alicia and Dale have been talking about places we could go after we leave here Daryl and Shane knew this was coming they we're planning on us leaving sometime this week or next but now that we have walkers we should wait for them to get back to discuss this" Glenn says

"Why are we just now finding out about this" Rick ask "well you have only been here for a day and the reason they did not know was that it was easier to keep the peace," Dale says they nod

"so for now just watch out, and we'll talk more when they get back," T-dog says everybody nods as they separate around camp Merle walks up to Carl

"you ready kid" Merle ask Carl nods as Merle leads him down the hill to the pound

King county

Daryl Amy and Alicia walk back over to the truck they have been searching houses for the last few hours Daryl looks at his watch it was now 11:30 am he hears footsteps and sees Shane and Jim walking up to them "if we still want to get back by night we need to head towards the hospital" Daryl says

"ok Daryl let's go check on Morgan and Duane," Shane says Daryl nods as they walk up to the house Morgan is staying in Shane knocks Morgan opens the door

"you ready" Shane ask

"Yeah, we're ready. We were just waiting for you guys to be done. Could we get some help with our bags?" Morgan ask them Daryl nods as they come in there was a mattress on the ground which Duane was sitting on and bags beside the door

"come on Duane," Morgan says

"dad what about mom" Duane ask Shane looks at Morgan

"his mom is alive" Shane ask

"no," Morgan says before he looks at Duane

"maybe we'll see her before we leave town," Morgan says to his son who nods Daryl and Shane pick up some bags and walk out to the curve where Morgan's jeep is parked they start to load the Jeep with the bags when Shane looks at Duane

"Does he not have any weapons" Shane ask Morgan as he loads the bag of guns he got from the station into the jeep

"I haven't found any more knives," Morgan says Shane nods after he puts the bag away he walks over to the truck and grabs something out of his bag and then walks back over he bends down to Duane eye level and pulls out a knife that he grabbed from his bag with a knife holster

"This is not a toy Duane you only use it when it is necessary you understand," Shane says to the boy Duane nods as Shane wraps the holster around his waist and puts the knife in it

"I understand," Duane says Shane nods

"what do you say, Duane," Morgan says to his son

"Thank you," Duane says to Shane

"no problem," Shane says

"ok so we want to be back to camp by night the last stop is the hospital it's about noon now, so we have about six and a half hours to search the hospital and the whatever else before we leave just follow us to the hospital," Daryl says to Morgan who nods as Shane and Daryl walk back over to the truck and get in.

Camp

Lori walks over to Rick who was looking down at the pond she looks down and sees Merle with Carl "should have figured he would ask Merle" Lori says with a laugh

"your not mad that Carl is with him," Rick asks shocked

"no Merle looks hard acts like he does not care, but he is a good man and would die for anybody in these group," Lori says

"you've changed since I last saw you," Rick says

"well I guess me believing you were dead for a while helped in some ways," Lori tells her husband Rick looks at her for a moment before he looks back down at his son

With Merle and Carl

Merle and Carl has been trying to catch frogs Merle looks up and sees Ed arguing with the girls "Carl turn away from the girls and cover your ears" Merle says to the kid Carl nods and turns around Merle gets him out of the water just as he hears a loud slap Merle turns and sees that Ed has slapped Carol Merle runs away from Carl and tackles Ed to the ground Merle starts to punch Ed as he hears the girls protest he stops after a moment

"you put your hands on your wife your little girl or anybody else in this camp one more time I will not stop do you hear me," Merle says

"yes" Ed struggles to say

"I'll beat you to death Ed," Merle says Merle gets up and walks away he hears footsteps behind and turns to see Rick

"what the hell is wrong with you" Rick yells at him

"Listen to me sheriff you just got here that has been going on for months surprised nobody has dealt with him earlier," Merle says Rick looks back at his wife

"you going to back me up" Rick ask her

"no, because Merle is right Ed should have been dealt with before now and he made sure Carl saw nothing so just back off Rick," Lori says Rick looks at her before he walks past her pushing past her his shoulder hitting her's Merle looks at Lori

"Thanks," he says to her

"yeah no problem, when you're done, bring Carl back up," Lori says Merle nods as he walks back down to Carl he taps the kid's shoulder Carl turns around and looks at him

"come on kid let's get back to it," Merle says Carl nods as they get back in the water

King County

Daryl gets out of the truck they were now in the back of the hospital where there were bodies in bags Daryl grabs his bag "ok make sure your bags are empty put the supplies in the duffle bags" Shane says they nod they take a moment to empty their bags of supplies from the bags into the four duffle bags that they brought after they get done Morgan comes over with Duane both of them having bags

"you sure" Shane ask him

"yeah we're sure we're part of your group now we have to help you now that we're part of it we carry our weight," Morgan says Daryl nods as they start to walk towards the door Daryl opens the door and walks in Daryl stops for a moment to pull out a flashlight and pulls his crossbow off his back and starts to walk up the stairs the others following him with flashlights and their knives they go up multiple flights of stairs before Shane speaks

"stop this is the floor Rick was on," Shane tells them Daryl nods and pushes the door open and walks in he sees that the light was flickering he keeps walking when he sees the door that Rick was talking about the walks ahead and sees a hallway with doors on each side

"ok we move in teams of three and four Me Alicia and Jim will check the left side Morgan Daune Shane and Amy check the right side it is now 12:30 we have a few more hours let's get to work," Daryl says everybody's nod as they start to search the rooms Daryl walks into the first door on the left side and starts to gather supplies he hears something banging against the bathroom door he stops what he doing and walks over to the door he grabs the handle and pushes the door open he hears something fall and looks inside on the ground was an elderly woman who was now a walker Daryl raises his crossbow and shoots a bolt in its eye the walkers head falls to the ground Daryl walks over to the walker and pulls the bolt out of its eye and walks out shutting the door in the progress he goes back to gathering the supplies

Back at camp

Dale was on the on Rv watching as Sam dug holes at the top of the hill that is when he heard Morales say "oh baby will you look at that? Hey check it out Andrea because of you my children will eat tonight Thank you" Morales says to Andrea

"thank Dale it's his canoe and gear," Andrea says

"mom look at all the fish," Carl says

"Woah," Carl says

"yeah whoa where did you learn to do that" Lori ask Andrea

"my dad," Andrea tells her

"Can you teach me how to do that" Carl ask her

"Sure I'll teach you how to nail knots and stuff," Andrea tells Carl

"if that's okay," Andrea says to Lori

"you won't catch me arguing," Lori says Dale then walks up to them

"Hey Dale when's the last time you oiled those line reels they are a disgrace," Andrea says Dale looks at them

"I don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem," Dale says Glenn looks at him, and Dale points up the hill to Sam who was digging holes

King County

They have been searching the rooms for about two hours now it was now 2:30 Daryl walks out of the last place on his side he walks out of the room and over to the rest of the group "there might be some keys to the supplies closet down in the lobby or the security room" Morgan says

"yeah most likely we should head down there," Shane says

"We don't know if the lobby is clear," Amy says

"We have to take that chance," Shane says Amy nods. Daryl walks back to the staircase and starts to descend once more.

Camp

Glenn and T-dog were in front of the group Sam was still digging holes not paying attention to them "hey Sam why don't you hold up alright just give me a second here please" T-dog says Sam looks up at them

"what do you want," he asks them

"we're all just a little concerned that's all," Glenn says, "Dale says you've been up here for hours," Dean tells his brother

"so" Sam questions

"so why are you digging? Are you heading to China Sam" Daniel says

"what does it matter I'm not hurting anybody," Sam says to them

"yeah except maybe yourself it's a hundred degrees today you can't keep this up," Madison says

"Sure I can watch me," Sam says

"Sam their not going to say it, so I will you're scaring people you're scaring Lori's son and Carol's daughter," Grizelda tells him the two mother's nodding

"they got nothing to be scared of I mean what the hell people I'm out here all by myself why don't you all just go and leave me the hell alone," Sam says

"We think you need a break okay why don't you get yourself in the shade some food maybe I'll tell you what may be in a little I'll come out here and help you myself Sammy just tell me what this is about," Dean says to his brother when Sam doesn't say anything Dean speaks once more

"why don't you just go ahead and give me the shovel," Dean says to his brother

"or what," Sam says to his brother

"There is no or what I'm asking you I'm coming to you and I'm asking you please I don't want to have to take it from you," Dean says to his brother as everybody watches

"and if I don't then what" Sam ask

"I'll take it from you," Dean says

"Sam I'm done arguing give me the shovel," Dean tells his brother

"no," Sam says

"Just give me the shovel Sammy," Dean says to him Sam shoves Dean back then gets in a stance to hit Dean with shovel Sam swings the shovel at Dean who ducks and tackles his brother to the ground Rick then grabs his handcuffs and hands them to Dean who puts them on his brother's wrist

"sorry Sammy Adam take him down to the trees," Dean tells his brother who nods

King county

Daryl opens the door to the lobby and walks in he sees a walker he raises his crossbow and shoots the walker which falls to the ground Daryl walks up to it and pulls the bolt out he looks around and walks to the desk and starts to look through the drawers he finds a ring of keys and grabs it before he looks at Shane "got em" he tells the man who nods they start to walk down the hall Daryl finds the door and opens it

"come on let's move fast," Daryl says

Camp 1 hour later

Glenn walks down to Jim with Dale "hey what time is it" Glenn ask Dale who looks at his watch

"3:45" Dale tells him Glenn nods they walk up to Sam with water Sam was tied up with rope and no handcuffs

"Sam take some water," Glenn says Sam nods as he drinks the water

"Pour some on my head," Sam says Glenn pours some water on Sam's head

"cooling you down" Glenn ask

"yeah how long you gonna to keep me like this" Sam asked

"until I don't think you're a threat to yourself or the others," Glenn tells him Sam looks over at Carl Lori Sophie and Carol

"Sorry if I scarred your boy or your little girl," Sam says to the two mothers

"you had a sunstroke nobody's blaming you," Lori tells him

"you're not scared now are you" Sam ask the kids

"no sir," Sophie says

"your mama's right sun just cooked my head that's all" Sam tells the kids

"Sam do you remember why you were digging" Dale ask

"I had a reason I don't remember something I dreamt last night Daryl and Shane we're there," Sam says Glenn nods

"ok kids come on let's go clean some fish," Glenn says

"cool come on Sophie," Carl says Sophie nods as the kids leave Lori walks over to Sam

"keep your boy close don't let him out of your sight," Sam tells the mother who nods before she walks off Lori goes in look of her husband and finds him looking down at the pond fiddling with his ring

"I was wondering if we're having the same train of thought," Lori says to her husband

"that we should split up" Rick ask her

"Yea look Rick even before this we fought a lot, and now we fight even more, and you have been here a day I've changed, and I realized that we're better apart," Lori tells him as she takes off her Ring and places it in Rick's hand before she walks away

King County 2 hours later 5:55

They had just got outside and were walking to the cars "ok we're leaving King County and going back to Camp Morgan just follow us we should be back by mid-dinner so let's move" Daryl says they get in the car and start to drive back leaving King County behind Morgan and Duane Following them

Camp

Dean and Adam walk down to their brother "Hey Sammy how are you feeling" Adam ask

"I'm better now more myself Sam tells them

"I hope you understand the need for this the others we're scared I hope there are no hard feelings brother," Dean says to Sam

"nope I understand," Sam says

"Okay why don't you come to join the rest of us big ol' fish fry," Dean tells his brother

"I'd like that very much," Sam says

Camp dark 7:45

Pass the fish please" Sophie says

"here," Dean says

"man o man that's good I missed this" Merle says Morales looks at Dale

"I've got to ask man it's been driving me crazy" Morales says to Dale

"what" Dale ask

"That watch," Morales says

"what about my watch" Dale ask

"I see you every day the same time winding that thing like a village priest saying mass soon enough you'll have Daryl joining you," Morales says

"I've wondered this myself," Jacqui says to Dale

"I'm missing the point," Dale says

"Unless I misread the signs the world has come to an end," Merle says to him

"Time, it's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least. Don't you think, Andrea? Back me up here. I like what um, a father said to his son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, "I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it," Dale says to everybody there was a moment of silence before Liza speaks

"your so weird," she says everybody laughs

"it's not me it's Faulkner William Faulkner maybe my bad paraphrasing," Dale says Liza then gets up, and Chris looks at his mother

"where you going," he asks her

"I have to pee," Liza says as she walks away just as she gets to the Rv Daryl and Morgan pull in.

Daryl gets out of the truck Morgan getting out of the jeep when he hears Liza ask "we're out of toilet paper" she says Daryl and Shane laugh as the good start to walk to the fire when there was a scream everybody turns their heads to the scream and see a walker biting into Liza's arm then more walkers come out of the woods

"walkers" Sam yells Daryl pulls out his gun and starts to shoot the walkers as do everybody but some use melee weapons Jim and Amy were beside Daryl shooting with Him Darly hears more screams as people shoot

"get to the Rv" he yells everybody starts to move to the Rv Jim and Amy in front of him Morgan in front of them with Duane and Shane and Alicia beside Daryl everybody gets up to the Rv as Glenn shoots the last walker everybody was panting as Chris cries over his dying mother

"I remember my dream why I dug the holes, "Sam says

"Shane go grabs the bandages out of the truck now," Daryl says while he looks at Sam

"why" Shane ask

"Sam your wrist" Daryl tells the man Sam looks at his wrist and sees a bite on his wrist

"Shane now" Daryl yells Shane nods as he runs to the truck Dean and Adam look at their brother

"Dean grab that Table Merle heat my knife," Daryl says to Dean and Merle as he pulls out his knife and hands it to Merle who moves down to the fire as Dean puts the table in front of Sam

"Morgan Dean hold his arm Down," Daryl says as he pulls off his belt everybody was watching them Daryl wraps his belt around Sam's arm as Morgan and Dean hold it down Sam not even fighting them

"Dean your belt," Daryl says Dean pulls off his belt and hands it to Daryl

"Sam bite on this" Daryl says Sam bites on the belt Merle was beside him with the heated up knife

"I'm sorry," Daryl says Sam Before get starts to swings down on Sam's arm Sam screams through the belt it takes Daryl three swings to get part of Sam's arm off enough to keep him Alive Daryl grabs the knife from Merle and press it to the stump Sam passing out from shock Daryl was shaking

"Merle Dean gets him in the Rv Madison Dale wrap his arm," Daryl says as Shane's hands Dale the bag of bandages they nod as they start to move Sam Daryl looks around and sees people crying Chris holding his dead mother John down by the fire with James dead in his arm and Daniel holding Grizelda who was bit in the side Daryl looks around seeing the carnage that has happened to his group his family.


	9. Chapter 8- the aftermath

Chapter 8- the aftermath  
It has been an hour since the attack nobody has really moved or done anything Dale came out of the Rv by himself John was still holding his dead brother Chris was still beside his dead mom Daniel and Ofelia were with Grizelda and Madison Adam and Dean were sitting with Sam who was on the verge of death Daryl was sitting with his back to the Rv Rick was glaring at him when Shane came over and sat by him “you feel the same thing I do” Shane ask him 

“guilt and a feeling of failure” Daryl ask him 

“yeah” Shane tells him 

“it was our job to protect them and the one day we both leave people die” Daryl says 

“we could have never predicted this would happen” Shane tells him 

“I know” Daryl tells him “but now Sam is fighting for his life Liza and James are dead and Grizelda is not far behind them” Daryl tells his best friend 

“look that is apart of this world now all we can do is try to prevent more death” Shane says 

“how” Daryl ask 

“for right now cleaning up camp making sure nobody turns and burying our dead and burning the walkers then we can find out where we move to” Shane says to Daryl as he gets up and puts his hand out to Daryl. Daryl grabs his hand and Shane pulls him up Daryl and Shane walk in front of the Rv the group looks at them

Shane nods at his best friend and Daryl starts to speak “look as much as we all want to sit here and do nothing we can’t. Nobody here could predict that this would happen and i’m sorry it was our job to protect you all and we failed and i’m sorry but there is nothing we can do to change that all we can do now is move forward keep fighting for the people that we lost make their death worth it make a future the future that they wanted” Daryl says to the group Shane speaks next 

“ok let’s get to work on making that future I want three groups 1 group stabbing the the dead in the head to make sure they don’t turn group 2 moving the dead into a pile to be buried and group 3 moving the walkers in a group to be burned also Dale will keep watch” Shane says before he can continue the Rv door opened Dean Adam and Madison stepped out 

“Sam” Daryl ask 

“the medicine and bandages help so far he has no fever so I think you stopped the infection it’s looks like he is in the clear I would like to be excluded from clean up so I can watch him” Madison says to them 

“yeah of course go” Shane says Madison nods as she goes back in the Rv 

“you two good to help” Daryl ask the brothers who nod 

“ok by the way the kids need to sleep or at least rest so they are also excluded” Shane says everybody nods before Shane can speak Ofelia comes up the hill 

“I can help I already said goodbye just letting papa spend time with her” Ofelia tells them 

“ok each group will have seven people group 1 will be Daryl Merle Dean Adam Lori Amy and Alicia Group 2 will be Travis Morgan Nick Victor T-dog Rick and Jacqui and Group 3 will be me Jim Andrea Ofelia Carol Morales and Glenn” Shane says to everybody who nod and get ready Shane walks over to Jim 

“you good” Shane ask him Jim nods Shane looks Jim up and Down and sees no blood or nothing 

“i’m fine I was by Daryl the whole time” Jim tells him 

“he’s right” Daryl tells him Shane nods glad his friend was okay Daryl walks over to Alicia 

“you ok” he ask her Alicia looks at him 

“yeah i’m good a little shaken up glad that we’re both ok” Alicia says to him 

“yeah me to” Daryl says to her 

“let's get to work” Alicia says Daryl nods as he is about to walk away Alicia grabs his arm Daryl turns and looks at her and Alicia leans up and kisses him on the cheek “nobody blames you” Alicia says before she walks away a grin on her face.

They group then got to stabbing and carrying the walkers and campers to the piles as morning broke everybody was taking a break and looking at Chris when a gunshot when off everybody turns towards the gunshot and see that John has shot his brother who has turned in the head James body falls to the ground motion less Merle looks over at Chris “look I don’t mean to sound like the bad guy but if we don’t do something about her soon she will turn just like James did” Merle says Daryl nods 

“yeah I know we will watch her but we need to give Chris the time to grieve” Lori says 

“let me talk to him” Daryl says everybody nods as Daryl walks over to Chris he bends down beside Chris 

“i’m sorry” Daryl says 

“it’s not your fault” Chris says 

“you know I lost my mother when I was young to my parents were pieces of shit but my mom was better than my dad but anyway one night I was with my friends and a firetruck passed us they got on their bikes and when to follow it I didn’t have a bike so I ran after them when I got there everybody was looking at me with pity the burning house was mine and my mom lit the house on fire because she fell asleep with with a cigarette lit and she died and my father got worst your lucky your parents are great” Daryl tells Chris who smiles a little 

“just give me a little longer” Chris says Daryl nods as he walks away back over to the group 

“what did he say” Travis ask 

“he wants a little longer” Daryl says Travis nods “i’m going to go check on Sam” Daryl says 

“I’ll come” Alicia says Daryl nods as he walks to the RV he opens the door and walks in he looks at the bed and sees Sam’s eyes are open and looking at him 

“your awake” Daryl says 

“yeah and alive thanks to you” Sam says “you might not have lost your hand if I was here” Daryl says 

“hey don't blame yourself it’s fine” Sam says Daryl nods 

“Well i’m glad your ok come out when your ready” Daryl says to him Sam nods as he lays back down Daryl and Alicia walk out of the Rv Dean and Adam look at them hopeful “he’s awake he’s going to be ok” Daryl tells them Adam and Dean smile as does everybody else as this is the best news they have heard all day

“Ok let’s get back to work” Shane says everybody nods as they get back to work as everybody works Amy walks over to Lori 

“hey how are you doing” Amy ask the other women 

“ok I mean besides the for the fact that we almost died last night and Carl could have died” Lori says to her 

“well he didn’t and most of us are fine” Amy says Lori nods as they get back to work. Merle was about to slam his pickaxe into Ed’s head when he heard footsteps behind him 

“wait let me he was my husband” Carol says to him Merle nods as he hands Carol the pickaxe Carol starts to slam the pickaxe down on her dead husband’s head grunting each time after she is done she hands the pickaxe back to Merle as he keeps stabbing the walkers or other campers. Andrea walks over to her sister with the necklace that she grabbed from the department store 

“hey Amy can you hold up a second” Andrea says to her sister before she stabs another dead camper Amy looks up at her sister 

“what’s up” Amy ask Andrea hands her sister the Mermaid necklace Amy grabs the neck and unwraps it Amy smiles at the necklace then at Andrea 

“thank you” Amy says 

“your welcome you want me to help you put it on” Andrea says to her sister who nods Amy turns around as Andrea wraps the necklace around her sister neck 

“Happy birthday” Andrea says to her sister 

“thank you” Amy says before she gets back to work. Daryl looks up after he stabbed a camper he sees Morgan talking to Duane Daryl gets up and walks over to the pair they both look at him “I just wanted to say i’m sorry I promised to keep you safe and the first night you get here you both almost die” Daryl says Morgan smiles at him 

“it’s ok Daryl you did not know this would happen now imagine what would have happen if we stayed in King County one or both of us could have died so it’s ok” Morgan says Daryl nods as they get back to work

2 hours later  
They were getting ready to move the bodies Liza has still not turned so Travis walks over to his son "Chris we’ve got to bury the bodies" Travis tells his son Chris looks up at his dad before he nods Chris gets up and looks at his dad 

"I can't do it" Chris tells his dad Daryl walks over to them 

"i'll do it" he tells Chris who nods before he walk away with Travis Daryl bends down and looks at Liza who has now become ghostly pale he pulls out his knife and stabs Liza in the ear he pulls the knife out and puts in back Shane comes over with a sheet as Adam takes one over to John for James. Ofelia walks down the hill and to her parents tent she opens the flap to see her father holding her now dead mother who was already wrapped in a sheet 

"papa we're getting ready to bury the dead" Ofelia tells her dad who nods Daniel motions his daughter over and together they carry the body

After they moved all the bodies up the hill they start to bury them after all the other campers they buried Grizelda after her they buried Liza with Travis helping his son bury his ex wife finally they buried James John did not let anybody help him bury his little brother after a moment of silence everybody started to go back down the hill after everybody got together 

"so now what" Madison ask the two leaders her and Sam came out of the RV for the funerals 

"we have to leave" Shane says 

"where are we going" Morgan ask them 

"we don't know any suggestions" Daryl ask the group 

"the cdc" Rick says Daryl and Shane both look at him 

"explain" Shane tells him 

"if there was any government left they would protect the CDC and we might not stay long but a least we could find answers" Rick tells them 

"ok that will work for now everybody we leave tomorrow morning be packed by then. Dale can you fix the RV now" Daryl ask Dale who shakes his head 

"before last night I could but now no" Dale tells him 

"why" Nick ask the man 

"because last night during the attack somebody hit the truck's hose so I can't use it we should take the fuel from it and leave it" Jim tells them 

"ok everybody take the day to rest" Shane tells the group everybody nods before they separate Dean walks over to Ofelia who looks at him and smiles 

"sorry about your mom I know what it feels like" Dean tells her Ofelia who looks at him 

"you lost your mom" she ask him 

"yeah dad to my mom was Killed in a house invasion my dad caught the man after he killed her and my dad killed him my dad died at the beginning of this getting us out of the city with a man named Bobby who in all honestly was more of a father" Dean tells her 

"what happened to Bobby" Ofelia ask 

"we got separated in Cartersville that is when we met Daryl I know that he is alive somewhere and one day I will find him" Dean tells her 

"we'll find him" Ofelia tells him Dean smiles at her Ofelia then grabs Dean's hand and laces her fingers in his. Amy was sitting with Carl Lori Sophie and Andrea when Morgan came over with Duane and sat down Carl and Sophie look over at Duane 

"hi i'm Carl and this is Sophie" Carl says to Duane 

"i'm Duane" Duane says to them Amy looks down at the kids 

"why don't you guys go play with Morales’s kids" Amy says to the kids who smile Duane looks at his father who nods the three kids leave before Lori looks at Morgan 

"have you been introduced to everybody" she ask Morgan who shakes his head 

"no I know some names like yours is Lori and yours is Andrea I met Amy on the run but otherwise I don't really know anybody" Morgan says to Lori 

"well how about I introduce you to everybody and then you can show Duane" Lori tells Morgan 

"that would be great thank you" Morgan says to the women who smiles at him before she starts to walk away with Morgan she then gives Amy a smile and a wink before she leaves which makes the other women blush Andrea glares at Lori as she leaves before she turns to her sister 

"what the hell was that" Andrea ask her 

"what was what"Amy ask 

"don't play dumb you know I would rather you date Merle" Andrea tells her sister 

"why what do you have against Lori" Amy ask her sister 

"the same problem I have with Alicia" Andrea says 

"which is" Amy ask 

"that they both thing their the queen bees because they fucked the leaders" Andrea tells her 

"for one I don't think Daryl and Alicia have even kissed for two neither of them think that and I can date whoever I want" Amy tells her sister before she gets up and leaves. Shane and Merle climb the ladder of the RV to find Daryl watching everybody 

"hey baby brother" Merle says after he climbs up after Shane Daryl looks over at them as they sit down Daryl looks at Shane 

"how are you doing with the whole Lori thing" Daryl ask his best friend Shane looks at him 

"I'm doing good you know having the time to think about it made me realize that me and Lori are better off as friends” Shane tells them Daryl nods as Merle looks at his brother 

“what about you baby brother you ever going to tell Alicia you like her” Merle says 

“I have no idea what your talking about” Daryl says 

“sure look Daryl if last night proved anything to me it was that life is short even shorter now so let's say either you or Alicia die tomorrow which ever one of you were to survive would regret not telling the other how you feel so tonight you should tell her” Shane tells him before he and Merle leave Daryl to his thoughts 

Night  
Everybody has just finished eating when Shane sees Alicia start to walk towards her tent Shane walks over to Daryl “now's your chance” Shane tells him Daryl looks at him for a moment before he walks after Alicia he catches her just before she gets to her tent 

“Alicia” Daryl says She turns around and smiles 

“hey what’s up” Alicia ask him 

“so last night we almost died and after getting some advice and thinking about said advice I need to show you something” Daryl says to her Alicia looks as him for a moment before she nods Daryl then kisses Alicia who eyes widen for a moment before she closes them wrapping her arms around his neck they eventually have to to pull apart for air 

“so what you're saying is you like me” Alicia says to him Daryl laughs then nods Alicia smiles before she let's go 

“well I like you to but its late” Alicia says Daryl nods 

“goodnight” Daryl tells her before she leaves she gives him one more kiss 

“night” she says as she goes to her tent neither of them aware that somebody was watching them.

The next day  
Daryl and Shane were standing in front of the group “Everybody listen up. Those of you with C.B.s we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down okay? Now you have a problem don't have a C.B. can't get a signal or anything at all you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?” Shane ask as Shane was speaking Dean was putting a note on the hood of the truck for Bobby to find 

“We’re not going” Morales tells them 

“we have family in Birmingham we want to be with our people” Miranda tells them 

“you go on your own you won’t have anybody to watch your back” Daryl tells him 

“we’ll take our chance I gotta do what’s best for my family” Morales tells them 

“you sure” Shane ask 

“we talked about it we’re sure” Morales says Daryl and Shane nod as they grab a handgun and some ammo and walk back over to Morales and hand them the gun and ammo 

“the box is full” Daryl tells him 

“thank you for everything” Morales says to them as everybody says goodbye to Morales and his family after they leave 

“ok so now the seating arrangements will be in my truck will be me Alicia and T-dog in Shane’s jeep will be him Merle Ofelia and Dean in the Rv will be Dale Andrea Glenn Sam Adam Jacqui and John in Carol’s cherokee will be Lori Amy Carol Carl and Sophie in Morgan’s jeep will be Rick Morgan Duane and Jim and in Daniel’s truck will be Daniel Travis Chris Madison Nick and Victor will ride in one side of the bed with the bags otherwise put your bags in the car you are in” Daryl tells everybody who nods as they start to grab their bags everybody grab their bags and puts them in the cars 

“now before we leave anybody got any questions” Shane ask 

“yeah we’re using six cars how are we going to manage the gas useage” Rick says 

“well over the past two month we have been gathering gas from Cars around Altanta got gas from Cartersville and King County and we have kept them contained so they are still good we have about 150 to 175 miles in gas for all the vehicles together” Daryl tells Rick who nods 

“ok y’all let’s move out” Shane says everybody nods as they move to their cars to leave for the CDC. As they leave Camp and the note that Dean left on the Car for Bobby leaving their first home behind.

Daryl was at the back with Morgan in front of him Shane in front of him then Daniel next Lori and then the RV Alicia was in the middle of T-dog and Daryl “by the way I wanted to ask if you or Shane we’re hurt or died who would take over because Rick or John would try to take over” T-dog ask Daryl 

“if we were to get hurt I would want you and Glenn to take over” Daryl tells him 

“why not Merle” Alicia ask 

“Because Merle does better as a right hand man our little group is who me and Shane would want to take over” Daryl tells him 

“Merle is apart of that little group” T-dog says 

“yeah but he is also my brother” Daryl tells him T-dog laughs as he looks over at Daryl 

“heads up Rick and John have been talking a lot” T-dog tells him Daryl nods as they keep driving after a few minutes Alicia starts to moves her hand to Daryl’s who had one of his hands on his lap after a moment of watching this T-dog groans 

“grab his hand for the love of god” T-dog says to the Girl Daryl laughs as he grabs Alicia’s hand and they keep driving after driving for a few hours they stop because the Rv broke down Daryl gets out of and walks over to Dale 

“I Told you we’d never get far it’s more duct tape then hose luckily Jim make sure to grab some while you guys we’re in King County so give me and Jim a little bit to fix it” Dale tells them Daryl nods as they walk around to talk but staying near the cars Daryl Alicia and T-dog walk over to Merle and Shane they were soon joined by Glenn 

“what’s up” Glenn ask 

“tell them what you told me and Alicia in the car” Daryl says to T-dog who nods 

“over the last day maybe mainly the day of the attack and yesterday I have seen Rick and John talking a lot now besides for the fact that i’m pretty sure John hates Daryl because of him and Alicia and what happened to James also Rick wanting to be leader we need to be careful” T-dog tells them 

“Rick might want to be leader but he would never hurt anybody in this group” Shane tells them 

“it’s not Rick I’m worried about” Daryl tells them they were about to keep talking when Dale spoke up 

“Daryl Shane we’re ready” Dale yells to them they nod 

“ok everybody let’s move” Daryl yells to everybody who moves back towards their cars before they start to drive once more.

CDC  
The convoy pull up in front of the CDC everybody getting out of their cars where there were bodies everywhere they start to walk towards the door they then hit the shutters “there is nobody here” Madison says 

“then why are the shutters closed” Daryl ask 

“Walkers” Merle yells 

“we got to move come on” Daryl says Rick keeps hitting the door 

“we’ll go to fort benning we have the gas” Shane says Daryl nods he looks up and sees the camera move 

“let’s move” Shane yells 

“wait the camera moved” Daryl says 

“you saw something” Merle ask 

“yes” Daryl says as he bands on the door “please open the door open the door” Daryl yells 

“we got to go” Jim yells Daryl nods as he starts to walk away when the doors opened revealing a blinding white light.

Hey guys thanks for reading few things one is that my goal is to updates 2 to four times a week two I know this chapter was a little different being more romance but there will be more chapters like this to set things up for later in the story last is that you may have noticed that I will be using Amy and Lori and not Lori and Merle I have a plan for Merle through thank you for reading and reviews always help till next time any suggestions for stories or pairings email me.


	10. Chapter 9-The CDC

Chapter 9- The CDC  
As everybody looks at the door as it opens Daryl runs in the others following “Merle Nick and Victor cover the back” Shane says 

“hello” Daryl yells as they look in the lobby “hello” Daryl says once more that is when they hear a gun cock they turn to see a man with a rifle the others raise their guns at the man 

“anybody infected” The man ask them 

“no” Shane tells him

”why are you here? What do you want?” the man ask the 

“A chance” Daryl tells him 

“that’s asking an awful lot these days” The man says to him 

“I know” Daryl tells him the man then looks at everybody 

“you all submit to a blood test that’s the price of admission” the man tells them Daryl looks at everybody as they nod 

“we can do that” he tells him 

“you got stuff to bring in you do it now once this doors closes it stays closed” The man tells them Daryl nods as he Shane T-dog Glenn Victor Merle and Daniel run out 

"What do we grab” Glenn ask 

“only clothes for a few days no food gas water we don’t know anything about him only clothes” Daryl says 

“he said that door will stay closed” Victor tells him 

“if we have to leave we will break the windows” Shane says they nod as they grab bags with clothes and run back inside 

“Vi seal the main entrance kill the power up here” The man says 

“Daryl Dixon” Daryl tells the man 

“Dr Edwin Jenner” Jenner tells them as they all walk towards an elevator as they rode the elevator Merle looks at Jenner 

“doctor always go around packing heat like that” Merle ask Jenner 

“there were plenty left lying around I familiarized myself but you look harmless enough” Jenner says before he looks at the three kids 

“expect you three I’ll have to keep my eye on you three” Jenner says to the three kids who smile up at him.

Once the elevator stops the group steps out Jenner leading them down a hallway 

“are we underground” Carol asks Jenner 

“are you claustrophobic” Jenner asks her 

“a little” Carol tells him 

“try not to think about it” Jenner tells her as they continue walking. They then enter a large dark room “Vi bring up the lights in the big room” Jenner says the lights then turn on to reveal an empty room with monitors everybody looks around 

“where is everybody the other doctors the staff” Shane ask 

“i'm it. It’s just me here” Jenner tells them 

“what about the person you were speaking to? Vi?” Lori asks him 

“Vi say hello to our guest. Tell them Welcome” Jenner says 

“hello guest welcome” the ai Vi says 

“i’m all that’s left sorry” Jenner says he then leads them to a lab where he starts to draw blood when Sam is up Jenner looks at his hand 

“what happen” He ask Sam 

“I got bit” Sam tells him Jenner looks over at Daryl 

“how long ago did he get bit” Jenner ask Daryl 

“the night before last we cut part of his arm off after a few minutes he’s been fine so far” Daryl tells the doctor who nods and continues to draw the group’s blood the last one was Andrea 

“what’s the point? If we were infected we’d all be running a fever” Andrea says to him 

“i’ve already broken every rule in the book letting you in here let me at least be thorough” Jenner tells her Jenner then pulls the needle out “all done” Jenner tells her Andrea starts to fall when Merle and Jacqui catch her “is she ok” Jenner ask 

“nobody has eaten all day” Merle tells Jenner who looks at the group 

“I can help with that” Jenner tells them.

They were all now in a kitchen/dining room they had to pull up a few more chairs but now everybody was eating and having a good time with some wine and some good food Dale was pouring the wine when he looked at the kids “you know in Italy children have a little bit of wine at dinner and in France” Dale tells the three parents Morgan grabs a glass and hands it to Dale the other two parents looking at him 

“what’s it gonna hurt come on” Morgan says to the other two parents who smile before they nod and move the glass towards Dale. Dale then proceeds to pour the glasses with a little bit of wine before pushing it back towards the kids everybody watches as the kids take a drink of the wine all three kids facial features turn to disgust 

“eww” All three of them say everybody laughs as the three parents pour the wine into their glasses 

“that’s my boy good boy” Lori says to her kid 

“yuck that tastes nasty” Carl says the other two kids nodding alone with him 

“well just stick to soda pop there bud” Amy tells the kid who nods Merle watches as Glenn starts to push his glass away 

“not you Glenn” Merle tells the Korean boy who looks at his friend 

“what?” Glenn ask him 

“Keep drinking little man I want to see how red your face can get” Merle says to Glenn who looks at him as everybody laughs Daryl looks over at Jenner and sees that he isn’t doing much Daryl grabs his glass and a fork and starts to tap it everybody looks at him Daryl stands 

“it seems to me we haven't thanked our host probably” Daryl says 

“he’s more than our host” T-dog says 

“hear hear” Dale also says 

“here’s to you doc booyah” Merle exclaims 

“Booyah” Dale repeats 

“Thank you Jenner” Daryl says to the man with a nod as the other man nods back 

“Booyah” T-dog says as they ate the group relaxed and had fun for the first time in a long time they had fun until John spoke what

“so when are you gonna tell us that what the hell happened here? What happen to all the doctors that were supposed to fix this mess” John ask the Jenner 

“we’re celebrating John no need to do this now” Shane tells John 

“wait a second I thought this was why you two agreeded to come here to get answers find all the answers but instead we found one man why just one man?” John ask Daryl looks over and sees Merle ready to lunge at John Daryl shakes his head at his brother who calms down a little 

“well when things got bad a lot of people left went off to be with their families and when things go worst when the military cordon got overrun the rest bolted” Jenner tells them 

“every last one” Travis ask 

“no many couldn't face walking out the door. They opted out. There was a rash of suicides that was a bad time” Jenner says 

“you didn’t leave why?” Madison ask the man 

“I just kept working hoping to do some good” Jenner tells them Glenn then looks at John 

“dude you're such a buzzkill” Glenn tells the man 

“come on I’ll show you where you’ll be staying” Jenner tells them as they get up they walk to the elevator that takes them down to a lower floor 

Most of the facility is powered down including housing so you'll have to make do here the couches are comfortable but there are cots in storage if you like. Because there are so many of you three per room if you have kids there can be two kids and two adults” Jenner tells them “There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games okay?” Jenner tells the kids “Or anything that draws power. The same applies if you shower, go easy on the hot water” Jenner says before he leaves 

“hot water” Glenn ask 

“that’s what the man said” T-dog says with a smile everybody was getting ready to leave when Shane spoke 

“stop” Shane says everybody stops and looks at him 

“I want the rooms and roommates decided right now” Daryl tells them everybody nods as they start to get in groups of three Daryl looks at his brother “you got somebody to room with” Daryl ask his brother who nods 

“yeah i’ll be with Glenn and T-dog” Merle tells him Shane and Alicia walk over to Daryl 

“you up to bunk with us” Shane ask him Daryl nods as they go into their room back outside the doors Morgan walks over to Carol 

“hey you mind if me and Duane bunk with you and Sophie” Morgan ask the women who smiles at him 

“that would be just fine” Carol tells him Merle watches as everybody separates into the rooms he watches as Lori Amy and Carl walk in a room as Nick and Chris walk into another he sees the three Winchesters walk into one room. Madison Victor and Travis walk into a room Daniel Ofelia and Jim walk into another he watches as Dale walks into a room with Jacqui and Andrea and the last two to walk into a room were Rick and John.

Daryl watches as Alicia walks into the bathroom she was going first then Shane and last Daryl once she was in the bathroom Shane looks at Daryl “Does Jenner seem a little off to you” Shane ask his friend Daryl nods as he looks at Shane 

“yeah he does I think he is hiding something we need to be on the lookout” Daryl tells Shane who nods once Alica gets out she the leaves for the rec room with the other women. In Merle’s room he was sitting down when he heard a door open he opens his and looks out to see Alicia coming out of her room and walking towards the rec room it was about five minutes later when another door opens Merle looks out and sees John walking towards the rec room Merle grabs his gun and starts to follow the other man. Alicia was looking at books in the Rec room as the kids played checkers and Morgan reads along with Carol and Lori “Any good books” Alicia ask the other women 

“yep enough to keep us busy for years come on guys time for bed” Morgan tells the kids as he gets up with Lori Carol and the kids following him 

“this is the first night we might actually get some sleep” Carol says. Alicia was looking at books not knowing John was in the doorway he makes a noise and Alicia looks at him scared 

“you scared me” Alicia tells him 

“i’m gonna tell you a fews things and your gonna listen” John tells her 

“now is not the time” Alicia tells him Alicia looks back down at her book 

“come on when is ever the time” John ask her Alicia gives up and gets ready to leave but John blocks the door “you can’t treat me like this” John tells her 

“your kidding right” Alicia 

“no” John tells her “after you hurt me back at camp you left a mark for a least a day” Alicia tells him she tries to leave but he shuts the door 

“I didn't mean to hurt you” John tells her 

“doesn’t matter anymore John get out of my way” Alicia tells him John grabs her shoulders Alicia backs up into the table 

“ I was trying to show you” John tells her 

“show me what” Alicia ask as she tries to get back up but John pushes her back down 

“That I Love you i’m right for you” John says as he grabs her face 

“John please stop” Alicia begs the man as he moves his arm down before he can touch her anymore the door flies opens and Merle comes in grabbing John and throwing him into the wall Merle then walks over to John and starts to beat him 

“Merle stop Merle please stop” Alicia says to Merle tears going down her face 

“why should I stop” Merle ask 

“Please just take me back to my room” Alicia begs him Merle looks at her before he punches John once more then stands up 

“you ever come near her again even look at her I’ll kill you” Merle says he then kicks John before he walks over to Alicia and grabs her before he starts to walk back towards her room Alicia still crying.

Merle opens Daryl and Shane’s door both Men looking at the door when it opened they both bolted up when they see Alicia Daryl comes over and grabs her out of Merle’s hand Alicia immediately puts her face into Daryl’s shoulder Daryl sits down Shane sitting on the other side of Alicia Daryl looks at his brother “what happen” Daryl ask 

“let me get Glenn and T-dog then I’ll tell you” Merle says as he leaves Merle walks in his room to see Glenn and T-dog talking they both look at him and see the look on his face 

“what happen” T-dog ask 

“come with me” He tells them they nod as they get and follow him once they all get into Alicia’s room they sit down Alicia was done crying and was now just laying her head on Daryl’s shoulder they all look at Merle who starts to speak 

“long story short I heard Alicia leave and a few minutes later I heard John leave I followed him and when I got to the rec room he was getting ready to rape her so I grab him and beat him all to hell the only reason I stopped was because of her and then I brough her here” Merle tells them 

“I’m going to kill him” Daryl says as he starts to get up put Alicia pulls him back down 

“deal with him later just please stay here all five of you” Alicia ask them 

“yeah kid we’ll stay come on you two let’s go grab some pillows and blankets” Merle tell the two men who nods as they leave. As they were getting their pillow and blankets Glenn speaks 

“It’s hard to remember that Alicia just turned 18 a little over a month ago” Glenn says 

“yeah same for Chris and the three kids they all had to adapt to this new world” Merle says as they leave back to Alicia’s room they ended up following asleep with Daryl and Alicia sharing a bed Shane on the couch and the other three on the floor. Over at Rick’s and John’s room Rick was sitting on the cot when John came in “What the hell happen” Rick ask him 

“I did something stupid drunk almost raped Alicia and Merle beat the hell out of me” John tells him 

“god damnit John I am still a good man the plan was to make sure I lead without hurting anybody and get Alicia to slowly like you keep your distance for now we’ll fiqure something out” Rick tells John who nods as he lays down.

The next morning   
Daryl Shane Merle T-dog Glenn and Alicia walk into the kitchen Glenn sits down with a groan they were the first one in there so T-dog starts to make eggs Glenn looks up at Merle “I hate you” he tells the man 

“why” Merle ask 

“because you had me drinking more and now I hate life” Glenn tells him the other three laugh Merle looks over at Alicia 

“how you doing kid” Merle ask her 

“better thank you all for staying with me” Alicia says to the five men who nod 

“no problem” T-dog says the next to walk was Dale 

“morning guys” Dale says to them 

“Morning” They all say back the room slowly starts to fill T-dog giving people eggs Daryl watched as Jacqui rubbed Glenn’s back when Rick walks in 

“morning” Rick says 

“are you hungover mom said you would be hung over” Carl says to his father 

“mom is right” Rick says 

“your mom has that annoying habit” Amy tells Carl who smiles at her 

“eggs powered but I do ‘em good” T-dog says Glenn then groans in pain 

“I bet you can’t tell” T-dog tells Glenn as he gives people eggs Nick looks at Rick 

“where’s John” Nick ask him Daryl and Merle look at Rick 

“he didn’t feel good he decided to stay in the room for a little” Rick says 

“proteins help the hangover” T-dog tells Glenn Dean grabs a aspin bottle 

“where did this come from” Dean ask 

“Jenner” Daryl tells him Dean opens the bottle and takes some 

“he said we could use it at least some of us” Alicia tells him Glenn groans once more 

“never let me drink again” Glenn tells the group 

“give him that bottle” Travis tells Dean who hands the aspin to Glenn when Jenner comes in 

“morning” Jenner says to them 

“Hey doc” Chris says to the man 

“Doctor I don’t mean to slam with with questions first then” Dale starts to says 

“but you will anyway” Jenner says 

“we didn’t come here for eggs” Andrea tells the man 

“follow me” Jenner says 

“grab John” Shane tells Rick.

They all follow Jenner into the big room “give me playback TS-19” Jenner says 

“playback TS-19” Vi says 

“few people ever got to see this very few” Jenner tells the group on the wall a video starts showing a 3-d skull 

“is that a brain” Carl ask 

“an extraordinary one not that that it matters in the end take us in for E.I.V” Jenner says 

“enhanced internal view” Vi says the screens then show the inside the skull and the shoulders inside the skull had blue lights 

“what are those lights” Madison ask 

“it’s a person’s life experiences memories it’s everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring all those ripples of light is you the thing that makes you unique and human” Jenner tells the group 

“you don’t make sense ever” Merle tells Jenner 

“Those are synapses. Electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death” Jenner tells them 

“death? That’s what this is a vigil” Sam asks the doctor 

“yes or rather the playback of a vigil” Jenner tells them 

“this person died who?” Amy asks 

“Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected and volunteered to have us record the process. VI, Scan forward to the first event” Jenner tells them 

“scanning to the first event” Vi says 

“The brain becomes darker with dark black roots growing inside 

“what is that” Glenn asks 

“It invades the brain like meningitis the adrenal glands hemorrhage the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs. Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be gone” Jenner tells them 

“is that what happen to James” Sophie ask 

“yes sweetie” Carol tells her daughter Jenner sees John has tears in his eyes so Rick speaks 

“he lost someone two days ago his brother” Rick tells Jenner 

“I lost somebody to I know how devastating it can be” Jenner tells John who nods 

“scan to the second event” Jenner says 

“scanning to second event” Vi says a red light then shows up as the rest of the head stays dark 

“it restarts the brain” Lori ask 

“no just the brainstem basically its gets them up and moving” Jenner tells them 

“but their not alive” Adam says 

“you tell me” Jenner says to them Daryl shakes his head 

“it’s nothing like before most of the brain is dark” Daryl says 

“ Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part that doesn't come back. The you part. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct” Jenner tells them the subject then moves and a gun barrels comes in view and a bullet goes through the patient's brain 

“god what was that” Carol ask 

“he shot his patient in the head didn’t you” Andrea ask Jenner 

“Vi power down the main screen and power stations” Jenner says 

“powering down main screen and power stations” Vi says 

“you have no idea what this is do you” Madison ask 

“it could be microbial virus parasitic fungal” Jenner says 

“or the wrath of god” Jacqui and Victor say 

“there is that” Jenner tells them 

“somebody must know something somebody somewhere” Travis says 

“there may be some people like me” Jenner says 

“but you don’t know how can you not know” Rick ask 

“everything when down communications directives all of it i’ve been in the dark for a least a month” Jenner tells them 

“so it’s not just here there’s nothing left anywhere nothing that’s what you really saying right” Daniel says to the man 

“jesus” Jacqui says 

“man i’m gonna get shitface drunk again” Merle says 

“i’ll join you” Daryl tells his brother 

“Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but. that clock it's counting down. What happens at zero?” Dale ask the man “the basement generators they run out of fuel” Jenner tells them 

“and then” Daryl ask Jenner ignores the question and leaves the room 

“Vi what happen when the power runs out” Shane ask the ai 

“when the power runs out facility wide decontamination will occur” Vi says 

“Shane Dean T-dog Glenn and Victor come with me the rest of you go pack we may be leaving get what you can then come back here with your bags” Daryl says as everybody leaves the room.

The five men run down to the basement the lights come on once they get down there “decontamination what does that mean” Glenn ask 

“I don’t like the way Jenner clammed up the way he just wandered off like that” Shane says 

“what’s wrong with him seriously man is he nuts medicated what?” T-dog ask Daryl looks at the map 

“in there” Victor says as they go into a room where the lights turn on 

“check that way” Daryl tells Glenn T-dog and Dean "Shane Victor with me” Daryl says they find a barrel and Daryl sees that the meter is empty “it’s empty” Daryl says as the lights start to flicker the lights then turn off 

“emergency lights on” Vi says Glenn T-dog and Dean come over 

“you find anything” Victor ask 

“yeah a lot of dead generators and more empty fuel drums than I can count” T-dog tells them 

“let's go” Shane says as they leave

The five men run into the main room to see the group with their bags. “Daryl” Madison says he holds his hand up 

“Jenner what’s happening” Shane asks 

“The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule” Jenner says Jenner takes another drink and hands it back to Merle 

“it was the French” Jenner says to Andrea 

``what” she asks 

“They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution” Jenner tells the group 

“what happen” Jacqui ask 

“the same thing that’s happening here no power grid ran out of juice the world runs on fossil fuel I mean how stupid is that” Jenner says 

“fuck this let’s go grab your bags were leaving” Daryl tells everybody a alarm then goes goes 

“what’s that” Carl ask 

“30 minutes until decontamination” Vi says 

“you all heard Daryl let's go” Shane says they all grab their bags and start to move to the doors when the door closes trapping them in the doomed building. 

“No did you just lock us in he just locked us in'' Glenn yells Merle makes a run for Jenner but Daniel Sam and Dean grab him 

“Jenner open that door” Daryl says to the man 

“there’s no point everything topside is locked down emergency exits are sealed” Jenner tells them 

“well open the damn things'' Merle says 

“ I can’t the computers control that I told you once those front door were closed they stayed closed you heard me say that it’s better this way” Jenner tells them 

“what is what happens in 28 minutes'' Daryl ask 

“You know what this place is?! We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!” Jenner yells before he sits back down “ In the event of a catastrophic power failure in a terrorist attack, for example H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out” Jenner tells them 

“H.I.Ts” Daryl ask 

“Vi define” Jenner says 

“H.I.T. high-impulse thermobaric fuel air explosives consist of a two stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between 5,000 degrees and 6,000 degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired” Vi tells the group 

“it sets the air on fire no pain” Jenner tells the group Merle and Shane then starts to hit the door with axes Daryl holds Alicia and looks at Jenner 

“why did you stay” Daryl ask Jenner who looked at him 

“it doesn't matter” Jenner tells him 

“yes it does you had to believe there was some kind of hope left to stay” Daryl tells the man 

“there is no hope there never was I stayed for her my wife” Jenner yells as he points at the screen 

“test subject 19 was your wife” Lori says 

“she begged me to keep going for as long as I can how could I say no” Jenner says 

“She was dying. It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me” Jenner says 

“look your wife didn’t have a choice but you do you said there is no hope and before this I would have believed you but my job is to protect these people they gave me and my brother hope that not everybody is the same this group is the future maybe we can’t fix the would but we can fight for a better one we all know we could die in the next day this world has brought bad things but it brought good things to let us fight let us be the good guys make that future this group is my family give me and them the chance to have a family please” Daryl says to the man 

“I told you topside is locked down I can’t open those” Jenner tells them as he opens the door 

“let's go” Shane yells the group starts to run 

“there’s your chance take it” Jenner tells Daryl 

“i’m grateful” Daryl tells him 

“The day will come when you won’t be” Jenner says as he puts his hand out Daryl grabs it and Jenner pulls him in 

“we’re all infected no matter how you die you turn kill the brain” Jenner tells Daryl as Alicia comes over and pulls him away they start to run when Jacqui grabs Daryl’s arm he turns to her 

“thank you” she says before she walks back to Jenner Daryl looks at her before he runs with the group 

They get upstairs and T-dog and Merle run and start to hit the door “get them doors open” Shane says “come on it doesn’t work” Glenn yells as he tries to get the doors open 

“wait” T-dog says as he tries the keypad “try it” T-dog says but the door doesn't open Merle and Dean start to hit the glass with an axe T-dog grabs a chair 

“Merle looks out” T-dog yells as he throws a chair at the window 

“Dog get down” Shane yells as he shoots the window 

“the glass won’t break” Sophie ask 

“Daryl I have something that might help” Carol says 

“Carol I don’t think a nail file will do it” John says Carol ignores him 

“Rick’s first morning at camp when I washed his uniform I found this in his pocket” Carol says as she pulls out a grenade 

“Take cover” Daryl says as he goes to the window and pulls the pin and let's go of the grenade 

“oh shit” Daryl says as he gets to cover the grenade explodes and the window breaks 

“let's go” Shane yells everybody moves out of the window Shane shoots a walker and Merle cuts one’s head off Alicia gets in the truck then Shane and last Daryl 

“get down” Daryl yells as him and Shane cover Alicia the building explodes killing Jacqui and Jenner Daryl gets in the driver seat and starts to car as the group leaves the CDC no destination in sight.

Ok thanks for reading I might just move to season 2 or make an episode in between if you have any episode ideas tell me and let me know how you would feel about Carol and Morgan also would you guys rather see Nick and Luciana or Nick and Beth reviews always help thanks for reading see you later.


	11. chapter 10- on the road

Hey guys just telling you that the writing style changes about halfway through the chapter and I would like you guys to tell which style you like better my old way or this new way thanks for reading and any ideas you have tell me see you later. 

Chapter 10- on the road  
Daryl was driving away from the CDC the group in front of him “Shane hand me the Radio” Daryl tells him Shane nods as he hands Daryl the Radio “Glenn you read” Daryl ask 

“Yeah what’s up” Glenn ask 

“I want to head out of the city towards Fairburn” Daryl says he waits a moment 

“Daryl you said towards Fairburn right” Dale ask 

“yeah” Daryl tells him 

“ok” Dale says as the radio shuts off up ahead Dale turns the Rv Around the others following.

Outside the city  
The Rv stops they we’re now outside the city on a road everybody else stops and start to unload from the cars as everybody gathers around the Rv “where’s Jacqui” Nick ask 

“she stayed behind” Shane tells Nick who nods knowing what that meant 

“so what’s the plan” Travis ask 

“Glenn can you grab the map” Shane ask Glenn who nods as he goes back in the Rv and comes out with a map they put the map on the cherokee Jim putting rocks on it to hold it down 

“I think we’ll head towards Fairburn stay there for a night or two get supplies then move towards Senoia get more supplies then decide from there” Daryl says 

“what happen to fort Benning stop changing your plans” Rick tells Daryl who turns and looks at him 

“Rick I have lost five people in the last week five people who meant a lot to me so here are your choices shut you mouth or leave by yourself Carl stays here with his mother” Daryl tells Rick who shuts up and moves to the back of the group 

“ok everybody good with this plan” Shane ask 

“we should try to get some bigger cars” Daniel says 

“good idea look out for trucks or Vans so we can have more people in one car that will save gas” T-dog says 

“ok when we get in down stay alert and look for a library or a school to stay in for the night” Shane says everybody nods as they load back into the car and start to leave to Fairburn. 

They have been driving for over an hour when they saw the first building Daryl honks his horn a little bit away from the city limits the Rv stops the other cars stopping behind them Daryl Shane and Alicia step out they walk over to the group by the Rv “why did we stop” T-dog ask who after the CDC when into the Rv 

“we need a plan on what happens if we get separated” Daryl says they nod 

“has anybody ever been here” Shane ask T-dog nods 

“yeah I have” T-dog says 

“where would be the best place to step up base camp” Glenn ask 

“the library we could guard that pretty well” T-dog tells them 

“that works now if you are separated from the group go into the nearest building to hunker down if you are being chased down when or if you are alone try to get back to the library” Shane says 

“where would be the best place to go close to the library” Daryl ask T-dog 

“either the police station or CVS” T-dog says 

“ok go to either of those places and we’ll find you” Daryl says everybody nods 

“ok last thing this is the first time we’ll all be in a town stay close and stay calm” Shane says they nod “ok let’s move out” Shane says everybody nods as they load up one last time 

As they pull into town Dale slowly goes through the town T-dog directing him to the library in Daryl’s truck they were quiet as they drove watching out for anything that could harm the group. As the Rv stops the rest of the convoy stop behind him Daryl steps out of the car and pulls his crossbow off his back they walk over to the rest of the group “0k first we clear the library then we make groups for certain things but for now let's clear this place out” Daryl says they nod “ok me Shane Madison Jim and Morgan will clear the library you guys start to unload some supplies we’ll be here for a few days” Daryl says everybody nods as Daryl walks to the door and opens it the other four following him Daryl pulls out his flashlight and starts to walk through the building 

“make sure to check every room” Shane says everybody nods they move around the building Daryl opens a door to an office he walks in and sees a walker which was handcuffed to a table the walker snarls at him and snaps his mouth at him Daryl puts his crossbow down and grabs his knife he walks up to the walker and stabs it in the head the walker’s head falls on the table Daryl walks out of the door Shane coming up to him “Madison found a walker” Shane tells him “ok then that makes two let's move them outside” Daryl says Shane nods 

“come on let’s go get everybody” Shane says they walk outside and everybody looks at them 

“ok let's move some supplies inside we got two walkers that needs to be cleared out one has handcuffs on so use Dale’s bolt cutters then bring them out here the rest of us will start to bring the supplies inside” Daryl says they nod as T-dog grabs the bolt cutters and starts to walk inside Travis Merle and Chris following him to carry the bodies out they start to carry the supplies inside as they set down the supplies Merle and T-dog carry the walker that Daryl killed outside once they have moved the supplies and cleared the bodies Daryl looks at his watch and sees that it was 4:00 pm 

“we need four people on watch at all time Rick John Carol and Morgan will start look around for any books that might help gardening traps how to craft weapons anything that could help” Daryl says the group nods as they start to walk around the library looking through the shelfs grabbing whatever books that might be useful to them Daryl Shane Merle Glenn T-dog and Alicia walk into a office 

“ok look this is a temporary solution to our problem of having no home we need a game plan after we check these two towns” Daryl says 

“Daryl there is a town in between Fairborn and Senoia it’s Peachtree city and it’s big we have got to be careful when going through it” T-dog says Daryl nods 

“where to we go after the towns” Daryl ask them Glenn looks around before his eyes widen 

“A farm” Glenn says the other five look at him 

“what” Shane ask 

“T-dog there are farmhouses outside of Senoia right” Glenn ask T-dog who nods 

“yeah a few. Why?” T-dog ask 

“Daryl a farmhouse would be perfect” Glenn tells him 

“explain” Shane says 

“ok for one it’s easily defendable if it has a barn we could use it for storage and for sleeping until we get horses which we could use for transportation if we get farming books and seeds we could grow our own food and if we get trap books we could use them to make traps so if the walkers come the traps can kill or slow them down we could also use them for hunting a farm would be a perfect place to stay” Glenn tells them Daryl and Shane look at each other and nod 

“ok yeah that’s a good idea so tomorrow we need to find seeds garden tools and whatever else we may need” Daryl says they nod there was then a knock on the door 

“come in” Alicia says Dale comes in and looks at the group 

“the girls are going to start dinner” Dale tells them 

“we’ll be out” Daryl says Dale nods as he leaves Alicia Glenn and T-dog follow him as Daryl goes to follow Shane speaks 

“what did Jenner tell you” Shane ask 

“what” Daryl ask 

“before we left Jenner told you something. What did he tell you?” Shane asks him 

“Shane you don’t want to know” Daryl tells his friend   
“no you don’t get to do that you don’t get to carry that or any other burdens by yourself we do that together as brothers. Now what did Jenner tell you?” Shane ask Daryl stays quiet for a moment then he spoke 

“he told me that no matter how we die we still turn you don’t have to be bit to turn you have to destroy the brain to make sure you don’t turn” Daryl tells Shane who looks at him for a moment before he leans back on the table 

“jesus christ” Shane says 

“yeah I don’t want to tell the group until we have evidence” Daryl tells Shane who nods 

“ok come on let’s head out to the rest of the group” Shane says Daryl nods as they leave 

They walk over to the group who were sitting at the table as Lori and Carol make a fire using a pot to keep the fire contained and putting a metal rack over it to hold the pan the group look up at them as they sit down “any luck with the books” Shane asks. Madison pushes a book pile towards them 

“that is mainly garden and cooking books we’re still looking for books on hunting and making traps we also are looking for books to learn how to make herbs” Travis tells them 

“that’s a good idea. After we get done checking Senoia we will look for a farmhouse to live in we’ll grow our own food and use traps to take care or slow down walkers” Daryl tells everybody who nods liking the idea 

“where is everybody sleeping” Chris ask 

“we’ll sleep out here together but keep room between each other but if we run out of room we could use the offices we have already moved in the sleeping bags and blankets so after we eat we’ll get ready to go to bed after dinner Jim Chris Travis and Nick will take watch and at midnight Sam Andrea Madison and Dale will take watch until morning” Daryl says everybody nods as the women start to pass out the food after they get done eating everybody starts to put down their sleeping bags as the room filled with sleeping bags Alicia walks over to him he looks up at her she nods beside him holding her sleeping bag Daryl nods as everybody gets in the sleeping bags to go to bed Daryl gets in his sleeping bag Alicia lays down and lays her head on Daryl’s chest as they fall asleep.

The next morning  
Daryl opens his eyes and sees that mostly everybody is awake Daryl gets up Alicia was already awake as Daryl walks over to the group they turn and look at him “so what’s the plan for today”Sam ask 

“we’re going to send a few groups out for certain supplies that we may need” Shane says 

“what all do we need” Lori ask 

“we need farming tools seeds we more weapons food gas and medicine and any trucks you can find that will work” Daryl says 

“ok so who goes out” Travis ask 

“there will be five groups of 4 going after different things” Shane says they nod 

“ok group one will go after the seeds and farming tools that group will be Lori Amy Daniel and Jim group two will go to CVS and and other medicine stores group two will be Merle Travis Morgan and Carol group three will go to the grocery stores to get food group three will be Chris Victor Nick and Adam group four will go after guns that will be Me Shane Alicia and T-dog and group five will go to the pawn shop and gas station to get melee weapons and that group will be Glenn Dean Ofelia and Rick. Madison and Dale are in charge while we’re gone” Daryl says 

“what about the kids” Lori ask 

“the others can watch the kids for awhile” Shane says the mothers nods 

“ok get ready we move out in thirty minutes” Shane says everybody nods as they go to prepare for the runs 

After everybody gets ready they meet outside 

“ok everybody we need to be back by nightfall be careful” Daryl says everybody nods as the five groups leave Merle groups walk down the sidewalk everybody we’re walking towards their stores.

Merle Travis Morgan and Carol walk down to C.V.S once they get there Merle stops by the door “hold on” Merle says the other three nod and Merle pulls out his knife and taps it against the window they wait a moment before before two walkers start hitting the window .“Morgan help me clear them” Merle tells Morgan who nods Merle pulls the door open and let's the walkers come out Merle walks back so the one in front chases him the second one goes after Morgan who stabs it in the head Merle then jabs his knife into the first walker’s head the walker falling to the ground “ok grab whatever you think will help us” Merle says they nod as the group head inside. 

Lori’s group  
Lori’s group were getting close to the gardening store Daniel looks at Lori “are you ready” Daniel ask her Lori looks back at him 

“What do you mean” Lori ask Daniel confused 

“I mean that this is your first run are you ready we don’t need you screwing up and getting us killed” Daniel tells her

“I won’t freeze I have been on patrol many times I know how to kill walkers” Lori tells Daniel who nods as they keep walking to the store once they get to the store Jim notices something in the alley beside the store Jim walks past the group the other 3 three looking at him Jim turns the corner and smiles 

“Guys come here” Jim says to the group who walk over to him they turn the corner and see a red four door truck Jim walks over to the truck and opens the door he sits down in the driver seat and looks for the keys but does not find them “there are no keys” Jim tells the other three 

“Maybe the owner is inside maybe their alive or their dead come on we should go check” Amy says the group nods as Jim climbs out of the car and shuts the door before he walks back over to the group and they walk to the door of the garden shop Jim opens the door and walks in with his knife out the other three falling him 

“Daniel go check the office for the keys” Jim tells Daniel who nods as he disconnects from the group Lori starts to gather seeds “Amy keep watch” Jim tells Amy as he starts to grab hoes he walks over to Amy “here take these to the truck” Jim tells Amy who nods as she grabs the hoes and walks out the door Jim walks over and grabs the shovels as they start to move the tools outside.

The library   
Dale was keeping watch he looks around the inside of the building and sees that the kids are just walking around looking kinda upset Dale grabs his rifle and walks over to the kids “what wrong with you three” Dale ask Carl Sophie and Duane who look at him

“Why do we have to stay in the library while the others are out there risking their lives” Carl ask Dale who smiles at the kids 

“Because the adults main goal is to keep you safe you kids are young and you don’t know what it’s like to be a parent I have never been a parent either but Daryl is the closest thing I have every had to a son and I couldn't imagine losing him now imagine being Morgan Lori or Carol if they lost one of you it would break them you kids are their rocks they need you to be safe” Dale tells the kids who nod

“But we want to help” Sophie tells the man who smiles at them for a moment 

“Ok how about this you guys change your attitude and you can keep watch with me” Dale tells the three kids who brighten up real quickly 

“OK” Carl says Dale nods and starts to walk away the three kids following him as the four of them start watch.

Glenn’s group  
Glenn’s group had just gotten to the pawnshop “ok let’s get what we can move quickly we still need to check the gas station Dean make sure to bring the gas cans and the tubes in with us so we can siphon gas from the cars” Glenn tells them they nod as Glenn opens the door and walks in his machete in his hand Glenn goes in and looks around “ok let’s get a move on” Glenn says as their group starts to gather supplies.

Adam’s group  
They were in front of the supermarket when Nick spoke “you know this place may be infected with walkers right” Nick ask Adam as he grabs the door handle 

“Of course I know that but that is a risk we have to take we need food guys we just have to play it smart” Adam tells them repeating what Glenn told him on the way to Atlanta Nick nods as Adam pulls the door open they walk in all with a knife in one hand and a flashlight in the other Adam shines the flashlight around “ok we need mostly can food and anything that does not need to be kept cold” Adam tells them they nod as they split up into two groups Adam with Chris and Nick with Victor Adam and Chris walk over to the can foods and start to gather them “how are you doing” Adam ask Chris who looks at him already knowing what he’s talking about 

“Not great when we were at the CDC I considered staying behind dying so I could join her and not feel the pain I feel” Chris tells Adam

“What changed your mind made you join the rest of us” Adam ask Chris as the move down the aisle Chris stays silent for a few moments 

“My dad I know he would have Madison Nick and Alicia but I left for him for the group my goal is to make my mom’s future a realty” Chris tells Adam who nods that is when they heard the snarling Adam and Chris turn their flashlights to see a large group of walkers that came from the back “Nick Victor we gotta go” Chris yells as he stabs a walker and kicks it back they start to move back as they past a shelf it falls walker’s pushing it down from the other aisle the shelf falls on Chris’s foot making him fall down “shit” Chris says Adam starts to lift the shelf Chris pulls out his gun and starts to shoot the walkers Adam hears footsteps and turns to see Nick and Victor running up to them Nick pulls out his Gun also and starts to shoot the walkers with Chris. Adam and Victor lift the shelf and pull Chris out from under the shelf Adam and Victor get Chris up and help him walk towards the exit Nick following them and shooting the walkers Victor and Adam get out with Chris Nick following them Nick shuts the door 

“We’ve got to get him back. Liza gave Madison a bit of medical training” Victor says they nod as they leave for the library. 

Daryl’s Group  
Daryl opens the door to the police station and walks in his flashing in one hand and he was also holding his crossbow T-dog Shane and Alicia following him Daryl looks around and he starts to walk back to the cage with the weapons they get to the cage and see that it is pretty full “bolt cutters” Daryl tells T-dog who hands him the bolt cutters and cuts the chain off he pushes the door open they walk in and start to gather weapons as they are grabbing the guns and ammo they hear snarls Daryl turns his flashlight and sees two walkers in cop uniforms walk towards them Daryl grunts and the other three look at him and see him shining the flashlight at something they look and see the two walkers “keep going I got them” Daryl tells them the other three nod Daryl raises his crossbow and shoots the first walker that walker falling to the ground Daryl then pulls out his hatchet and walks up to the second walker and slams his hatchet down on the walkers head he pulls his hatchet out and the walker falls to the ground Daryl bends down and pulls the bolt out of the walkers head he then starts to search the corpses he pulls their gun off them and finds a pair of keys he grabs the keys and walks back over to the other three “hey Shane you think these keys are to a cop car” Daryl ask Shane who looks at the keys.

“No all station’s keep their keys locked up that is to a different car go check the back” Shane tells Daryl who nods as he leaves to the back door he opens the door and walks outside he looks around and spots a black minivan 

“please” Daryl says as he walks over to the minivan he opens the driver seat door and puts the key in he turns the key and the car turns on Daryl smiles as he pulls the key out and walks back inside he finds that the other three have almost cleared the cage “I got us a ride” Daryl tells them.

The library   
Dale was looking out the window the kids with him when he saw Adam Victor Chris and Nick Victor and Adam helping Chris walk “Sophie go grab Madison” Dale tells the child who nods before he leaves Dale goes outside “what happen” Dale ask 

“We’ll explain inside” Nick says Dale nods as he holds the door open they carry Chris inside Madison comes over 

“Follow me” Madison tells them “Sophie go to my bag and grab bananges and the needle and thread” Madison tells the girl who nods “put him down here” Madison tells the boys they put Chris down on a sleeping bag Madison bends down and takes off his shoes and socks “can you move it” Madison ask Chris 

“Yeah but not very well” Chris says Chris’s foot was swollen Sophie comes over with the supplies Madison asks for and hands it to the woman who starts to take care of Chris.

Merle’s group  
Merle’s group had just got done at their last store and we’re heading back to the library as they get to the library Travis sees Victor outside with a worried face Travis then runs over to Victor

“What’s wrong is Chris ok” Travis ask Victor 

“Follow me” Victor tells them as he walks inside they follow him to Chris who was laying down as Madison helped him 

“Chris what happen” Travis ask his son

“ A shelf fell on his foot he should be fine but you have got to let me work '' Madison tells Travis who nods as they hear engines outside Travis walks outside and sees that Daryl’s group has got back and a black minivan and Jim’s group have a red truck.

A few hours later  
After Daryl’s and Jim’s group got back they unloaded the supplies as they waited for Glenn’s group to get back which took around an hour they we’re all now eating “so what are we doing tomorrow” Jim ask

“Tomorrow we’ll move on we need to move find somewhere safe Winter is closing in and we need to be ready” Shane says everybody nods after they all finish eating and get ready for bed Alicia comes over and lays down beside Daryl who wraps his arm around her torso Alicia smiles realizing that Daryl was getting more comfortable with their new relationship.


	12. Chapter 11- finding a home

Chapter 11- Finding a home  
When Daryl woke up, he saw that Alicia was still in his arms. But, mostly everybody else was awake. Daryl slowly gets up, making sure not to wake up the sleeping girl Daryl gets up and walks over to Shane. He looks at his watch and sees that it is 12:30, and his eyes widen because he has never slept this long. He stops in front of Shane "why did you let me sleep this long" Daryl asks Shane, who looks at him. 

"You needed the sleep you have never slept past 10:00 Am since we met also you looked so comfortable with Alicia in your arms," Shane says as he teases his friend 

"Shut up," Daryl tells his best friend as he sits down watching as everybody moves around.

Shane looks at Daryl "what are you two anyway" Shane asks Daryl, referring to Daryl's and Alicia's relationship. 

"I don't know," Daryl tells Shane confused about the relationship he has with the girl himself

"You two should figure out your relationship," Shane says Daryl agreeing with his friend about his relationship with the girl. Glenn then comes over to them with a map he sets the map down they both look at him "you need something Glenn" Shane ask

"Yeah I found a few different ways we could get to Senoia without going thru Peachtree," Glenn tells them that catching both of their attention 

"How many" Daryl ask Glenn 

"A few but the safest way is traveling thru the backroads, but we may run into a few roadblocks we'll probably end up sleeping on the road, or we go through Fayetteville and most likely have to clean more roadblocks and maybe get swarmed by walkers if we do this less of a chance of getting swarmed but still traffic, and we should be in Senoia by tomorrow spent a day there get what we need then find a farm the next day," Glenn tells the two leaders Daryl smiles knowing that Glenn was the mindset of the group he knew that Glenn had a good mindset and would always find more than one way to do things Glenn had a strategic mind and that had helped the group a lot in the past. 

"Ok we'll go through the back roads I don't care if it takes us a week I would rather you guys be safe," Daryl says Glenn nods 

"How long till we leave" Glenn ask

"A few hours let everybody relax for a little," Shane says Glenn nods as he walks off Daryl was sitting down with his eyes close it's been about ten minutes since Glenn left when he felt hands on his shoulders he opens his eyes and turns to see Alicia 

"Morning," He tells her. 

"Morning," she says back to him Shane smiles 

"You two are cute," He tells his two friends they both look at him then flip him the bird. 

With Dean  
Dean was on watch when he heard footsteps behind him he turns and sees Daniel walking up to him Dean sighs. Waiting for Daniel Dean watches the road when Daniel gets up to him, he stops beside Dean, "My daughter has taken a liking to you," Daniel tells the man. 

"I have also taken a liking to your daughter," Dean tells the man a little intimidated by him.

"I do not let many men near my daughters the ones who do sometimes disappear," Daniel tells Dean who turns and stares the man down not breaking eye contact with the other man Daniel looks at Dean for a moment before he smiles and claps Dean on the shoulder who looks confused "you are not scared of me Dean you would stand up with me to be with my daughter I do respect you Dean just had to make sure you were good for my daughter, and you are a good man, but if you hurt her they will never find the body," Daniel tells Dean who nods "now go see my daughter," Daniel tells Dean who nods as he leaves the Daniel walking inside and walks over to Sam 

"Hey, can you take overwatch for me?" Dean asks his brother who nods as he walks outside, Dean then walks over to Madison, "you know where Ofelia is?" Dean ask the women

"She's in the office," Madison tells Dean 

"Thanks," he says to her as he walks to the office and opens the door. Ofelia looks up at him as she stops sharpening her knife. "You have a minute," Dean ask the women who nod Dean comes in and shuts the door walking over and sitting by her 

"Your father came and talked to me," Dean tells Ofelia who has a look of worry on her face 

"What did he say to you?" Ofelia asks him worried that her father ruined her friendship with her friend and crush 

"You know usual father stuff you hurt his little girl he'll kill me and they'll never find the body only this time I think the father means it," Dean tells her Ofelia laughs 

"He does," Ofelia tells Dean, who looks at her "I hope that doesn't change anything," Ofelia says their faces inches apart. 

"It doesn't change a damn thing," Dean tells her as he kisses her.

With Daryl   
The whole group were gathered around the tables they got books on farming traps weapon building animals hunting herbs and gardening books they were ready to leave "ok we'll move the supplies in the cars we'll be ditching my truck Shane and Morgan's jeep for the minivan the red truck and the bike Merle will be riding the bike Glenn has shown him the route we are taking Nick will be riding on the back with him I will drive the truck with Alicia Shane T-dog and Glenn Morgan will drive the van with Duane Rick Victor Adam and Sam The Rv will have Dale Andrea Jim Travis, and Madison Daniel's truck will have Daniel Ofelia Dean John and Chris and The Cherokee will have Lori Amy Carol Carl and Sophie let's move out the supplies and get on the road" Daryl says everybody nods as they get to work

On the road Dary's truck   
They were on the road they left the library about 30 minutes ago and were having a safe drive so far Merle was in front Dale behind him then Morgan then Lori next Daniel and last them Daryl and Shane we're in the front Alicia Glenn and T-dog in the bag "so what's the plan today" T-dog ask 

"We'll drive until we need to eat or hit a roadblock and if we don't make it to Senoia by night we'll camp out and head there tomorrow grabbing what we need, and the day after that we'll go looking for a farm a safe one that we can keep safe" Shane says they drove for about another hour before they stopped to eat as they were eating they heard snarling and saw a herd heading towards them coming from the woods "Get to the cars" Shane yells the group starts to load up but they cut them off on one side Daryl opens the passenger seat door and gets Alicia Glenn, and T-dog in before walkers stop him and Shane from getting him Shane grabs a bag from the bed with supplies 

"go get to Senoia we'll meet you" Daryl yells Alicia tries to get out, but T-dog holds her as the two back up Daryl looks at Merle and nods Merle nods and drives the group following them

"Come on we need to lose them in the woods we're at least 10 miles from Senoia," Shane says Daryl nods as they move into the woods 

With the group  
Merle stops the bike about a mile away from the herd. He hears the truck door slam as he gets off "we need to go back," Alicia says as she walks up to them. 

"Look I get it Daryl is my brother, but they would have moved into the woods we would never find them also if we go back that herd will kill us they said to meet them in Senoia that is what we are going to do Daryl and Shane are smart they will be fine. We need to get to Senoia set up base camp and wait if they are not there the by 4:00 Pm tomorrow we will go and find them" Merle says Alicia nods "ok let's go" Merle says they load back up and leave

With Daryl and Shane   
They have been running for about 30 minutes they both stop and panting "I think we lost them" Daryl says Shane nods as he takes the bag off his back that he took from the truck he opens the bag and pulls out a water bottle he takes a drink and holds it out to Daryl who takes a drink "come on we have to keep going" Daryl says Shane nods as he puts the water bottle back in the bag and puts the bag back on his back "we should head back towards the road find a car to hotwire and take that to Senoia" Daryl says Shane nods as they move back towards the road.

As they get to the road, they see no cars "ok let's keep going there should be some houses that we should pass on the way there we'll grab a car and meet up with the group" Shane says Daryl nods as they start to walk towards Senoia as they walk they keep their eyes on the woods watching for anything that could harm them they then hear behind them a car engine both men move over to the side of the road as the car gets close it slows down both Daryl and Shane have their guns out as the old ford pickup stops beside them they get up they both hold their guns up as the window rolls down. A blond-haired girl with brown eyes had a shotgun pointed at them "we don't want any trouble" Shane tells the women 

"Neither do I," The women tells them "how about we all lower our guns," she says to them they both nod at they lower their handguns the women doing the same with her shotgun 

"I'm Daryl, and this is Shane," Daryl tells the women. 

"I'm Jo Harvelle," Jo tells them, "where are you heading," Jo ask the men. 

"Senoia," Shane tells her. 

"Get in, I'll give you a ride," Jo tells them Daryl and Shane look at each other and nod. Shane opens the door and gets in Daryl following him. Jo starts the car and starts to drive as they drive Jo looks at them, "so I'm assuming it's just you two?" Jo ask the two men 

"Nah, we're with a group got separated by the herd back there we're meeting them in Senoia," Daryl tells her.

"Who's the leader" Jo ask, and Daryl could tell that she was hiding something 

"he and I are," Shane tells her Daryl and Shane can see the relief in Jo's eyes and her body untense 

"Your welcome to join," Daryl tells her. Jo looks at him. 

"I'll think about it," Joe tells them they nod as they keep driving. 

Senoia  
They had just pulled in town, and we're driving slowly as they looked around for one of their cars it was getting dark now the sun was setting as they drove by the elementary school Daryl saw the Rv "stop" Daryl says Jo stops the car and they both look and see the Rv Daryl gets out of the car the other two following him as he gets up to the Rv he hears the door near them open as he turns towards the door a body runs into him hugging him 

"You scared the shit out of me," Alicia says as she hugs him, he hugs her back as the other come out Dean looks behind them. 

"Jo" Dean says Jo turns and sees the three brothers she smiles before she walks over to Dean and hugs him. 

"You know her," Shane asks Dean. 

"Yeah, we knew each before all this" Dean tells them Daryl lets Alicia goes, but she stays by him.

"So you're staying then," Daryl asks Jo as she finishes hugging the brothers. 

"Yeah I'll stay, but I get in one of your cars that truck is bad on gas," Joe tells them Daryl nods as Merle comes over and hugs his brother 

"Glad your alive dipshit," Merle says Daryl laughs as Lori hugs Shane who looks surprised 

"I don't hate you," Lori tells him as she lets him go and goes over to hug Daryl.

Night  
Everybody was sitting around in a circle as they ate Alicia had her head on Daryl's shoulder "so are we going to look for suppliers tomorrow" Chris asked 

"Not after today we'll find a farm and then come back we need a permanent base camp then we'll send a group back we have enough supplies for now," Daryl says they nod Dean looks at Jo 

"Where's Ellen" Dean ask her

"Ellen," Travis asks the girl. 

"Ellen is my mother, and she got me to safety, but she didn't make it," Jo tells Dean, who nods at Dean going down his eye suspecting that. 

"What about John or Bobby" Jo ask him 

"Dad didn't make we're looking for Bobby," Sam tells Jo who nods as they eat. The group keeps the talking light when the group is ready for bed they lay down Daryl was holding Alicia when she turns to face him their faces inches apart. 

"What are we" Alicia ask him

"I would say we're dating you. You ok with that?" Daryl asks the girl who nods before she kids him and puts her head in his neck to sleep.

The next morning   
The group was now eating when Daryl spoke "ok today we go look at the farms if the gate is locked we leave if not we'll go in and check the place out some cars beside Jo will be in the van" Daryl says everybody nods as they finish eating and load back into the cars.

They have been driving for about an hour and a half when they passed a farm with the name Greene, but it was locked, and they kept going as they drive Merle stops by a gate with the name O'Grady Merle pulls the gate open and drives in after all the cars are in Glenn gets out and shuts the gate when they get to the end of the driveway there was a big two-story house with a barn off to the side as well as horse stables as they group get out of the cars they were unaware of a man in the field watching then a camo with a rifle as the man puts his rifle down he starts to walk back to the Greene farm.

I know this chapter was shorter than the others, but it's ok now I have been thinking about bringing Jo in for a while, and I would like to know how you guys feel about a pairing with Shane also if you have any ideas on how to bring the greene's in tell me I have my own, but I may like yours better thanks for reading and always like reviews have a good day


	13. chapter 12- meeting the Greene's

Chapter 12- meeting the Grenne’s   
The Greene’s farm   
Hershel Greene was sitting down at his dining room table as he ate he then heard the door fly open he looks up alarmed to see Otis out of breath and panting “Otis what the hell is going on” Hershel ask the man as the rest of the Family came over to see what has happened there was Hershel’s oldest daughter Maggie his youngest Beth Jimmy Beth’s boyfriend and Patricia Otis’s wife.

“A group just rolled up into the O’Grady place and looks like they are going to be staying” Otis tells the family who all had a face of shock since this group was the first group to get even close to their home.

“What could you see?” Hershel asks Otis worried about what these people could do to his family in the house and in the barn.

“There were at least 20 or more of them. They had kids. They did not look like they were bad people” Otis tells the family who look at each.

“Dad we have to talk to them if we stay here without them knowing that could cause problems” Maggie tells her father who looks at her and nods. 

“Otis get the truck ready let's go see our new roommates” Hershel tells Otis who nods.

With Daryl’s group   
The group had just finished clearing the house they had found two walkers a man and a women and had brought them outside to burn them “OK, let’s start to move supplies to the basement leave half of our supplies just in case we have to make a quick getaway we’ve got a long day ahead of us folks let's get to work.” Daryl tells the group as the group gets to work Daryl watches the fields that is when they heard a car engine coming down the driveway the group stops what they're doing as Daryl Shane Glenn T-dog and Merle draw their guns as the truck comes to a stop and two men step out.

“We mean you no harm, I'm Hershel and this is Otis I own the farm over there” Hershel tells the group the boys lower their guns.

“I’m Daryl and this is Shane, we're the leaders of this group” Daryl tells the two men.

“How long do you plan on staying?” Otis asks the group.

“For as long as we can,” Shane tells the man. 

“What about the O”Grady’s were they in there” Hershel asked the group.

“They were but they had turned, we killed them and we planned on burning the bodies.” Glenn tells Hershel who nods.

“No need for burning the bodies, they were my friends. I would like to bury them here if you're ok with that? This has been their home for generations.” Hershel says to the group Daryl and Shane look at each other and nod.

“That would be fine, we can grab you some shovels,” Shane says to the two men.

“That would be great thank you” Hershel says with a smile on his face Daryl and Shane nod as they grab some shovels from the back of the truck.

“Would you like some help?” Shane ask the man as he hands him the shovels.

“That would be great,” Hershel tells the group.

“Victor will you and Nick help these two?” Daryl asks the two men who nod as they grab shovels Hershel and Otis lead the two men to a part of the land and start to dig as they dig Daryl sits on the porch with Shane.

“So there are five rooms in this house two down stairs and three upstairs” Shane tells the group.

“So that means that some of you may have to sleep in the barn or in tents. Your choice but we need to decide who gets the rooms” Daryl says as they nod. 

“We’ll there is a bedroom with a bunk bed and a single bed that will be for the kids that leaves 2 master bedrooms and two other bedrooms with two twin size beds.” Shane says 

“Daryl and Alicia should get one of the bed rooms and Shane can share one with Jo” Glenn says the group nodding “that ok with everybody” Glenn asks the group nods agreeing with that.

“Madison and Travis can have the other master bedroom and the last two twin size beds can go to Glenn and T-dog. Is that ok with everybody?” Daryl asks everybody nods ok with that “Make sure to set up the tents around here” Daryl says everybody nods as they get back to work. 

“Let’s go check out the new room” Alicia says as she comes over to Daryl who nods as he gets up and walks up stairs and open the door after Daryl shuts the door Alicia turns around and Daryl walks over to her and kisses her as Alicia wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his arm around her waist as the kiss starts to get more heated there was a knock at the door the couple let go of each other “Come in” Daryl says. 

“Stop making out we got work to do” Shane says after he opens the door the other two blush as they leave the room.

1 hour later  
The group were putting up tents when Hershel came over “would you mind if I brought my family over for the funeral and maybe we could get to know each other and have dinner as it looks like we may be getting to know each other” Hershel says to the group.

“That is fine, we'll wait, it's only 11:30” Daryl tells the group. They had left the library at 9:00.

“Ok, we’ll see you in a little bit” Hershel says Daryl nods as the two men go back to their truck and leave.

Amy and Lori were setting up a tent. “So are we sharing this tent?” Amy asks the woman who looks at her as they finish the tent.

“That’s fine with me,” Lori tells Amy with a flirtatious smile. Amy smiles back. They grab their bags and crawl in the tent as they put down their sleeping bags Lori looks over at Amy who was putting her sleeping bag away from Lori. Lori grabs Amy’s sleeping bags and tugs it towards her and looks at her for a moment before she moves the sleeping bags towards the other woman Lori then grabs Amy’s face and kisses her. Amy smiles into the kiss as they start to make out they hear Carl.

“Mom,” Carl yells Lori let’s go of Amy before she steps out to see her son. 

With Daryl  
Daryl was cleaning out the O’Grady’s things from their drawer and closet so him and Alicia could move their things into the room he puts the O’Grady’s things into a bag to be reused when there was a knock on the door “come in,” Daryl says the door then opens and Dale walks in he looks around the room.

“This is a nice room, it will certainly be nice to stay in this place could turn into a great home” Dale tells Daryl who nods.

“I agree and if we could get Hershel’s family to help we make an ally and have somebody with experience help us start to garden and help with the animals when we get them.” Daryl tells his father figure who nods.

“You and Shane have done great; we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you two,” Dale tells Daryl.

“Not everybody made it” Daryl tells Dale 

“Not everybody will make it but a lot of us did. Take pride in the fact that you two saved this many people” Dale tells Daryl trying to make him feel better Daryl smiles at Dale.

“Thanks,” Daryl says to Dale.

“Anytime,” Dale says to Daryl as when there was a knock on the door.

“It’s open,” Daryl says as John comes into the room. 

“Hershel’s back” John tells them they nod as John leaves the two of them following him as the three of walk down stairs and opens the door and walks out he sees Hershel and Otis four other people with them there was a short-haired brunette a blond a man that looks young and a older women.

“Daryl these are my people this is my oldest daughter Maggie” Hershel says as he points to the short-haired brunette “this is my youngest daughter Beth and her boyfriend Jimmy” Hershel says as he points to the blond and the young man. “That is Otis’s wife Patricia” Hershel tells them as he points to the older woman.

“Well after you guys are done with the funeral we can all get to know each other” Shane says Hershel nods as he leads his family over to the O’Grady’s graves as they stand there Hershel saying something to his family. Daryl watches as the group gets back to work and sees Dean talking with Ofelia

With Dean   
Dean was standing by Ofelia “so are we sharing a tent” Dean asked Ofelia as he watched his two brothers put up a tent for them already suspecting that his brother would want to be with Ofelia.

“My old tent mate is staying with her boyfriend so why shouldn’t” Ofelia says Dean smiles and nods and gives her a quick kiss before he goes over to his brothers.

With Daryl  
Daryl was sitting on the porch when Hershel came over and sat down beside him. They both watch as their group talks. Andrea was talking with her sister and Jimmy “you have some good people here” Hershel tells Daryl who smiles.

“Yeah they're the best made me who I am” Daryl tells Hershel. 

“I would like to make a deal with you Daryl, something that will help both of our family’s” Hershel tells Daryl who nods.

“I agree I think we could help each other. None of us have any experience with running a farm” Daryl tells Hershel as he motions Shane over.

“What’s up?” Shane asked as he came over.

“We're making a deal between our two groups. Thought that you would want to be a part of it” Daryl tells his friend and co leader.

“Ok so where are we at” Shane asks the two men.

“Daryl just told me that none of you have farming experience but you guys have experience out there dealing with those things out there. My family has farming experience but no experience out there so I propose that we teach you guys how to farm and take care of animals when you get them and you teach my family how to shoot, take care of those things and go on runs. How does that sound?” Hershel asks the two leaders who look at each.

“Yeah that sounds fine but I would also propose us trading supplies, weapons, food, medicine etc” Shane says to Hershel who nods.

“I am ok with that. So we have our terms and agree on them looks like we have a deal boys” Hershel says to the two men who nod stand up and shake hands with the man. “I would like it if my family can stay for dinner. We can have a big dinner for both groups to cement our deal and new partnership” Hershel says to the two men who nod ok with that.

“That sounds great but it is only 1:00 so let's relax for the next few hours until the women start to cook. Shane, can you let Lori and Carol know that Patricia will be joining them?” Daryl asks Shane who nods before Shane and Hershel walk away.

With Glenn  
Glenn was setting up his tent that he was sharing with T-dog who was carrying the supplies to the basement with Daniel and Travis as Glenn was putting the tent he heard footsteps behind him he turns and sees Hershel’s daughter Maggie coming over to him “looks like we’re going to be seeing each other pretty often” Maggie tells Glenn who stops and looks at her.

“Your dad made a deal with Daryl and Shane?” Glenn asks the woman who nods.

“Yeah I don’t know the details my dad just told me he also told us we will be staying for dinner” Maggie tells the man as Glenn got back to working on the tent.

“That’s great,” Glenn says as he keeps working on the tent.

“You learn how to do that yourself” Maggie asks Glenn.

“No Daryl taught me. Him and Merle taught this group how to survive in the woods” Glenn tells Maggie as he finishes the tent. As he was about to go help some of the others when Maggie spoke.

“What is this group to you?” Maggie asks Glenn as he walks Glenn turns to face her.

“Family Daryl, Shane,Merle and T-dog are my brothers as Alicia is my sister, the rest are the same” Glenn tells the woman.

“Would you ever leave them?” Maggie asked Glenn who looked at her.

“No” Glenn tells her before he leaves to go help T-dog.

With Merle  
Merle was walking the perimeter as everybody set up camp when he heard footsteps coming towards him he turned and saw Lori coming over to him “room for another” Lori asked Merle as she came up to him.

“Always” Merle tells her as she falls in step with him. As they were walking Merle looks at Lori who has become a good friend of his. Merle sees the worried face that Lori has.

“What’s wrong?” Merle asks her as he stops.

“I’m pregnant,” Lori tells Merle who looks at her shocked for a moment.

“It’s Shane's,” Merle asked Lori who had tears in her eyes. Lori nods confirming that Shane is the father of her child. “Does he know?” Merle asks Lori who shakes her head.

“I’m scared to tell him,” Lori tells Merle with tears now going down her face.

“Because of the way he reacted right before Daryl talked to him and because of you and Amy?” Merle asks Lori who looks at him shocked. “I’m not dumb Lori it pretty clear that you two like each other” Merle tells her Lori nods “Shane has changed he is a better person I think he would be fine with you and Amy but he will want to be the father of that baby”Merle tells Lori who nods as she breaks down Merle hugs her as she cries.

With Daryl and Shane   
Daryl was back to Cleaning out his and Alicia’s room Shane was helping him because Alicia was helping her mother there was a knock on the door “Come in” Shane says the door opens Lori and Amy walk in. “What’s up ladies?” Shane says as the two men stop working.

“I need to tell the three of you something and please don’t speak till I finish,” Lori says to three people who nod. “I’m pregnant, the baby is Shane’s but I don’t have feeling for him I have feeling for you” Lori says to Amy before she continues “This is Shane’s child which means that he has the right to be the baby’s father I want you to be the baby’s father but we can’t be together” Lori tells Shane before she turns to Amy. “If you want out of this I’ll understand Shane speak first” Lori says as she finishes. Shane stays quiet for a moment before he speaks.

“I don’t care about you and Amy being together. I lost those feelings for you a while ago. I do want to be part of the baby’s life. I want to be it’s father and I will be fine with doing that as a friend” Shane tells Lori who smiles as Shane gets up and hugs her after he let's her go Lori turns to Amy and nods.

“I wouldn’t care if you were having quads. I'm with you all the way. I'm here to stay” Amy tells Lori who smiles Amy goes up to her girlfriend and kisses her. Daryl walks over to Lori and hugs her.

“You're going to be fine, we'll make sure that you and this baby live” Daryl tells Lori who nods as Daryl hugs her.

With Shane  
After talking with Lori Shane left Dary’s room to go get his room ready he opens the door and sees Jo in there “Hey” Shane says as he sits down on the bed Jo nods to him as a greeting “you won’t get to know the group if you just stay in here” Shane tells Jo who looks at him.

“I don’t know you people I only know Dean Sam and Adam” Jo says Shane looks at her.

“You want to get to know this group look. So it's pretty damn obvious that you are hiding something I don’t know what that is and what ever is the reason you don’t want to get to know this group but we’re good people I trusted them and it was a great choice Dean Sam and Adam trust us their part of this family you should be to” Shane tells Jo before he leaves the room.

With Rick and John   
Rick and John have already set up their tent after Rick has led John away from the group for a talk “What’s up” John asks.

“ I thought of a new plan” Rick tells John who nods to him telling him to tell him the plan. “So Hershel’s family has a garden so if we get Hershel to trust us more than Daryl and Shane we would have Hershel on our side and we can use that to bring the group to our side leave this shit whole taking the group with us and in that progress you can get Alicia to like you” Rick tells John who nods smiling liking the plan.

Night Dinner   
It’s been a few hours since Hershel’s family got to the group’s farm and now both groups were together eating as the conversation flew throughout the group’s people laughed and had a group time. When dinner came to an end Daryl and Shane walked his people outside Hershel turns around with a smile and shakes their hands “we’ll see you tomorrow can’t wait to work with you” Hershel says to the two men.

“You to we’ll see you guys tomorrow” Daryl says the family nods as they bid them goodnight after they leave Daryl and Shane walk back inside “ok everybody let's clean up and get some sleep” Daryl says the group nods as the group cleans up after they clean up some of the group head outside to sleep the parents taking their children to their bedroom Daryl and Alicia walk into their room and lay down in bed Alicia laying beside Daryl as he wraps his arm around her torso the couple falling asleep.

Hey guys few things one the rewrite of Dying hope is up it is called Dying hope remastered that story is being written with @Fishhands on Wattpad. Now the updates on this story are the pairings the new are  
Daryl and Alicia   
Amy and Lori   
Dean and Ofelia   
Glenn and Maggie   
Carol and Morgan  
Merle and Michonne  
Shane and Jo   
Thanks for reading and any suggesting reviews or ideas are always welcomed


	14. Chapter 13- working on the farm

Chapter 13- Working on the farm  
Daryl awoke early as he got up. He makes sure that Alicia stays Asleep he walks over to his drawer and grabs a shirt, underwear and a pair of pants. Daryl opens his bedroom door and walks into the bathroom. After Daryl changes he walks back into his bedroom and puts his dirty clothes in a basket that was already in the room when they get there. Daryl leaves the room once more and walks downstairs. He walks into the kitchen and sees that Shane was already sitting down “Morning” Daryl says to his friend as he sits down.

“Morning” Shane says back as he sits at the table. T-dog comes down the stairs and looks at the two leaders. “We should see if we can find the other generator. The other one broke last night” T-dog says to them. 

“Ok, let’s go it may be behind the house in the shed or in the barn,” Daryl says as he stands up the other two nod as they walk outside the cold morning air hitting their bodies making them shiver a bit. The three of them walk off the porch Daryl looks at his watch and sees that it was 7:30. They get behind the house and see that there are jerry cans Daryl walks over to them and picks them up “there empty” Daryl tells them they nod as the three of them walk towards the shed. T-dog opens the door and looks inside.

“Guys it’s in here” T-dog tells his friends they walk in and grab the generator. Daryl and Shane carry the generator out of the shed and behind the house “I got this. Can you go grab two Jerry cans?” T-dog asks them Daryl and Shane nod. Daryl and Shane walk back around the house and over to Daniel’s truck where they put the Jerry cans Daryl and Shane each grab one. Daryl and Shane walk back to T-dog who looks up at them.

“Here you go” Shane says to T-dog as they set down the jerry cans.

“We should have power in the house in about twenty minutes” T-dog tells Daryl and Shane nod. Daryl and Shane walk back inside and sit back down. Twenty minutes later the lights in the kitchen.

“That son of a bitch did it,” Shane says with a laugh. T-dog comes in the door.

“We should have enough gas for about two weeks of electricity. That’s not counting the gas we have for driving we should have enough gas for at least a day and a half of driving.” T-dog says to them.

“Good we’ll send a group in town for gas. After we clear the town we can get more gas on the highway” Shane tells them they both nod as T-dog sits down. The door opens once more. Lori and Carol walk in the house.

“Look at that you guys found the other generator” Lori says as she and Carol walk into the kitchen to make breakfast.

“Where’s Amy?” Shane asks Lori.

“She’s sleeping in,” Lori tells them with a blush on her face.

“Yeah I bet last night was exhausting” T-dog says the other four laugh at the women.

“Yeah laugh it up I least I got some'' Lori says to them with a smile while the others are still laughing.

“Yeah I bet you guys relieved a lot of tension” Carol says while she was laughing. Lori’s face was now crimson red.

“To hell with all of you” Lori says as the others stop laughing.

“We’re just teasing you. We’re happy for you and Amy” Shane tells her.

“Thanks,” Lori says to her friends as the two women start to cook breakfast. They hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Alicia walks in the kitchen. She walks beside Daryl’s chair Daryl looks at his girlfriend with a smile he grabs her and pulls her down on his lap, her legs dangling off the other side of her lap, her head by his shoulder.

Outside  
Dean was still laying down with Ofelia “We should get up” Dean tells his girlfriend.

“Shh” Ofelia says to him Dean smiles as he kisses her head. Dean stands up and opens the tent. He walks out into the morning air and sees that everybody else we're getting out of their tents.

“We should get somebody on watch” Nick says.

“I’ll do it,” Sam tells them as he walks to the Rv. Sam grabs the ladder and tries to climb it. Sam tries to climb the ladder but can’t because he only has one hand.

“Sammy it’s ok I’ll do it” Adam tells his brother who nods as he sits down Jim walks into the RV and grabs a rifle he walks back out and hands it to Adam who nods down to him Jim walks over to Sam who had his hand on his face.

“How are you doing?” Jim asks Sam who looks at him.

“Not great. I can’t do anything I feel useless I can’t keep watch and I even have trouble shooting sometimes” Sam tells Jim.

“You're not useless Sam we just have to find something for you to do” Jim tells Sam who nods. 

Inside  
Shane was about to do a perimeter check while the ladies finished up breakfast. Shane is walking off the porch when he hears footsteps behind him he turns and sees Jo in a black tank top and blue jeans with combat boots on. “Can I join you?” Jo asked him. Shane nods as he walks to the fence which took them about 10 minutes.

“Why did you want to join me?” Shane asked Jo who looked at him.

“Why do you care” Jo asked him in a harsh tone.

“I care because you're part of this group. Yesterday you didn’t give a shit about us” Shane tells her in the same tone she used on him.

“I thought about what you said. How this group is good people and I believe that. If you weren’t Sam Dean and Adam wouldn’t be here you're right something did happen to me in another group. I do want to get to know this group so I decided I need to pull my weight. You are also the only guy beside those three and Bobby to stand up to me so I decided I’ll start with you” Jo tells Shane who smiles.

“You won’t regret it” Shane tells her with a smile on his face.

Inside  
Shane and Jo got back just as the women got done making breakfast. After the group got done eating they had to wait 3 hours for Hershel. Hershel and his family pull in. They get out of the car, Hershel waiting down by the porch “Today I thought that Merle and Nick could take Beth Carl and Chris out hunting so they could learn. Glenn will take Maggie Adam Dean Daniel to town to get wood so we can reinforce the fence the rest of us can work here or help you” Daryl tells Hershel who nods.

“Ok, let's get to work,” Hershel tells everybody who nods. Glenn’s group gets in the truck and leaves while Merle and Nick take Carl Beth and Nick to the woods.

Glenn’s group  
Glenn’s group has just got to a woodshop that has the wood they need. Glenn gets out of the car and the others following him Glenn walks to the store’s door and opens it. They walk in “Ok let’s get this wood.” Adam says the five of them start to move the wood to the truck of the bed. As they did that there was snarling from walkers a herd was walking down the road.

“We need to get in the store now” Glenn says they move into the store and get behind the counter Maggie was shaking “yeah we’re going to be ok” Glenn tells her just as the walkers start to hit the window.

“There is no back door,” Dean tells them.

“Ok i’m going to shoot the windows we stay behind the counter and shoot the walkers” Adam tells them they nod as they grab their guns Adam shoots the window the walkers start to walk in the five of them start to shoot the walkers once their clip is empty their was still walkers coming in as the walkers push up on the counter Glenn pulls out his machete and starts to kill the walkers the other four following them one of them reach across and grabs Maggie's arm as she kills a walker. Maggie starts to scream Glenn swings his Machete down on the walker’s arm Maggie falls back into shelf Glenn goes over to her as he pushes her behind him as a walker comes up Glenn grabs the walkers head and slams it’s head into a shelf multiple times until it’s head was mush. Adam kills the last walker. Maggie was shaking as tears went down her eyes. Glenn walked over to her and hugged her, Maggie hugged him crying into his shoulder.

The Farm  
Daryl was sitting on the porch when Hershel sat beside him “This place is starting to turn into a home” Hershel tells the man who smiles at him. 

“Yeah, it is. I'm glad these people mean everything to me. I just want them to be safe. I just want them to live the best life they can in the messed up world” Daryl tells Hershel.

“You’re a good man Daryl, you put their happiness ahead of yours. These people are lucky to have you” Hershel tells Daryl.

“You have it turned around. I'm lucky to have these people. I have a great girlfriend, great friends and a family. These people are the best thing to happen to me” Daryl tells Hershel who nods.

Jo walks over to the Rv to take over watch. Jo climbs the ladder and looks at Dale “I’ll take over” Jo tells Dale who looks at her with a smile.

“That’s ok i’ll keep going I wouldn’t mind the company” Dale tells her Jo smiles at the old man who has been nothing but sweet to her since she joined the group Jo nods as she stands behind Jo.

“You're stronger than you think Jo” Dale tells her Jo looks at Dale confused “You push this group away because of a past experience. “You were raped right?” Dale asks her Jo looks at him, shocked.

“I have to go,” Jo says.

“Jo wait please” Dale says to the girl who stops and walks back over to the man.

“After my mom died a found a group I was with them for about a month when some of them tried to rape me they did not rape me I killed them and left I was on my own for a little over a month before I found Daryl and Shane” Jo tells him Dale hugs her.

“You got through that Jo, you're strong and you will beat this world” Dale tells her Jo nods as she stands by the man.

With Merle  
Merle was walking through the woods with Nick beside him. Beth Carl and Chris we’re behind them Merle sees a deer sitting in a clearing he motions for the other three to come up to him they look at the deer as Merle raises his crossbow the bolt goes through the deer’s heart the deer falling to the ground dead “when your hunting aim for the lungs or heart remember to quiet” Merle tells them just as they hear shuffling behind them a walker comes in the clearing Merle reloads his crossbow “Beth you're up” Merle tells her Beth looks back at him scared “I got your back” Merle tells her Beth nods as he pulls out her knife and walks over to the walker she lets out a cry as she stabs the walker in the head “nice job now let’s get this deer back to the farm Merle tells them they nod as they move to grab the deer.

The farm   
Daryl’s watches as Glenn’s truck pulls back in with the wood Glenn gets out of the truck, the others following him, “Nice job” Daryl tells him Glenn nods as Hershel comes out of the house he sees the blood on their faces.

“ What happened?” Hershel asked as he walked down to Maggie.

“We ran into a herd” Dean tells Hershel “A walker grabbed her” Dean also tells the man. Hershel looks at Maggie who was still a little shaken 

“You can take her to my bed so she can relax,” Glenn tells Hershel who nods as he walks Maggie inside.

7:00  
Hershel’s family left after Beth got back. The group was eating when Travis spoke “So what’s the plan” Travis asked.

“We’ll be fortifying the farm, making traps and making sure we’re safe then we’ll start making the garden” Shane tells him Travis nods as the group finishes eating and goes to bed.

I know these last few chapters have been short but they have been setup the next few should hopefully be longer and I hope to see some reviews and some new ideas for this season thanks for reading


	15. Chapter 14- getting ready to build a home

Chapter 14- Getting ready to build a home  
Daryl awakes to movement in his room. Daryl opens his eyes and sees Alicia getting dressed he closes his eyes once more because he did not want to invade her privacy. They have not got to that place in the relationship. They were taking things slow. Daryl turns his Body so he can stare at the wall. Alicia looks behind her and sees Daryl looking at the wall. She smiles as she finishes getting dressed. "I'm dressed you can turn around now," Alicia Tells her boyfriend without turning around. Daryl grunts as he turns around and gets out of bed. "I'll leave you to get dressed," Alicia tells Daryl as she leaves the room. Daryl gets dressed. Daryl grabs his vest and his crossbow before he leaves the room, heading downstairs. Daryl walks into the kitchen. Lori and Carol, we're making breakfast. 

Daryl stands behind Alicia's chair as they wait for the rest of the group to filter into the house so they can discuss the plan for the day.

The Greene's Farm  
Hershel was eating breakfast as everybody slept. He heard footsteps behind him. Hershel turns his head and sees Maggie walking into the kitchen. Maggie grabs some food as she glances at her father multiple times. Hershel sees his daughter's many glances at him. "What is it, Maggie?" Hershel asks his daughter.

"We need to get rid of them," Maggie tells her father. 

Hershel looks at his daughter, confused. "Get rid of who sweetie," Hershel asks his daughter confused.

Maggie takes a deep breath before she speaks, "The walkers in the barn," Maggie tells her father in a serious tone. Hershel looks at his daughter in shock.

"How could you say that your stepmother and your stepbrother are in there," Hershel tells his daughter in an angry voice.

Maggie stands up, pushing her chair back the chair, hitting the ground. They hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Patricia, Beth, Jimmy, and Otis look at the father and daughter. Hershel turns around and looks at his family. "Go upstairs," Hershel tells the four.

"No, I want you all to hear this," Maggie says in a demanding voice the four people on the stairs stay still waiting for the eldest Greene daughter to speak. "Those things in the barn are not our friends. They are not our family; they are dead their just shells of our friends and family. That thing in the barn that you thing is Shawn it's not it's just his shell Shawn died the day he turned the same for Annette. I get that you want to belive there is hope there's a cure, but there is no cure. There is hope, though. The hope is in the Farm beside us, Daryl's group is the hope. They can show us how to survive. I Almost died yesterday that opened my eyes Glenn saved me. I'm done believing that there is a cure. I'm going to Daryl's Farm, and I'm learning to survive I'll see you when you get there," Maggie tells her family before she grabs her car keys and leaves her family shock all over their face.

The group's Farm  
The group was eating when they heard Maggie's car pulled up inside a look of confusion when across Shane and Dary's face. "Hershel shouldn't be here for about another hour," Shane says as him Glenn T-dog and Daryl get up and walk outside. Maggie gets out of her car and looks up at the four men.

"Maggie, what are you doing here?" Glenn asks Maggie.

"I got in a fight with my dad if you guys don't want me here I can leave," Maggie tells the men. 

"No, you can stay. Have you eaten?" Daryl asks the woman who smiles.

"No, I have not eaten," Maggie tells Daryl.

"Come on, we just started," Glenn says Maggie nods as she walks up the steps. Maggie follows the men inside.

"Maggie will be joining us today," T-dog tells the group who nods as they continue to eat.

Greene farm  
Hershel was looking at the barn from the porch when the door opened Otis steps out onto the porch to stand by the older man. "Do you think she was right?" Otis asks Hershel, who continues to look at the barn.

"I want to believe that she is wrong. That my family still has a chance. It's been a month since all this started. How could they have not found a cure by now?" Hershel asks the man.

"I don't know," Otis says 

"This group is either going to be a blessing or curse," Hershel tells Otis before he walks inside. 

An unknown field close to King county  
Bobby Singer was walking through a field with his rifle on his back his handgun on his hip and his machete with a red handle on the other side of his hip. Bobby has been looking for the three Winchester's. Dean Sam and Adam, we're like sons to Bobby. Bobby has been looking for the three for about two months now. Please be alright you idjits Bobby thinks as he walks through the field to King county. 

The group's Farm  
The group had just finished eating. Glenn had grabbed the man, and now everybody was outside. "We need to use the wood that Glenn, Maggie, Adam, Dean, and Daniel got yesterday to fortify the fence and make a wall just in case people attack us instead of walkers. When Hershel's group gets here, we are going to send two groups out to the surrounding farms so we can see what they have in terms of animals maybe some survived we could also get farming tools and horse equipment to," Daryl tells the group. The group nod.

"We're going to need more wood," Merle tells the two leaders.

"Yeah, we know we're going to be sending two cars with each having three people so they can grab more wood,' Shane tells the group.

"We will also be starting patrols today the same as last time two people for each patrol both going in opposite directions," T-dog tells the group.

"The group going in town the shop with the wood should also have tools inside of them make sure to grab as many as you can," Shane tells the group. 

"Ok, the patrol group going left will be Carol and Morgan the group going to the right will be Sam and Andrea," Daryl tells the group the four they said nodding. Shane looks at Maggie.

"You willing to go on another run?" Shane asked Maggie, who smiles and nods.

"Ok, the six people going in two will be Glenn Adam Jim T-dog Alicia and Maggie. When Hershel gets here, we will get the groups moving and decide who's going to the farms," Daryl tells the group who nods. Morgan and Carol walk away from the group, starting their patrols, Sam and Andrea doing the same. 

Andrea and Sam  
Andrea and Sam have been on patrol for about ten minutes, neither of them saying a thing. Andrea looks over at the one-handed man. "How are you doing," Andrea ask the man who looks over at her. 

"Right now, pretty good feels good to be heading in some way again once I get better with one hand. I hopefully should be able to go back on runs," Sam tells Andrea. 

"Yeah, well, they have been pretty hesitant to let me go back on runs since Atlanta," Andrea tells Sam. 

"You lost you cool, which was understandable, but if you were to do it again, you could get someone killed before you can go back out you need to be able to control your temper," Sam tells Andrea who nods understanding what the man is saying. 

"How would you suggest I do that," Andrea asks Sam. 

"When I'm mad, and I'm about to do something stupid, I think about the people I could harm if I did that stupid thing. Who could I get killed? Think of it like this if you did something stupid out there lost your temper, you could get Amy killed," Sam tells Andrea, who looks at him.

"Is that who you think about your brothers?" Andrea asks Sam.

"Before all this yeah. Now I think about the group they are family too," Sam tells Andrea as they keep watching out for walkers.

Carol and Morgan  
Morgan and Carol have been walking for about half an hour when Carol spoke, "Morgan, I need to ask you something," Carol says to Morgan.

"What is it?" Morgan asks the women.

"When I die, will you take care of Sophie?" Carol asks the man.

"Carol, why would you ask me something like that you're not going to die," Morgan tells Carol.

"Morgan, I'm weak. I'm not made for this world," Carol tells Morgan.

"Most of us weren't made for this world, but we have survived, and we will do that for as long as we can it does not matter if your weak you become strong. If you were to die, I would take care of Sophie," Morgan tells Carol, who smiles and nods as they keep moving. 

With Bobby  
Bobby has just entered King county. Bobby walks towards the first gas station he could find. Bobby opens the door, slowly holding his machete in one hand and his flashlight in the other. Bobby walks into the gas station slowly. Bobby starts to gather supplies when he hears banging on a door. Bobby stops and walks over to the metal door and pulls it open a walker falls out of the supplies closet. Bobby slams the machete down onto the walker's head killing it. After Bobby gets his food, he walks to the door that leads to the office. He opens the door. Bobby walks in once he gets inside the room and feels the pain in the back of his head the last thing Bobby sees is a redhead before he world fades to darkness.

The group's Farm  
Hershel had just pulled into the Farm about an hour after patrol started. Hershel gets out of the car, the others following. "Morning Daryl, Shane," Hershel says to the two men who greet him back. "So, what is the plan today?" Patricia asks the two leaders. 

"We have already assigned patrols and runs groups. The next thing is we need to decide who will be heading to the other farms," Shane tells Hershel's group.

"I would like to go," Hershel tells Daryl and Shane. The two leaders look at each other. 

"You sure?" Daryl asks the older man.

"The farthest I have since all this started was here. Maggie brought something to me this morning I have to check it out." Hershel tells the two men. Glenn Adam Jim Alicia Maggie and T-dog come out of the house, getting ready to leave for town.

"You guys ready?" Shane asks the group who nods. Maggie walks down and hugs her family before her group leaves. 

"Ok, Me Shane Jo and Hershel will head to the farms to see what we can get," Daryl says to the group who has gathered around after the run group had left. The group nods.

"Dale and Merle will be in charge while we're gone," Shane tells the group. The group members who are going to the farms go inside so they can get what they need. Daryl opens the closet in the hallway and pulls out their melee weapons bag. "Hershel!" Daryl shouts outside to get the older man attentions. He hears the door open and footsteps coming towards him.

"What's up Daryl?" Hershel asks the man. Daryl pulls out a buck knife from the bag and holds it out to Hershel.

"The only way you leave this Farm is by taking this knife," Daryl tells the man who looks at him for a moment before he grabs the knife from Daryl.

Daryl hands Hershel the holster for the knife before he walks away from the older man. Daryl walks outside to his brother and Dale, who we're on the porch. "When Sam, Andrea, Morgan, and Carol get back send four more people out make sure two of them are Rick and John," Daryl tells Dale and Merle who nod as Jo, Shane, and Hershel come out of the house Hershel now having a knife and a handgun Daryl nods to Merle and Dale before he walks over to the Minivan and gets in the others following him. Hershel hugs his family before he steps into the car. Daryl starts to car and drives. 

Town group  
Glenn, Alicia, Maggie, T-dog, Adam, and Jim get out of the two trucks that they brought to get the wood. "Ok, Me T-dig and Jim will start to grab the wood Maggie Glenn and Alicia go grab the tools and hardware supplies," Adam tells the group. Adam T-dog and Jim walked to the back where the wood was and started to carry it towards the trucks. Glenn Maggie and Alicia walk into the store and see that all the walkers are still there. Maggie stares at the dead walkers. Glenn looks over at Maggie.

"Hey, you ok?" Glenn asks Maggie, who nods as Alicia starts to grab the tools Glenn and Maggie join her.

With Daryl's group  
Daryl's group turns into the first Farm they come by Daryl stops the van. The four of them get out of the car. "Shane and Jo will go look in the barn and shed while me and Hershel will go into the house," Daryl tells the other three who nod as they separate Daryl and Hershel walk into the house. Daryl pulls out his crossbow and a flashlight Daryl looks back at Hershel and nods down at the knife Hershel Grabs the knife slowly. Daryl pushes the door open and walks in his crossbow raised. Daryl walks into the kitchen he opens the cabinets and grabs whatever food that they can use out of the cabinets and buts it in his bag. Suddenly there was a crash behind them. Daryl and Hershel turn around and see that three walkers had fallen down the stairs. The first one stands up, and Daryl shoots it in the head, the walker falling to the ground. Daryl pulls out his hatchet. One of the walkers walk towards Hershel who stares at it Daryl tries to help the older man, but the walker that was still on the ground grabbed his ankle making him fall to the ground "Hershel if you don't kill that walker you die you leave your daughters without there father in all this!" Daryl shouts to the other man as he kicks the walker in the head to make it let go of his leg. Hershel backs up as the walker get's closer and closer to him. Hershel pushes the walker back. The walker grabs at it snarling, wanting to eat the man Hershel closes his eyes for a moment before he opens then and slams the knife down into the walkers head. Daryl kicks the walker once last time. The walker lets go of him. Daryl stands up and drives the hatchet down onto the walkers head. Hershel looks at the knife in his hand and drops the knife. "They're dead. You don't come on runs unless you are ready. You could have been killed," Daryl says to the older man.

"I needed to know what it was like out here. I'm sorry," Hershel apologizes to the man. 

"Next time you plan on coming out, be ready. Come on. We got shit do to," Daryl tells the older man.

With Bobby  
Bobby opens his eyes slowly, his eyes adjusting to the light. Once Bobby's eyes adjust to the light, he sees an innocent-looking redhead aiming a gun at him. "If you're going to kill me, do it," Bobby tells the women. 

"Why are you here?" The women ask Bobby.

"I'm looking for my boys and getting supplies. How long have you been here?" Bobby ask the women 

"Few days my car ran out of gas I was in that office when you came in," The women tell him. 

"Could you please untie me if you were going to do it you would have. I promise I won't hurt you," Bobby says to the redhead who nods. She holds the gun on him as she cuts the ropes binding his arms and legs. "I'm Bobby Singer," Bobby tells the women with his hand outstretched.

"Charlie Bradbury," Charlie tells Bobby, who nods as he grabs his stuff.

"Well, nice meeting you, but I have to find those boys," Bobby tells Charlie as he walks to the door.

"Wait, can I come with you, you'll have more eyes," Charlie tells Bobby who looks back at the girl.

"Yeah sure come on, kid," Bobby tells Charlie as he leaves Charlie following them.

With Daryl  
They have already left the farm, and we're back to their farm there were no animals, but they did find a lot of equipment which was nice They we're pulling into the farm it was getting late they pulled in and stopped the car. They stepped out just as Glenn pulled in with the wood everybody gathered around. "Ok, over the next few days we'll be building the farms walls and reinforcing the fence let's go eat, and we'll get to work tomorrow," Shane tells the group Shane walks over to Jo "It was fine you're not a bad run partner," Jo tells Shane with a smile.

"Neither are you," Shane tells her Hershel's family leaves about an hour later. The group eats and then goes to bed.

The Greene farm  
Maggie walks down the stairs during the night and sees her dad looking at the photos on the fridge, "Dad, What are you doing up?" Maggie asks her father Hershel looks over at his daughter with tears in his eyes.

"I've been stupid, Maggie, how could I believe that was them?" Hershel asks his daughter. 

"Because you believed there was hope there is nothing wrong with that. Now we need to find hope in something else make the others believe us show them what this world is," Maggie tells her father as she hugs him Hershel nodding.

With Bobby and Charlie  
The two new friends decided to stay in the office they ate. Now, Charlie, was asleep Bobby was looking at the young girl If I'm gonna die before I'm gonna die protecting this girl. Bobby thinks as he looks at the girl Bobby then lays down and pulls out a photo he had of him and the three boys Please be alive you'll idjits I love you boys hope to see you soon Bobby thinks as he falls the asleep the last image he sees is the boys he sees as sons.

Hey guys few things now with Bobby and Charlie that finishes our supernatural cast if you guys have any show characters tell me maybe I will bring them any show second I would love to see some suggestions from you and last any pairings are welcomed thanks for the spike in views the reviews and thanks for reading. Also if you love the 100 go check out my other Fanfiction Dying hope


	16. Chapter 15- their first encounter

Chapter 15- Their first encounter   
Daryl gets up out of bed. Daryl gets dressed as he has every day since they got here. It has been a few days since the run for wood. The group was doing pretty good in building the wall, and fortifying the fence, they were about halfway done. Daryl walks down the stairs leaving his girlfriend to sleep. Daryl walks into the kitchen. Shane and T-dog, we're already in there. Daryl grabs a cup of coffee and sits down "We still plan on hunting today?" Daryl asks his two friends who nod.

"Yeah, Glenn's coming two, so we can cover more ground," T-dog tells them the two nod as they drink their coffee, not expecting the day ahead of them.

Just like everybody other days, the group ate and got ready for the day. Daryl was walking outside when Merle pulled him aside. "What?" Daryl asks his brother.

"Are you, Shane, Glenn, and T-dog still going hunting today?" Merle asks his brother, who nods.\

"Why, Merle, what's wrong?" Daryl asks his brother

"I think we're being watched," Merle tells Daryl.

"Why do you think we're being watched," Daryl asks Merle. 

"Because the last two days when I was on patrol, I would notice some small things broken branches weeds broken it could just be a walker, but Daryl, you guys, need to be careful," Merle tells Daryl worry in his voice. Daryl nods, taking this seriously, knowing that his brother usually isn't worried.

"We will just watch out for everybody," Daryl tells Merle, who nods as they walk outside. Merle and Daryl walk outside to see Hershel's group pulling in.

With Bobby and Charlie   
Bobby and Charlie left King county the day after they met they decided to head towards the CDC so they could get some answers. Bobby and Charlie, we're walking through the woods to avoid the highway for as long as possible. "You think the CDC will still be there?" Charlie asks Bobby, who looks over at her.

"Maybe, I don't know, but if it is that is the only place we're going to get answers," Bobby tells Charlie. Bobby was looking around when he stopped Charlie stopping two.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asks Bobby, who looks around.

"We're being followed," Bobby tells Charlie as he puts his hand on his handgun. Charlie looks around them, a look of fear on his face. "Come out. I know you're there. I won't shoot if you don't," Bobby says. They wait a moment. They hear footsteps behind them. They both turn around, holding their handguns. A man and a kid come out from behind the trees. "Why are you following us?" Bobby asks them as he points his pistol at them.

"We didn't mean any harm. We just wanted to make sure you weren't going to kill us," The man tells him Charlie looks at the little girl.

"Bobby come on, he has a kid," Charlie says to the man. Bobby looks back at Charlie for a moment before he lowers his gun.

"I'm Bobby. This is Charlie," Bobby tells the two people.

"Lee and, this is Clementine," Lee tells them. "Where are you heading to?" Lee asks Bobby.

"The CDC," Charlie tells Lee.

"Can we join you?" Lee asks Bobby. Bobby looks over at Charlie, who nods.

"Yeah, come on," Bobby tells the two as he starts to walk Lee and Clementine following him.

With the group  
Daryl Shane Glenn and T-dog we're getting ready for their hunt Daryl grabs four small pocket knives and hands them to the other men telling them that they knives we're just in case. After the men get done, Daryl kisses Alicia goodbye. The boys were walking to the woods Daryl and Glenn going off as one group and Shane and T-dog going off as Another. Daryl was keeping his eyes open for anything unusual. Daryl looks at Glenn "I want you to run fast. Once you see an opening, distract them. If you can't distract them go get the group," Daryl whispers to Glenn "On my signal good luck kid," Daryl says to Glenn as he turns and shoots his crossbow hitting the man that was following them in the shoulder he screams as Glenn runs Daryl hears footsteps behind him he turns and his hit in the stomach with a bat. Daryl falls to the ground, and the man kicks him in the face knocking him out.

The farm  
Merle was on watch as the others worked on the walls Merle was watching the woods. Carl comes up behind Merle. "You worried about Daryl?" Carl asks Merle, who looks down at the kid.

"I'm always worried about Daryl he's my baby brother it's my job to worry about him," Merle tells Carl.

"He's lucky to have you," Carl tells Merle, who smiles. 

"It's the other way around kid," Merle tells Carl just as he sees a glint in the woods. Merle's eyes widen as he grabs Carl just as a gunshot goes off. A bullet that was aimed for Carl hits Merle in the side. Merle falls, landing on the ground holding Carl, who was beside him. Merle hears footsteps as Daniel and Jim run over, helping him up. They help him get into the house where everybody else.

"What the hell was that," Carol asks.

"There's somebody in those woods. We need to say in cover," Daniel says as Hershel comes over to Merle, who was holding his side. Hershel starts to patch Merle. 

"We can't say in here the others are out there," Andrea says. 

"That's what they want. They want us to go after them so they can trap us. I'm worried about them too, but we need to stay in here their smart they'll be fine," Merle tells Andrea.

"So what their plan was to shoot Merle to make us go after them," Madison says.

"That shot wasn't meant for me," Merle tells them that is when Carl's eyes widen.

"The shot was meant for me," Carl realizes. Merle nods.

"They planned to kill Carl. That would piss everybody off they we're hoping we would do something stupid after that," Merle tells them Lori hugs her son as he cries. The group decides to hunker down and wait.

With Bobby's group  
Bobby, Lee, Charlie, and Clementine were getting close to the city they should be there by the end of the day Bobby was walking beside Lee while Charlie was in the back talking to Clem. "You have a group before this?" Bobby asks Lee as they walk through the woods.

"Yeah, we planned on heading for Savannah, but then we got separated. We don't know if they are dead or alive, so we decided, for now, we'll see where we end up," Lee tells Bobby, who nods. "How long have you known Charlie?" Lee asks Bobby as he looks back at the women.

"Not long just met her yesterday," Bobby tells Lee, who nods. "How long have you known Clem?" Bobby asks Lee.

"We met at the beginning," Lee tells Bobby.

"I know who you are, Lee. I saw it on the news now. I don't think you are a bad man, but if you try anything, I will not hesitate to kill you," Bobby tells Lee, who nods as the group keeps moving. 

With Daryl, Shane, and T-dog  
Daryl opens his eyes slowly and sees four men in front of him his looks and sees Shane and T-dog all three of them had their hands tied behind them as the leader of the four men steps up. "Good morning, sleepyhead hope you had a good nap," The leader says to Daryl, who glares at him. "Now I bet your wondering who we are. Well, I'll tell you. A few days, we're hunting in these woods when we stumbled upon your farm, so we decided to scout it out watch you. The first thing we noticed we're that you three and the Chinaman we're the leaders. So we waited for an opening to attack and then you came out, so we caught you and one of us tried to kill one of those kids but hit one of yours in the side. So now the new plan is to lead them out here kill your men and Have some fun with the women then take them back to our group we will then enjoy them and then will take your farm," The leader tells them Daryl growls as he and the others were cutting the ropes with the pocket knives. "Those girls they're nice especially the one you're with and the blond we can't wait," the leader says. Daryl, in the corner of his eyes, sees Glenn hiding behind a tree with his gun. Daryl cuts his hand as well as Shane, and T-dog Glenn looks at the group's hand and aims his gun. Glenn shoots his gun, hitting one of them in the leg who screams Daryl kicks one of them in the legs, which makes him falls to the ground. Daryl stabs the man in the side of the head with his pocket knife. T-dog stands up and tackles one of them T-dog slams the knife down in his eye as Glenn shoots another shot hitting one in the stomach Shane finishes him off with a stab to the eye. The leader pulls his gun hitting T-dog in the side a Daryl tackles him and starts to punch him.

"You'll never touch them," Daryl tells the leader as he stabs him in the head and falls back on the ground. The men look around at the bodies. "Come, we have to get back," Daryl says as he stands and starts to collect their weapons. The other men join them as they loot their bodies and grab their things. Daryl and Shane help T-dog as they move back towards the house.

The four of them get close to the house when they hear the door fly open. Alicia was the first out, followed by the others she runs up and hugs Daryl. "We'll talk inside. Let's get T-dog inside," Daryl says they nod as they get inside the house. Daryl looks at Merle. "You were the one who got shot," Daryl says to his brother, who nods. 

"What happen?" Sam asks

"They caught everybody, but Glenn talked for a little most crucial thing they said was that they were part of a bigger group once that group figures out their dead they will come. That means we're going to have to fight," Daryl tells the group.

"What happened to the men in the woods?" Hershel asks them

"We killed 'em," Shane says.

"We had no other choice," Glenn tells them the group nods as they take in the new information.

"Now, what do we do?" Madison ask them

"We are going to be doubling patrols we watch for their group," Shane says the group nods as Hershel walks over to Daryl and Shane.

"We need to talk," Hershel tells the two men who nod as they leave the house with the older man. Once they were away from the house, Hershel looks at them. "My barns full of walkers," Hershel tells the two men who look at him in shock, not knowing somebody else heard Hershel.

Hey guys thanks for reading hope you guys like how this story is going once again any characters suggestions tell me and I see you next time


	17. Chapter 16- The Barn

Chapter 16 -The Barn

Daryl and Shane stare at the older man. Hershel looks at the two leaders, waiting for what they have to say. "How many?" Shane asks the older man.

"I don't know," Hershel tells Shane. "It started out as just my wife and stepson soon we just started to put them in there," Hershel tells the man.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Daryl asks Hershel.

"Because I realized how wrong I was, I still need to decide what I want to do with them. I also want all of your people to come to my home tomorrow. We have been helping you. I would like you to help us make my home safer. You deserved to know what was in that barn," Hershel tells the two men who nod.

"Can we tell our people?" Shane asks Hershel, who looks at him.

"How do I know your people won't act on there own?" Hershel asks the men who look at each other.

"You don't," Shane tells Hershel honestly not knowing if even him or Daryl could stop the group.

"No matter what, they will find out. I guess it would be better if they heard it from you two," Hershel says to the two men who nod.

"Let's head back we still have some daylight left we should get some work done," Shane says the others nod as the person that was listening walks away, heading back to the farm. Daryl Shane and Hershel walk back towards the farm. The three men walk into the farmhouse the group looks over at him. They see the looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Madison asks them.

"Tomorrow we will be heading to Hershel's farm to help his family make there farm safer we will talk about it more in the morning just wanted to let you know Merle and T-dog will rest the rest of the day," Shane says. Everybody nods as they move Merle to the couch and take T-dog up to his room so they can sleep. Daryl leaves T-dog room and walks over to his room. Daryl pulls off his shirt just as the door opens he hears a gasp and closes his eyes. Daryl turns around. Alicia was standing at the looking at him. Daryl walks over to the door and shuts the door.

"Knock next time," Daryl tells his girlfriend.

"This is my room too," Alicia replies. "This is why you never change around me before you don't want me to see these," Alicia says to Daryl, who turns and looks at her and nods.

"I never wanted you to see this. I didn't want you to see these because of the darkness they carry. I was scared you would leave me," Daryl tells Alicia with his back towards her. Alicia wraps her arms around Daryl's torso. She lays her chin on his shoulder.

"This darkness is apart of you. Whatever happened to you is what turned you into the man that I'm falling for. We carry this darkness together. We don't hide anything from each other this will never work if we do. Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Alicia asks Daryl. Daryl stays quiet for a moment.

"Hershel's barn is full of walkers, and we're all infected," Daryl says to Alicia, who lets him go.

"That's what Hershel wanted to talk to you and Shane about," Alicia realizes Daryl nods. "How long how you known about us all being affected, and who else knows?" Alicia asks Daryl.

"I've known since the CDC. The only other person that knows is Shane," Daryl tells Alicia, who looks at him for a moment.

"That's what Jenner told you before I pulled you away," Alicia realizes Daryl nods once again. "Why doesn't everybody else know about the barn and what Jenner told you?" Alicia asks Daryl.

"I was going to tell them about the barn tomorrow before we left for Hershel's farm, and as for what Jenner told me, I need proof," Daryl tells Alicia, who nods as she sits on the bed.

"That's a lot of info to take in," Alicia tells Daryl, whos nods as he sits down beside her.

"I know," Daryl tells her. After a while, the couple walks down the stairs and gets back to work.

With Glenn

Glenn was sorting through the weapons they got from the men they killed when Maggie walked up behind him "How are you doing?" Maggie asks him.

"Not great. I knew that someday we would run into people like that, but those men in the woods were bad people they we're monsters the things they said the things they planned to do I mean who tries to kill a kid," Glenn tells Maggie.

"Some people can't handle what this world has become. Those people are weak. We are strong, Glenn. We can handle them. This new world is cruel. Most of us might now even make it, but I would rather die fighting for something good then becoming like those men," Maggie tells Glenn, who nods as he turns to the woman who hugs him.

With Lori

Lori was lying on her cot in her tent. Carl was curled up to here after the day the kid has had. The tent flap opens, and her ex-husband, Rick walks in "How is he?" Rick asks his ex-wife, who looks up at him.

"He's sleeping. He blames himself for Merle getting shot," Lori tells Rick.

"He shouldn't that was Merle's choice," Rick tells Lori.

"I know that, but what if the shot that hit Merle had killed him?" Lori asks Rick.

"Then we would have dealt with it just like the others," Rick tells Lori, who nods. Rick leaves the tent heading inside.

Rick opens the door and walks inside he looks at the couch and sees Merle laying on the sofa with an arrow in his hand Merle looks up and sees Rick.

"Hey officer friendly," Merle says to Rick.

"Officer friendly?" Rick ask.

"Yep, I need a nickname for you that's it," Merle tells Rick, who nods as he sits down on the chair.

"Thank you," Rick says to Merle.

"For what?" Merle asks

"You saved my son today. I know that you and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, but I'm grateful," Rick tells Merle.

"That kid is family, no problem," Merle tells Rick, who nods.

They spent the rest of the day resting. They go to bed that night ready for the next day. The next day was going to bring tons of problems.

The next day

The group gets up and does the same thing they do, everybody. After they finish eating, they load up some. Supplies into the cars. They put a bag of guns in just incase before they get in the cars Daryl and Shane stop them. "Hershel's barn is full of walkers," Shane says to the group who all turn and look at them.

"What?" John asks

"The barn is full of walkers. Nobody is to mess with that barn are we clear," Daryl says the group nods, not seeing the look on John's face. The group leave's for Hershel's farm.

Hershel's farm

The group pulls in front of Hershel's house and get out of the cars. Hershel looks at the group.

"Welcome, I understand that you may all be a little alert because of the part, but I promise you it is secure," Hershel tells the group who nods. "Ok, let's get to work," Hershe says they nod as they start to move supplies out of the cars. The entire time John was looking at the barn. Hershel takes Merle and T-dog inside and sits them down as he starts to clean their wounds.

Jo and Shane walk one of the Well to grab some water. As they get water, Jo looks at Shane, "How do you feel about the barn?" Jo asks Shane, who looks at her.

"As long as it is secure I don't care," Shane tells her as he looks down into the well Jo was about to drink the water when Shane slapped it out of her hand "I wouldn't drink that if I was you," Shane says to Jo as he shows her the well "Go grab the others," Shane tells Jo as he removes the wood. Dale Glenn Maggie Jo Sam Lori and John come over. Dale looks down.

"Looks like we got ourselves a swimmer," Dale says.

"How long do you think it's been down there?" Glenn asks.

"Long enough to grow gills," Sam answers.

"We can't leave it there. Who knows what it's doing to the water," Lori says.

"We got to get it out," Shane says

"put a bullet in its head I'll grab the rope," John says.

"That is so stupid," Glenn says.

"Why," John asks.

"Because if the walker hasn't contaminated the water yet blowing it's brain out will do it," Dean says.

"We can't risk it," Jo says.

"So, we have to get it out alive?" John asks.

"So to speak," Shane says.

"How do we do that?" Sam asks.

"We could use some ham," Maggie says.

"That wouldn't work ham doesn't kick and scream," Sam says.

"He's right. There's a reason the dead didn't come back and raid our cabinets," Lori says

"We need live bait," Dean says. Everybody looks at Glenn, but Jo speaks.

" Glenn isn't the bait I am," Jo says Dean and Sam's look at here.

"No way in hell," they both say.

"Look, guys, I get you don't want me in danger, but I'm lighter than Glenn," Jo says the two men nod. They grab a horse and some rope before they come back over and tie the rope to Jo. Jo looks at Shane. "If I die, I swear to god I will kill you," Jo says to Shane, who smiles.

"Don't worry. I need you. Your entertainment for me. We'll get you out alive," Shane tells her Jo nods.

"Maggie gives us eyes," Shane tells the women who nods. They start to lower Jo. They get close to when Jo starts to fall into the walker, which grabs at her.

"Get me the hell out of here," Jo yells the group pulls Jo out of the well.

"Are you ok," Dean asks.

"Back to the drawing board," Dale says.

"Says you," Jo says with a smirk as she hands her the rope with the walker. They tie the walker to the horse and start to pull it up the walker gets stuck and is torn in half one half falling to the well.

"We should seal off the well," Dale says they nod as Jo stabs the walker in the head and walks off.

With Daryl and Hershel

Daryl was sitting on the porch he had found a Cherokee rose earlier Hershel sits by him. "my father didn't bother with comforting lies. He used his fist. He was a loveless, violent drunk and no good to anybody. He drove me home when I was 15. Didn't lay eyes on this place again for many years. I was not at his deathbed, I would not grant him that, and to this day, do not regret it. I assume you and Merle had a similar father," Hershel tells Daryl as he sits down.

"What are you talking about?" Daryl ask.

"I saw Merle's scars I assume you have them too," Hershel says Daryl nods.

"Your a good man Daryl," Hershel tells Daryl before he leaves. Daryl gets up and goes to find Alicia. He finds her with her head on the house, her eyes close. She opens her eyes as he hands her the flower she looks at it.

"A flower," Alicia says, confused.

"It's a Cherokee Rose. The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the Trail of Tears, the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they said a prayer, asked for a sign to uplift the mother's spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this Rose started to grow right where the mother's tears fell," Daryl tells her she smiles as she puts the flower behind her ear.

With Shane.

Shane finds Jo sitting behind the shed. He sits down beside her. "You ok?" He asks her Jo looks at her.

"Nope," Jo tells him. "I almost died, and it was horrifying when I saw that walker on the ground. I saw red," Jo tells Shane, who nods.

"We all see that sometimes you just have to learn to control it," Shane tells Jo, who nods as she lays her head on his shoulder.

With Hershel

Hershel was staring at the barn when Otis came over. Daryl also comes over and stops by the men. "These farms theses farms are special. You guys have been shielded from what's going on out there. I'm assuming you saw everything happen on the news. Well, It's been a long time since the cameras stopped rolling. The first time I saw a walker, it was in my town killing a man as me, and Merle left, But what the world is out there isn't what you saw on TV. It is much much worse, and it changes you. Either into one of them or something a lot less than the person you were," Daryl tells the two men. Otis walks away from them as Hershel and Daryl look at the barn.

With John

John was walking through the swamps looking for Dale, who had the guns. John finds Dale by a tree "Nice spot we haven't been in the swamps," John says to the older man who turns and looks at him.

"Imagine if you used those tracking skills to hunt," Dale says to John.

"Give me the guns," John says to Dale.

"I'm not gonna do that," Dale says.

"Yeah, you are Dale. You do have that rifle over your shoulder," John says.

"You going to shoot me make up some bullshit story," Dale says.

"No, because you are pretty much dead already now give me the guns now," John says.

"You think this is gonna keep us safe?" Dale asks.

"I know it is," John tells him.

"Daryl will handle it," Dale says

"Shut up, Dale, give me the guns," John says. Dale grabs his gun and holds up to John, who pushes on it with his shoulder.

"Am I gonna have to shoot you do I have to kill you is that what it's gonna take?" Dale asks.

"Yeah, that's what it's gonna take," John tells him Dale lowers the gun.

"This is where you belong," Dale tells him.

"How so?" John asks.

"This world, what it is now, this is where you belong. And I may not have what it takes to last for long, but that's okay. 'Cause at least I can say when the world goes to shit I didn't let it take me down with it," Dale tells him as he gives him the guns.

"Fair enough," John says as he leaves.

With Daryl and Hershel

Daryl was tracking Otis and Jimmy through the woods. They come across the two with two walkers in a snag pull. "What are you doing?" Daryl asks.

"These are the last two walkers I will put in that barn I promise they we're our friends just help me," Otis says to Daryl and Hershel. Hershel grabs one pull as Daryl grabs the other. They make their way back to the barn.

The farm

The group we're all on the porch taking a break when John came up with the guns. "What's all this," Daniel asks as he spots John.

"You with me, man?" John asks Daniel as he pulls out a shotgun and puts it out to him. Daniel looks hesitant before he grabs the shotgun.

"Yeah," Daniel says.

"Time to grow up. You got your guns?" John asks.

"Yeah, Where's Dale?" Amy asks.

"He's on his way," John says.

"John stop," Merle says.

"We can, and we have to. It was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't. How about you, man? You gonna protect yours?" John asks Sam who grabs the gun he then turns towards Maggie.

"Can you shoot?" He asks her.

"Can you stop you do this hand these guns out my dad will break the deal," Maggie tells him.

"John, we need that deal," Alicia tells the mam.

"Hershel's gonna have to understand," John says.

"Me and Daryl said to not touch that barn this is not your call," Shane says to John.

"Oh shit," Adam says they all turn and see Daryl Hershel Jimmy and Otis coming out of the woods with walkers. John runs down the others following him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" John yells at Daryl.

"John, back off," Daryl tells the man.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asks.

"Are you kidding me? Do you see what they're holding onto to," John says.

"I see who they're holding to," Otis says.

"No, man, you don't," John says.

"John, just let me do this, and we can talk," Daryl tells the man.

"What you want to talk about, Rick? These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do,they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed James. They killed Liza. They're gonna kill all of us!" John yells.

"John, shut up!" Shane yells.

"Hey, Hershel, man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" John asks. John then shoots the walker.

"Stop!" T-dog yells.

"That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?! Why is it still coming?" John asks. John then shoots the walker once more. "That's it hearts its lungs why's it still coming?!" John yells.

"John enough!" Daryl yells.

"Your right man that is enough," John says as he shoots the female walker,"

"Enough living next to a farm full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough. Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now, if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now!" John yells

"Otis takes the snap pull," Daryl yells to Otis, who was in shock.

"John, stop," Daryl says to the man.

John goes over to the barn door and breaks the lock off.

"Come on," John says as he backs up, the walkers start to come out the rest of the group joins John in killing the walkers. John turns around and shoots the walker in Daryl's snag pull. The last walker falls as the group stares at the bodies and the problems John has just created.

Well, there it is the barn. Thank you to everybody that has been favorited followed or reviewed that just makes my day thanks for reading, and please go try dying hope to see you later, and suggestions on characters or stories are always welcomed.


	18. Chapter 17- Cleaning up

Chapter 17- Cleaning up

The group stares at the dead walkers in front of the barn. Daryl hears Hershel's family crying behind him. "Ma," Beth says as she moves away from her family and to one of the dead walkers. "Ma," Beth says once more as she puts the head of her mother's walker on her lap. The walker's eyes then snap open and grab at her alive daughter.

"Come on, pull her away, pull her away," multiple people yell as they move towards Beth. Hershel pulls Beth away from his dead wife as Amy grab a scythe and swing it into the walkers head. Annette's walker stops moving. T-dog and Travis let the walker go, and it falls to the ground. Hershel's family starts to walk towards there house. John moves to follow him put Daryl turns and punches the man in the face. John falls to the ground and starts to punch John in the face seeing nothing but red. Daryl hits him multiple times, not stopping. Shane T-dog and Merle pull Daryl off of John, whose face was beaten all to hell his face was bleeding and had bruises all over it. His eyes were swollen, and his nose was broken. Hershel's group has stopped and watched what Daryl had done. They stay still as the wait for the leader's next action. Daryl turns to Rick.

"Give me your handcuffs," Daryl tells Rick, who hesitates for a moment before he hands the handcuffs to Daryl. Daryl walks over to John and flips him over Daryl puts the cuffs on the man's hands. "Throw him in the truck," Daryl tells Daniel, who nods. Daniel grabs the beaten man and walks towards the truck "How did he get the guns?" Daryl asks the group.

"I took them out to the swamp. I was going to hide them had a feeling he would do that John came out there after me. John threatened me, and I gave him the guns," Dale says with his head down.

"It's not your fault, Dale," Shane tells Daryl.

"When we get back to the farm, John stays locked up," Daryl tells the group who nods. Daryl then turns to Hershel. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen," Daryl tells Hershel.

"I wasn't Dale's fault that John got the guns. It's also not your fault that John did this. That is his fault. We want some time alone if you guys could please dig graves for Shawn and Annette," Hershel says to the group.

"Of course," Daryl says to Hershel.

"What about the rest?" Otis asks.

"We bury the ones we love burn the rest," Lori says to Otis, who nods Hershel nods to the group before he walks his family up to the house.

"Let's dig the graves for Annette and Shawn over by those trees. We'll need a truck to move the bodies," Madison says everybody nods.

"I'll get the truck," Adam says to the group who nods. Daryl looks at Glenn, who was looking at the house.

"Go, she needs you we'll be fine," Daryl tells Glenn, who looks at him and nods Glenn walks up towards the house.

"Let's get to work," Travis says.

Hershel's house

Glenn opens the door to the house Otis sees him and points to the kitchen knowing why the young man was here. Glenn walks into the kitchen Maggie turns and sees him. Glenn walks up to the women and hugs her Maggie lays her head on his shoulder and cries.

Outside

Dale was watching John, who looks out at the older man "Do you got something to say, Dale? Well, go ahead, man. authority, huh? The voice of reason. Let me ask you something, man. What do you do? What do you do to keep this camp safe, huh? What do you do? What, you fix up an RV? You babysit some guns? Man, you pointed one at my chest, right? But you just you couldn't pull that trigger, could you? If I was such a danger if I was such a threat, what did you do to stop me, huh? I smashed that barn open. That's me. That ain't you. That ain't Daryl. That's me. Tell you what, Dale next time I need a radiator hose I'll give you a call, man," John says to the man who looks at him. Over by the barn, Daryl was moving the bodies with the others.

"A few more trips," Merle says.

"We got lucky if that barn had any more we could've been overrun," Andrea says.

"Good thing John did what he did," Sam says as he picks up a body.

"You can't tell me this was right," T-dog says Dale nodding.

"It wasn't it'll cost us with Hershel," Shane tells them.

"He's grieving he'll come around, see we had no choice. Look, I shot too. This wasn't all John," Andrea tells Shane.

"Look, I got no qualms about it, walkers, in my backyard nope," John says.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't have taken care of the problem. But creating a panic," Travis says.

"There's no point in arguing about it. It's done. There's nothing we can do about it," Lori says.

"Better get moving," Sam says. After they burned the bodies, they buried Shawn and Annette nobody said anything. Everybody left after a moment.

Hershel's house

Glenn was sitting with Maggie. "Now, what do we do?" Maggie asks Glenn as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"We continue to work on our farm make them both safe," Glenn tells Maggie, who nods. Beth falls to the ground, a plate breaking beside her.

"Oh my god," Maggie says as she and Glenn move to Beth. They pick her up and get her to a bed when Lori comes in. "She might be in shock. Where's Hershel?" Lori asks.

"We can't find him anywhere," Otis tells the women. Upstairs, Daryl Shane Morgan and T-dog were in Hershel's room.

"Your stepmother things?" Daryl asks Maggie as she came in.

Maggie nods. "He was so sure she'd recover. They'd just pick up where they left off," Maggie tells Daryl, who nods. Shane picks up a flask.

"Look like he found an old friend," Shane says as he throws Daryl the flask.

"That belonged to my grandfather gave it to my dad when he died," Maggie tells them.

"I didn't take Hershel for a drinker," Morgan says.

"No, He gave it up on the day I was born. He didn't even allow liquor in the house," Maggie tells them.

"What's the bar in town?" T-dog asks.

"Hatlin's he practically lived there in his drinking days," Maggie says.

"Betting that's where I'll find him," Daryl tells them.

"Yeah, I've seen the place I'll take you," Glenn tells Daryl.

"I'll get the truck," Daryl tells Glenn, who nods they start to walk downstairs.

"No," Maggie tells Glenn.

"It's an easy run," Glenn tells Maggie.

"Like the woodshop," Maggie reminds Glenn.

"Hey Maggie," Daryl says as he laughs. "I'll bring him back," Daryl tells the women who nods.

Daryl was walking to the truck when Alicia came over. "You want to talk before you leave?" Alicia asks him

"No, Hershel's has done a lot for us. He needs my help now," Daryl tells her.

"Just please come back safe," Alicia says to her boyfriend, who looks at her and hugs her.

"I will," Daryl tells her. Daryl kisses her. He turns and sees Maggie kiss Glenn Daryl smiles Shane comes over and hugs his best friend before Daryl and Glenn climb in the truck and leave.

Dale was sitting down. Shane and Jim sit down beside him. "This place is going to hell," Dale tells Shane and Jim.

"Yeah, we're trying to prevent that," Shane tells Dale.

"It's going to be hard some people think what John did was justified," Dale tells them.

"I don't agree with how he did it. I think we should have got Hershel's ok," Shane tells Dale, who nods.

"He's dangerous," Jim tells them.

"Yeah he is after he lost James he started to lose it," Dale says Shane nods.

"You know if he gets the chance, he will try to kill you and Daryl," Dale tells Shane, who nods.

"I Knew guys like him sooner or later he is going to get somebody killed," Dale says

The truck

"Maggie said she loves me," Glenn tells Daryl, who laughs.

"You move fast, kid," Daryl says to Glenn, who laughs.

"She doesn't mean it. She's upset and confused," Glenn says.

"I think she knows what she's feeling," Daryl tells Glenn.

"No, you know what she wants to be in love have something to hang onto," Glenn says.

"Glenn, it's pretty obvious to everyone Maggie loves you, and not just because you're one of the last men standing. So what's the problem?" Daryl asks the man.

"I didn't say it back," Glenn tells him.

"Why?" Daryl asks.

" I've never had a woman say that to me before except my mom, of course, and my sisters. But with Maggie, it's different. We barely know each other. What does she know about me? Nothing. We're practically strangers. But I didn't know what to do with it. I just stood there like a jerk," Glenn says to Daryl.

"Hey, this is a good thing, something we don't get enough of these days. Enjoy it. And when we get back, return the favor. It's not like she's going anywhere," Daryl tells Glenn, who nods.

"Do you feel that way about Alicia?" Glenn asks Daryl

"What way?" Daryl asks him.

"Do you love her?" Glenn asks Daryl, who stays silent for a moment.

"Yeah, I do love her," Daryl tells the man.

"Why haven't you told her?" Glenn asks the man.

"I'm scared that when I tell her, I'll lose her," Daryl tells him.

"You know with how things are we could die in here, and you would never get to tell her you said we should enjoy these things. We should tell the people we love that we love them, so we don't die regretting it," Glenn tells Daryl as he stops the car by the bar.

Daryl and Glenn walk in the bar. "Hershel," Daryl says to the man.

"Who's with you?" Hershel asks him.

"Glenn," Daryl tells the man as he walks beside him.

"Maggie sent him?" Hershel asks the man.

"He volunteered he's good like that how many you have?" Daryl asks the man.

"Not enough," Hershel tells Daryl.

"Let's finish this up back at home. Beth collapsed, is in some sort of state. Must be in shock. I think you are too," Daryl tells the man.

"Maggie's with her?" Hershel asks.

"Yeah, but Beth needs you," Daryl tells Hershel.

"What could I do? She needs her mother. Or rather to mourn like she should've done weeks ago. I robbed her of that. I see that now," Hershel tells the two men.

"You thought there was a cure. Can't blame yourself for having hope," Daryl tells Hershel.

"Hope? When I first saw you on the O'Grady's farm, I had little hope you wouldn't be a problem."

"But we weren't a problem. Our groups worked together, started to make a home," Daryl tells Hershel.

"No, you weren't a problem. You saved my daughter. That was the miracle that proved to me miracles do exist. Only it was a sham, a bait, and a switch. I was a fool, Rick, and you people saw that. My daughters deserve better than that," Hershel tells Daryl.

They then hear tires. "So, what do we do now wait for him to pass out?" Glenn asks.

"Just go," Hershel tells them.

"I promised Maggie I'd bring you home," Daryl tells Hershel.

"I wonder, have many promises you have made," Hershel says.

"So, what's your plan? Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death and leave your girls alone?" Daryl asks

"Stop telling me how to care for my family, my farm. You people are like a plague! I do the Christian thing, give you help, and you destroy it all!" Hershe yells at Daryl.

"The world was already bad when we met," Daryl tells Hershel.

"You're their leader, you're supposed to be with them," Hershel tells Daryl.

"I'm not Shane is because I have to replay a debt I owe to your family by bringing you home," Daryl tells Hershel. "Now come on your girls need you, "Daryl says the man.

"I didn't want to believe you. You told me there was no cure that these people were dead, not sick. I chose not to believe that. But when John shot Lou in the chest, and she just kept coming, that's when I knew what an ass I'd been, that Annette had been dead long ago and I was feeding a rotten corpse! That's when I knew there was no hope. And when you we're beating John you knew it t There is no hope. And you know it now as I do. Don't you? There is no hope for any of us," Hershel tells Daryl. They stay there for a moment, nobody speaking.

"Look, I'm done. I'm not doing this anymore, cleaning up after you. Do you know what the truth is? Nothing has changed. Death is death. It's always been there, whether it's from a heart attack, cancer, or a walker. What's the difference? You didn't think it was hopeless before, did you? Now there are people back at home trying to hang on. They need us, even if it's just to give them a reason to go on, even if we don't believe it ourselves. You know what? This isn't about what we believe anymore. It's about them," Daryl tells Hershel. Hershel puts the cup down the door then opens, and two men walk-in.

"Son of a bitch. They're alive. I'm Dave. That scrawny-looking douche bag there is Tony," Dave says to them.

"Eat me, Dave," Tony says.

" Hey, maybe someday, I will. We met on I-95 coming out of Philly. Damn shit-show that was," Dave tells them as they sit down.

"I'm Daryl. This is Glenn and Hershel," Daryl tells him.

"How about you pal want on," Dave asks Hershel.

"I Just quit," Hershel tells him.

"You've got a unique sense of timing, my friend," Dave says

"We lost some people today," Daryl tells Dave.

"I'm truly sorry to hear that. To better days and new friends. And to our dead, may they be in a better place," Dave says as he drinks Daryl looks at the gun he has. "Nice piece got it from a cop," Dave tells him.

"My best friend is a cop," Daryl tells Dave.

"This cop was already dead," Dave tells him.

"You fellas are a long way from Philadelphia," Daryl tells Dave.

"It feels like we're a long way from anywhere," Dave says.

"Well, what drove you south?" Daryl asks.

" Well, I can tell you it wasn't the weather. I must've dropped 30 LBS. In sweat alone down here," Dave tells them.

"I wish," Tony says

"No, first it was DC I heard there might be some kind of refugee camp, but the roads were so jammed, we never even got close. We decided to get off the highways, into the sticks, keep hauling ass. Every group we came across had a new rumor about a way out of this thing," Dave tells them.

"One guy told us the coast guard was sitting in the gulf, sending ferries to the islands," Tony tells them.

"The latest was a rail yard in Montgomery running trains to the middle of the country Kansas, Nebraska," Dave tells them.

"Nebraska?" Glenn asks.

"Low population lots of guns," Tony tells them.

"Kinda makes sense," Glenn says.

"Ever been to Nebraska, kid? A reason they call 'em flyover states," Dave tells Glenn. "How about you guys?" Dave asks.

"The plan was fort Benning now just find a home," Daryl tells Dave.

"I hate to piss in your cornflakes, but we ran across a grunt who was stationed at Benning. He said the place was overrun by lamebrains," Dave tells them.

"Wait, Fort Benning is gone? Are you for real?" Glenn asks.

"Sadly, I am. Oddly, the truth is there is no way out of this mess. Just keep going from one pipe dream to the next, praying one of these mindless freaks doesn't grab ahold of you when you sleep," Dave tells them.

"If you sleep," Tony says.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like you guys are hanging your hats here. You holed up somewhere else?" Dave asks,

"Not really," Daryl tells them.

"Those your cars out front?" Dave asks.

"Yeah. Why?" Glenn asks.

"We're living in ours. Those look kinda empty, clean. Where's all your gear?" Dave asks.

"We're with a larger group out scouting, thought we could use a drink," Hershel tells them.

"A drink? Hershel, I thought you quit. Well, we're thinking of setting up around here. Is it safe?" Dave asks.

"It can be, although I have killed a couple of walkers around here," Glenn tells them.

"Walker's, that's what you call them?" Dave asks.

Glenn laughs "Yeah," Glenn tells them.

"That's good. I like that. I like that better than lamebrains," Dave tells them.

"More succinct," Tony says.

"Okay, Tony, when to college," Dave tells them.

"Two years," Tony tells them.

"So what, you guys set up on the outskirts or something? That new development?" Dave asks.

"Trailer park or something. A farm?" Tony asks.

"Old McDonald had a farm," Tony starts to sing.

"You got a farm?" Dave asks as Tony pees.

"E-I-E-I-O. Is it safe?" Tony asks as he finishes.

"It's gotta be. You got food, water?" Dave asks.

"You got cooze? Ain't had a piece of ass in weeks," Tony says Glenn tenses as Daryl puts his hand on his gun.

Dave laughs, "Listen, pardon, my friend. City kids, they got no tact. No disrespect. So listen,Glenn-" Dave starts to say.

"We've said enough," Darly interrupts.

" Well, hang on a second. This farm it sounds pretty sweet. Don't it sound sweet, Tony?" Dave asks his friend.

"Real sweet," Tony says.

"How about a little southern hospitality? We got some buddies back at camp, been having a real hard time. I don't see why you can't make room for a few more. We can pool our resources, our manpower," Dave says.

"Look, I'm sorry it's not an option," Daryl says.

"Doesn't sound like it'd be a problem we send a few guys scouting up here a few days ago they never came back maybe you found them," Dave says to them Daryl sees Glenn pales and Hershel's eyes widen a little.

"No, we haven't seen them. We're sorry we can't let you say at the farm," Hershel tells them.

"We can't take in any more," Daryl tells them.

"You guys are something else. I thought we were friends. We got people we gotta look out for too," Dave tells them.

"We don't know anything about you," Daryl tells them.

"No, that's true. You don't know anything about us. You don't know what we've had to go through out there, the things we've had to do. I bet you've had to do some of those same things yourself. Am I right? 'Cause ain't nobody's hands clean in what's left of this world. We're all the same. So come on, let's take a nice friendly hayride to this farm, and we'll get to know each other," Dave says.

"That's not gonna happen," Daryl tells them.

"This is bullshit!" Tony yells.

Calm down," Daryl tells Tony.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Don't ever tell me to calm down," Tony says as he raises his gun.

"Woah," Glenn says.

"I'll shoot you three asshole in the head and take your damn farm!" Tony yells at them as Daryl grips his gun.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Relax. Take it easy. Nobody's killing anybody. Nobody's shooting anybody. Right, Daryl? Look. We're just friends having a drink. That's all. Now, where's the good stuff, huh? Good stuff, good stuff, good stuff. Let's see. Hey. Look at that. That'll work," Dave says as he pulls out a bottle.

"You gotta understand we can't stay out there. You know what it's like," Dave tells them.

"Yeah, I do. But the farms are too crowded as is. I'm sorry. You'll have to keep looking," Daryl tells Dave.

"Keep looking. Where do you suggest we do that?" Dave asks.

"I don't know, I hear. Nebraska's nice," Daryl tells them.

"Nebraska. This guy," Dave says. Dave then raises his gun, but Daryl raises his gun quicker he shoots Dave in the head and then turns around and shoots Tony in the chest twice. They both fall to the ground Daryl walks to Dave and shoots him in the head.

With Bobby

Bobby's group has had bad luck. Lately, the CDC was gone. They walked out of the city. They we're now by a quarry. Bobby sees a note on the car. He picks up the note. "Bobby I hope you find this it's Dean Sam and Adam are ok we're heading to the CDC I hope we find you there or somewhere else Maybe the Cdc is gone We hope to see you soon love you, Bobby," The note says as a tear goes down, the mans face.

Hey guys, here's the next update. Sorry, it took so long been busy. I put this in Dying Hope to I was writing Dying Hope with another Person, but because of some problems, it's just me, so just, please give me patience with updates thank you. As Always suggestions for characters or story Ideas are Welcome thank you for reading.


	19. Chapter 18-The kid

Daryl stares at Tony's dead body "Holy shit," Glenn says Daryl looks at him and Hershel.

"You two, alright?" Daryl asks the other two.

"Yeah," Glenn tells Daryl.

"Hershel?" Daryl asks.

"Let's head back," Hershel says Daryl nods as he grabs Tony's rifle. They then hear a car approaching.

"Car gets down," Daryl tells the two men. The car then turns off, and they hear the doors open and close.

"Dave? Tony? They said over?" One of them says.

"Yeah," Another one tells him.

"I'm telling you, man. I heard gunshots," Another one tells them.

"I saw roamers two streets over. Might be more around," Another says.

"Dave! Tony!" One yells.

"Shut up, you idiot! You wanna attract 'em? Just stick close. We're gonna find 'em," One says.

"Dude he said to stay close Tony," one says

The three men have been waiting for about half an hour when Glenn spoke, "Why won't they leave?" Glenn asked in a hushed tone.

"Would you?" Hershel asks him.

"We can't sit here any longer. Let's head out the back and make a run to the car," Daryl tells them in a hushed tone. They then hear gunfire.

"What happen?" One of the men asks.

" Roamers, I nailed 'em. I cleared those buildings. You guys get this one?" One of the men asks.

"No," The other tells him.

"Me either," One of them says.

"We're looking for Dave and Tony, and no one checks the damn bar?" One asks. They then walk towards the door and start to push it open. Glenn puts his body in front of the door as the men try to push it open. "What," The same man asks.

"Someone pushed it shut. There's someone in there. Yo, is someone in there? Yo, if someone's in there, we don't want no trouble. We're just looking for our friends," One of them says.

"What do we do?" One asks.

"Bum rush the door," Another suggests.

"No, we don't know how many are there. Just relax. We don't want any trouble. We're just looking for our friends. If something happened, tell us. This place is crawling with corpses. If you can help us not get killed, I'd appreciate it. You're bugging. I'm telling you nobody's in there," One says to the three men.

"Someone guard the door. If they're in there, they might know where Dave and Tony are," One says to the others the men start to walk away.

"They drew on us!" Daryl yells. The men then come back.

"Dave and Tony in there? They alive?" One of the men asks.

"No," Daryl tells them.

"They killed Dave and Tony," One says.

"Come on, man, let's go," One says.

"No, I'm not leaving, I'm not telling Jane. I'm not gonna go back and tell them that Dave and Tony got shot by some assholes in a bar," One tells the others.

"Your friends drew on us! They gave us no choice! I'm sure we've all lost enough people, done things we wish we didn't have to, but It's like that now. You know that! So let's chalk this up to what it was wrong place, wrong," Daryl was saying but was interrupted by gunshots. "Get out of here, go," Daryl yells at Glenn, who nods. The men keep shooting at them, breaking the glass.

"Hey! We all know this is not gonna end well! There's nothing in it for any of us! You guys just back off, no one else gets hurt!" Daryl yells at the men. The men keep shooting at them. Daryl moves over to Glenn. "Glenn," Daryl says as he gets to Glenn.

"I'm ok," Glenn tells him. Daryl nods towards the back door Glenn nods.

" I'll hold 'em here. You cover Glenn. See if you can make it to your car. Tell him to pull up back. We'll run for it, get the hell out of here," Daryl tells Hershel.

"You want me to cover Glenn?" Hershel asks Daryl nods.

"I wish we got to gun training," Daryl tells Hershel.

"I know how to shoot, I just. Don't like to," Hershel tells him Hershel walks away from Daryl. Hershel walks up behind Glenn turns and aims his gun at him. Hershel puts his hands up.

"Sorry," Glenn says as he lowers his gun.

"Daryl wants you to try for the car," Hershel tells Glenn.

"Try?" Glenn asks.

"You'll try and succeed. I'll cover you," Hershel says to Glenn.

"That's a great plan," Glenn says sarcastically. As Glenn moves, gunfire goes off the bullets going towards Glenn, who grunts and moves behind the dumpster. Hershel turns and shoots the man who falls just as Daryl shows up beside Hershel.

"What happen?" Daryl asks.

"He fired. He must've hit Glenn. He's behind the dumpster. Doesn't look like he's moving," Hershel tells Daryl. Daryl moves over to Glenn as walkers start to eat the man Hershel shot who yells. Daryl sits beside Glenn. "You hit?" Daryl asks him.

"No," Glenn tells him.

"It's all right. The cars right there," Daryl tells Glenn.

"Okay," Glenn says.

"Let's go," Daryl tells Glenn they start to move. As they round, the corner bullets hit the wall, one hitting Daryl in the shoulder. Daryl hisses in pain as he puts his hand on his shoulder.

"You ok," Glenn asks.

"Yeah," Daryl tells him. They then hear a car.

" Let's get out of here! Roamers all over the place! Hurry up! We gotta get out of here!" One of them yells.

"What about Sean?" One asks.

"They shot him we gotta go roamers everywhere," The man says.

"We're leaving!" One yells from the roof

"Jump," One tells him.

The kid jumps and impales himself onto a fence spike. "Dude didn't make it," Glenn says.

"Help me," The teen yells.

"I've gotta go, I'm sorry," One of the men says to the kid.

"No, don't leave me, please help me," The kid says. The men leave.

"Get Hershel," Daryl tells Glenn he moves towards the kid. Daryl walks over to the kid, "Shut up," He tells the kid as he inspects the kid.

"We have to go," Hershe tells Daryl.

"No," The kid cries out.

"Shut up," Daryl says to the kid.

"I'm sorry, son, we have to go," Hershel tells the kid.

"No, please don't leave me," The kid begs.

"We have to go," Hershel tells Daryl.

"We can't," Daryl tells Hershel.

"He was just shooting at us," Glenn argues.

"He's a kid," Daryl tells them.

"This place is crawling with walkers," Glenn tells him.

"We can't leave him," Daryl tells Glenn.

"The fence went clean through. There's no way we can get the leg off in one piece." Hershel tells them.

"Shut up, or I will kill you," Daryl tells the kid.

"That may be the answer. We're not gonna get that leg off without tearing the muscle to shreds. He certainly can't run. He may bleed out," Hershel tells them.

"Shut up," Glenn tells the kid as he puts his hand on his leg. The kid screams.

"I'm sorry. Shut up. Shut up," Glenn tells the kid.

"Maybe we should put him down. I don't wanna see any more killing, but this is cruel," Hershe tells them.

"Can't we just take the leg off?" Glenn asks Daryl pulls out his hatchet.

"Please don't cut off my leg," The kid begs.

"Will this cut through the bone?" Daryl asks Hershel.

" I'll have to sever the ligaments below the kneecap, cut above the tibia. He's going to lose his lower leg," Hershel tells them.

"No, don't," The kid says.

"All right, no choice hurry up," Daryl tells Hershel.

"Hand me that stick," Hershel tells Glenn, who grabs the stick and hands it to Hershel.

"Walkers," Glenn says. Daryl and Glenn start to shoot the walkers.

"Oh, god. They're everywhere. Hershel, how we doing over there?" Daryl asks Hershel.

"I need more hands," Hershel tells them.

"Come on. We gotta go! I'm almost out of ammo! We don't have much time! Come on. We've gotta go!" Glenn yells at them

"Can't hold 'em off! Hershel, do it now! Come on, Hershel!" Daryl yells at the man.

"There's no time," Hershel tells them. Daryl walks over to the kid and pulls his leg up it coming off the fence spike. Glenn helps him mover the kid to the car Daryl putting him in the back Hershel in the back as Daryl gets in the driver seat Glenn getting in the passenger seat. Daryl starts the car and drives. They were driving when Glenn spoke.

"Why?" Glenn asks.

"Why what?" Daryl asks him

"Why did we save him we could have died, and Shane is not going to like the fact that we brought him back," Glenn tells Daryl.

"You remember what I told Jenner at the CDC?" Daryl asks Glenn.

"Yeah, You wanted us to be the good guys," Glenn tells Daryl.

"Yeah, If that were anybody, I would have left them, but it was a kid I couldn't. If left him, we could have been just as bad as the mean who shot at us," Daryl tells Glenn as he longs at his shoulder that Hershel patched up. Glenn nods as they keep driving.

"Daryl, I would like to ask a favor," Hershel says to Daryl from the back.

"What is it?" Daryl asks.

"I would like it if my family and I could move in with you," Hershel tells Daryl, who looks at him.

"Why?" Daryl asks.

"That house will always be home but going back and forth is not good on gas also that house holds so much pain I would like to get rid of that pain," Daryl tells Hershel who nods.

"If the group is ok with it, then yes, you can stay you and your family are apart of our family," Daryl tells Hershel, who smiles.

Morning The Farm

Maggie was sitting with Beth when Andrea walked in, "Hey," Maggie says to Andrea.

"Can I get you anything?" Andrea asks Maggie.

"Nah, I just wished my dad was here," Maggie tells Andrea.

"She'll be okay. You just have yo be strong for her," Andrea tells her.

"I was just reminding her."About-Nevermind," Maggie says.

"No, I'd love to hear," Andrea tells her.

"My dad would die if he heard this. My first summer back from college, I drove home, dumped my stuff off, went straight out to the stable for a ride. My family comes back from church, and Beth grabs my things and starts unpacking my stuff upstairs," Maggie tells Andrea.

"That's sweet," Andrea tells her.

"Yeah, until this one here starts rifling through my backpack. She finds this little plastic container with these pink and green candies inside. She didn't even know I was on the pill. She was so freaked out by the idea of me, boys, and sex that she runs outside and chucks them in the duck pond. And I ride up. I see this, I'm screaming. She's crying, and Shawn runs outside, thinks one of us is drowning. Soon as he figures out what's going on, the jerk busts out, laughing so loud that my horse rears up and gets mud all over the three of us. My dad comes out, "what the heck is going on out here?!" And she turns around, bats her eyelids, and says, "we're just swimming, daddy." In her Sunday dress, all covered in snot and mud," Maggie tells Andrea.

"Daryl and Glenn will bring your dad back," Andrea tells Daryl.

"Glenn's a good guy," Andrea tells Maggie.

"Yeah. He is," Maggie tells her.

Shane was outside, getting ready to look for Daryl Glenn and Hershel with Adam Dean Sam and Merle. "Guys," Alicia says as she looks at the dirt road the men turn and look at the car as Daryl turns off the engine Daryl steps out of the car Alicia runs down the stairs and runs over to Daryl hugging him Daryl hugs her back. Maggie comes out and runs over to Glenn, hugging him.

"Patricia prepare the shed for surgery," Hershel tells the women who nods.

"Who the hell is that?" T-dog asks as he looks at The kid.

"That's Randall," Glenn tells the group.

We'll talk more inside after Hershel and Patricia save him," Daryl says everybody nods. They all walk inside while Hershel and Patricia take Randle to the shed. As the group, we're waiting for Hershel and Patricia. Strand looks at Daryl.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Victor asks him.

"I got shot by one of them," Daryl tells him. "Shane, the group we killed in the woods we're apart of their group," Daryl tells Shane, who nods.

"Why did you bring him back. He shot at you," Chris says.

"We couldn't just leave him behind. He would've bled out if he lived that long. I took him because of what I told Jenner," Daryl tells the group who nods.

"It's gotten bad in town," Glenn says as Rick walks in with John after Daryl told him to get the man.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asks.

"I repaired his calf muscle as best I can, but he'll probably have nerve damage. Won't be on his feet for at least a week," Hershel tells them.

"When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the main road, send him on his way," Daryl says

"Isn't that the same as leaving for the walkers?" Andrea asks.

"He'll have a fighting chance," Daryl tells her.

"Just gonna let him go? He knows where we are," Daniel says.

"He was blindfolded the whole way he's not a treat," Daryl tells Daniel.

"Not a threat. How many of them were there? You killed three of their men and took one of them hostage, but they just ain't gonna come looking?" John says

"They left him for dead no one is looking," Daryl tells John.

"We should still post a guard," Sam says.

"He'll be out for hours," Hershel tells them. Everybody nods, even John.

"Now next Hershel wants his family to live at hour farm is anybody against this," Daryl asks nobody says anything.

"Ok, over the next week, we will move them in, for now, everybody takes a breath and relaxes for the day," Daryl tells everybody who nods. Daryl looks at Glenn and nods towards Maggie Glenn nods.

Glenn grabs Maggie's hand and pulls her away. "I love you," Glenn tells her Maggie smiles.

"I love you too," Maggie says as they kiss. Maggie walks away from Glenn after and finds her dad with Beth.

"Has she eaten? I'll give her a sedative-stop her body from working too hard," Hershel tells Maggie.

"You were drinking," Maggie says to her father.

"That was the least of my worries," Hershel tells her father.

"You left, and I didn't know what to do!" Maggie yells at her father with tears in her eyes. Hershel walks over to his daughter and hugs her.

Daryl walks over to Alicia. "I love you," He tells Her Alicia looks at him for a moment.

"I love you too," Alicia says as they kiss the group spends the rest of the day resting.

Hey guys. Here's the next chapter, as I said on Dying hope is that I hope for three chapters for both stories each week one at the beginning, one in the middle and one at the end. Now that was the plan that may change this week because My Grandpa just passed away, and I need to handle that. I will try my best to update but no promises. Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcomed and make me so happy have a good day and happy Memorial day.


	20. Chapter 19-Moving

Chapter 19-Moving

It was the day after Daryl Hershel and Glenn had brought Randle to the Greene farm. Today and over the next few days, they will be bringing the Greene things over to Daryl's farm. Daryl gets out of bed and looks at Alicia, who was still sleeping. Daryl changes his close and grabs his weapons and vest before he opens the door and walks downstairs. Shane was sitting in the kitchen and looked up when Daryl walks down the stairs. Daryl sits down beside his best friend. "So, what's the plan today?" Shane asks.

"I was thinking we could start moving Hershel family and their things over here. What do you think?" Daryl asks Shane.

"That works for me," Shane says, Jo comes downstairs and smiles at Shane. Daryl looks between them and smiles. Jo looks over at Daryl.

"What are you smiling about?" Jo questions.

"Nothing," Daryl tells Jo, who nods not believing the man.

"So when do we head to Hershel's?" Shane asks.

"After we get breakfast and talk to everybody, we'll head over," Daryl tells Shane, who nods.

Outside

Lori was laying in her tent with Amy's head on her chest "You need to tell the rest of the group about you being pregnant they will find out, and Hershel could help," Amy tells her girlfriend who looks at her.

"I know I need to tell them I'm just scared," Lori tells her.

"The only person you should have been scared by was Shane, and he was ok with it. We have nothing to worry about," Amy tells Lori, who nods.

Dale was on watch when Merle came up the ladder. "Morning Merle," Dale says to the other man.

"Morning Dale," Merle says to him Merle sits down Dale looks at him.

"Something on your mind?" Dale asks Merle, who looks up at him.

"I want to thank you," Merle says to Dale, who looks at him confused.

"Thank me for what, son?" Dale asks, confused.

"I wanted to thank you for the way you have been treating Daryl. Our father was a piece of shit, so Daryl never knew what it was like to have a father he only had me and sometimes I wasn't even there You accepted my brother from the start showed him what it was like to have a father so thank you," Merle says to Dale.

"It was not problem son Daryl deserves it, and so do you," Dale tells Merle.

"I need to ask you a favor," Merle says to Dale nods.

"Anything," Dale tells him.

"I need you to promise me that if anything happens to me that you'll take care of him," Merle says to Dale.

"Merle nothing is going to happen to you," Dale tells Merle/

"Dale, please promise me," Merle pleas with the older man.

"I promise," Dale says to Merle, who smiles.

Inside

It takes about ten minutes for Lori and Carol to come in and start making breakfast. The others come downstairs. Alicia sits down in Daryl's lap. After the group had eaten, Daryl and Shane had everybody gather in front of the porch. "Ok, So today we will be heading over to Hershel farm to help them move over here as we discussed last night," Shane says everybody nods as they get in their cars and head to the Greene farm.

The Greene Farm

Daryl's group pulls in the farm and get out Hershel comes out of the house. "Morning," Hershel says to the group who greeted him back. Hershel motions for Daryl and Shane to follow him inside. Daryl and Shane follow Hershel into the kitchen and sit down. "So, how are we going to do this?" Hershel asks them.

"That depends on if you want to stay here for a few more days or leave now," Shane tells him.

"How would we do staying here for a few days?" Hershel asks.

"We would move personal ideas first and then animals and then your supplies if we were to leave now we would start with the supplies we're going to send a small group into town to get some more tents and supplies," Daryl tells Hershel who nods and thinks for a moment.

"Ok, I think we'll leave tonight or tomorrow," Hershel tells the two leaders who nod.

"OK, let's get a group ready then. We will start," Shane says Hershel nods as they stand up and walk outside.

"We need a group of six to head into town any volunteers," Daryl says to the group Jim T-dog Madison Chris Victor and Travis raise their hands "OK, Be ready to move out in fifteen minutes," Daryl tells the six who nods. After the fifteen minutes are up, Daryl walks over to the six going on the run. "You'll be looking for tents and other things Hershel's family can use at our farm if you run into Randles. Group be careful," Daryl tells them they nod before they get in the truck and drive away. Daryl walks into the house and sees Glenn walking up from the basement with a box.

"What is that?" Shane asks as he comes over.

"Canned Food Hershel was having me bring it up put it in one of the cars," Glenn tells them Daryl nods and holds the door open for the man as he walks out.

"What we're you grinning about this morning?" Shane asks Daryl.

"I was grinning because I realized you like Jo," Daryl tells Shane as they head to the basement. Shane stops and looks at him. Daryl looks up at his friend with a smile and continues to walk down the stairs. Hershel looks up and sees them.

"Going to need some more help if we're going to get this done," Hershel tells the two men.

"Yeah, We know we'll make groups. Have different people doing different things," Daryl tells Hershel, who nods. Daryl walks up the stairs and outside. "Hey, everybody over here," Daryl yells. Everybody comes over.

"Ok, so Hershel has decided that we are going to try to move him in as fast a possible. We are going to sort everybody into a group for different jobs," Shane tells the group who nods.

"Group 1 Will move supplies from the basement to the cars that group will be Ofelia Sam Adam Morgan and Duane Group 2 will help with Personal belongings that they want to take that will Nick Glenn Andrea Dean and Adam, the rest of us, will help where we can. everybody ok with that?" Daryl asks everybody nods as the group gets to work. Glenn walks upstairs and walks into Maggie's room.

"Hey," Glenn says to his girlfriend.

"Hey," Maggie says back.

"Need any help?" Glenn asks her.

"Yeah, I could use some help," Maggie tells Glenn, who nods. Nick walks upstairs also and turns into the bedroom that Beth was in he knocks on the door and Beth looks up.

"You have anybody packing your things?" Nick asks Beth. Beth shakes her head. "Where's Jimmy?" Nick asks Beth.

"Helping Otis and Patricia," Beth tells Nick, who nods.

"Come on, get out of bed. I'll help you," Nick tells Beth, who nods as she stands up and follows Nick to her room. Nick opens the door and sees posters and a pink room with a twin-sized bed.

"Sorry, I haven't been able to clean up since the start," Beth says to Nick, who shrugs.

"It's ok when I was home I would never clean my room," Nick tells the blond. Beth smiles.

"Can you go grab a box?" Beth asks Nick, who nods Nick walks downstairs.

The run group

Madison crew had just gotten into town. They got out of the car. They walk into the store. They shut the door and start to collect the supplies that they need. They were almost done when they heard car tires. "Down," Victor says they hear the car doors open.

"This is where you said you saw them?" A woman asks.

"Yeah, They we're by the bar," A man says.

"Good, We are going to find these assholes and kill them then find there home and kill them and destroy that I want the leader brought to me we will avenge Tony Dave and Randle now move out!" A woman yells.

T-dog looks at his group. "We're deep in shit guys were gonna have to fight," T-dogs says to his group.

I know this was a short chapter, but I am still dealing with my grandpa's passing and I wanted to get a chapter up the next one will be longer and more of the group war I hope you guys enjoyed and reviews are always welcomed.


	21. Chapter 20-Fighting

Chapter 20-Fighting

T-dog, Madison, Travis, Victor, Chris, and Jim stay behind a counter as the store door opens. "I'll go left you go right," One of the men say. T-dog looks at the others.

"Ok. There are two in this store, Me, and Jim will deal with the one on the left. Madison, you Chris and Travis deal with the one on the right," T-dog tells the group who nods. T-dog out from behind the counter with Jim as they go after the one on the left T-dog waits for the guard to come around the corner. T-dog grabs him by the month as he around the corner. Jim comes over and stabs the man in the head. T-dog grabs the man's M16 and handgun. Madison Travis and Chris come over Madison holding an AK-47.

"Now what?" Chris asks.

"We have got to get out of here kill any you see," T-dog tells them they nod as they leave the store. They get close to the car when Travis is tackled by women as she is about to yell Madison hits her in the face with the butt of the gun. The women fall to the ground, pass out.

"Jim, help me get her in the truck we can get intel from her," T-dog says the Jim nods as they move her in the truck. Madison gets in the driver seat, and after everybody gets in the truck, they leave.

The Farm

The group we're moving things out to the cars when the truck came in fast Daryl looks at the truck as Madison stops the truck and gets out. "We got a problem," Madison tells Daryl as T-dog and Jim bring the women out.

"Who is that?" Maggie asks.

"No clue she was part of the group that shot at you," Chris tells them.

"Step her back up against the truck," Shane tells him. T-dog puts her back up against the truck. Daryl walks over to the woman and starts to pour water on his face. The women's eyes open up. She looks up, and her eyes widen as she starts to back up.

"Hey, calm down as long as you don't try anything stupid we won't kill you," Shane says to her. She nods. "What's your name?" Shane asks.

"Jane," She tells them Daryl and Glenn's eyes widen.

"Your the girl Dave and Tony we're talking about," Glenn says to Jane.

"Yeah I somehow became the leader of those men I'll tell you whatever you want as long as you don't kill me or lock me up," Jane says to them Daryl and Shane look at each and nod.

"There will always be a guard on you, and you will not have weapons that's our terms," Daryl tells her Jane thinks for a moment before she nods. "Get up," Daryl tells her Jane stands up. The group spends the next four days moving supplies. It has been four days since they brought Jane back. Jane has been doing fine with the group and even talking to them.

The group was outside eating lunch Daryl looks over and sees the kids playing. "It nice that the kids can play," Patrica says.

"Yeah, it is we have all been so busy they haven't been able to be kids until now," Hershel says.

Shane was on watch when Jo came over. "You know those guys are going to find us," Jo says to him.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm out here I want to protect the group Lori my kid Daryl you," Shane tells Jo, who smiles.

"We might not win against them, Shane," Jo says.

"I guess if I'm going to die, I'm going to die swinging," Shane tells her.

"I die with you," Jo says Shane, who smiles at her Jo lays her head on Shane's shoulder as they watch for the new threat.

Nick walks over to Beth, who was taking care of the horses that they had moved over. Nick pets the horse. "You know these horses are probably better than using all that gas," Nick says to Beth, who smiles at him.

"Yeah, well, you would have to learn how to ride," Beth says to Nick with a smile.

"Yeah, well, maybe you can teach me," Nick says to Beth with a smile.

Beth smiles. Jimmy starts to walking over to them when a gunshot goes off and goes through the side of Jimmy's head. Nick acts fast and pushes Beth to the ground as shots go off. Daryl gets behind the truck as the others get in cover too. Carl and Duane get into cover another gunshot goes off and goes through Sophie's head the girl falls to the ground limp. Morgan holds Carol as she cries. The group keeps shooting at them. One of the shooters come out and start to shoot at Daryl. Daryl turns the corner and shoots the man in the leg. The man falls crying out in pain. A bullet goes through the man's head Daryl turns and sees Jane with a gun he nods at her. The group's keep shooting at each other.

Nick had Beth on the ground when the horse Beth was taking care of got shot in the stomach and head. The horse falls, and Nick moves Beth behind it. Nick pulls out his handgun as two men move towards the horse. "There were two of them one was a pretty blond let's kill the boy and take the girl," The man says. Beth had tears going down her eyes. Nick puts his finger to his mouth, telling Beth to stay quiet. One of the men walk towards the horse Nick bolts up and shoots the man in the eye. The other man comes around and shoots Nick in the shoulder. Another gunshot goes off as the man falls to the ground, a bullet in his head. His body falls to the ground behind him. Maggie was holding her handgun. Maggie was shaking Nick motions her over Maggie nods. Maggie comes over and hides behind the horse. Beth hugs her sister as she cries.

"Retreat!" One of the men yells after the group had killed multiple of there people. The men that we're shooting at them run back into the woods as some of the group are about to follow them. Daryl yells.

"Stop, we're not following them," Daryl says to his group. Merle turns and looks at him.

"Why the hell not?" Merle asks his brother. Daryl looks over at the bodies in their yard Sophie and Jimmy, among them. Morgan let's go of Carol, who runs over to her dead daughter. Carol picks up Sophie and holds her into her chest and cries. Daniel turns around and points his gun at Jane.

"This is your fault. What else have you told them?" Daniel asks the women.

"Nothing I haven't left your sight since I got here. I hate those men. I want them dead to I'll help you," Jane tells the man.

"Daniel put the gun down," Shane says to the man. Daniel lowers her gun.

"Do you know where their camped," Morgan asks.

"Maybe if they haven't moved. They usually don't move for a few weeks," Jane tells them Maggie comes over, holding a crying Beth. Hershel goes over to his daughter and hugs her Glenn walks over to his girlfriend and hugs her. Daryl watches as Lori walks over to Carol and hugs her. Rick goes over to his son and hugs him as Morgon does the same. Jim grabs two shovels and walks over to Victor and hands him one. They both walk to where the O'Grady's are buried and start to dig.

"Amy, can you go grab the map?" T-dog asks Amy nods as she walks inside and looks for the map.

"Is there a chance they are still there?" Glenn asks Jane.

"They will probably be gone by night. They must have seen me. I can show you where they were last time I saw them," Jane tells Glenn, who nods. Daryl walks around until he finds Alicia in the house. Daryl walks over to her and hugs her Alicia buries her head in the croak of Daryl's neck and cries.

Outside Shane was grabbing the weapons from the men that they killed. He picks up a scoped M16. He closes one if his eye and looks through the scope. He hears footsteps behind him. He turns around and sees Jo. "How are you doing?" Jo asks him.

"Not great I hate losing people. I want to kill them all," Shane tells her angrily. Jo walks in front of Shane and bends down in front of him.

"Hey, You get to be angry at them. We all are, but you can not let that anger take you over. That anger will get you killed. You can yell you can kill walkers to vent it. You are not allowed to let that anger take over you. This group needs you. I need you," Jo tells Shane. Shane looks at Jo for a moment before he nods. "Good now let's collect these weapons and burn these bodies and go get these fuckers," Jo says to Shane with a smile Shane smiles back at her Jo stands back up, and Shane stands up also. Jo was walking past Shane when he grabs her arm. Jo turns and looks him in the eyes. Jo leans up and kisses Shane. Shane wraps his arms around her waist, and Jo wraps her arms around his neck.

Madison walks over to Carol, who was still holding her dead daughter. "How's Nick?" Carol asks.

"He's going to be fine Hershel is patching him up. Carol, I'm sorry," Madison says to Carol, who nods.

"Thank you," Carol says to the women.

"If you need anything, we're here," Madison tells Carol, who nods the mother gets up and walks away. After about twenty minutes, Jane walks over to the grieving mother slowly. Carol turns and looks at her before she looks back down at Sophie. Jane sits down beside Carol.

"I didn't know they were coming. I hate those men. I was the leader because I showed them that they couldn't control me. I killed one of them when they tried to rape me after they never tried again. They did it to other women, though, and I was too scared to stop them. I want to kill them all. Carol, I need you to believe I never wanted this to happen, and if I could, I would go back and throw myself in front of her. Carol, I'm so sorry," Jane tells the other women with tears going down her eyes Carol turns and looks at Jane.

"I believe you," Carol tells Jane. Jane nods and starts to wipe the tears from her eyes. "How old are you?" Carol asks Jane.

"27," Jane tells Carol, who nods.

"Those men will pay for what they did to my little girl for what they did to Jimmy and for what they did to you and those women," Carol tells Jane, who nods. Jane stands up and walks away. Morgan was sitting with his son, who was staring at Sophie and Carol.

"You should go talk to her. You know what it's like to lose somebody like that," Daune says to his father, who looks down at him. "Go, dad, she needs you," Duane tells his father. Morgan smiles down at his son Morgan kisses Duane's head. Morgan stands up and walks over to Carol.. Morgan sits down.

"I lost my wife at the start of this. Her name was Jenny, and I loved her. I left King County not know where her walker was because I knew that was how I would keep Duane safe. I knew that is what she would have wanted. I know that right now you want to give up crawl in a hole and die. That's not what she would want I think Sophie would want you to survive fight. Build a life," Morgan tells Carol, who looks at him. Carol steps down, Sophie and hugs Morgan.

"Thank you," Carol says. Morgan nods.

"No problem," Morgan says to Carol.

Nick was lying in Hershel's bed. Beth walks in the room and sits down in the chair. "How are you doing?" Nick asks Beth.

"I'm ok. I never loved Jimmy. He was my first boyfriend, and yes, it hurts to lose him, but I'm glad it was him and not. You or my dad or Maggie. How are you?" Beth asks.

"I'm ok little shaken up," Nick tells Beth. They were sitting down when Maggie came in.

"We're ready, guys," Maggie tells them.

Daryl Shane and Jane, we're looking at the map. Jane points to a highway. "That is where we were staying before I came here. It's been a few hours since the attack they have probably moved, but we have to watch out for them. Look, I love this group. I want to stay with you guys, but if you don't want that, I will leave right now," Jane says to the two leaders Daryl and Shane look at each other and nod.

"You can stay for now. We will let you carry a knife and a handgun. That's it," Daryl says to Jane, who nods as Jim comes over.

"We're ready," Jim tells them the three nod. Everybody stands around the two graves.

"We don't know where they went. They might still be there. We don't know we will watch for them, and if they come back or if we run into them, you kill them no more prisoners. Kill on sight. We will make them pay for what they did, but until them, we make sure our home is safe," Daryl tells the group who nods. Everybody slowly leaves the graves getting back to work. They spend the rest of the day burning bodies and cleaning up.

Hey, guys I know I killed Sophie and Jimmy. The thing is that there was no point for them. I had no plans for them. That you guys for reading I hope you have a good day and please I would love some feed back from you


	22. Chapter 21-Making Plans

It's been a week since the group had brought Randell back. It's been two days since Sophie's and Jimmy's death. Morgan has spent a lot of time with the grieving mother. He was trying to make her feel better. Daryl Dale Hershel Merle Alicia Glenn Maggie and T-dog and Shane were looking at a map. "Should we really be taking him out right now?" Dale asks as the two leaders.

"He's right. We just lost Sophie and Jimmy two days ago. Let's say that group comes back, and you two are gone. We are underpowered. They might how an advantage," Hershel tells them.

"Maybe we should try and get some more information from Randle. I know we have Jane, but Randell may have something to tell us," Maggie says to the group. Merle looks around

"I'll go talk to him," Merle says.

"No, not yet there's no point in taking Randall out his group already knows where we are for now we leave him be," Daryl tells the group who nods.

"Daryl, we weren't able to get much while we were in town," T-dog tells Daryl.

"I know, but the same problems arise nobody can leave. We need to start making traps and have patrols again. We still have wood left. We can reinforce the fence a little better, but right now, nobody can leave we still have enough supplies counting what Hershel brought to us about a week, and we still have a lot of gas. We reinforce the farm," Daryl says the group nods "Gather everybody and meet in the living room," Daryl says the group nods Daryl and Shane walk inside.

Once the whole group was in the living room, Daryl looks around at them. "I know these last few days have been hard. We lost Sophie and Jimmy. We can't fix that, but we can do our best to make sure nobody else dies. Nobody can leave camp besides hunting, and always in groups of three. We will start patrols once more. We will use the rest of the wood we have to reinforce the fence, and we will make traps and always have somebody on watch we will build them some kind of cover," Daryl tells the group who nods.

"There will be three patrol groups instead of two. There will be two per group unless you leave the farm. Sam and Adam will take the left side of the property. Jane and Jim will take the driveway and Beth, and Nick will take the right side of the property once we get cover for watch until Dale will watch from the upstairs window," Shane tells the group we nod "Let's get to work," Shane says everybody nods as they leave the house. Daryl Shane Hershel Rick and John were the only ones left in the house. "What are we doing with Randall? You didn't bring that up during the group meeting," John says.

"Right now, we're leaving Randall in the shed out back. Nobody is allowed to go near him," Daryl tells John. Who nods. Daryl walks outside Shane and Hershel falling him.

"We can't just leave him out there. Let's say he gets out he can get a weapon he can kill us in our sleep," John says to Rick.

"Look, I agree with you, but we can't just kill a man in cold blood," Rick says to John.

"Why not we just killed a bunch of men. Daryl Shane and T-dog killed a bunch of men in the woods, and they also killed some men in town," John says to Rick.

"That was different that was in self-defense. They tried to kill the guys in the woods. They pulled the gun on Daryl Glenn and Hershel. They shot the first shot the shot that killed Jimmy, and then they killed Sophie we defended ourselves," Rick says. John scoffs before he walks out the door.

Daryl backs the truck in the barn. Shane Jo Amy T-dog Hershel and Travis were waiting in the barn where they left the leftover wood. Daryl opens the truck door and shuts it. "Let's get this wood loaded up. Let's move the first load over to the house for building a cover for whoever's on watch next let's move the next load over to the left side. Let's move the last load over to the right. If we have any left, we'll use it for the weakest point," Daryl tells the other five who nods. They get to work moving the wood into the back of the truck.

Bobby's group

It's been a week since Bobby found the note. They left the quarry the next day. They had gotten out of the city limits three days ago. They were walking through the woods once more. "We got a plan here, Bobby?" Lee asks.

"We need more supplies. I know we need Lovejoy. That's where we're heading. Lee, we haven't run into many walkers. Does Clem know how to handle herself?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah, She does. I taught her awhile go," Lee tells Bobby, who nods.

"Are we still looking for your boys?" Clem asks Bobby as they walked. Bobby turns and looks at the girl.

"Yeah, We are, and we're going to find them. I know those two idjits aren't dead; they wouldn't let themselves die in an explosion. I'm going to find those boys if it's the last thing I do," Bobby tells his little group.

The Farm

Daryl was building the cover for the watch. He was on the porch putting wood up. They had decided to use the porch as the watch and put woods in between the railing and make holes so you can see through them. They we're making them all around the wood so you could see from all angles. The only hole they we're leaving was the stairs so you could still get inside. Daryl puts up the last piece. Lori walks outside and over to the leader. "You know we can't leave that open once they walk pass the guys could just shoot them," Lori tells Daryl.

"I know, after all this, we will go into town. Grab some more wood and a door. Make this safer, for now. This is all we got," Daryl tells her. Daryl turns and looks at Lori.

"What's up?" Daryl asks Lori.

"We need to tell the group about me being pregnant," Lori tells Daryl quietly.

"I agree, but you should tell Hershel first if you're ok with it we can tell the tonight," Daryl says Lori, who nods.

"I'll go talk to Hershel right now," Lori tells Daryl, who nods. Lori leaves the porch.

With Lori

Lori walks over to Hershel and taps the man on the shoulder. Hershel turns and smiles at the women.

"Hey, Lori, you need something?" Hershel asks the women.

"Can we talk alone for a moment?" Lori asks Hershel who sets down his tools and nods Lori walks away from the men who were working. Lori stops by the house where nobody was and looked at Hershel. "I'm pregnant," Lori tells Hershel. Hershel looks at her for a moment before he nods.

"Do you know how long?" Hershel asks.

"A few weeks maybe two three," Lori tells Hershel.

"Who all knows?" Hershel asks the women.

"Daryl Amy Shane and now you," Lori tells the man.

"What had Shane said about this? How does he feel I mean your dating Amy, and this is his baby. Have you two talked?" Hershel asks Lori.

"I told Shane and Amy the day we met you. Shane was fine with Amy and me. I'm telling the group tonight, but I felt like I need to talk to you first," Lori tells him. Hershel nods.

"Look, Lori, I will do my best to help you with this, but I have only delivered animals. I will have the next group that goes into town look for pregnancy books. I will make sure you and this baby survive. I promise," Hershel tells Lori, who nods.

"I believe you," Lori tells Hershel.

"Ok, then let's get back to work," Hershel tells Lori, who nods. It was getting late Daryl calls everybody to gather around the porch.

"We did some pretty good work today. Next, I want half the supplies moved from the house to the cars just in case something goes wrong, and we have to leave we will have plenty of supplies for the road," Daryl tells the group who nods. The group starts to move supplies to cars that they would be using to leave other than the RV Lori, and Carol was cooking dinner once the group was done. They went inside to eat. After the group sat down to eat, Daryl spoke.

"Today, we did good. We got the farm fortified. Now tomorrow, I'm taking a group into town. A group of seven, this place is more fortified. You should be fine while we're gone. I'm taking Adam Merle Ofelia Dean Alicia and T-dog. Shane Hershel and Glenn will be in charge while I'm gone," Daryl tells the group who nods. "Now I think Lori has something she wants to say," Daryl tells them.

"I'm pregnant, and you guys deserve to know," Lori tells the group who nods.

"Does that mean I'm going to have a brother or sister?" Carl asks, and Lori nods as the child smiles. The group eats then goes to bed.

Bobby's group

Bobby's group, we're in the woods they had just finished and eating.

"How far are we from Lovejoy?" Charlie asks.

"About an hour's walk tomorrow, we will go in and look for supplies, maybe stay for a day or two, but for now, we need to sleep," Bobby tells them they nod before they head to bed.

Thanks for reading guys any suggestions for this season will be great. I haven't been using Alicia and T-dog as much as I should if you guys think that there are any characters underused I would love the feedback this update is because I missed Friday's update and Tomorrow I will try for one more because I will be traveling on Wednesdays thanks for reading.


	23. Chapter 22-Hampton part 1

It was the day after the group had fortified the farm. Daryl woke up and got dressed before he shook Alicia, who opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Five more minutes," Alicia says tiredly. Daryl smiles.

"Come on, get up, we have to leave soon," Daryl tells Alicia, who nods. Daryl walks out of the room as Alicia gets out of bed. Daryl walks downstairs and sees Shane sitting in the chair like usual. "So, what's your plan for the day?" Daryl asks Shane, who looks up at him.

"I'm going to take a small scouting group out today to check the woods and make sure none of those guys are still around, maybe get some meat too," Shane tells Daryl, who nods.

"How many people?" Daryl asks him.

"Me and three others we're not going to go too far," Shane tells Daryl, who nods.

"You know who your taking?" Daryl asks him.

"I'm going to take Jane Jo and Daniel," Shane tells Daryl, who nods. Daryl walks over to the desk that they keep the map on and looks at it. Alicia comes downstairs and walks over to her boyfriend. "You decide where we're going yet?" Alicia asks Daryl as she walks up behind him.

"I'm thinking Hampton. It's close. We should be able to search the place and be back by nightfall tomorrow morning at the latest," Daryl tells her. Alicia nods as Lori Carol and Patricia come inside.

"Morning," The three women say. The other three greet them as Daryl looks at the map. The three women start to make breakfast. Daryl walks outside and over to where the tents were. He walks over Deana and Ofelia tents.

"Wake up love birds get ready we leave right after breakfast," Daryl tells them he hears them groan. Daryl then walks over to Merle's tent. Daryl hits Merle's tent. "Wake up, dipshit," Daryl says to Merle.

"I'm going to beat your ass," Merle tells Daryl, who laughs before he wakes up Adam and goes inside. Daryl walked upstairs and knocked on Glenn's and T-dog's room and knocks on the door.

"Get up breakfast is almost done," Daryl tells them through the door. Daryl walks downstairs and sees that the woman has finished making breakfast. Daryl goes over and grabs his food. The group spreads out around the house to eat once they're finished Daryl when upstairs and grabbed his and Alicia's bag. He walks downstairs and gives Alicia her bag. She nods at him. "We're heading out in about 20 minutes Dale and Shane both have a radio. If something happens, they will radio us. I want patrols and guards up while we're gone, be careful," Daryl says to the group who nods.

Daryl walks to the closet and opens it. He pulls out the gun bag and grabs the Scoped M4 and the regular M4 from it. He wraps the strap around his chest and checks the clip he looks down the scope. He shuts the door and walks outside where the run group we're setting up the truck. Dean looks over at him.

"Nice rifle, who's the other one for?" Dean asks.

"Merle. When we get there we will split into two teams these rifles are just in case you run into somebody dangerous," Daryl tells them Dean nods. Daryl hands the gun to Merle. Let's load up," Daryl says to the other six who nod Daryl gets in the driver seat. T-dog gets in the passenger seat as Alicia Dean, and Ofelia gets in the back, and Merle gets in the bed. Daryl starts the truck and drives.

Bobby's group.

Bobby's group walks through the woods right outside of Lovejoy. They get out of the woods and can see buildings. Bobby walks to the first building, which was a yellow house. Bobby grabs the knob and slowly opens it. Bobby pushes the door open. Bobby pulls out his bowie knife and walks in. He looks back at his small group. "Be ready," He tells them. Charlie and Lee nod as they pull out their knives Clem also pulls out a knife. Bobby grabs the flashlight from his bag and walks inside. Bobby walks inside slowly. "Me and Charlie will check upstairs, you two check down here," Bobby says Lee nods. Bobby moves to the stairs and walks up them slowly. Bobby gets upstairs and sees three-doors two in the back and one right beside them. "Check this one," Bobby tells Charlie, who nods Bobby walks over to the first door. Charlie opens her door and sees a bathroom Charlie grabs her bag and takes it off. Charlie opens the medicine cabinet. Charlie starts to put the medicine in her bag.

Bobby opens his first door and walks in. It was a kid's room. Bobby looks in the room before he shuts the door. Bobby looks over at Charlie. "Once you get done in there, check this room, see if there are any clothes that might fit Clem," Bobby says to the woman who looks at him and nods. Downstairs, Lee was putting cans in his bag. Clem was keeping watch. "How we doing, sweet pea?" Lee asks the kid.

"We're clear," Clem tells Lee, who nods. Lee puts the rest of his food in his bag.

"Come on, let's check the bathroom," Lee tells Clem, who nods. Lee walks over to the bathroom and opens the door. A walker lunges at Lee knocking him to the ground. Lee holds the walker up as Clem stabs the walker in the head. The walker falls limp, and Lees pushes it off of him. They hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Bobby and Charlie come around the corner.

"I'm ok," Lee tells the two who nods.

"The upstairs is clear. How about down here?" Charlie asks.

"Besides this walker, we're good," Lee tells them.

"Ok, well, Lee finishes up down here, and I will take Clem with me to go check out a kid's room with clothes that might fit her," Charlie says to the other three who nods. Clem follows Charlie upstairs.

The Farm

Shane walks outside and walks over to Jane, who was keeping watch.

"Hey, find someone else to take over watch. Then gear up," Shane tells Jane, who looks over at him.

"Why?" Jane asks.

"I'm taking a scouting group out I want you to be apart of it. You in?" Shane asks her Jane thinks for a moment before she nods.

"Good get ready," Shane says to Jane, who nods. Shane then walks away. Shane walks over to Daniel, who was cleaning his gun. "I'm taking a scouting group to make sure none of the assholes who shot as us are still out there. You in?' Shane asks Daniel, who nods, "Good be ready to move out in 15," Shane tells Daniel as he leaves.

Shane then walks inside and up to his room. He walks into the room and sees Jo putting on her shirt after she finished with her shower. Shane wraps his arm around Jo's torso. Jo lays her head back against his chest. "I know you didn't just come in here to hug me," Jo says to her boyfriend.

"I'm taking Jane and Daniel out on a scouting mission to make sure there are no more of those assholes out there. I was wondering if you would join us? Shane asks.

"Yeah, I'm in just let me get ready," Jo tells Shane, who nods Jo kisses him before he leaves. Shane walks downstairs and to the closet with the guns. Shane grabs two M4 an M14 and an Ak. This was most of the weapons they got off the dead guys. He walks outside and sees Jane and Daniel already waiting for them. Jo comes out just Shane. Shane hands Jane the M-14. Shane hands Daniel the Ak and Jo the other M4. Shane walks over to Glenn, who was now on watch with Maggie.

"We're heading out. You and Hershel are in charge we'll hopefully be back by lunch dinner at the lastest," Shane tells Glenn who nods. Shane walks over to the other three and off the porch and towards the woods, the others following him.

Daryl's group.

Daryl stops the car by the gas station and steps out. "Me Alicia and T-dog will check this gas station and the left side of town. Merle, you Dean Ofelia and Adam take the right side Merle has a radio we meet back here by four," Daryl looks down at his watch. It was 11:00 Am. "Five hours. Meet back here in four hours," Daryl tells his brother and his friends. They nod as they walk down the sidewalk Daryl opens the door to the gas station. "Let's get to work," Daryl tells his friends who nod T-dog walks to the office door and tries to open it.

"Daryl, this door is locked," T-dog tells Daryl, who looks at him. Daryl looks at the counter.

"Check the counter," Daryl tells T-dog, who nods. T-dog walks over the counter and bends down and starts to look for the keys. T-dog grabs the keys and walks over to the door T-dog puts the key in and opens the door. T-dog grabs his flashlight and walks into the room. After a few minutes, he walks out. "Nothing," T-dog tells them they nod.

Merle's group

Merle walks into a store with his group. "Let's do a quick check get what we can and then get the hell out of here," Merle says. They nod as they start to move around the store. Merle and Adam start to grab food around the store, anything that they could use. Merle walks to the back of the store. He opens the door in the back and walks in Merle sees a walker with its leg crushed on the ground. Merle pulls out his knife and walks up to the walker. Merle walks outside and over to his group "Let's move," Merle tells them. His group leaves the store.

I know this was short and I'm sorry, but I have to be packed and ready to leave soon I just wanted to get this out I hope to get the rest of this Chapter out Friday or Saturday I'm sorry I did not mean for it to be this short I hope you understand thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 23-Hampton part 2

Chapter 23-Hampton Part 2

With Shane's group

Shane's group was walking through the woods with Daniel Jo and Jane. They were walking through the woods when Jo stopped and bent down. "These are human footsteps," Jo tells them.

"How far are we from the farm?" Jane asks them.

"About a mile," Daniel tells her.

"How fresh are those prints?" Shane asks his girlfriend.

"Pretty fresh, I would say we're close to them," Jo tells them. Jo stands up and starts to footsteps the other three following her. They kept walking when they heard footsteps coming to them. They hide behind trees. Shane looks out and sees a man holding his shoulder, which was bleeding. The man was being followed by walkers. The man follows to the ground as they walkers get closer. Jane moves out from behind the tree and stabs the first walker. The other three come out behind the trees and start to kill the walkers. Shane grabs one of the walkers and throws them up against one of the trees. Shane stabs the walker in the eye. Shane then yanks the knife out of the walker's eye. Daniel stabs the last walker in the head. Jane turns and looks at the man.

"Robert?" Jane questions as she looks at the man on the ground. The man looks up at her and laughs.

"Jane, you traitorous bitch. I wished they killed you instead of that little girl and that boy," Robert says to Jane.

"Yeah, I wished they killed me instead to. What happen to you?" Jane asks Robert.

"I'm going to die anyway. We were waiting for another chance to attack your group. We were hunting when we were attacked by that herd. They left me behind, and I got bit. I know I don't deserve this, but I'm begging you kill me, and I will tell you where were camped out and how many of us are here," Robert says to them.

"Ok, I'll kill you. Now talk," Shane says to the man who nods.

"There are five of us here four after I'm dead. We're camped a mile north of here," Robert tells Shane, who nods. Shane pulls out his handgun and points his gun at Robert.

"He's mine," Jane tells Shane, who nods. Shane puts his handgun away. Jane walks behind Robert.

"Thank you," Robert says. Jane stabs Robert in the back of the head. Jane pulls her knife out of Roberts's head. Robert falls to the ground. Daniel walks over to Roberts's body and grabs his handgun and buck knife.

"Let's go," Shane says as the group heads north.

Daryl's group

Daryl Alicia and T-dog head in a Walmart. Daryl pulls out his flashlight and turns it on. "Why are we here?" T-dog asks.

"We need winter clothes. Heavy jackets snow pants gloves boots anything that will help us during the winter," Daryl tells them.

"Why here?" Alicia asks.

"Because we might be able to find food and medicine here also. We need to be careful," Daryl tells them they nod as the group head over to the clothes section. As the three starts to gather winter gear after about fifteen minutes, Daryl and T-dog walk over to Alicia.

"What now?" T-dog asks.

"We're going to go look at medicine. We need to find medicine for Lori," Daryl tells the two who nods.

Bobby's group

Bobby and his group had finished the first house. They walkout outside. "We need winter supplies," Charlie says to Bobby, who nods.

"I know. We need to get ammo, so let's search the houses for that and winter clothes too," Bobby tells his group as they move to the next house.

Merle's group

Merle and his group were in a sporting store, grabbing the ammo that was left. Adam goes over to a door and opens it. Adam walks in and shines his flashlight. He then sees a walker right up on him a lot more behind it Adam back up and drops his flashlight. Adam runs out and looks at his group. "Run," Adam yells at them. They look behind him and start to run Adam at the back of the group. Dean pulls open the sliding door as they run out. The walkers were right behind them. Adam looks at Dean, who was on the other side. Adam pulls the sliding door shut.

"Adam, what the hell are you doing!?" Dean yells at his brother

"We're to close to the car we won't be able to get out with them behind us I love you Dean tells Sam that to and tell Glenn thank you," Adam says to his brother before he moves away from them and pulls out his weapon as he starts to shoot. Dean was banging on the door. Merle pulls Dean away. Merle pulls out his radio.

"Daryl gets back to the truck now," Merle says into the radio.

"Merle, what's wrong?" Daryl asks his brother.

"We'll explain at the car," Merle says into the radio as Ofelia moves her boyfriend to the car. They arrive just as Daryl Alicia and T-dog arrive to. Daryl looks at the three.

"Where's Adam?" T-dog asks.

"We were in a store he opened a door that had a herd inside of it. We got to the door, and the herd was right behind us. Adam shut himself inside and moved away, shooting his gun. We don't know what happen after that," Merle tells Daryl, who nods.

"We need to leave if he is dead that herd will get out," Ofelia says. Daryl nods as he gets in the truck and drives after the others get in, leaving Hampton not knowing what happen to their friend.

With Shane's group

Shane's group have been walking for about an hour when they saw a tent. They bend down and look at the four men who were sitting around a fire pit. "There are four of them one for each of us. We won't be able to kill them silently make sure you have a lock on their head before you shoot don't miss," Shane says to the other three who nods. They all raise their guns and aim. Once Shane sees that they are all ready, Shane pulls his trigger, killing the first man. The other three had no time to react as they were picked off. All four of them fall to the ground dead before they hit the ground. Shane and the other three stand up and walk over to the three bodies. "Get anything that we can lose, then we need to get back to the farm before walkers show up," Shane tells the other three who nods.

The farm

Daryl pulls into the farm nobody has said a thing since they left Hampton. Daryl stops the car and steps out Daryl sees the group coming over Dean steps out of the truck. Sam sees the look on his brother and friends' faces. "Where's Adam?" Sam asks. Dean shakes his head, and Sam falls to the ground crying. Dean walks over to his brother and hugs him as they both cry. Glenn lets tears fall as Maggie hugs him. Daryl walks away from the group and over to the barn. Daryl walks into the barn and punches the wood. Daryl hears footsteps behind. He turns and sees Alicia, who also has tears in her eyes. Alicia walks over to Daryl and hugs. Daryl lays his head down and cries after losing someone who has been with him since the beginning.

Shane and his group walk over to the farm and see Sam and Dean on the ground Shane looks at Hershel. "What happen?" Shane asks.

"Adam didn't make it," Hershe tells Shane, who looks shocked before he sits down his back against the truck Jo sitting down beside him. Inside, Glenn was sitting at the table with Maggie Madison Travis and Otis.

"Daryl would be dead if it wasn't for Sam Dean and Adam. He was my run partner, my best friend, my brother. We did every run together. I'm going to miss him," Glenn says.

"Merle said that they didn't see Adam die. He may still be alive. Adam's smart," Madison says to them. Glenn nods a little hopeful his friend might still be alive. Outside by the barn, Daryl was sitting with Alicia aginst the wall when Shane and T-dog came over.

"We have to go back," Shane says to his friend.

"We can't. I know there might be a chance that Adam is still alive. If he is, he would have left that store by then. He could be anywhere. Merle told me there was a herd in there bigger than the one that attacked the quarry I'm not risking anybody else," Daryl says to Shane.

"Shane, he's right. If Adam is alive, he'll come back here. We just have to wait," T-dog says to Shane, who nods.

"There were five of them out in the woods there dead. Let's take the day to rest let everybody deal with this there own way," Shane says to Daryl, who nods. Shane and T-dog walk away. Lori walks over to Dean, who was sitting behind the house by himself after he left Sam. Lori sits down beside the man.

"I can't say I know what your feeling because I don't. I know what your thinking, though. Your thinking that if I push everybody away, everybody thing will be ok you. You think that if you push everybody away, you can't get hurt tell me I'm wrong," Lori says to Dean, who looks at her.

"Your right," Dean tells her.

"If I were you, I would probably want to do the same thing. Me and you, we can't do that. We both have people who need us. I have Carl Amy and this baby. You have Sam and Ofelia, and the rest of the group Adam may still be alive Dean for now we fight, and if he's alive, we'll find him," Lori tells Dean, who looks at her and nods. Dean stands up and helps Lori up, who smiles as they walk to the front of the house. The group spends the day talking and resting as they eat and head to bed.

Bobby's group.

Bobby's group was in a house as Lee looks at the man. "Where to now?" Lee asks.

"Tomorrow, we will head to Hampton. It's only about an hour's walk," Bobby tells Lee and the others who nod as they eat and head to bed.

So before anybody says anything about Adam being able to get out when I said they were right behind them, I meant it if Adam were to leave the store they would have got out. So please don't leave any reviews about that, please. I am back from Ohio now, so I will be back to update. Now Adam has not been confirmed alive or dead I promise I will not leave his fate up in the air to long you will know by the end of season 2 I promise. The next chapter will be back to the main story of season 2 with judge jury executioner. If you guys anytime want to talk about this story as a whole please message me I would love to have some conversations with you guys about this story. Any suggestions for characters coming in are welcomed thank you for reading, and I will see you later.


	25. Chapter 24-Deciding Randall's fate

Chapter 24-Deciding Randalls fate

Merle was in the shed with Randall Merle punches Randall. "I told you-," Randall starts to say.

"You told me shit," Merle says to the teen.

"I barely knew those guys. I met 'em on the road," Randall tells Merle.

"How many in your group?" Merle asks Randall.

"no no no, come on man," Randall cries.

"How many?" Merle asks again.

"I don't know now you killed some of them. I don't know," Randall tells Merle.

"Where?" Merle asks.

"I don't know we're never in a place more than a night," Randall tells Merle.

"What kind of weapons?" Merle asks him.

"They have heavy weapons automatic," Randall tells him.

"Your boys shot at my family, tried to take this farm. You just went along for the ride? You're trying to tell me you're innocent," Merle says to Randall.

"Yes, these people took me in. Not just guys a whole group of 'em. Men and women, kids too just like you people. Thought I'd have a better chance with them, you know? But we go out, scavenge just the men. One night we found this little campsite. A man and his two daughters teenagers, you know? Real young real cute. Their daddy had to watch while these guys they and they didn't even kill him afterward. They just made him watch as his daughters; they just left him there. No, but I didn't touch those girls. No, I swear I didn't to Please. Please. You gotta believe me, man. I'm not like that. I ain't like that. Please. Please. You gotta believe me," Randall begs Merle.

Outside everybody was waiting for Merle. "So what you gonna do? We'd all feel better if we knew the plan," Morgan asks.

"Is there a plan?" Victor asks.

"We gonna keep him here?" Chris asks.

"I guess we'll know soon enough," Shane tells them. Merle then walks up to them.

"Boy, there's got a gang, under 30 men. They have heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They roll through here. Our boys are dead. And our women, they're gonna wish they were," Merle tells the group who looks around.

"What did you do?" Carol asks.

"Had a little chat," Merle tells her.

"No one goes near this guy," Daryl tells the group.

"Daryl Shane, what are we going to do?" Lori asks Shane and Daryl look at each other and nod.

"We have no choice. He's a threat. We have to eliminate the threat," Shane tells the group.

"You're just gonna kill him?" Otis and Dale ask.

"It's settled I'll do it today," Daryl says before he and Shane walk away Dale and Otis following him.

"You two can't do this. You don't wanna do this I know you two don't," Dale says to them.

"I thought about for the past two days, after Adam. Knowing what we know now for sure, I don't see a way out of this," Daryl tells Dale and Otis.

"But you two can't just decide on your own to take someone's life," Otis says to the two leaders.

"He's right, Daryl. We have always had the group vote," Shane says to his friend.

"Ok, you two have till tonight to talk to people tonight. We will decide Randall's fate," Daryl tells the two men who nod. John leaves Rick's side and goes over to Sam, who was by himself.

"What do you think about Randall?" John asks Sam.

"I think he should be killed," Sam tells John.

"Good because I got a feeling that Dale and Otis will somehow talk them out of it," John tells Sam.

"If they do, then you can deal with it. Right?" Sam asks John, who nods. Neither of them knew that Dale heard their conversation. Dale walks to the RV. Dale walks inside and sees Andrea.

"I need a favor," Dale says to Andrea.

"Did you move the gun bag?" Andrea asks.

"Yeah, Daryl told me to, and most of them are in the cars. I need you to guard Randall protect him," Dale says to Andrea, who looks at him.

"Why?" Andrea asks.

"Daryl and Shane are giving me and Otis time to talk to the others, try and talk some sense into them, but if John or Sam found out-," Dale says before Andrea interrupts him.

"You think they would just shoot him themself," Andrea finishes for Dale, who nods.

"John hates Daryl, and Shane Sam is grieving he's making a stupid decision I think killing Randall is a bad idea. Are you with them on this?" Dale asks Andrea.

"He's a threat. Tell me this isn't all the ammo out here," Andrea says to Dale.

"You're a civil right's lawyer," Dale says to Andrea.

"Was," Andrea corrects the man.

"You fight with words the power of ideas. Using a gun, that's John's way," Dale says to the woman.

"You really want to debate about saving a guy who's buddies killed Sophie and Jimmy and shot at us, and he will also lead them here," Andrea says to Dale.

"Look, if this were his friends, then yes, I would say kill them, but Randall had no part of that. That's what a civilized people do," Dale says to Andrea.

"Who's says we're civilized anymore? I mean, we killed his people to. The ones in the woods. The ones that attacked the farm and the ones in the woods," Andrea says to Dale.

"That was in self-defense. The world we know is gone, but keeping our humanity, that's a choice," Dale says to Andrea.

"I'll watch your prisoner but not because I think you're right," Andrea says as she walks out.

John and Sam walk over to the barn as Shane walks away with Carl. Andrea arrives just as they do.

"Dale, huh What, he put you on deathwatch Let me ask you something say I wanted to go in there right now and I just wanted to take care of this, you gonna stop me?" Sam asks Andrea.

"I don't know," Andrea says to them.

"Yeah. So what, you buy into Dale's sob story?" John asks.

"I told him I was you two on this," Andrea says to the two.

"You're just still here for him. That's cute. You see what's happening, don't you? These guys ain't gonna go through with this. I'm telling you, they gonna pussy out. And if they do, we gonna have a big problem on our hands. Let me ask you something every time we have a problem around here, who do you think behind it?" John asks.

"Some might say you," Andrea tells him.

"No one listens to me. I say it's the guys that make up the rules, the boys that always have all the answers, even though their answers always prove wrong," John tells her.

"So what are you gonna do? Daryl and Shane are the leaders of this group. It's also their farm," Andrea says to them.

"Maybe we otta change that," Sam says.

"What, are you gonna lock 'em in a room and take their guns? I don't know. That could get out of hand," Andrea says to them.

"No, no, it won't. Okay? I won't let it. Listen, I don't want anybody to get hurt, okay? I don't like Daryl and Shane, The rest are alright by me, and maybe Alicia will realize she's with the wrong guy," John says to them.

"And, Dale?" Andrea asks.

"Dale got a big mouth, but he's harmless. Look, I wanna know what it's like to sleep without keeping one eye open. Ain't that what we all want?" John asks. Sam then hears something in the shed Sam opens the door and sees Carl.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Sam asks Carl. "What did you say to him?" Sam asks Randall.

"I didn't say nothing," Randall tells them.

"Hey," Andrea says as she comes in.

"Let me tell you something I will shoot you where you sit," John says to Randall as he comes in.

"Okay, John Sam, not now," Andrea says to them.

"Open your mouth," Sam says to Randall as he pulls out his gun.

"Sam," Andrea says to Sam.

"You like talking?" Sam asks.

"Back off!" Andrea yells at them.

"Get your ass outside now," Sam says to Carl, who walks out the other two following him.

"The hell are you doing?" John asks.

"Please don't tell my parents," Carl begs the three.

"Carl, that ain't cool man, you could've gotten hurt," Sam says to Carl.

"Let me tell you something you do not go near him again. Do you hear me?" John asks.

"You won't tell my parents, will you?" Carl asks.

"Carl man, this isn't about getting in trouble, okay? A guy like that, he will say anything to you. He'll try to make you feel sorry for him. He'll try to make you let your guard down. You let your guard down out here, people die. Now just do me a favor, man go find your ma. Go on. Carl, quit trying to get yourself killed, man," Sam says to Carl.

Otis walks inside and over to his wife. Otis kisses his wife's cheek she puts down the dish she was working on and looked at Otis. "What is it?" Patricia asks her husband.

"Do you believe killing Randall is the right thing to do?" Otis asks his wife.

"No, but it's what we have to do, Randall is a threat," Patricia tells her husband.

"His group is a threat we took in Jane, and now she is one of us me and Dale are trying to convince the group to change their minds. I'm trying to save Randall. Will you side with Dale and me?" Otis asks his wife, who thinks for a moment before she nods. Otis smiles before he kisses his wife and leaves after telling Patricia he loves her.

Glenn walks into the house and sees Hershel watching Beth and Nick talking in a bedroom. "How is she doing?" Glenn asks Hershel.

"She's doing good Nick has really helped her," Hershel tells Glenn.

"Well, let me know if I can do anything," Glenn says to Hershel as he starts to walk away.

"Where's your family from?" Hershel as Glenn. Who turns and looks at him.

"Michigan but before that Korea," Glenn tells Hershel.

"Immigrants built this country. Never forget that. Our family came from Ireland," Hershel tells Glenn.

"Maggie Greene, I kinda figured," Glenn tells the older man. Hershel pulls out a pocket watch.

"My grandfather brought this over from the old country. He passed it on to my father, who passed it on to me. I pawned it to pay for a night of drinking I no longer remember," Hershel tells Glenn.

"You bought it back?" Glenn asks Hershel as the clock ticks.

"My late wife did Josephine, Maggie's mother. She gave it back years later when I sobered up. She was a good woman, my Jo. Maggie's a lot like her. When we were in that bar, and afterward, I thought about a lot of things. You become a father someday, you'll understand. No man is good enough for your little girl until one is," Hershel tells Glenn as he holds the watch out to Glenn.

"Go on now before I change my mind," Hershel tells Glenn, who grabs the watch.

The group spends the rest of the day talking at night Daryl was walking to the house Morgan was staying with the kids as everybody gathers inside the house beside Otis who was on watch. Morgan, who was watching Carl and Duane. "So how do we do this? Just take a vote?" Glenn asks.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asks.

"How about majority rules," Lori says.

"Well, let's just see where everybody stands, then we can talk through the options," Shane says.

"Well, where I sit, there's only one way going forward," John says.

"Killing him, right? I mean, why bother to even take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing," Dale says.

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I want to know," Daryl tells Dale.

"Well, it's a small group Otis me, Patricia and Glenn," Dale says.

"Look, I think you're pretty much right about everything but not this," Glenn says to Dale.

"They've got you scared," Dale says to him.

"He's not one of us, and we lost too many people already," Glenn says.

"How about you? Do you agree with this?" Dale asks Maggie.

"Couldn't we keep him prisoner?" Maggie asks.

"Just another mouth to feed," Shane says.

"It may be a lean winter," Hershel says.

"We could ration better," Lori says.

"Well, he could be an asset. Give him a chance to prove himself," Dale says.

"Put him to work?" Travis asks.

"We're not letting him walk around," Shane tells him.

"We could put an escort on him," Madison says.

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Sam asks.

"I will as many as it takes," Dale says.

"Look, we're just going back and forth does anybody have anything to say before we vote?" Daryl asks Dale steps up.

"When we were at the Cdc, you told Jenner you wanted us to be the good guys. That is why he let us out, but killing a kid for a crime, he may never commit. Killing a kid, how is that being the good guys. Adam died believing that we we're the good guys he fought for that Randall may not be one of us, but he does not deserve to die so please let's do the right thing honor the people that died for us Adam died believing we were the good guys lets not prove him wrong," Dale says to the group.

"Ok, who votes on killing Randall?" Shane asks Sam John and Rick raise there hands. Dale smiles.

"Ok, tomorrow Merle and I will take Randall out and let him go," Daryl tells the group who nods Merle leaves the house. John pushes the door open and walks out. The group leaves the house. When they heard a scream. Daryl starts to run.

"Over here, Help Run!" Merle yells. The group arrives and sees Otis on the ground his stomach tourn open Patricia falls down and starts to cry.

"Hershel, can we move him?" Daryl asks Hershel as he comes up Hershel shakes his head. Daryl sits down and pulls out his gun. Otis looks at Patricia and mouths I love you as Daryl pulls out his gun Daryl bends down beside Otis. Otis looks up at the man and nods.

"Sorry, Brother," Daryl says as he pulls the trigger killing Otis as the group sits there in shock.

With Bobby's group.

Bobby was grabbing wood for the fire. They weren't far from Hampton when he heard a stick break. Bobby turns and sees a figure sit down by a tree Bobby walks closer, and his eyes widen. "Adam," Bobby says as he stares at the man who had blood going down his head, and his eyes closed as he passed out.

There is it Otis death I have Plans for Dale, and I felt this was a good death for Otis Adam was revealed to get out of the store next chapter will be how and Better angels. Once again, I would love to hear your feedback from you guys and have some talks with you guys. I excited for the next to episodes hope you guys are ready, thanks for reading.


	26. Chapter 25-John's mistake

Chapter 25-John's Mistake

It was the night after Otis's death. The group was around his grave as Patricia cried Daryl looks at the grave and starts to speak. "I didn't get to know Otis very well, but what I know that Otis cared about this family. Otis was the first person to see us he could have kept his mouth shut, but he didn't Otis brought us together brought Hershel here which led to all of us meeting. Otis brought this family together. Otis was a good man in a world with not many good men left. Otis wanted Randall to live. He was out here because he was scared of the monsters that we are becoming. Were gonna change no more deciding who lives and who dies. Were going to do it Otis's way were taking Randall out today. We lost our humanity. We need to get it back. That's how we're going to honor Otis," Daryl says to the group as Maggie holds a crying Patricia. The group started to leave the grave. The group began to take down the tents as winter was coming and they need to get inside.

The plan was to move most of the supplies to the car and the others on the porch until Randall was gone. They were then going to move the rest to the shed. They were going to move the rest to the shed.

With Adam 2 days ago in the store.

"We're to close to the car we won't be able to get out with them behind us I love you Dean tells Sam that to and tell Glenn thank you," Adam says to his brother before he walks away from the door and pulls out his handgun and starts to shoot the walkers. He hears Dean banging on the. Adam shoots the walkers in the head and pulls a shelf down in front of the head, making some of them fall. Adam starts to move towards the back of the store. Adam pulls down another shelf. Adam backs up and falls over a dead walker Adam falls back and cuts his side off the side of the shelf. Adam pulls himself back up quickly. Adam holds his side, which was now had blood coming out of it fast. Adam moves to the back of the store. He opens the door to the loading dock and jumps down. He starts to move towards the woods once he was far from the store he tears off part of his shirt and wraps it around his waist. Adam gets to the woods, sits down by a tree, and closes his eyes as he falls asleep, not knowing if he would ever wake up again.

With Bobby's group

Bobby was sitting down in the woods, watching Adam, who was asleep. Charlie was cleaning his side when Adam's eyes started to open. Bobby moves in front of Adam, who looks at him. "Bobby?" Adam questions.

"Hey, son," Bobby says to Adam, who shoots up and looks at Bobby in shock Adam winches and holds his side Adam lets go of his side and hugs Bobby who hugs him back. "I'm so glad your alive," Bobby says to Adam, who smiles.

"I'm glad you're alive, too," Adam says to Bobby.

"You were alone, does that mean Dean and Sam are dead?" Bobby asks Adam, who lets him go.

"No, as far as I know, they are alive. After we got separated from you, we met a group let by two men Daryl and Shane Bobby I am so glad you're alive, and you can come back with me, but I have to get back to the farm," Adam says to Bobby as he gets up.

"Woah Adam slow down. What farm?" Bobby asks.

"After we got separated and met Daryl and Shane we went to a quarry with them Bobby that group is my family after we lost the quarry we went to the CDC after that then to a farm that's our home," Adam tells them as he starts to walk back to Hampton. Bobby's group grabs there stuff quickly and follows the man.

"I found one of my boys now were going to find the other two," Bobby tells Adam, who nods as they start to walk back towards Hampton to get a car and then go to the farm.

The Farm

Daryl and Shane had everybody gather in front of the house so they could discuss the plans for the day. "Ok, look winter is coming and it's coming fast we need to have the tents down and get them loaded in the cars look we have to have a plan if we get overrun. The plan is that if we get overrun, we try to lead the walkers off the farm if that doesn't work we leave and meet on highway twenty it's between Senioa and Hampton we have taken back roads we have all seen it. Does everybody understand the plan?" Shane asks the group who nods.

"Now let's say this does happen we have to try to take them out from here, and behind the fence, all of the supplies have been but into the trucks van and the RV. Now we have the Rv does not leave the front yard unless we have to leave if walkers come. Get as many people and supplies in the Rv and leave. Everybody else gets into the trucks and vans and go always keeps the keys in the car so that we can leave. That clear with everybody?" Daryl asks everybody nods once more.

"Now the plan for today is to take down the tents. Daryl Alicia and T-dog will be taking Randall out while the rest of us get will do work here. Once Randall is gone, we will move the supplies on the porch to the shed. We're going to build a platform on the shed to watch the back of the farm. While the platform is being, we need people going on patrol, making sure there are no walkers. We have our jobs lets move the rest of the supplies that need to be moved to the car and then get to patrol and the platform," Shane tells the group who nods and starts to move around and get to work.

With Bobby and Adam

Adam Bobby Charlie Lee and Clem were close to Hampton. Adam was telling Bobby what has happened to him. Dean and Sam, since they lose each other, Adam was about to tell Bobby about what happened the night of the attack. "Daryl Shane Alicia Jim and Amy were still on the run to King County. They were on there way back with Morgan and Duane. We were all eating fish that Andrea had caught that morning Liza gets up and goes to the Rv to use the bathroom. When she came out, a walker was there, and the walker bit her on the arm. We got attacked by a herd. We lost Liza, and John's brother James Ofelia was bitten in the side, and we lost many others, including Carol's asshole of a husband. Sam got bitten on the wrist," Adam tells Bobby, who stops and looks at him.

"Sam got bitten you said he was still alive," Bobby says to Adam.

"He is Daryl cut off his hand, and Liza was teaching Madison how to be a doctor just in case something happen to her. Madison took care of Sam. He's alive. He only has one hand, though," Adam tells Bobby as he starts to walk again.

"I got to admit the more you talk, the more I respect Daryl and Shane," Bobby says to Adam. Lee and Charlie nod, agreeing with the man.

"You should respect them two of the best men I have ever met. They would die for that group in a heartbeat I know it," Adam tells Bobby with a smile as he walks.

The Farm

Shane was taking down a tent when Carl came over to him "Hey, Shane," Carl says to Shane. Shane looks over at Carl. The two were away from the others as this was John and Rick's tent because they were on patrol.

" If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell my parents?" Carl asks Shane.

" I think it's probably a bad idea for both of us, bud," Shane tells Carl. Carl sighs before he walks away. "Hey, Carl comes back here," Shane says to the kid who walks back over to Shane.

"It's my fault, Otis. It's my fault he died," Carl tells Shane, who looks at him.

"Carl, why would you say that, man? He got bit by a walker. Why would you say-," Shane says to Carl before the kid interrupts him.

"I saw that walker I was gonna shoot," Carl tells Shane, who looks at him.

" It was stuck in the mud. I was throwing rocks at it and stuff. But I was gonna do it shoot it right in the head. And it got free, came after me and ran away. If I had killed it,Otis would still be here," Carl says to Shane.

"Carl, I want you to stop. It's not your fault. Now I want you to help Morgan and Duane move the tents into the truck," Shane tells Carl, who nods as he leaves. Shane then walks over to Amy, who had just taken down a tent. "Amy, can you finish that tent for me?" Shane asks Amy who looks at him and nods. Shane then leaves and finds Rick and John walking the fence. "Hey, Rick, can we talk for a moment?" Shane asks the man who used to be his best friend.

"Yeah, what's up?" Rick asks Shane as John stands by him.

"Alone," Shane says to the man. Rick looks at John and nods. John walks away from the two men.

"What's up, Shane?" Rick asks.

"Have you seen Carl lately?" Shane asks Rick.

"Last time I saw him he was with his mom," Rick tells Shane.

"Look, he came to me. Okay, I wasn't supposed to say anything, but he was out in the swamps yesterday, and he came across a walker stuck in the mud. He got scared, ran off," Shane tells Rick.

"The same walker that killed Dale?" Rick asks.

"That's the one," Shane tells Rick.

"I'll have Lori talk to him," Rick tells Shane.

"Look, I think he wants to talk to his father," Shane says to Rick. Rick nods.

"Rick word of advice. Carl will go down a dark past just like you are. Rick John has darkness. Don't let that darkness take over you," Shane tells Rick before he walks away.

"What was that about?" John asks Rick, who looks at him.

"Carl. Can you finish without me?" Rick asks John, who nods as Rick walks away.

With Bobby's group

Bobby's group had just got into Hampton and were walking the streets looking for a car. "So, we got a plan, Bobby?" Charlie asks.

"We're going to get a car and then head down highway twenty, then we sleep there and then head to the farm tomorrow," Bobby says. Adam looks at him.

"No, we get to the farm tonight," Adam says.

"Look, Adam, I know you want to see Dean and Sam, so do I, but we need rest the farm will be there tomorrow," Bobby tells Adam, who nods. Bobby then walks over to a truck and opens the door. Bobby finds the keys and turns the car on he sees the car has half a tank. "Ok, let's go," Bobby says to the other four nods and gets in the car, and Bobby starts to drive.

The Farm

Rick walks into the barn and up to the second floor and sees Carl sitting down and looks out.

"Mom said you'd be here," Rick says to Carl, who looks up at his father.

"Told her I would stand lookout. I got tired of helping Morgan and Duane," Carl tells his father.

"Carl, what happened to Otis has nothing to do with you," Rick tells his son as he sits down.

"He died, dad," Carl says to his father.

"Yeah. Feels like there's a lot of that going around. That's why I need you. No more kid stuff. I wish you could have the childhood I had, but that's not gonna happen. People are gonna die. I'm gonna die. Mom Daryl Shane. There's no way you can ever be ready for it. Daryl tries to be, but he can't. The best we can do now is avoid it as long as we can, keep one step ahead. I wish I had something better to say, something more profound. My father was good like that. But I'm tired, son, so please stop blaming yourself," Rick says to his son as he hugs him.

John was close to the shed. He watches as Sam walks up to Andrea and asks her for help with moving things as they planned Andrea nods and walked away from the shed with Sam. John smiles as he walks over to the shed and opens the lock with the keys that Sam got from Glenn with a lie telling the kid that Daryl ask Sam to check up on Randall. John opens the door. John walks in and grabs Randall after he unlocks the cuffs. He locks them back up and takes Randall out and locks the shed before he leaves into the woods with the kid.

T-dog was waiting for Daryl on the porch when Merle came up. "You two better come back safe," Merle says to his friend.

"You worried about us, Merle?" T-dog asks his friend.

"I worried yes, so please come back safe," Merle says to his friend, who nods.

"We will don't worry," T-dog tells Merle, who nods. Daryl comes outside with Alicia.

"You ready?" Daryl asks T-dog.

"Yeah, I'll go get him," T-dog tells him as he walks off the porch and towards the shed.

"Yo, Randy. Governor called. You're off the hook," T-dog says as he unlocks the shed door.

"Oh, hell no," T-dog says as he looks at the empty shed.

With John

John was pushing Randall through the woods, "shh," John says to the kid. After a little, John takes off the blindfold. Randall's eyes widen, and he looks scared. "I get it. I'm the last face you probably want to see, huh? Listen, I'm gonna take up out of here, okay? I'm gonna get this off of you so you can breathe, but I want you to keep quiet. You listen good. Do you hear me?" John asks Randall, who nods. "Okay," John says. "Don't do anything stupid," John tells Randall. John takes off the gag as they walk.

"Hey, hey, keep it quiet. Now you're group you know where they're at? John asks him.

"No, I don't I really don't," Randall says to the man.

"Okay. Get your little ass up here. Now I'm the only shot of you getting out of these woods alive. You hear me? Now you start talking, boy. Where are they at?" John asks Randall.

"We had a camp set up off the highway," Randall tells him.

"Okay," John says to the man.

"About five miles from here," Randall tells John.

"Okay," John says once more.

"Who knows if they're still there," Randall tells John.

"So, you're gonna take me to them?" John asks Randall.

"Why?" Randall asks, confused.

"Because, man, I'm just-I'm done with this group, man. They're doomed, and I want no part of it. That's all," John tells Randall.

"So, you're not gonna kill me?" Randall asks John.

" Come on, man. If I was, you'd be dead. Come on," John says to the kid. John pushes Randall forwards.

"Hey, you ain't gotta be so rough. We're on the same side now. You're gonna like it with us. Gets a little crazy sometimes, but it's a tough bunch of guys. You'll fit in good," Randall tells John, who nods.

"Less talking more walking," John says to Randall.

"Look, I run my mouth when I get nervous. I can't help it. I got a lot going on, you know?" Randall asks John.

"It ain't all about you," John tells Randall.

"I ain't saying it is I'm just trying," Randall starts to say but is caught off guard by John grabs Randall by the neck who screams before John snaps his neck and drops the boy to the ground. John then over to a tree and runs into breaking his nose and making it bleed before he does it again.

The Farm

Daryl was looking at the shed with Shane. "What's wrong?" Madison asks as she came over.

"Randall's missing," Glenn tells her.

"Missing. How?" Madison asks

"How long's he been gone?" Hershel asks.

"What's going on?" Amy asks as she and the group come up.

"It's hard to say," Hershel tells her.

"The cuffs are still hooked. He must've slipped 'em," Shane tells them.

"Is that even possible?" Carol asks.

"It is if you've got nothing to lose," Morgan tells her.

"The door was secured from the outside," Travis tells them. Away from the group, John hides his gun in the leaves and starts to walk towards the group.

"Daryl! Daryl!," John yells as he comes out of the woods.

"What happened?" Andrea asks.

"He's armed. He's got my gun!" John tells them.

"Are you okay?" Ofelia asks.

" I'm fine. Little bastard just snuck up on me. He clocked me in the face," John tells them.

"All right, Shane Hershel, get everybody back in the house Merle T-dog and Glenn with me," Daryl says to the group who nods.

"Nick, I'm gonna need your gun," John says to Nick, who looks at Daryl, who nods at the man. Nick hands John his gun before the five men walk into the woods.

"Just let him go. That was the plan, wasn't it, to just let him go?" Jim asks.

"The plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not on our front step with a gun," Daryl tells him.

"Get everybody back in the house. Lock all the doors and stay put!" Daryl yells to the group.

"Let's go back in the house," Daniel yells to the group.

"Okay," Maggie says as the group goes inside. Daryl John Glenn T-dog and Merle walk into the woods.

"He couldn't have gotten far. He's hobbled, exhausted," Daryl says to them.

"And Armed," Glenn adds.

"So are we Merle, and I can track him," Daryl says to them.

"Daryl, I don't see nothing," Merle tells his brother, who nods agreeing with him.

"Hey, look, there ain't no use in tracking him, okay? He went that way. We need to pair up. We spread out. We just chase him down. That's it," John tells them.

"Kid weighs a buck-25 soaking wet. You trying to tell us he got the jump on you?" Merle asks John.

" All right, knock it off. You T-dog and Glenn start heading up the right flank. Me and John will take the left. Remember, Randall's not the only threat out there. Keep an eye out for each other," Daryl tells the four who nods. Merle looks at his brother. Worried, Daryl nods at Merle, who nods back as they separate. "Looks like he busted you up," Daryl says to John as they walk.

"I'm fine, man, don't worry about me," John says to the man.

With Merle Glenn and T-dog

They have been falling something for a moment when Merle looked at the ground "This is pointless. You got a light? Merle asks the two.

"We're back to square one," Glenn says.

"If you're gonna do a thing, you might as well do it right. There's two sets of tracks right here. John must've followed him a lot longer than he said. There's fresh blood on this tree. There's more tracks. Looks like they're walking in tandem," Merle says to the two. They then hear an animal, and Glenn jumps.

"Sorry," Glenn says to the two.

"Yeah, There was a little dust-up right here," Merle tells the two.

"What do you mean?" T-dog asks.

"I mean something went down," Merle tells them.

"It's getting weird," Glenn says.

"Had a little trouble," Merle tells them. A walker then grabs Glenn. T-dog grabs the walker and throws it down Glenn then grabs his machete and swings it into the walker's head.

"Nice," T-dog and Merle say to Glenn, who nods.

Daryl and John were walking through the woods still when Daryl spoke. "Does this feel right?" Daryl asks John.

"As right as any," John tells him.

"Snatched your gun, huh?" Daryl asks John.

"Yeah. It's my favorite piece too. Gonna wish he'd killed me when I find his sorry ass. Go on," John tells Daryl as Daryl walks in front of him.

Got his neck broke no bites," Merle tells them.

"Yeah, none you can," Glenn starts to say.

"No, I'm telling you he died from this," Merle tells Glenn and T-dog.

"How's that possible?" T-dog asks.

Daryl and John were getting close to a field. "You say he got you with a rock?" Daryl asks John.

"That's what I said," John tells him.

" Inside the shed? 'Cause that door was shut when T-Dog rolled up," Daryl tells him.

"I saw that too. Must've slipped through the rafters in the roof," John says to Daryl as he raises Nick's gun at him from behind Daryl stops.

"So, this is where you planned to do it?" Daryl asks John.

"It's as good a place as many," John says calmly.

"At least have the balls to call this what it is-," Daryl starts to say as John cocks the gun, and he turns around.

"Murder. You really believe if you walk back onto that farm alone-no me, no Randall-," Daryl continues you to say.

"I want you to hush up," John says to Daryl.

"You really believe they're gonna buy whatever bullshit story you cook up?" Daryl finishes.

"That's just it. It ain't no story. I saw that prisoner shoot you down. I ran after him. I snapped his neck. It ain't gonna be easy, Alicia, she'll get over you," John says to Daryl.

"Why? Why now?" Daryl asks

"Because I'm sick of following you. My brother died following you, and the women I love will die following you as well as everybody else in the group after you I'll kill Shane and this group will have Rick and me as the leaders and no he didn't know I was gonna do this I'm taking back what's mine," John snarls at Daryl.

"So what kill me in cold blood. Screw my girlfriend? Kill my best friend. Lead my family, my group. You might be able to live with that, but Rick won't be able to look his son in the eyes. He definitely won't lead those people or support you!" Daryl yells at him.

"I don't care if he can live with this I will kill him to I can live with this. You wanna talk about what I can do, Daryl. How about what you can do here I am. Raise your gun," John says to Daryl.

"No, no, I will not," Daryl says to the man.

"You're a coward Daryl everybody who follows you dies because you're too scared to do what's needs to be done. James Liza Grizelda. They're dead because you left for that run for Morgan and Duane. Jacqui stayed behind because she was scared of dying from walkers. She was scared that you wouldn't protect her! Sophie and Jimmy are dead because you wouldn't attack that group when we had the change. People die because you are a coward now raise your gun!" John yells at the man

"You're gonna have to kill an unarmed man. Watch my hand. Nice and easy. Easy does it. Now listen to me, John. There is still a way back from this. Nothing has happened here. We're gonna lay down our guns, and we're gonna walk back to the farm together. Back to Alicia. Back to Rick. Put this all behind us," Daryl says to John as he approaches him and pulls out his gun. Daryl hands his gun to John who grabs it Daryl then pulls out his knife and stabs John in the stomach John shoots his gun as Daryl lays him to the ground.

"Damn you for making me do this, John. This was you, not me! You did this to us! This was you, not me! Not me! Not me!" Daryl yells at John as he dies. Daryl sits there for a while beside John's body.

"Daryl?" Daryl looks up and sees Carl looking at him with his gun in his hand. Daryl stands up and looks at the kid.

"Carl. You know you should be back home with mom," Daryl says to the kid as he walks towards him, not knowing that John has turned behind him and was getting up. Carl aims the gun at Daryl and pulls back the hammer on the gun.

"Just put the gun down," Daryl says to the kid. John's walkers start to move towards the man and child. "It's not what it seems. Please," Daryl says to Carl, who pulls the trigger and shoots John's walker. Daryl turns and sees John's walker dead on the ground. Daryl starts to walk to the walker Carl following him. "Wait, Wait," Daryl says to the boy as he stares at John's body, not knowing that a herd was heading for him his home and his family.

Hey guys. This was so much fun to write, and so far, my favorite chapter to write so far. Better angels and Beside The Dying Fire are two of my favorite episodes of The Walking Dead. I am so excited to right these I think I have some fun ideas for the Beside The Dying Fire, which will lead to a story that I am very excited to write. Do you guys think Bobby and Adam should run into the group next chapter? As always, any suggestions and ideas will be welcomed. Thanks so much for reading, and reviews would be great. Are you excited for Beside the Dying Fire I know I am. See you later.


	27. Chapter 26-The fall of the farm

Chapter 26-The Fall of the Farm

The Farmhouse

Everybody was inside the house, waiting for the five men to come back. "I'm going after them," Andrea says to the group.

"No, you're not. We don't know where they are, and if they are even alive, Randall may have found them nobody is leaving," Shane says to the blonde who nods. The door then opens. Merle Glenn and T-dog walk inside. Merle looks around and sees that his brother and John weren't back.

"Daryl and John aren't back yet?" Merle asks them.

"No," Chris tells them.

"We heard a shot," Glenn tells them.

"Maybe they found Randall," Madison suggested.

"We found him," T-dog tells them.

"Is he back in the shed?" Maggie asks.

"He's a walker," Merle tells them.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Jim asks.

"No, The weird thing is he wasn't bit," T-dog tells them. Shane's eyes widen, but nobody notices.

"So he fought back," Patricia says.

"The thing is, John and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. And John ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They were together," Merle tells the group.

"Would you please get out there find Daryl and John and find out what's going on?" Alicia asks Merle.

"You got it," Merle tells his sister girlfriend, who nods.

"Thank you," Alicia says to Merle, who nods. Merle walks outside and sees the herd coming. "We got a problem," Merle says to the group as they come outside.

With Daryl and Carl

Daryl and Carl were walking back towards the farm. "You bit too?" Carl asks Daryl, who looks down at him.

"No," Daryl tells Carl.

"John was," Carl says.

"That wasn't John. You know that," Daryl says to Carl as they walk.

"Used to be. What happened? You guys attacked? I mean, I heard a gunshot, but I didn't see any walkers nearby. How did John die?" Carl asks. Daryl gets down on one knee in front of the child and puts his hand on his shoulder. Daryl was about to speak when they heard the walkers Daryl turns and sees the heard.

"Oh my god. Go go," Daryl says to Carl as they run into the woods.

The Farm

The group was on the porch staring at the herd. "Jane kill the lights," Hershel says to the woman who nods as she goes inside.

"I'll get the guns," Amy says as she goes inside.

"Maybe they're just passing. Should we go inside?" Travis asks.

" Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about. A herd that size would rip the house down," Victor tells them. Lori then comes outside, looking panicked.

"Carl's gone," Lori says to them.

"What?" Rick asks his ex-wife

"He was upstairs. I can't find him anywhere," Lori tells them.

"Maybe he's hiding," Glenn suggested.

"He's supposed to be upstairs. I'm not leaving without my boy," Lori tells them, panicked.

"We're not. We're gonna look again. We're gonna find him," Carol tells them as they go inside to find Carl. Andrea then comes outside with the bag of guns left inside. Maggie grabs a shotgun and cocks it.

"Maggie," Glenn says.

"You grow up country. You pick up a thing or two," Maggie tells her boyfriend.

"I got the number. It's no use," Merle tells them. Hershel also grabs a shotgun.

"You can go if you want," Hershel tells the man.

"You gonna take 'em all on?" Rick asks.

"We have guns. We have cars," Hershel tells him.

"Kill as many as we can, and we'll use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm," Amy tells them.

"Are you serious?" Madison asks.

"This is my home. I'll die here," Hershel tells them.

"Ok, I want all cars full besides the Rv the rest of us will try to save the farm Dale stay up here and get the girls and kids out," Merle tells the group who nods. "All right, let's get to work," Merle tells the group who nods. Glenn gets in the truck with Maggie Alicia and Chris. Victor and Sam get in the bed. Dale, who up at the house with Madison Lori Carol Morgan Beth Patricia Duane Nick and Amy. Merle gets on his bike. Dean gets in the van with Jane Daniel Ofelia Jim Rick and Travis. Shane Andrea and Jo were with Hershel shooting by the house.

Carl and Daryl go into the barn and shut the door. Daryl bars it up. Daryl and Carl lay the gas on the ground. Daryl takes Carl over to the ladder. Daryl makes Carl go up the ladder. "Wait, what about you?" Carl asks.

"I'll be right here. Drop the lighter when I say. We'll stop some of them from reaching the house and distract the others, so at least we'll have a chance. Hey, look at me. You can do this. Carl, once you drop the lighter go to the ladder," Daryl tells Carl, who nods as he gives him the lighter. Daryl then goes over to the door and starts to bang on it before he opens the door.

"Come on! Over here! Come on! Carl, now!" Daryl yells at Carl, who drops the lighter as Daryl climbs the ladder. Carl drops the lighter and sets the walkers on fire as they move to the ladder.

Maggie was driving the car as the others shot. "Keep it steady," Glenn tells Maggie.

"I'm trying," Maggie tells Glenn as she makes a sharp turn, which throws Sam out of the bed because he couldn't hold on with one hand like Victor could.

"Sam!" Victor yells.

"Go. I'll be ok," Sam yells at them as he starts to move for the house but is cut off by walkers and forced into the woods.

Inside, Beth looks out the window. "The barns on fire," Beth tells them. Nick comes over and looks out the window.

"They're headed for it. Maybe Daryl set it to draw 'em in," Nick says Lori comes downstairs.

"I can't find him anywhere," Lori tells them.

"So maybe he stuck outside," Morgan says

"What do I do!?" Lori asks.

"He was here. He must've run off, maybe looking for Daryl or went after Randall himself," Madison says.

Merle was shooting walkers when Maggie pulled up beside him. "Where's Sam?" Merle asks.

"He fell out," Chris tells him.

"Yo! Must've been Rick or John, who started that fire. Maybe they're trying to get out back! Shoot around the barn and kill walkers do not stop," Merle tells Maggie, who nods as she drives.

Daryl sees Glenn shooting walkers as they climb down Daryl shoots a few walkers as they run into the woods.

Dean was driving the van as the others shoot. "They're all over the place. There's no corralling them. We're gonna run out of ammo before we even make a dent," Jane says to them.

"We need a new game plan," Dean says.

Hershel Shane Jo and Andrea were still shooting as the others. Lori runs over to Dale and the others on the porch. "I checked the shed. I can't find him anywhere," Lori tells them.

"Not in the cellar or the attic," Morgan tells her as he comes outside with Duane.

"Why can't he listen for once? Okay, if he followed his Daryl, he went that way," Lori says as she points.

"No, you'll lead 'em right to him. We can't stay here!" Carol yells at the mother

"That's my boy!" Lori yells back.

"You're gonna have to trust. If we find him, he's gonna need his mother. We've gotta go," Dale tells her.

"Get the others," Lori tells Carol, who nods. "Carl!" She yells.

"Beth Patricia Madison Nick Amy come on. We've gotta go now," Carol says as she goes inside Morgan Duane Dale and Lori were already outside. "Lori," Carol says to the woman who grabs the gun bag and looks at the four shooting.

"Guys, we gotta go!" Lori yells at them

"Go, We got the truck were waiting on Daryl or John," Shane tells Lori. Lori nods as they run Dale in front and Patricia in the back. A walker grabs Patricia and bites into her neck as Beth screams. Nick pulls her off as they run into the Rv. Andrea sees Carol run away from the Rv. Andrea runs away from the other three and runs to Carol, who was swinging a branch at two walkers. Andrea shoots them.

"Look out," Carol yells at Andrea. Andrea turns around and shots the walker, which falls on her as Carol runs again. Lori watches from the Rv.

"Dale, go!" Lori yells Dale starts the Rv and drives tears in her eyes. Amy falls down crying, thinking her sister was dead. Lori hugs her girlfriend.

Maggie watches as the Rv drives off. "Where are they going? Should I follow them?" Maggie asks.

"I'd say yes. Swing it around. Swing it around here," Glenn tells them as they turn around into walkers. Victor gets in the middle, so the walkers can't grab her.

"I can't get through," Maggie says.

"Head out," T-dog tells her.

"What?" Maggie asks.

"Maggie, it's lost," Glenn tells her.

"The others we can't leave them," Maggie cries. A walker jumps on the window.

"Get off the farm now!" Glenn yells as Maggie backs up and drives.

Dean watches as Glenn and the Rv drive away. He follows Glenn off the farm, not knowing the fate of his friends.

Shane Hershel and Jo were shooting walkers coming up to them, not seeing the one coming up behind them. A gunshot goes off. They all turn and see Daryl and Carl. "Alicia, where is she?" Daryl asks.

"I don't know what happened, Daryl. They just keep coming. It's like a plague. They're everywhere," Hershel tells them.

"Alicia, did you see her?" Daryl asks.

"No," Jo tells him.

"We have to go. Find the others.

"It's our farm!" Hershel yells.

"Not anymore. Come on!" Daryl yells as he pulls Hershel towards the last truck, Shane and Jo, following. Hershel hits a walker as the other two shoots. "Get in," Daryl says to them. They get in the truck Shane Jo and Carl in the back Daryl in the driver seat and Hershel in the passenger seat. Daryl drives the truck off the farm heading for the highway.

"Daryl, wait," Andrea yells as the car drives away. Andrea then runs for the woods.

Merle was watching as the barn burnt when he heard a scream. Merle down the road and sees Carol, who runs to him. Come on," Merle yells at her. Carol climbs on as Merle drives away from the farm.

Rv

Dale was driving when he pulled over. "Why did we stop?" Morgan asks Dale gets up and sits down tears in his eyes.

"Can you drive?" Dale asks Morgan who nods, and he walks towards the driver seat and starts the RV before he drives to the Rv.

With Daryl.

Daryl pulls onto the highway as day breaks. He stops the truck and gets out. "Wait, where's mom? You said she'd be here. We gotta go back for her," Carl says to Daryl.

"Carl," Shane starts to say.

"No. Why are we running? What are you doing? It's mom. We need to get her and not be safe a mile away," Carl argues.

"Shh," Shane says to the boy.

"Daryl," They all hear. They turn and see Adams's group.

"Adam," Daryl says to the man they thought to be dead. Adam runs over and hugs him as Bobby's group comes out. Jo is the first one to see Bobby and runs into the man's arm. Bobby is caught off guard before he hugs Jo.

"We thought you were dead," Shane says to Adam as he hugs him.

"I almost was. Why are you guys here?" Adam asks.

"The farm got overrun we made a plan to meet here now we have to wait," Hershel tells Adam who nods.

"What about Sam and Dean?" Bobby asks as he lets go of Jo.

"We don't know," Hershel tells Bobby.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Bobby asks.

"There were too many walkers we don't know who made it. We have to wait," Daryl tells Bobby, who nods. "I'm Daryl. This is Shane Hershel and Carl," Daryl says to Bobby.

"Bobby, this is Lee Clementine and Charlie," Bobby says to Daryl, who nods.

The group of nine was waiting on the highway when a walker came up. Lee stabs his knife into it. The group remains silent. Daryl was about to speak when they heard a motorcycle Daryl smiles as the bike pulls up. Then Glenn's truck then the van and last the Rv. Merle smiles as he parts Lori comes out of the RV as Carl runs to his mom. Alicia gets out of the truck and runs into Daryl's arm. Dean gets out of the van. Dean sees Adam and runs over to his brother and hugs his brother Dean doesn't notice Bobby, who was looking for Sam. "Where's Sam?" Bobby ask. Dean lets go of Adam and look at Bobby.

"Bobby," Dean says before he looks for his other brother. "Glenn, where is Sam?" Dean asks Glenn, who looks at him.

"He was thrown out of the bed. We don't know what happen after," Glenn tells Dean. Dean stars to cry. Ofelia goes over to her boyfriend and hugs him as Dean falls to his knees.

"What about Andrea?" Daryl asks.

"She saved Carol then we lost her," Amy tells Daryl, who nods.

"Patricia?" Hershel asks.

"We lost her too," Madison tells Hershel.

"You definitely saw Andrea?" Amy asks.

"There were walkers everywhere," Lori says.

"Did you see her or Sam for that matter," Amy asks.

"I'm going back," Merle says.

"No," Daryl tells his brother.

"We can't just leave them," Merle says.

"We don't even know if their there," Alicia says.

"They aren't there. They aren't. Their somewhere else or they're dead. There's no way to find them," Shane says.

"So, we're not even going to look for them?" Bobby asks.

"We gotta keep moving. There have been walkers crawling all over here," Hershel says.

"Let's head east," T-dog says. Daryl nods.

"You got a car?" Daryl asks Bobby, who nods the group loads up and leaves.

The group had been driving for a while when the Rv broke down. Everybody gets out of there cars. "Can you fix it?" Daryl asks Dale, who nods.

"Yeah, but it will take a while," Dale tells him.

"'Ok, We will stay over there for the night. We'll set a perimeter. Make a fire, let Dale fix the Rv, and leave in the morning," Daryl tells the group.

"We have the supplies in the cars," Shane says they nod.

"What if walkers come through, or another group like Randall's?" Beth says.

"You know I found Randall, right? He had turned, but he wasn't bit," Merle tells his brother.

"How's that possible?" Charlie asks.

"Daryl, what the hell happen?" Alicia asks.

"John killed Randall. Just like he always wanted to," Merle tells her.

"And then the herd got him?" Rick asks.

"We're all infected," Daryl says to the group who all look at him.

"What?" T-dog asks.

"At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it," Daryl says.

"And you never said anything?" Carol asks. Daryl sees Shane was about to speak, but Daryl than gave him a look that shut him up.

"Would it have made a difference?" Daryl asks.

"You knew this whole time," Glenn says.

"How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that mo-," Daryl was saying when Glenn spoke.

"That isn't your call. Hershel told us about the barn to keep everybody safe," Glenn says.

"Well, I thought it best that people didn't know," Daryl says to them before he walks away.

"I knew too," Shane tells them before he heads down to where they were camping.

Daryl was standing when Alicia hugged him from behind. "I'm sure you had your reasons, is there anything else?" Alicia asks her boyfriend.

"I killed him. I killed John. He came at me. He killed Randall to get me into the woods. He planned it. I had no choice. I gave him every chance, and he kept leading me further out. He pushed me, and I let him. And after a while,I knew what he was doing, what he was up to. And I kept going. I didn't stop. I could have, but I just wanted it over. Dogging me every step of the way. Acting like I stole you like I was in the way. I just wanted it over. I wanted him dead. I killed him. He turned. That's how I knew Jenner was right. Carl put him down," Daryl tells Alicia. Alicia lets go of Daryl, who turns and tries to grab her shoulder when she pushed him away and walked away.

"We're not safe with them keeping something like that from us. Why do you need them? They're just gonna pull you down," Carol says to Morgan.

"No. Daryl and Shane have done all right by me," Morgan says to her.

"You're their henchman, and I'm a burden. You deserve better," Carol says to Morgan.

"What do you want?" Morgan asks.

"A man of honor," Carol tells him.

"Daryl and Shane have honor," Morgan tells them.

"I think we should take our chances," Maggie says.

"Don't be foolish," Hershel tells his daughter. They then hear something in the woods.

"What was that?" Clem asks.

"Could be anything. Could be a raccoon, could be a possum," Bobby says.

"Walker," Daniel says.

"We need to leave. What are we waiting for?" Carol asks.

"Which way?" Lee asks.

"It came from over there," Maggie tells him.

"Back where we came from," Jane points out.

"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark. No one's traveling on foot," Daryl says as he comes over. A branch then snaps.

"Don't panic," Hershel says.

"I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through. We need to move now," Maggie says.

"No one is going anywhere," Daryl says.

"Do something," Carol says.

" I am doing something! I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I killed John for you people for Christ's sake! You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice. He was my friend, but he came after me," Daryl says as the group looks at him in shock. "My hands are clean," Daryl tells them.

"Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe I'm fooling myself don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a postcard. Go on. There's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get. No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore," Daryl says to the group. Nobody does anything for a second before Rick stands up and takes off his hat and puts his hat on his son's head.

"I'll take my chances," Rick says as he leaves the group and goes into the woods. The group sits in silence as Rick leaves, and Daryl walks away, not knowing what is next for the group, what the future held for them.

Hey, guys, here it is the season two finally. Rick and Sam will be back in season three I am so excited for both of there stories. There will be a few chapters before the third season. Tell me who you think will die in season three and who will live. I would love to know what you guys feel about the prisoners. See you guys next time, thanks for reading.


	28. Chapter 27-What's next?

Chapter 27-What's Next?

It was the morning after the group lost the farm. Mostly everybody was asleep. Daryl was walking the perimeter as everybody slept. Daryl hasn't seen anybody since Rick left the group. Daryl hears footsteps behind him. He turns and sees Shane walking up towards him. "Everybody still asleep?" Daryl asks Shane.

"Yeah, but they should be up soon," Shane tells Daryl, who nods. "Daryl, we can't go on like this," Shane tells Daryl, who looks at him.

"Like what?" Daryl asks.

"You haven't talked to anybody since last night. You need to speak with the group before we leave. We all need to be on the same page. If we have trust problems, somebody could die," Shane tells Daryl. Daryl looks at his best friend and nods.

"I'll be over there in a little bit," Daryl tells Shane, who nods and walks back over to the group. Daryl starts to walk the perimeter one more time as he was walking. Bobby came up to him. Daryl stops and looks at the man. "What's up, Bobby?" Daryl asks Bobby as he came up to him.

"I wanted to thank you," Bobby says to Daryl, who looks at him confused.

"For what?" Daryl asks the man.

"For taking care of my boys," Bobby says to Daryl.

"I couldn't protect them all," Daryl says to Bobby.

"Sam's alive. I know he is we have just got to find him that boy is smart he's out there," Bobby tells Daryl, who nods. "If you hadn't found them I'm not sure if they would be alive," Bobby says to Daryl who nods Bobby starts to walk back towards the group Daryl follows him Daryl stops in front of the group who all look at him.

"I know after last night most of you aren't happy with me or even trust me, but we can't move on with you not trusting me. I know you guys think I should have told you what Jenner told me, but I didn't because there was no proof that Jenner was right. If you guys want, I will step down as leader and let Shane take over," Daryl says before he walks away to let the group talk. Everybody stayed quiet for a moment before Lori spoke.

"I know he kept a secret, but come on, it's Daryl we wouldn't be where we are without him and Shane," Lori says to the group who nods.

"I agree with Lori I was part of the group that killed Jimmy and Sophie and Daryl still let me be part of this group," Jane says. Everybody nods as the group continues to talk. Alicia gets up and leaves, walking towards her boyfriend. Daryl standing in front of the truck, Daryl was watching the woods when he heard footsteps behind him. Daryl turns as Alicia hugs him knocking him off balance Daryl regains his balance and hugs her back. Alicia pulls back and kisses him. After they stop kissing, Alicia sits down on the hood of the truck. Daryl sits down beside her.

"What was that for?" Daryl asks his girlfriend.

"Just wanted to show you that whatever they decide I'm with you," Alicia tells Daryl, who nods. Alicia lays her head down on his shoulder as Daryl wraps his arm around her.

The group was still talking. Merle spoke next. "Daryl and I have never trusted anybody but each other. This group is family to him and me and family sticks together Daryl did us a favor by killing John he would have gotten one of us killed evenly," Merle says. "I'm gonna go make sure we're ready to leave you should know what my vote is," Merle says as he walks away from the group, Glenn stands up next Maggie looks up at him.

"Where are you going?" Maggie asks him.

"You guys should know what I also vote. I am gonna help, Merle. T-dog, you want to join me?" Glenn asks T-dog, who nods as he stands. "Shane, you coming?" Glenn asks Shane.

"I agree with you guys, but somebody has to stay here," Shane tells Glenn, who nods as he and T-dog walk away. Lori looks at her ex-boyfriend.

"Go, we got this," Lori tells Shane, who looks at her for a moment before he nods and walks away.

Daryl comes out of the RV with a map. He sees Glenn Merle Shane and T-dog waiting with Alicia. He smiles and walks over to them and sets the map down. He nods at them. The six friends start to look at the map. As they were deciding where to go next, Dale came over. "Were ready down there," Dale tells them. They nod as they walk back down to the group.

"So, what's the verdict?" Daryl asks.

"You and Shane will still be the leaders. Daryl, you have got to promise not to keep secrets from us," Lori says to the man who nods agreeing with that.

"Ok, then we need to get on the road. We have been here long enough. I'll take the red truck with Alicia Shane T-dog and Jim. Glenn with be taking the black truck with Hershel Beth Maggie and Nick. Bobby will take Dean Adam Charlie and Jane. Morgan will drive the van and take Lori Amy Carol Duane Lee Clem and Carl. Dale will drive the Rv with Madison Travis Chris Victor Daniel, and Ofelia and Merle will take the bike," Daryl tells the group. Everybody nods as the group gathers up their things and move to the cars Merle was up at the front and starts to bike Merle turns back onto the road and drives the rest of the group following Merle.

Morgan was driving the van with Lee in the passenger seat. Carol was beside one of the windows with Amy in the middle, and Lori was sitting beside her with her head on Amy's shoulder. The three kids were in the back. The three kids were talking. "Sophie would have liked you another girl to talk to," Carl says to Clem.

"Who's Sophie?" Clem asks the adults.

"Sophie was my daughter we lost her a few days before we lost the farm and Carl's right you two would have gotten along very well," Carol says to Clem.

"Sorry, Carol," Carl says, feeling bad for bringing up her dead daughter.

"It's ok, sweetie it's good that you brought her up we can't let her memory die we should talk about her," Carol tells Carl who nods as the kids talk. Lori looks at Lee.

"I have meaning to asks, aren't you the man who killed a state senator for sleeping with your wife?" Lori asks Lee everybody looks at Lee, even the kids.

"Yeah, that was me I was on my way to prison when all this started," Lee tells them.

"How did you meet Clem?" Amy asks.

"A walker came out in front of the car and me, and the officer crashed into the woods. After I was able to kill the cop who had turned and uncuff myself, walkers started to come out of the woods. I ran and got to a fence which I climbed. As I was searching the house, I found a radio and Clem had the other I was then Attacked by here babysitters walker which I killed it with her help we met a cop that took us to a farm where we met a family that was also left there. Their names were Kenny Duck and Katjaa. The farm didn't work out, and we left and went to Macon. We met a group of people. There were Carly Doug Lilly and Larry Lilly's father. My family owned the Drugstore; it also didn't work out, and we found a motel which we made a camp. We lost Doug at the drugstore. I was peaceful for a few months. Kenny and I were hunting when we ran into a teacher, and his two students, only one made it out alive, Ben. Two men approached us and offered us food for gas. We took the deal, and a few of us left. It was find we got to the farm had a good time. That night we all sat down for dinner, and I went upstairs looking for Mark, a new member of the group I found him with his legs cut off. They were trying to feed us. I ran downstairs and stopped them from eating Mark. The knocked out and locked me, Clem Kenny Lilly and Larry, in a freezer, and Larry had heart problems, and he fell down me, and Kenny killed Larry we got out of the freezer and killed everybody at the farm. We left and went back to the Motel. About a month later, we got attacked by bandits, and Clem and I got separated from the others we don't know who made it out of the Motel. We met Bobby a few days later, and you know the rest," Lee says to the women who nod as they drive.

It was around two when the group stopped to eat. Everybody was sitting down and eating around the cars. "Where are we gonna camp?" Charlie asks.

"It depends if we can find a house, then we'll camp there. If not, we'll sleep outside until winter, then we will have to find houses each night," Shane tells them. Everybody nods as they eat. Lori stands up and walks away from the group Merle finished eating just as Lori stood up. Merle sees Amy about to follow her girlfriend.

"Eat I got this," Merle tells Amy, who nods. Merle stands up and walks to the other side of the Rv, where Lori was sitting down as she cried. Lori looks at Merle, who bends down in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Merle asks her.

"When we were at the farm, I had hope of having this baby, but now I could die, and the baby would die too. Merle, I'm scared if I die this baby dies, and Carl loses both his parents," Lori says to Merle as she cries.

"Hey, you listen to me. You and this baby are going to be fine, and if something were to happen to you, Carl has all of us Lori that boy is strong he will survive no matter what you that baby and Carl are going to be just fine. You understand?" Merle asks his friend. Lori nods as she wipes the tears out of her eyes Merle hugs her after he lets her go she looks at him.

"Thanks, Merle. Can you ask Daryl to come here for me?" Lori asks Merle, who nods as he walks away. Daryl comes over a few moments later.

"What's up?" Daryl asks me.

"Daryl I need you to promise me no matter what happens to me you will make sure this baby makes it, and if I die giving birth, I need you to put me down it can't be Amy Shane Merle or Carl I need you to promise me you'll do it," Lori says to the man who looks at her for a moment.

"I promise, but it won't come to that. Come on, we're getting ready to leave," Daryl tells Lori, who nods. Lori stands up and walks over to Amy. Amy looks at her.

"You ok?" Amy asks Lori, who nods. Lori kisses her.

"I'm ok," Lori tells Amy, who nods. The group loads up in the cars and leaves looking for a house to stay in for the night.

The sun was setting when the group stops by a house that was on the side of the road. Daryl has everybody park their cars facing the road. Everybody gets out of their cars. "Ok, let's move the sleeping bags and some food and water in the house for the night," Daryl says to the group who nods as they get to work. By the time the group had moved everything they need for the night inside the house, the sun had set, and it was night. Everybody was sitting in the leaving rooms and the hallways where they were eating. After the finished eating, they all gathered in the leaving room to made a plan of some sort.

"Is the plan just to move around?" Morgan asks.

"For now, yeah, We will keep looking for a home, but until then, we avoid the towns and use houses. Maybe we can find a place that we can stay for a little while. Maybe a lodge, and if we can find somewhere safe enough, we can all rest. Any questions?" Shane asks. Nobody says anything, so the group spreads out around the house and sets down their sleeping bags. Daryl lays down Alicia lying beside him. He sees everybody lay down before he goes to sleep.

Here is the next chapter. There will probably be two-three maybe four more chapters on the road, but that might change, and they will all be different points in time. I would love to hear what you guys think I should do with the prisoners I have a few ideas of my own, but I would like to hear from you guys. I'm so excited for season three. If you guys think I should bring in more telltale characters, tell me. I already plan on bringing in some. I hope you guys like how I changed Lee and Clem's story. Do you guys want to see Rick and Sam sooner or later? Who do you think will die and season three. Feedback would be great as always suggestions are always welcomed, thanks for reading.


	29. Chapter 28-Resting

Chapter 28-Resting

It's been three months since the fall of the farm. The group had been moving around for the past few months. It was getting cold outside. Daryl was driving at the front in the truck with T-dog Alicia Jim and Hershel. Shane was with Lori and Jo with Maggie and Beth. T-dog was directing Daryl to a lodge where the group could stay for a few days and go into town to resupply. "Turn here," T-dog tells Daryl, who turns onto the road that leads to the lodge. "So T-dog, how do you know about this place?" Hershel asks T-dog.

"My parents brought me up here when I was younger. We need a place to stay. To rest for a few days, not just one night, this seems like a good place," T-dog tells Hershel as they drive towards the cabin. Daryl sees the lodge.

"This it?" Daryl asks. T-dog nods. The lodge was a few miles from a small neighborhood. Daryl drives to the back of the lodge and parks so nobody can see them. Daryl turns off the truck and gets out. The rest of the groups turns off their cars. Daryl steps out of the truck. Everybody gets out of there cars and gathers by the Rv.

"T-dog told me there should be enough rooms here for everybody. If this place is safe, we'll be able to stay here for a few days. Travis Shane Jane and Merle search the lobby and make sure it is clear. Once we know it is, we'll move our supplies in, and then everybody will clear a room," Daryl says to the group who nods. Shane walks to the door with Jane Travis and Merle he pushes the door open and walks in. Shane pulls out and flashlight and knife.

"Merle Travis, check the lobby. Jane, me and you will check the kitchen," Shane tells Jane, who nods as they walk away. Shane opens the door to the kitchen and sees two walkers. Shane looks at Jane and nods to the one on the left Jane nods and moves towards the walker. Shane walks over to the other walker and stabs it in the head as Jane kills the other. Shane walks over to the pantry and opens the door. The pantry had some food left enough to feed to the group for a few nights. "We're good on food," Shane tells Jane, who nods. Shane and Jane start to drag the walker's out. They drag them out to the lobby. Merle and Travis walk over to them.

"Anything?" Jane asks them.

"Nope. The keys are behind the counter just in case the rooms are locked," Travis tells them. They drag the walker's out front and puts them by the wall.

"Come on, let's go back to the group," Merle says. The four of them walk towards the back of the lodge. "We clear," Merle tells Daryl as they walk up to the group.

"The pantry has enough food for a few nights," Jane tells Daryl, who nods.

"Ok, Let's move some extra food and water in the lobby. Take a bag of whatever you need clothes and your weapons inside, then we'll decide what to do next," Daryl says to the group who nods as they start to unload the cars and take supplies inside. Once all the supplies were inside, everybody gathered in the lobby.

"It took us almost all day to get here so we'll all get a room in then we'll make dinner and sleep tomorrow a two group's will head into town to grab some supplies," Shane says to the group who nods as they start to spread out around the lodge. Daryl opens the door to a room. Alicia was behind him with their bags. The room had white walls, a dresser, a queen-sized bed, and a bathroom.

"This is going to be nice," Alicia says as she sets down their bags, which had some clothes and an extra knife and gun in each.

"After what we have had to sleep in during these last few weeks this," Daryl says to his girlfriend as he walks to the bathroom. Daryl turns on the shower and puts his hand under it. "Jesus, that's cold. This place probably has a generator somewhere," Daryl says to Alicia, who nods.

"Go look, I'm gonna go help the kids, and Lori get settled in," Alicia says to Daryl, who nods as he leaves the room. Alicia leaves the room about a minute later. Alicia walks in the lobby and sees Amy Lori Morgan Lee and Carol with the kids. "Hey, Why haven't you guys found a room?" Alicia asks as she came up.

"We're trying to decide if the kids should share a room together or share with us," Lee tells them.

"Are you worried something could happen to them?" Alicia asks the parents.

"We're always worried," Carol tells them.

"Look if you worried why don't you let them have their own room together Lori and Amy can be on one side Morgan and Carol on the other and Lee on either side, so the kids are in the middle just in case something happens," Alicia suggested to the parents.

"Please, mom," Carl says to his mother, who looks at him for a second before she nods.

"Lee Carol Morgan, that ok with you?" Lori asks the others who nod.

"Okay, fine, grab your bags. Let's go find some rooms," Lori says. The kids cheer before they grab their bags and race off their parents behind them. "You coming, Alicia?" Lori asks.

"No, I'm going to go find Nick and my mom," Alicia tells Lori, who nods as she goes to catch up with the others.

Daryl walks through the lodge until he finds the door to the basement. He was about to open the door when Chris Jim and Victor came over. "Daryl, what are you doing?" Jim asks.

"Going downstairs to look for a generator," Daryl tells the two men who nod.

"Not alone, we'll come with you," Chris says to Daryl, who nods. Daryl pulls out his knife and flashlight he opens the door. "You know who's got the other radio?" Daryl asks the men. About a week ago, they had stopped for supplies and found a five radio's Daryl, and Shane always had one, as well as three other people who had them, would change.

"Glenn Alicia and Dale," Victor tells Daryl, who nods as he starts going downstairs. The basement was pitch dark. The only light being Daryl and Jim's flashlight. They were walking through the basement when they heard a snarl. A walker runs into Daryl, making him drop his flashlight. Another comes out and attack's the other three men. Daryl holds the walker off him. He uses his other hand to grab the flashlight and hit the walker in the side of the head. Daryl gets on top of the walker and starts to beat it's head in with the bottom of the flashlight. Once he's sure the walker is dead, he flashes the flashlight at the other three me. He sees the walker on the ground with Chris's knife in its head.

"You guys, ok?" Daryl asks them they nod as Chris grabs his knife.

"Come on. The generator should be close," Daryl tells the as he gets up.

Upstairs, Dale was in the lobby sitting down and reading a book he had found on a shelf in his room. "You find some new books?" Hershel asks as he came over.

"Yeah, it was in my room. I bet there is some kind of library around here," Dale says to the other man. Hershel sits down in the other chair.

"How did you survive so long out here and not lose your humanity, your mind's?" Hershel asks Dale, who looks up from his book.

"We have all lost something during this. A loved one a home whatever it is. Some people, after losing that thing or person, are alone. Being alone in this will drive you to madness. The reason we didn't lose or humanity or our minds is because we had each other to keep each other grounded keep each other sane. John only had Rick, and he had lost his brother at the quarry. John loved Alicia, but he couldn't have her because she was with Daryl. That and losing, James drove. John mad," Dale tells Hershel, who nods.

"You want to go find that Library?" Hershel asks Dale, who looks up at him and smiles.

"Let's go," Dale says as he stands up and starts to walk through the lodge.

Alicia was walking through the lodge when the lights above them came on. She grabs her radio. "I'm assuming you found the radio," Alicia says into the radio.

"Yeah, we found it. There was a gas can down here that should last till tomorrow. If we want to keep it on, we'll have to use our own," Daryl tells Alicia.

"Ok, I'll see you when you get up here. Love you," Alicia says to the radio.

"Love you too," Daryl says.

Nick was in a room with a queen-sized bed when there was a knock on the door. Nick walks over to the door, and open's it. Beth was standing on the other side of the door with her bag. "Hey, I thought you were staying in a room by your sister," Nick says to Beth.

"I was, but then Glenn and Maggie started to have sex. These walls are not very thick," Beth tells Nick. Nick laughs and opens his door wider for Beth to come in. Beth walks through the door. Beth drops her bag on the ground and walks over to the bed.

"Glad you're not next to your sister," Beth tells Nick, who laughs as he sits down.

"Yeah, it's nice. You can stay here if your dad is ok with it," Nick tells Beth, who nods and smiles. She kissed Nick on the cheek before she leaves to find her dad.

It was dark when Lori Carol and Madison finished dinner. Everybody sits down in the lobby. "So, how are we doing the run tomorrow?" Charlie asks.

"Well, Shane and I will lead the two groups," Daryl tells Charlie. T-dog and Glenn look at each before Glenn speaks.

"You and Shane should stay," Glenn tells the two leaders.

"Why?" Shane asks.

"Look, you and Daryl need a break you guys barely sleep. Let us lead the groups you two should stay back and rest," T-dog tells Shane and Daryl.

"Fine, We'll stay behind," Shane says to Glenn, who nods.

"Glenn and T-dog will lead the run groups tomorrow. There will be six people in each group. Glenn will take a group to grab any guns ammo or gas they can find. I would like Charlie Madison Maggie Victor and Ofelia to go with Glenn. You guys ok with that?" Daryl asks them. They nod.

"T-dog's group will look for food and medicine and any winter clothes. We want Daniel Lee Chris Travis and Adam to go with T-dog. You guys ok with that?" Shane asks them they nod.

"One more group will check out the houses about a mile from the lodge. Merle will lead that group. We want Bobby Jim Nick Beth and Jane to go with Merle. You guys ok with that?" Daryl asks them they nod as they eat.

"The rest of us will stay here and make sure this place is safe. Check the rest of the room," Daryl tells everybody who nods.

Daryl and Alicia had taken showers. Alicia comes out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth. Alicia sees Daryl just looking at the wall. "Hey, you ok?" Alicia asks Daryl.

"Yeah, just worried about what could happen tomorrow," Daryl tells his girlfriend.

"There are going to be fine," Alicia tells her boyfriend. Daryl nods and smiles, Alicia kisses his girlfriend. Daryl picks up his girlfriend and pulls off her shirt as he lays her down on the bed. Alicia pulls off his shirt as he unclips her bra, and she unbuttons his pants. Daryl does the same to hers. "You sure?" Daryl asks his girlfriend, who nods with a smile. Daryl kisses his girlfriend.

After

Alicia was lying with her head on Daryl's chest as they slept after having sex for the first time. They both had a peaceful sleep.

Here's the next chapter. This one was kinda peaceful and had Alicia's and Daryl's first time together. Here's the new schedule because the last one wasn't working.

Sunday-The Road Ahead

Monday-Dying Hope

Tuesday-The Road Ahead

Wednesday-Dying Hope

Thursday-The Road Ahead

Friday-Dying Hope

Saturday-Off day unless I miss an update

If I miss an update, there will be one for that story on Saturday. Tell me who you think will die in season three. Should I bring Rick and Sam back sooner, and how do you guys feel about the prisoners? I really would like to hear back from you guys, thanks for reading and see you later.


	30. Chapter 29-What happen after

Chapter 29-What happen after.

After Sam had escaped the farm, he headed for the highway. Sam walks onto the road and sees that nobody was there. Sam waits for about an hour before he leaves, heading towards Hershel's house. Sam was walking down the road when he heard a car Sam hides as the car stopped beside him. The window comes down and reveals a woman. "Nice hiding," the woman says to Sam, who stands up.

"Can never be too careful," Sam says to the women.

"I'm Luciana. I'm out here recruiting I'm part of a town called Woodbury. Would you like to join?" Luciana asks Sam who looks around for a moment before he nods. Sam gets in the car as Luciana starts to drive. "What's your name?" Luciana asks Sam.

"Sam Winchester," Sam tells the women who nod.

"Why were you alone?" Luciana asks Sam, who looks at her.

"I was part of a bigger group. We lived on a farm down the road. We got overrun. I don't know if anybody lived," Sam tells Luciana, who nods.

"Sorry to hear that hopefully, Woodbury will be a good home for you," Luciana says to Sam, who nods.

The two drove for days. It was day five when they pulled in front of a gate with guards on the top. "Identify yourself," One of the men said to them.

Martinez, it's Luciana. I found somebody out there. I want to speak to the Governor," Luciana says to Martinez, who says something to another man who nods as they open the gate Luciana drives the car in. Luciana stops up the road as a man comes over to the car. Sam and Luciana get out of the car.

"Welcome back, Luciana," The man says to Luciana before he looks at Sam.

"Hi, I'm the governor," The Governor says to Sam, who nods.

"Sam Winchester," Sam says to the man Sam and the Governor shake hands.

"I bet your hungry, Sam. How about we go get some food and talk," The Governor says to Sam, who nods.

"Great Luciana go get some sleep I'll take it from here," The Governor says to Luciana who nods as she leaves The Governor starts to walk away as Sam follows him. Once they get to his house, The Governor gets Sam some eggs and bacon and puts it on the table. "Please eat," The Governor says to Sam, who nods as he sits down to eat.

"So Sam, where were you at the beginning of this?" The Governor asks Sam.

"I was in Atlanta with my dad, my brothers Dean and Adam, and our friend Bobby. We lost our dad in Atlanta," Sam tells the Governor.

"I'm sorry to hear that," The Governor says.

"After that, we went to Cartersville, and we got separated from Bobby. We then met a man named Daryl he took us into his group and took us to his camp," Sam tells him.

"He sounds like a good man. What happen to your hand," The Governor asks Sam.

"Our camp got Attacked, and I got bit Daryl and Shane cut off my hand," Sam tells him.

"I bet we could work something up to replace that hand," The Governor tells Sam, who smiles.

"Thank you. Do people go out regularly?" Sam asks him.

"Yes, mostly for a few days. Why?" The Governor asks him.

"After the attack, we found a farm and lived there for a while. We did lose Adam. The farm got overrun, and I got out my brother Dean may have to if I'm staying here. I want to keep a lookout for Dean," Sam tells the Governor.

"Ok, We'll talk with the people who leave and have them keep a lookout for Dean and your group if they find them. They are all welcomed here," The Governor tells Sam with a smile.

"Thank you," Sam tells the Governor as he finishes eating.

"Of course, family is important. Come out. We have a room we can put you in so you can rest. Tomorrow we can figure out your rule," the Governor tells Sam, who nods as he stands up. The Governor leads Sam to an apartment building. The Governor opens a door, and Sam walks in. "This will be your room if you need anything. Lucina is down the hall," The Governor tells Sam, who nods as he shuts the door and leaves. Sam lays down on the bed and falls asleep.

I know this was really short. But I wanted this to be set up if you guys would like to see what happened to Rick I can make a chapter for that two if that's what you want if you want more of Sam tell me. We should be back to the normal group soon thanks for reading. Feedback is always welcomed.


	31. Chapter 30-Blairsville

Chapter 30-Blairsville

It was the day of the run. Everybody going on the run was getting into there cars. They were taking the three trucks. Daryl and Shane were watching them. Hershel walks over to his daughter and hugs them. Madison hugs Alicia, who was also staying. She then walked over and hugged Nick before hugging Travis. Glenn Merle and T-dog walk over to the two leaders. Bobby and Adam hug Jo, who was staying to keep watch. "You two stay safe," Jo says to the two men who nod.

"Same for you stay safe," Shane says to his three friends who nod and hug them before they head for their cars. Daryl and Shane walk back inside. Not knowing that a group of five men saw were watching them.

With Merle's group

Merle's group pulls into the small neighborhood. Merle stops the truck. Everybody gets out of the truck. "We have a few hours, so let's get to work. Three in each house, we only get what we need. Nick Beth and Jane will be one group while me Bobby and Jim will be the other," Merle says they nod as both groups move to two houses that were right beside each other. Merle opens the door and looks inside. "Let's get to work," Merle says.

Glenn's group

Glenn gets out of the truck, followed by his group. "Let's check these shops quickly we have a lot to do," Glenn says everybody nods as they head into the first two shops. Glenn walks into the gas station with Charlie. Victor was outside, pumping the gas from the cars.

"What are we looking for?" Charlie asks as they look around the gas station.

"Anything we can use," Glenn tells Charlie, who nods.

With T-dog's group

T-dog's group gets out of the truck with his group following. T-dog looks at the dollar store in front of him. "This should have what we need. Remember we need medicine food and winter clothes," T-dog says everybody nods as they into the store shining their flashlights around the store.

At the Lodge

Daryl was sitting in one of the chairs in the lobby. Hershel Alicia Shane and Amy and Lori were sitting with him. Morgan and Carol were with the kids. Dale Jo and Dean were on watch. Daryl had his head laid back. "Glenn and T-dog were right. You two needed a break," Lori says to them. Daryl and Shane smile.

"Yeah, we did. It's just weird being here while their they're. We have always been on the runs," Shane says.

"We have a lot of people. You guys could take more breaks," Amy says to them. They nod.

With Merle's group

Merle's group had been searching the houses. Merle comes outside of the third house he had searched. Merle sees a walker shuffling towards him, Bobby and Jim. Merle pulls out his knife and walks towards the walker. Merle jabs the knife into the walkers head. Merle walks towards another house. Nick Beth and Jane leave the house and head to another house. Jane opens the door and walks in. Jane looks around. Jane was walking up the stairs. She was almost at the top when a walker came down the stairs and grabbed onto her. Jane and the walker fall down the stairs. Jane pushes the walker against the wall. Beth comes over and stabs the walker in the head.

Nick runs over and helps Jane up. Jane stands up and holds her hand to her head, which was bleeding. Jane tries to move her arm but can't. "Guys, I think my arm is broken," Jane tells them. Nick leads her over to a couch and sits her down.

"Beth go get Merle," Nick says to Beth, who nods. Beth runs out of the house. Beth runs into the house beside them. When she gets into the house, the first thing she sees is the barrel of a gun.

"Don't shoot!" Beth yells. Bobby lowers his gun as Merle and Jim come downstairs.

"Beth, what's wrong?" Jim asks.

"Jane is hurt we think she broke her arm," Beth tells them they nod as they follow Beth to the other house. Merle was the first one in the house. He walks over to Jane. Merle grabs her arm as he starts to move it. Jane winches in pain.

"Yeah, I would say it's broken," Merle says to the women.

"Should we head back?" Jim asks.

"No, we're not heading back. I still have one hand, and we need the supplies. I'll stay beside Nick and Beth," Jane tells Merle, who looks at her for a moment before he nods.

"I'll stay with them. Beth go with Merle," Bobby says. Beth looks at Merle, who nods. Merle Beth and Jim walk out of the house to look for more supplies.

With Glenn's group

Glenn's group had been looking for the guns and the gas. Madison Maggie and Ofelia walk out of the gunshop. "What did you find?" Victor asks.

"There wasn't much left a few handguns. Two rifles and three shotguns. There was a good amount of ammo, though," Ofelia tells them.

"How about fuel, Victor?" Madison asks Victor, who looks at her.

"There was a good amount of gas. We should be fine for a few more weeks," Victor tells them.

"We still have a few hours. Let's check the rest of these buildings," Glenn tells them. They nod as they head for another store.

With T-dog's group

T-dog's group had almost finished in the dollar store. "How are we doing?" T-dog asks Daniel and Chris.

"We got food, water, and medicine. The only thing we are having trouble finding is winter clothes," Chris tells him.

"Let's finish in here, and then we can head to the clothes store," T-dog tells them. Daniel and Chris nod as they keep looking around the store.

At the lodge

Daryl and Shane were walking outside to talk to Jo and Dean. They were relieving them of watch. Shane and Daryl walk outside and over to Jo and Dean. "Hey, you two should take a break," Shane says to them. They both turn and look at them. Jo and Dean walk over to them. Jo looks out one more time and sees the gleam of a gun reflecting off the gun. Jo moves in front of Daryl and Shane just as a gunshot goes off.

With Merle's group

Merle's group was outside about to go to another house when they heard the gunshot. They all look at each other before Merle runs for the truck, the others following him.

The lodge

The gunshot goes off, and Jo falls to the ground, a bullet in her torso. Daryl was the first to move. Daryl and Dean move Jo inside. Shane and Dale follow him as more gunshots ring out. Blood starts to come out of Jo's mouth as Hershel comes over with a gun. "Jo stay with me," Shane says to his girlfriend.

"You deserve to be happy, Shane. You are going to beat this world. Don't forget what we fight for. Shane, you will have everybody here for you. Keep fighting, Shane. I love you," Jo says to Shane. Jo closes her eyes as her head falls backward, and she stops breathing.

"I love you too," Shane says to his dead girlfriend in between sobs. Tears fall down Dean's face as the men start to mover towards the lodge. Daryl pulls out his handgun and breaks one of the windows. Daryl looks out the window and shoots one of the men in the chest. The man falls to the ground dead. Merle's truck pulls in and stops Merle's group gets out of the truck and runs for the lodge a shot goes off that hits Nick in the shoulder as they get inside. Bobby gets into the building and sees Jo's body. The other four men come out of the woods. Merle pulls out his gun and shoots one in the head. Amy was at the side of the building. She went out the back door and could see one of the men. She aims her handgun and fires hitting the man in the neck.

The other two men look at her and shoot. She hides behind the wall as another shot goes off from inside. The second to last man falls to the ground. The last man starts to run. Bobby comes outside and shoots him in the head. Amy heads back inside. Shane was still holding Shane's body as Alicia hugs Daryl and cries. "Shane. She can still turn," Merle says. Shane nods as he pulls out his knife. He stabs Jo in the side of the head. Shane stays with her as the others head outside to clear up. Daryl was about to walk out when he crouched down beside his best friend.

"I'm always here for you, man," Daryl says to him before he walks outside. Jane walks over to him.

"Daryl, they were part of my old group. There were only five of them. I think they are all dead," Jane tells him. Daryl nods. They spend the time cleaning the bodies Shane and Dean were burying Jo when Glenn and T-dog pulled. T-dog and Glenn get out of the truck and look around.

"What happen?" Glenn asks.

"We got attacked. Jo didn't make," Daryl tells the two-run groups. Everybody looks down. Shane and Dean bury Jo as everybody goes inside. Nobody said anything during dinner. Once everybody had gone to bed. Daryl made sure Alicia was asleep. Daryl gets out of bed and heads for Shane's room. Daryl knocks on the door. Shane opens the door. Shane's eyes were red from crying. He opens the door wider and lets Daryl in. Daryl stands there. Shane looks at him for a moment before he hugs his best friend and starts to cry. Daryl sits him down, and lets's his best friend cry into his shoulder. This day had been hard for them. The winter ahead was going to be just as hard.

There is the next chapter. There is the death of Jo. I have plans for Shane later on. I hope you guys are ok with Jo. Thanks for reading guys' feedback would be great season three should be in the next two or three chapters. Thanks for reading.


	32. Chapter 31-The prison

Chapter 31-The prison

It's been seven months since the fall of the farm and four months since the death of Jo. The group had survived the winter. They had moved from house to house to survive. It was now spring, and Lori was ready to have her child. This was the day they found their next home.

Daryl kicks the house's front door open. Daryl shoots the first walker in the head with his supposed pistol. T-dog comes in and stabs the second walker in the head. Merle and Shane follow T-dog in. The men start to move through the house. Shane and T-dog go upstairs. Shane opens the door to a room. There was a female walker in the room. Shane walks up to the walker and stabs it in the head. Daryl was downstairs searching the house. He slowly walks to a door and grabs the door before he swings it open. He is met with a crossbow in his face. Merle smiles and lowers the crossbow. They both nod at each other. T-dog and Shane come downstairs. Daryl nods to T-dog, who walks to the back door as Merle goes upstairs. T-dog walks to the back door and whistles. The group starts to come inside. Everybody gathers in the living room and sit down quietly as Merle comes downstairs with an owl. Everybody stays quiet until T-dog looks out the window and sees a herd coming towards them. T-dog whistles once more. Everybody gets up and leaves the house heading for their cars. Maggie grabs an ax and throws it in the truck as Merle starts the bike and drives the group following him.

The group stops on the road. Everybody gets out of the car. Daryl looks at Carl Beth Nick and Jane. "You four are on watch first," Daryl says to them as he walks over to the front of the truck where Jim was laying the map down.

"We got no place left to go," T-dog says to him.

"When this herd meets up with this one, we'll be cut off. We'll never make it South," Maggie tells them.

"What would you say? That was about 150 head?" Bobby asks.

"That was last week. It could be twice that by now," Glenn tells him.

"This river could have delayed them. If we move fast, we might have a shot to tear right through there," Hershel suggests.

"Yeah, but if this group joins with that one, they could spill out this way," Alicia tells them as she points on the map.

"So we're blocked," Daniel says.

"Only thing to do is double back at 27 and swing towards Greenville," Shane says.

"Yeah, we picked through that already. It's like we spent the winter going in circles," Ofelia says.

"Yeah, I know. I know. At Newnan, we'll push west. We haven't been through there yet. We can't keep going house to house. Need to find someplace to hole up for a few weeks," Daryl says Shane nods agreeing with his friend.

"All right. It cool if we get to the creek before we head out? Won't take long. We got to fill up on water. We can boil it later," Victor says.

"Knock yourself out," Daryl says.

"They can't take much more of this moving about," Hershel tells Daryl while looking at Lori.

"What else can we do? Let her give birth on the run?" Daryl asks.

"Do you see a way around that?" Hershel asks before he walks away.

"Hey, while the others wash their panties, let's go hunt. That owl didn't exactly hit the spot," Merle says to his brother, who nods.

Daryl and Merle walk down the train tracks looking for any animals. They stop as they see a prison that was overrun with walkers.

"That's a shame," Merle says, not seeing the grin on his brother's face.

Merle and Daryl when back to the group and told them about the prison. "Look, maybe we all shouldn't go," Lori says.

"She's right. There's too many of us. We'll take ten people of our choice," Daryl says to the group who nods. Daryl and Shane walk away for a moment to talk. They come back a few minutes later. "Shane will be staying back here in case something happens to us. Me Glenn T-dog Maggie Charlie Madison Victor Chris Amy and Morgan will head to the prison and clear the yard. Get the guns and meet me back here," Daryl says everybody nods. Daryl walks to the back of the truck and grabs a rifle that he wraps around his back. Everybody that was going gathers up. Alicia kisses Daryl, who kisses her back. "I love you," Alicia says to him.

"Love you too," Daryl says to her. Amy kisses Lori before they leave.

They get to a part of the fence that leads to the prison. T-dog cuts the fence with bolt cutters. Everybody goes inside as Glenn and Victor close the fence back up. The group starts to run to the entrance. The walkers push themselves up against the fence. They get to the entrance of the field.

"It's perfect. If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard, we can pick off these walkers. We'll take the field by tonight," Daryl tells them.

"So, how do we shut the gate?" Madison asks.

"I'll do it. You guys cover me," Glenn says.

"No, it's a suicide run," Maggie says.

"I'm the fastest," Glenn points out.

"No, you, Maggie, Charlie, and Amy draw as many as you can over there. Pop 'em through the fence. Victor, go back to the other tower. Madison, you go with him. Morgan, you and T-dog take this tower. Chris and Amy shoot them from here. I'll run for the gate," Daryl says. Everybody nods and starts moving. Once everybody was in position. Daryl nods to Amy, who pulls the gate open. Daryl runs into the field, His pistol in his hand he shoots a walker in the head. He gets to the gate and kicks a walker back. He closes the gate and locks it. Daryl then opens the door to the watchtower door and shoots two walkers.

"He did it," Madison says.

"Light it up!" T-dog yells. Everybody nods and starts shooting the walkers. Daryl shoots the last walker in the head. Everybody heads to the gate. Daryl pulls out the radio.

"Were good," Daryl says.

"We'll see you soon," Shane says. Everybody cheers as they walk into the field. The rest of the group get there soon.

Night

Everybody was around the fire Daryl was sitting by Shane and Alicia. Alicia had her head on his shoulder. Everybody was eating."Tomorrow we'll put all the bodies together. Want to keep them away from that way. Now, if we can dig a canal under the fence, we'll have plenty of freshwater," Dale says.

"And this soil is good. We could plant some seed, grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, soybeans," Hershel tells them.

"This'll be a good place to have the baby. Safe," Beth says to Lori, who smiles at the girl who was sitting by Nick.

"Bethy, sing Paddy Reilly for me. I haven't heard that I think since your mother was alive," Hershel says to his daughter.

"Daddy, not that one, please," Maggie says to her father.

"How about "The Parting Glass?" Hershel asks his daughter.

"No one wants to hear," Beth says.

"Why not?" Nick asks.

"Okay," Beth says. "Of all the money. E'er I had. I spent it in good company. And all the harm. E'er I've ever done. Alas, it was to none but me. And all I've done. For want of wit. To memory now, I can't recall. So fill to me. The Parting Glass. Good night and joy be with you all," Beth sings.

"Oh, all the comrades. That e'er I had. We're sorry for my going away. And all the sweethearts. That e'er I had. Would wish me. One more day to stay," Maggie and Beth sing. "But since it falls unto my lot. That I should rise, and you should not. I'll gently rise. And I'll softly call. Good night and joy. Be with you all. Good night and joy. Be with you all," Beth and Maggie finish.

"Beautiful," Hershel says.

"Better all turn in. I'll take watch over there. Got a big day tomorrow," Daryl tells the group.

"What do you mean?" Glenn asks.

"Look, I know we're all exhausted. This was a great win. But we've got to push just a little bit more. Most of the walkers are dressed as guards and prisoners. Looks like this place fell pretty early. It could mean the supplies may be intact. They'd have an infirmary, a commissary," Shane says.

"An armory?" Merle asks.

"That would be outside the prison itself, but not too far away. Warden's offices would have info on the location. Weapons, food, medicine. This place could be a gold mine," Shane tells him.

"We're running low on ammo. We'd run out before we make a dent," Hershel says.

"That's why we have to go in there hand to hand. After all, we've been through. We can handle it, I know it. These assholes don't stand a chance," Daryl tells them. Everybody starts to head to bed. Daryl was about to stand up. Merle stands up before he nods to his brother and walks away. Daryl lays down beside his girlfriend. Daryl goes to sleep. The group was scared about tomorrow but also excited to have a new home. If only they knew of the problems this prison would bring.

Here is the next chapter will be Thursday. Thanks for reading, and once again, feedback would be great so excited for the rest of season three have a great day guys.


	33. Chapter 32-Cleaning the prison

Chapter 32-Cleaning the prison  
Everybody was awake and eating. "Who's all heading in the prison?" Chris asks.

"Me Shane T-dog Glenn Alicia and Merle will head into the prison. The rest of you will kill the walkers through the fence," Daryl tells them. They all nodded. After everybody had finished eating. The five men and Alicia grabbed their weapons and walked up towards the gate. Daryl unlocks the gate and looks back at the group going into the prison. They nod. They all go in stabbing walkers. Daryl swings his hatchet in a walker's head. He pulls it out as they continue to kill walkers. T-dog sees a riot shield. He breaks away from the group to grab the shield. 

"Don't break rank," Shane says to T-dog.

"We need that," T-dog tells him. T-dog hits a walker down. Alicia walks over to the walker and stabs it in the head. They keep moving forward. They get to a wall. Daryl looks and sees a bunch of walkers in a fenced area. They then see two walkers with riot gear come out from behind a dumpster. One more comes out from right in front of them. Daryl pushes past the walker and goes over to the gate. Daryl hacks off one of the walkers head and pulls the gate shut. He clips the gate shit. Alicia then kills one of the walkers. Shane and T-dog kill the other. Daryl walks up to the last one and kicks its leg. He pulls the mask off and stabs his hatchet into its head. Glenn starts to move towards the group. 

"Stop," Daryl tells him.

"It looks secure," Glenn tells him.

"Not from the look of that courtyard over there. And that's a civilian," Merle tells him.

"So the interior could be overrun with walkers from outside the prison," T-dog points out.

"Well, if there's walls down, what are we gonna do? We can't rebuild this whole place," Alicia says.

"We can't risk a blind spot. We have to push in," Shane tells them as they head towards the door. They open the door and head into the prison. They came into a resting area outside the cell block. Merle points upstairs. Daryl nods. He walks up the stairs and sees a guard that was dead a bullet through his head. Daryl grabs both pairs of keys and walks down the stairs. He shows them the keys before he walks over to the cellblock door. He opens the door. 

"Glenn T-dog Shane check the downstairs. Merle and I will check upstairs," He tells the group who nods. They check the door and find two walkers upstairs. Daryl kills one, and Merle kills one. "Glenn go grab the group," Daryl tells the man who nods. Merle and Dary throw the other walker downstairs. T-dog starts to drag them out as Daryl comes downstairs, and the group comes in. 

"Home sweet home," Jim says.

"For the time being," Daryl tells the group.

"It's secure?" Ofelia asks.

"This cellblock is," Shane tells them.

"What about the rest of the prison?" Dale asks.

"In the morning, We'll find the cafeteria and infirmary," Daryl tells them.

"We sleep in the cells?" Beth asks.

"I found keys on some guards. Shane has a set to," Daryl tells them.

"I ain't sleeping in no cage," Merle tells them. "I'll take the perch," Merle says. The group starts to spread out. Daryl walks in a cell with Alicia. 

"We're going to need to put a blanket in front of the cell," Alicia tells her boyfriend.

"Hopefully, once the prison is clear, we can find an office to stay in or one of the watchtowers," Daryl tells her. Alicia nods as she sits down. Daryl sits down beside her and kisses her. 

"Looks like we may have finally found a home," Alicia says. Daryl nods with a smile. Lori was sharing a cell with Amy. Dean with Ofelia. Glenn with Maggie. Nick with Beth. Adam, with Lee. Dale with Hershel. Madison with Travis. Chris with Victor. Daniel with Jim. Charlie with Jane. Carol with Morgan. Shane with Bobby. Clem Duane and Carl. Duane and Carl on the bottom and Clem on the top. Merle was on the perch.

Beth sits by Nick. "These beds are actually quite comfortable," Beth tells Nick. 

"So should I sleep on the top bunk?" Nick asks the blond girl teen. 

"Why would you sleep up there? When we both can sleep on one bunk," Beth says to Nick.

"I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Nick says to the girl. Beth stands up and kisses Nick, who kisses her back. Beth pulls back. 

"There now you shouldn't be uncomfortable," Beth says as she leaves to find her dad. Nick stands there in shock before he smiles and sits down.

Dean was outside in looking for out towards the field. "A penny for your thought," Ofelia says as she comes over to him.

"Every day, I wonder if Sammy's still out there looking for us," Dean tells his girlfriend.

"Sam is still out there. I know he is your brother is strong," Ofelia tells Dean, who nods.

"I'm gonna do a quick perimeter check you want to join me?" Dean asks her. Ofelia nods.

Woodbury  
Sam was on watch when Luciana's car pulled in through the gate. Sam walks down the stairs and over to the car as Luciana gets out. Sam walks over to her. Luciana smiles as Sam kisses her. They have been dating for about three months now. "Any luck?" Sam asks his girlfriend.

"No. There was no sign of Dean or your group," Luciana tells him. Sam smiles.

"Biters," Martinez says. Sam runs up the stairs. He sets the Ar down on his metal cylinder that was holding his knife. The men on the wall start to shoot the walkers. Once all the walkers are dead, Sam walks back down the stairs. Milton walks over to Sam. "The governor would like to see you," Milton tells Sam, who nods. He kisses Luciana before he leaves. Sam knocks on the governor's door. The governor opens the door with a smile. Sam walks in and sits down. 

"What's up?" Sam asks.

"First, Luciana, have any luck finding your brother?" The governor asks Sam.

"No," Sam tells him.

"Don't worry. We'll find him, "The governor tells Sam.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asks the man.

"If any of the stories you have told me about your brother is true, then he's a survivor, and he is out there. Sam, have I ever lied to you?" The governor asks his friend.

"No, you haven't," Sam tells him.

"Good now on to other matters," The governor tells Sam as he sits down to talk to the man.

On the road  
Three people were walking down the road, two women and one man. They all looked exhausted. The man sees a walker coming out of the woods. A herd soon follows the one walker. The three people run into the woods. They were running for a while. Once they were far enough from the herd, they stop and catch their breath. They then hear guns cock. They look around and see that they are surrounded. A man walks forward and looks at them. "Who are you," The man asked. 

"I'm Kenny. This is Carley and Lilly," Kenny says to the men.

"I'm Rick Grimes. This is Tyreese, his sister Sasha. That's Allen, his son Ben and his wife Donna," Rick says to the three. "We could always use more people. You want to join us?" Rick asks them. Kenny looks over at the two women who nod.

"Yeah, we would love to," Kenny tells Rick, who nods. The group then moves forward.

The prison. The next day  
The group had woken up, ate, and gotten ready. They had found Flashbangs and Cs Triple-Chasers. "Not bad," Shane says while looking at the stuff they found. 

"Flashbangs, CS, Triple-Chasers. Not sure how they'd work on walkers, but we'll take 'em," Daryl tells him. Daryl T-dog Glenn Shane Maggie Dale Merle and Jim were heading out to check the rest of the prison. 

"I ain't wearing this shit," Merle says.

"We could boil them," Jim says.

"Ain't enough firewood in the whole forest. No. Besides, we made it this far without 'em, right?" Merle says.

"Hershel," Amy says to the man.

"Everything all right?" Shane asks.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about," Amy tells Shane. Hershel walks downstairs as Amy helps the men, Lori tells Hershel she hasn't felt the baby move. 

"You haven't felt it move?" Hershel asks her.

" Nothing. And no Braxton-Hicks. At first, I thought it was exhaustion or malnutrition," Lori tells the man.

"You're anemic?" Hershel asks.

"If we're all infected, then so's the baby. So what if it's stillborn? What if it's dead inside me right now? What if it rips me apart?" Lori asks.

"Stop. Don't let your fear take control of you," Hershel tells the pregnant woman.

"Okay. Then let's say it lives, and I die during childbirth," Lori says.

"Why not? How many women died in childbirth before modern medicine? If I come back, what if I attack it or you or Amy or Carl? If I do, if there is any chance, you put me down immediately. You don't hesitate. Me, the baby, if we're walkers, you don't hesitate, and you don't try to save us. Okay? It might have been better if-," Lori stops.

"If what?" Hershel asks.

"I'd never made it off the farm," Lori says.

"You're exhausted, frightened," Hershel tells the woman.

"That's true. I scared of leaving Amy with no one. Carl without his mother and The baby without its mother," Lori says.

"You know what after we clear this place me and you are going to stay up here in a cell just in case something happens. We'll have all the supplies up here to do the c-section," Hershel tells Lori, who nods. 

Downstairs, Shane hands his keys and hands them to Madison, who nods at him. "Let's go," Daryl says as they eight of them leave. They all walk through the halls. Glenn was spraying the walls with arrows to direct them back to the cell block. They turn a corner and see a huge herd. "Back, go back!" Daryl yells everybody starts shouting. They were running. Glenn Maggie and Shane were cut off from the others who ran into a closet.

"Where's Maggie Glenn and Shane?" Jim asks.

"We have to go back," Dale says.

"But which way?" Merle asks. The group was walking through the halls, calling out each others names. Dale hears something and goes off another direction. 

"Shane," Dale says. Dale starts to step over a walker. The walker comes alive and grabs Dale's legging bitting into it. Dale falls to the ground yelling. Daryl runs over and shoots the walker. 

"No!" Daryl yells. Shane Glenn and Maggie come over. Shane Daryl and Jim pick Dale up. They start to run but are cut off by walkers. They see a door.

"Open that door!" Shane yells. They get the door open. T-dog and Glenn hold it shut. The three men shut it down. Daryl takes off his belt and wraps it around Dale's leg.

"Hold him down," Daryl tells them as he pulls out his hatchet. "Only one way to keep you alive," Daryl tells Dale. Daryl then starts hacking into Dale's leg. He's get's the leg off and moves it. They start to wrap the leg best they can. Merle then sees something. "He's bleeding out," T-dog says.

"Duck," Merle says. They all duck as he stands up, aiming his crossbow at five men.

"Holy shit," One of them says.

Here is the next chapter. We saw what has happened to Rick and Sam. With Kenny Carley and Lilly that rounds out the cast for the games. Who do you think will die in killer within. Do you think it will be Lori and T-dog or someone else? I am excited about that episode. Thanks for reading. Feedback would be great guys really hope to see some.


	34. Chapter 33-The Prisoners

Chapter 33-The prisoners.  
Merle keeps his crossbow raised at the prisoners. The others were dealing with Dale, who was bleeding out. "Who the hell are you?" Merle asks them.

"He's bleeding out. We gotta go back. Come around here. Put pressure on the knee," Daryl tells Maggie. "Hard," Daryl tells Maggie, who nods.

"Daryl: Why don't you come on out of there? Slow and steady," Merle says to the prisoners. The prisoners start to come out. "What happened to him?" The Hispanic man asks.

"He got bit," Jim tells him as he pulls out his gun and aims it at the prisoners. T-dog and Glenn hold the door shut as Maggie helps Daryl and Shane.

"Bit?" The Hispanic man questions. The Hispanic man pulls out his handgun.

"Whoa whoa. Easy now. Nobody needs to get hurt," Merle says. Shane hands Maggie a rag. 

"I need you to hold this," Shane tells her Maggie nods. "As hard as you can, Maggie," Shane tells Maggie. Glenn looks at T-dog, who nods. Glenn walks back to the pantry. 

"You have any medical supplies?" Glenn asks.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" One of the black men ask. The walkers start to bang on the doors.

"Who the hell are you people, anyway?" The Hispanic one asks.

"Don't look like no rescue team," The one with the mustache asks. Glenn comes out with a metal cart.

"If a rescue team is what you're waiting for, don't. Come on. We gotta go. Now come on! I need a hand here," Daryl yells. Jim puts his gun away and comes over. "One two three go!" Daryl yells. Daryl Shane Jim and Glenn lift Dale onto the metal cart.

"Holy Jesus," the one with the mustache says.

"T, the door," Shane says.

"Are you crazy? Don't open that!" The smaller black man says.

"We got this," Daryl tells them. T-dog pulls the door open. A walker comes in T-dog, pulls the walker into the wall, and stabs it in the head. The group starts to push Dale out. "Merle, let's go!" Daryl yells to his brother, who slowly leaves the rooms. The group starts to push Dale back. They were all shouting as walkers cut them off. They finally get back to the cell block. "Open the door! It's Dale! Madison!" Shane yells. Madison comes over and opens the door.

"Oh my god," Carol says as they push Dale into a cell.

"Get him on the bed," Hershel tells them. They lift Dale up and put him on the bed.

"He got bit," Daryl tells them.

"Oh my god. He's gonna turn," Ofelia says.

"Did you cut it off?" Lori asks. Daryl nods.

"Maybe you got it off in time," Amy says.

"I need bandages," Hershel says.

"We used everything we had in here," Glenn tells him.

"Carl, go get the towels from the back, right next to my bed," Lori tells her son.

"Nick Beth Jane go out to the cars and grab whatever medical supplies we have in the cars," Daryl tells them. The three nod as they leave.

"Is he gonna die?" Charlie asks.

"He's gonna be okay," Lee tells her.

"You think you can stabilize him?" Daryl asks Hershel.

"If I can get his legged elevated and we have enough supplies outside, then yes, I should be able to," Hershel tells him.

" We can burn the wound to clot the blood. I can start a fire," Glenn says.

"No, the shock could kill him. It's not gonna stop the arteries from bleeding. We need to just keep it dressed and let it heal on its own," Hershel tells him.

In the resting area, Merle and Jim were waiting for the prisoners. The prisoners walk in.

"That's far enough," Jim tells them.

" Cell Block C. Cell 4, that's mine, gringo. Let me in," The Hispanic man says.

"Today's your lucky days, fellas. You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia. You're free to go," Merle says.

"What you got going on in there?" The Hispanic man asks.

"It's ain't none your concern," Jim tells him. The Hispanic man pulls out his gun.

"Don't be telling me what's my concern," The Hispanic man says.

"Chill, man. Dude's leg is messed up. Besides, we're free now. Why are we still here?" The tall black man asks.

"The man's got a point," Merle says.

"Yeah, and I got to check on my old lady," The black man says. Merle and Jim look at each other.

"A group of civilians breaking into a prison you got no business being in got me thinking there ain't no place for us to go," The Hispanic man says.

"Why don't you go find out?" Merle says.

"Maybe we'll just be going now," The man with the mustache says.

"Hey, we ain't leaving," The Hispanic man says.

"You ain't coming in here either," Chris says as he and T-dog come out their guns raised.

"Hey, this is my house, my rules. I go where I damn well please," Thomas says.

In the cell, Adam looks out there. "What was that?" Adam asks.

"Prisoners survivors," Daryl tells them.

"What?" Dean asks.

"It's all right everybody stay put," Daryl tells them before he Shane Bobby and Alicia leave. Glenn follows them out. Daryl motions for Adam and Dean to come over.

"Do not leave his side. If he dies, you need to be there for that. You three think you can do this? Everybody will be there," Daryl says to them. They nod as they head back in the cell.

Daryl Shane Bobby and Alicia start to head out. "There ain't nothing for you here. Why don't you go back to your own sandbox?" Merle says as they come out.

"Hey everybody relax there's no need for this," Shane says as they come out.

"How many of you are in there?" The Hispanic man asks.

"Too many for you to handle," Daryl tells him. The Hispanic mad looks at Alicia, who glares at him.

"Go near her I'll put an arrow in your head," Merle says. The Hispanic man looks away from Alicia and back at Daryl.

"You guys rob a bank or something? Why don't you take him to a hospital?" The Hispanic asks.

"How long have you been locked in that cafeteria?" Daryl asks.

"Going on like ten-month," The Hispanic man tells them.

"A riot broke out never seen anything like this," The tall black man tells them.

"Attica on speed man," The man with the mustache says.

"Ever heard about dudes going cannibal, dying, coming back to life? Crazy," The small black man tells me.

"One guard looked out for us, locked us up in the cafeteria. Told us to sit tight, threw me this piece, said he'd be right back," The Hispanic man tells them.

"Yeah, and that was 292 days ago," The black man tells them.

"94 according to my calcula--" The man with the mustache starts to say.

"Shut up!" The Hispanic man says.

"We were thinking that the Army or the National Guard should be showing up any day now," The black man says.

"There is no army," Chris tells him.

'What do you mean?" The black man asks.

"There's no government, no hospitals, no police. It's all gone," Shane tells them.

"For real?" The man with the mustache asks.

"Serious," Alicia tells them.

"What about my mom?" The tall black man asks.

"My kids? And my old lady? Yo, you got a cell phone or something that we can call our families?" The black man asks.

"You just don't get it do you?" Merle asks.

"No phones, no computers. As far as we can see, at least half the population has been wiped out. Probably more," Daryl tells him.

"Ain't no way," The Hispanic man says.

"See for yourself," Daryl says, they start to walk towards the doors.

"What are your names?" Alicia asks them.

"I'm Oscar that's Axel Thomas Andrew and Big Tiny," Oscar tells them. They nod. Everybody walks outside.

Here is the next chapter. I know some of these are short. I hope to get back to larger updates soon. Or do you guys like these shorter updates I could do either. Do you guys think any of the prisoners will live? Who do you think will die in Killer within. I hope to see some feedback thank you guys for reading.


	35. Chapter 34-Clearing another Cellblock

Chapter 34-Clearing another cellblock.

They all walk outside. "The suns feels good," Oscar says as they all walk in the courtyard.

"Good lord, they're all dead," Axel says as he looks at all the dead walkers.

"Never thought I would be so happy to see these fences," Tomas says.

"You never said. How the hell did you get in here in the first place?" Andrew asks.

"Cut a hole in that fence over there by that guard tower," Jim tells him.

"That easy?" Andrew asks.

"Where there's a will, there's a way," Merle tells him.

"Easy for you to say," Andrew tells him.

"So, what is this like a disease?" Big Tiny asks as he pokes a dead walker.

"Yeah, and we're all infected," Daryl tells them.

"What do you mean infected? Like AIDS or something?" Axel asks.

"If I was to kill you, shoot an arrow in your chest, you'd come back as one of these things. It's gonna happen to all of us," Merle tells them.

"Ain't no way these Robin Hood cats responsible for killing all these freaks. Must be 50 bodies out here. Where'd you come from?" Tomas asks Daryl.

"Atlanta," Daryl tells him.

"Where are you headed?" Tomas asks.

"For now, Nowhere," Daryl tells him.

"I guess you can take that area down there near the water. Should be comfortable," Tomas tells them.

"We're using that field for crops," Shane tells him.

"We'll help you move out your gear," Tomas tells him, ignoring what Shane said.

"That won't be necessary. We took out these walkers. This prison is ours," Daryl tells him.

"Slow down redneck," Tomas says.

"You snatched the locks off our door," Andrew says, joining in.

"We'll give you new locks, if that's how you want it," Chris tells him.

"This is our prison. We were here first," Tomas says.

"Locked in a broom closet? We took it, set you free. It's ours. We spilled blood," Daryl snarls at him.

"We're moving back into our cellblock," Tomas says.

"You'll have to get your own," T-dog tells him.

''It is mine. I've still got personal artifacts in there. That's about as mine as it gets!" Tomas yells as he pulls out his gun. Chris Jim and Merle raise their weapons. Oscar and Axel back up.

"whoa, whoa. Maybe let's try to make this work out, so everybody wins," Axel says.

"I don't see that happening," Tomas says.

"Neither do I," Daryl tells him.

"I ain't going back in that cafeteria for one more minute," Tomas says.

"There are other cellblocks," Axel says.

"You could leave. Try your luck out on the road," Jim tells them.

"If these pussies can do all this, the least we can do is take out another cell block," Tomas says.

"With what?" Big Tiny asks.

"Atlanta here will spot us some real weapons. Won't you, boss?"

Tomas asks.

"How stocked is that cafeteria? It must have plenty of food. Five guys lasting almost a year?" Shane asks.

"It sure as hell don't look like anybody's been starving," Chris says.

"They're only a little left," Tomas says.

"We'll take half. In exchange, we'll help clear out a cell block," Daryl tells him.

"Didn't you hear him? There's only a little left," Andrew says.

"Bet you got more food than you got choices. You pay, we'll play. We'll clear out a block for you, then you keep to it," Daryl tells him.

"All right," Tomas says.

"But let's be clear if we see you out here anywhere near our people, if I so much as even catch a whiff of your scent, I will kill you," Daryl tells them they nod. Everybody starts to head back inside. "Oscar Axel, can I talk to you?" Daryl asks the two who look at him for a moment before they nod. Everybody else heads inside beside for Daryl Oscar and Axel.

"What's up?" Oscar asks.

"I have an offer for you," Daryl tells them.

"What is it?" Axel asks.

"I have got a pretty good read on all of you beside Big Tiny. Tomas is the asshole leader. Andrew is his bitch. Axel, you're the peacemaker. Oscar, you want to survive. My offer is, no matter what happens in there, if you two listen to us. Work with us. After we clear a cellblock, you two can come back with us even if your friends are alive. What do you say?" Daryl asks them for a moment. They both nod at each other.

"We'll take that deal," Oscar tells him. Daryl nods.

"Let's go," Daryl says as they walk inside.

They all back towards the pantry besides Alicia, who headed back to the cell block. "Pantry's back there," Tomas tells them.

"You never tried to break out of here?" T-dog asks.

"Yeah, we tried to take the doors off. But if you make one peep in here, then those freaks'll be lined up outside the door growling, trying to get in. Windows got bars on there that Man couldn't get through," Oscar tells them.

"Bigger than a 5x8," Axel tells them.

"You won't find me complaining, doing 15. My left leg can barely fit on one of those bunks," Big Tiny tells them.

"Yeah, they don't call him Big Tiny for nothing," Oscar tells them.

"You done jerking each other off? Sick of waiting back here," Tomas says. They all walk to the back and see a lot of food.

"This what you call a little bit of food?" Jim asks him.

"Goes fast," Tomas says.

"You can have a bag of corn, some tuna fish-"

Tomas starts to say.

"We said half. That's the deal. What's in there?" Daryl asks while looking at a metal door.

"Don't open that," Oscar tells them. Chris opens the door and starts to cough and gag before he shuts the door.

"He wanted to know," Tomas says.

The Cellblock.

Alicia was sitting in her cell when Madison came in. "Hey, what's wrong?" Madison asks her daughter.

"It was stupid of us to let him go. We cleared this whole cell block, just the six of us," Alicia tells her mother.

"I could have happened to anybody," Madison tells her.

"What are we gonna do without him?" Alicia asks.

'Hey, stop it. All right? Stop it," Madison tells her daughter.

"He's still here," Travis tells her as he comes in.

"What if he does wake up? Then what? He can't even walk. All we do is run," Alicia says.

"Hey, this won't break him. Okay? He's got Daryl Merle and the rest of us," Travis tells her.

"Am I the only person living in reality here?" Alicia asks.

"We've been through so much already," Madison tells her.

"I'm not expecting, all right? I'm just preparing," Travis tells her.

"Foods here," T-dog says as he comes in.

"Whats you got?" Lee asks.

"Canned beef, canned corn, canned cans. There's a lot more where this came from," T-dog tells him. Daryl walks over to Alicia.

"Any change?" Daryl asks his girlfriend.

"Bleeding is under control and no fever, but his breath is labored, and his pulse is way down, and he hasn't opened his eyes yet," Alicia tells him.

"Go grab Shane's cuff. Just in case," Daryl tells her. Alicia walks over to Shane and says something to him. Shane nods and hands her his cuffs.

Alicia hands them to Glenn, who nods. Alicia walks back over to Daryl. "So, what about those prisoners?" Alicia asks him

"We're gonna help them clear out their own cell block, and then they'll be there, and we'll be here. Oscar and Axel will be staying with us after we clear the cellblock," Daryl tells her.

"Living beside each other," Alicia says,

"I'm not giving up this prison," Daryl tells her.

"Do they have guns?" Alicia asks.

"I only saw one. I don't know if it's gonna to work with Tomas and Andrew. I don't know about Big Tiny either," Daryl tells her.

"Well, what are the other options for the other three?" Alicia asks.

"Kill them," Daryl tells her.

"If that's what you think is best. I'm with you always," Alicia tells him. Daryl nods and kisses her. Daryl walks over to everybody.

"Me T-dog Merle Jim and Victor are going to help the prisoners the rest of you wait here and take care of Dale. Some of you go clear the fence," Daryl tells them. They nod. Daryl grabs some weapons and walks outside with the other four. He sets the weapons down on the table.

"Why do I need these when I got this?" Tomas asks as he pulls out his gun.

"You don't fire guns, not unless your back's up against a wall. Noise attracts them. It really riles them," Merle tells him.

"We'll go in two by two. Daryl will run point with T. I'll bring up the rear with Jim. Stay tight, hold formation no matter how close the walkers get. Anyone breaks ranks. We could all go down. Anyone runs off. They could get mistaken for a walker, end up with an axe to the head," Daryl tells them.

"And that's where you aim. These things only go down with a headshot," Victor tells them.

"You ain't gotta tell us how to take out a man," Tomas says.

"They ain't men. They're something else," T-dog tells him.

"Just remember to go for the head," Daryl says.

The cellblock

Alicia walks in. "Could I have a minute," Alicia asks while looking at Dale they nod as they walk out. Alicia walks over and kneels down beside Dale. "Dale, we need you to fight. Daryl and Merle's father was a piece of shit. You're the closet thing they have ever had to a father. This group needs you, Dale. Daryl and Merle need you, Dale. Please fight come back to us, Dale," Alicia says as she lays her head down on Daryl's chest.

With Daryl

They were walking through the halls. "Man, It's too damn dark in here," Oscar says.

"Gotta hold it up high out in front of you. You're gonna hear them before you see them," Merle tells him. They then hear a walker.

"It's coming," Axel says. They see the walkers. All the prisoners run at the walkers beside Oscar. The group looks at them.

"Why didn't you follow the dumbass party?" Victor asks Oscar.

"I was told to listen to Daryl. Don't blame Axel. He's a good man," Oscar tells them they nod. They killed the walkers and moved forward.

The cellblock

Everybody was looking at Dale when Carl walks towards them with a bag. Bobby Lee Amy and Jane behind him. " I thought you were organizing the food," Glenn says to him.

"Even better check it out," Carl says as he drops a bag. That had medical supplies.

"Where did you get this?" Lori asks as Hershel and Madison use the supplies.

"From the infirmary. Wasn't much left, but I cleared it out," Carl tells her.

"You went by yourself?" Lori asks.

"No, Amy Lee Bobby and Jane were with me," Carl tells his mother, who nods.

"Good. Thank you guys for going," Lori says to them. They nod. "Good job Carl," Lori tells her son, who smiles.

With the group

"It's gotta be the brain. Not the stomach, not the heart-the brain," Daryl tells them. Oscar then kills a walker.

"Like that?" Oscar asks.

"Stay in tight formation. No more prison riot crap," Merle says. They start to kill the walkers. They hear a scream. Daryl slams his hatchet in one of the walker's heads. Tomas comes over and shoots the other.

Daryl looks at the scratch. "I'm telling you, I don't feel anything. It's just a scratch," Big Tiny tells him.

"I'm sorry, man," Daryl tells him.

"I can keep fighting," Big Tiny says.

'You cut that old guy's leg off to save his life," Andrew points out.

"Look at where the scatch is," Daryl says to him.

"Guys, I'm fine! I'm fine. Look at me. I'm not changing into one of those things," Big Tiny says.

"Look, man, there has to be something we can do. We could just lock him up," Oscar says.

"Quarantine him," Axel suggests.

"We gotta do something. Why you just standing there? We gotta save him," Andrew says.

"There's nothing we can do," Jim tells him.

"You son of a bitch," Andrew says.

"Guys I'm Fi-," Big Tiny starts to say before Tomas hits him in the back of the head. He then beats in Big Tiny head after they move forward.

"You see the look on his face? He makes one move, just give me a signal," Merle tells his brother, who nods as they walk forward into the laundry room. Daryl throws the keys down in front of a door that was in front of Thomas.

"I ain't opening that," Tomas says.

"Yes, you are. If you want this cell block, you're gonna open that door. Just the one, not both of them. Because we need to control this," Daryl tells him.

"You bitches ready," Tomas asks. He has trouble opening the door. "I got this," Tomas says. He then pulls both doors open.

"I said one!" Daryl yells at him.

"Shit happens," Tomas says. Tomas swings his weapon and almost hits Daryl in the face. He then throws a walker on Daryl. Daryl holds the walker.

"T mind the gap," Merle tells him. He stabs the walker in the head and helps his brother up. Victor kills the last one. Daryl looks at Tomas.

"It was coming at me, bro," Tomas says to him.

"Yeah, I get shit happens," Daryl says to him. Daryl then swings his hatchet into Tomas's head. Daryl kicks him off.

"No!" Andrew yells. Daryl kicks Andrew in the leg, making him drop the bat. Andrew then runs.

"I got him," Daryl tells him as he follows Andrew he follows him till they get outside where there were walkers. Daryl backs up and shuts the gate.

"Let me back in, bro," Andrew says.

"You better run," Daryl says. He shuts the door and hears Andrew scream.

Daryl gets back. "Get up," He tells them. Oscar and Axel stand up. "I made you a deal. You still in?" Daryl asks them. They nod. "Good let's get back to the group," Daryl tells them as they leave. They get back to the cell block.

"Dale stopped breathing. Mom and Hershel saved him," Carl tells them. Lori looks at Oscar and Axel.

"This is Oscar and Axel. They'll be joining us. Anybody got a problem with that?" Daryl asks. Nobody says anything.

"Welcome," Glenn says to them. They nod at him.

"Thank you," Axel says. Dale then opens his eyes. Daryl walks forward.

"Dale," Daryl says to the man who smiles. Shane hands Daryl the keys. Daryl unlocks the cuffs and holds Daryl's hand. The past few days have been hard. Right now, everything looked like it was going to be better. Daryl did not know that he made a mistake, not killing Andrew. A mistake that would cost him the lives of people he loved, but for now, he was happy.

Thanks for reading guys. Next is walk with me, which will also include Rick's group. This chapter was longer than the last few. We will go in between long and short. Who do you guys think will die in Killer within. I am very excited about that chapter. I hope to see some reviews. Thanks for reading guys see you later.


	36. Chapter 35-Woodbury

Chapter 35-Woodbury

Andrea and the other women she had been surviving with were walking towards a helicopter crash site. The women's name was Michonne. They get to the crash site. Andrea had been sick. Andrea starts to cough. "Don't push yourself," Michonne tells Andrea as they near the site. "You better sit. I'll check it out," Michonne tells Andrea, who nods. Michonne ties up her two pet walkers that were chained up.

Michonne walks over to the helicopter. She sees the bodies. Michonne then hears and car and runs back over to Andrea. "Someone's coming," Michonne tells Andrea.

"Any survivors?" Andrea asks.

"Two dead not sure about the other," Michonne tells her. A few men then get out of the truck. The Governor was one of the men.

"Fan out. Save those rounds until you need 'em," One of the men says. One of the men turns and sees the walkers. Michonne turns around and cuts off the walker's head.

"Got a breather. Tim! Help me out here," One of the men says.

"No," Andrea says.

"Over here, Shumpert," One of the men says.

"Drag him out," The Governor says.

"He's saving them. We should show ourselves," Andrea says to Michonne.

"Not yet," Michonne tells her. The Governor walks over to the man that was cut in half. The Governor pulls out his knife and stabs the man in the head. Once they had the man loaded up. "Let's rollout," The Governor says. The women watch when a brack snaps behind them Michonne turns around.

"Uh-uh-uh. Easy does it, girl. Mine's a whole lot bigger than yours. Now put down your weapons. That's it. Nice and easy. And let me see your hands. Now spin around. That's it. Nice little twirl around," Sam says.

"Holy shit Andrea," Sam says. Andrea looks at Sam, shocked. "Andrea, you ok?" Sam asks Andrea falls to the ground. Sam starts to mover to her. Michonne tightens her grip on her katana. Sam puts his gun down. "Please, she's my friend. We used to be in the same group. Let me help her," Sam says to Michonne, who nods. Sam grabs his gun and puts it in his holster. "Governor, I need help!" Sam yells. The Governor comes over with a few men who aim their gun at Michonne. The Governor looks at Sam, then Andrea.

"She needs help. Sir, she's my friend. She was in the same group as me, the one my brother is in. Please, we have to help them," Sam says to the Governor.

"Of course, we'll help them. They need to be blindfolded through Sam. If this woman agrees to that. We'll save her and your friend," The Governor says. Sam looks at Michonne, who nods. Martinez and Shumpert pick up Andrea. Sam puts a blindfold on Andrea and Michonne, who follows him back to the car.

Woodbury.

Andrea was in a bed as Michonne sat by her. The doctor was taking care of Andrea. "Hold that," The doctors tells Andrea, who holds the thermometer.

"Why are we being held here? We want to leave," Andrea says to the doctor.

"You're not well enough. And it's dark. You should stay the night," The doctor says to Andrea.

"Where are we?" Andrea asks.

"That's not for me to say. He'll talk to you," The doctor says to the women.

"Who?" Michonne asks. The door opens, and Sam walks in.

"Go check on your patient, doc. I bet you were wondering if I was real. Well, here I am," Sam says to Andrea. Andrea laughs.

"I guess this old world gets a little smaller toward the end, huh? Ain't so many of us left to share the air, right. I got separated from the group during the attack. The next day Luciana, my girlfriend, found me and brought me here. Have you seen Dean or anybody else?" Sam asks Andrea.

"Not for a long time," Andrea tells Sam. Michonne watches the two. Sam laughs.

"Makes two of us," Sam tells her. Andrea looks at Sam's hands, which had a knife in it.

"The governor makes this for me," Sam says as he pulls off the metal cylinder.

"Oh god," Andrea says.

"Yeah, I have got to admit. Daryl did pretty well cutting it off," Sam tells Andrea. "Do you know if Dean made it off the farm?" Sam asks.

"I saw him get in a van. I saw the van leave. I'm pretty sure he's alive," Andrea tells them.

"What do you want from us?" Andrea asks.

"Damn. There she sits, four walls around her, roof over her head, medicine in her veins, and she wants to know what I want from her. I plucked you and your mute here out of the dirt, Andrea. Saved your asses. How about a thank you?" Sam says to the two.

"You had a gun on us," Michonne says.

"I lovered my gun," Sam tells her.

" Who ain't had a gun on 'em in the past year, huh? Show of hands, y'all. Anybody? Hmm? Shumpert, Crowley. Y'all had a gun on y'all? Hell, I think I'd piss my pants if some stranger comes walking up with his mitts in his pockets. That'd be the son of a bitch you'd really want to be scared of," Sam says.

"Thank you," Andrea says.

"Sure thing," Sam says. The Governor then walks in.

"How you feeling?" The Governor asks Andrea.

"We want our weapons," Michonne says.

"Sure. On your way out the front gate," The Governor says.

"Show us the way. You've kept us locked up in this room," Andrea says

"You see any bars on the windows? You're being cared for," The Governor tells her.

"Under guard," Andrea points out.

"To protect our people. We don't know you," The Governor tells him.

"We know enough about you to want out of this place. We watched you drive a knife into the skulls of two dead men. What the hell was that all about?" Andrea asks.

"They turned," The Governor tells them.

"They weren't bitten," Michonne says.

"Doesn't matter. However, we die. We all turn. I put them out of their misery. It's not easy news to swallow at first, but there it is. You're not prisoners here. You're guests. If you want to leave, as I said, you're free to do so. But we don't open the gates past dusk. Draws too much attention. And you especially, you need a solid night's sleep. You wouldn't last another day out there in your condition. Have you brought over to my place in the morning. Return your weapons. Extra ammo, food for the road, some meds, keys to a vehicle if you want one. Send you on your way. No hard feelings," The Governor tells them. As he was speaking, they start to walk towards the door.

"Welcome to Woodbury," The Governor tells them.

"Go relive Pete at the back gate. Take the spotlight," Sam tells one of the men.

"Are you Miltary?" Andrea asks.

"Hardly. Couple of vets, but by and large, we're self-trained," The Governor tells them.

"That's heavy artillery they're packing," Andrea says.

"Some men arrive with guns, but most of the weapons are scavenged over time," The Governor tells her.

"And the other side of town? The rest of the streets? They're all guarded like this? It can't be," Andrea says, shocked.

"It can, and it is," The Governor tells them with a smile. Sam then whistles.

"Got us a creeper, Governor. May I?" Sam says to one of the men who nod. Sam grabs the ar. He shoots the walker and hands the gun back.

"Governor? They call you that?" Andrea asks.

"Some nicknames stick whether you want them to or not," The Governor tells them.

"Buzz is a nickname. Governor is a title. There's a difference," The Governor tells her. Gunshots then go off as they cill the other walkers.

"Got him, he brought his buddies.

"Clear," Sam tells her.

"We'll get them in the morning. Can't leave them to rot. Creates an odor makes people uneasy," The Governor tells them.

"What people? There's nobody here. It's a ghost town," Andrea says as they look around.

"This way," The Governor tells them. They walk into an apartment building.

"You'll be more comfortable here. Not the Four Seasons, but there's a hot shower. Water's limited, so keep it short. We got food, water, fresh clothes. Hope this works. I know you'd feel better with your sword, more secure, but you're safe here," The Governor tells them.

"We appreciate it. What about the pilot? Will he make it?" Andrea asks.

"Well, is doing all she can. Now, I know you got a lot more questions, but I got work to do. My man will be outside the door if you need anything else. I'll see you tomorrow," The Governor tells them before he leaves. The women go to sleep.

Yes, I am spitting this episode into two. We have the rest with Andrea and then Rick which will all be on Sunday. Then we'll head into Killer within. Who will die? Thanks for reading. Hope to see some reviews. See you guys later.


	37. Chapter 36-What happen after Rick Grimes

Chapter 36-What happen after Rick grimes addition.

After Rick had left the group, he was alone for four months. Rick was walking through the woods. His clothes were dirty. Rick comes across a cabin. He pulls out his knife and walks up to the door. He opens the door slowly. He walks in. Rick walks into the cabin. Rick hasn't been able to sleep for two days now. He drops his bag and lays in the bed. Rick clothes his eyes and goes to sleep.

A Few hours later

Rick opens his eyes and opens the door. He looks out the door and sees five people. "I'll check the bedroom," One of the women says. Rick grabs his bag and hides behind the door. He pulls out his gun. The woman walks in. Once she was in far enough, Rick grabs her and puts the gun to her head.

"Woah claim down," The woman says. Rick walks the woman out of the door. Everybody looks at him.

"Hey, claim down," The tall black man says.

"Why are you people here?" Rick asks.

"It's late. We saw the cabin wanted to be somewhere safe. I'm Tyreese. That's my sister Sasha. This is Allen. That's his wife Donna and his son Ben," Tyreese says to Rick, who lets go of Sasha, who backs away from him.

"I'm Rick Grimes," Rick tells them.

"We don't want no trouble Rick we can leave," Tyreese says.

"No, it's ok you can stay," Rick says to them as he holsters his gun. Rick walks away from them and back into the bedroom. Rick shuts the door and lays back down in the bed. Outside the room, Allen looks at Tyreese.

"We should leave. That guy is clearly crazy," Allen says.

"He's not crazy. He's just careful," Sasha tells him.

"If he tries anything, I'm killing him," Allen tells them before he sits down.

Another few hours later.

Rick was laying the bed when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Rick says. Tyreese opens the door and walks in. Tyreese looks at the chair that was beside the bed. Rick nods. Tyreese sits down.

"Have you been by yourself this whole time?" Tyreese asks.

"No, I was part of a group with my son and ex-wife. I made mistakes. I wanted to be in charge, and I did things that made me a bad man. I left because I need to become a better person. I hope to one day fine my son and friends to apologize," Rick tells Tyreese.

"We all have made mistakes, Rick. What we do after we make those mistakes define who we are. Some people let those mistakes turn them into monsters. Others want to redeem themselves," Tyreese says.

"Look, I came here to ask if you wanted to join us," Tyreese says to Rick, who nods.

"I'll join you," Rick tells Tyreese, who nods.

"I think we're planning on leaving tomorrow. We don't have a plan right now," Tyreese tells Rick.

"I guess we'll come up with one along the way," Rick tells Tyreese, who nods.

"We'll see you in the morning, Rick," Tyreese says as he leaves the room.

Morning

Rick wakes up and walks outside the room. Everybody looks at him.

"Tyreese told us you were joining us," Sasha says

"Only if you're all alright with it," Rick says.

"As long as you don't hurt anybody. We'll have no problem," Allen says. Rick nods.

"We have some food. Let's eat after we move on," Tyreese says. Everybody nods as they sit down to eat.

After they finish eating, they leave the house. They were walking through the woods. "You have any family before this?" Ben asks.

"I had a son and an ex-wife," Rick tells him.

"They dead?" Donna asks.

"Not as far as I know," Rick tells them.

"What do you mean by that?" Allen asks.

"I was in a group with them. I made mistakes and left to redeem myself. That was four months ago," Rick tells them.

"Hopefully, you find him someday," Sasha says.

"I hope so too," Rick tells them. They were walking through the woods when they heard a branch break. Rick turns and sees a walker. Rick grabs his machete and walks up to the walker. Rick slams the machete onto the top of the walker's head. Rick pulls his machete out and lets the walker crumble to the ground. Rick puts the machete back into the holster and walks back over to his group. They continue to walk through the woods. They walked through the woods until it got dark. Everybody was putting up their tents. Rick pulls out a string and cans and starts to wrap them around the trees.

"What are you doing?" Allen asks.

"If any walkers come around while were sleeping, they will run into this, and we'll wake up and kill us. It's like an alarm," Rick tells him. They nod. After they set up camp, they all sit down to eat.

"So Rick, what did you do before all this?" Donna asks.

"I was a sheriff in King County. I had a partner named Shane. I got shot during a shootout. I was in a coma. I woke up in the hospital. Everybody was dead. I left the hospital and was found by a man named Morgan and his son Duane. After they told me what had happened, I left and went to Atlanta. I almost died. I was saved by a man named Glenn. After Atlanta, I met up with My son and Shane. A man named Daryl was there. He and Shane were the leaders. I made mistakes with this group. I hope to find them someday," Rick tells them. Everybody looks at him for a moment before they go back to eating. Rick, when into his bed that night and when to sleep. Rick knew that he had to make things right. His next goal was to find his son Daryl and Shane to make amends.

I know this was short. I really wanted to explain what happen with Rick. Now I have not decided yet. But I may not update on Wednesday on Thursday this week. I know I said we would be in Woodbury, but I changed my mind. I will tell you on Tuesday. Thanks for reading. I hope to see some reviews.


	38. Chapter 37-The Governor

Chapter 37-The Governor

The Governor was talking with the hurt soldier. "Things were orderly. The fences held. People were protected. Food and supplies were lasting. Then one of the men inside got bit. Not sure how. He went haywire. Panic swept through the camp. Someone opened the gate to escape. Others were bitten and infected. Those people went crazy. The whole place went to hell in a few hours. My team grabbed whatever supplies and vehicles we could and abandoned our post," Welles told him.

"How many of you escaped?" The Governor asks.

"There was 10 in my group. We got maybe 60 miles from the post before getting jammed up on the highway. I took the bird up in the air to scout ahead. She took a beating in the riot, but we had no choice. My guys? No," Welles says.

"Let me go find the rest. Bring them here where they'll be safe. They're out there waiting for you exposed. Tell me where they are, and I promise, if they're still alive, I'll bring 'em in," The Governor tells him. He nods before he leaves. The Governor goes to Milton and Sam, who were looking at the walkers Michonne had. "Did you finish your homework?" The Governor asks.

"Unfortunately, the dog's eating it already," Milton says, referring to Sam.

"What the hell did you call me," Sam asks.

"Hey, where are we, back in the schoolyard? What, you want to take his lunch money while you're at it?" The Governor asks.

"Sorry Governor," Sam says

"Maybe I've wasted my time with you. Maybe you haven't learned anything at all," The Governor says. The Governor then turns towards Milton. "And you, I expect better. Keep poking the bear, and you're bound to get mauled. Remember that," The Governor tells Milton before he turns and looks at Sam again. "Tell me about the girl," The Governor says to Sam.

"Name's Andrea," Sam tells him.

"You know her?" The Milton asks.

"She's from my group before Luciana found me," Sam tells him.

"Does she know your brother Dean?" The Governor asks.

"Yeah, she does," Sam tells him.

"Then talk to her again. See what else you can find out," The Governor tells Sam, who nods and leaves. The Governor looks at the two walkers "Show me something. What do you make of it?" The Governor asks.

"Oh, pretty impressive. Major kudos for ingenuity. Take away their arms so they can't grab you. Take away their jaws so they can't bite you. Take away their ability to eat. They lose interest in doing so. They're no longer in attack mode. We can be in their presence without threat. They become docile in a sense. Lurkers. Docile. Or lurkers. You know, whatever you like," Milton tells him.

"Why keep 'em?" The Governor asks.

"Repellant," Milton says.

"Camouflage. Walk with the biters. They think you're a biter. Low profile. That's smart. They're still pretty thin. If they're not eating, why don't they starve?" The Governor asks.

"They are starving just slower than we do," Milton tells him.

"Feels like we're trying to impose logic and chaos," The Governor tells him.

"That is not a bad thing," Milton tells him.

"No, but what does it buy us? More questions, more theories, no answers," The Governor tells him.

"Not yet. If I could take to those women," Milton starts to say.

"Sam's handling it," The Governor tells him. Milton sighs.

"I don't want to question your judgment, Governor," Milton says.

"Sure, you do. That's why I need you. That and your tea," The Governor tells him.

"Ah. Well, then. Letting Sam talk to those women, unsupervised, is a mistake. Now, you've always said every tool kit needs a hammer, but do you really feel the hammer is the right tool for that job?" Milton asks.

"Let's go talk to them then," The Governor says.

With Rick

Rick groups were sitting in there camp, eating breakfast. "So Kenny, what's your story," Sasha asks.

"At the start, I was with my wife, Katjaa, and my son Duck. We found a farm shortly after. Two people came there later. A man named Lee and a little girl who he was taking care of Clementine. The farm got attacked, and I made a mistake that cost someone their life. After we were kicked out. We went to Macon. That's where we met Lily and Carley. There was also Lilly's father, Larry Doug. We stayed in a drugstore till it got overrun. Doug died. We then went to a motel, which we stayed at for a while. Me and Lee were hunting when we ran into a man with his two students. The only person of the three to make it was Ben. A few hours later. Two brothers found us. Andy and Danny. They offered gas for food. We took the deal. That night as we were about to eat Lee camp running down the stairs. They cut off one of our group members Mark. They cut off his legs. We almost ate it. They locked Me, Larry Lee Lilly and Clem, inside a freezer. Larry fell he had heart problems. Lee and I killed him to make sure he didn't turn after we killed them and left. A few months later. Bandits attacked us, and we fled. We got separated from everybody else, and Duck got bit. We stopped along the road. Lilly almost shot Carley because we had a traitor. Ben confessed to it. We left him. After we found a train. We met a man there named Chuck. We decided that we needed to see if we could find Lee and Clem before. Katjaa took Duck in the woods. She killed herself. Lilly shot Duck for me. We buried them and left. Chuck died a few weeks. He saved us. We have been looking for Lee and Clem for about ten nine months," Kenny tells them. They nod.

"I'm looking for my son and friends. Maybe one day. We'll find your friends and my family," Rick says to Kenny.

"Hopefully," Kenny says. They finish eating. They all hear footsteps behind them. They all turn. There was a man there.

"Woah. I don't want no trouble," The man says.

"Rick Grimes," Rick says to the man.

"Tom Mason," Tom says.

"You want to join us," Tyreese asks.

"For now sure," Tom tells them. They nod as they move forward.

Woodbury

Governor Andrea Michonne and Milton were eating breakfast. The Governor pulls food on their plates before he sits down. "Eight months? Hard to believe you ladies lasted so long out there," The Governor says.

"Why because were women?" Andrea asks.

"Because you were alone," The Governor says.

"We had each other," Andrea tells him.

"Two against the world. It's long odds," The Governor says.

"We managed," Andrea tells him.

"We're impressed," The Governor tells her.

"Very," Milton says.

" Survival in the wild is tough sledding. Wake up every morning on the ground, wondering if today is the day. Will it be quick and final or slow and, well, without end? Will someone have the good sense to kill my brain, or will I come back as one of them?" The Governor says.

"Do you think they remember anything? The person they once were?" Milton asks the ladies.

"I don't think about it," Andrea tells him.

"Milton believes there might be a trace of the person they were still trapped inside," The Governor tells them.

"Like an echo," Andrea questions.

"Surely it must have crossed you mine," Milton says.

"At one time, yeah, right before it tried to bite me," Andrea tells him.

"And then you killed it? I say "it" only because no one here likes to refer to them as him or her," Milton says before he looks at Michonne.

"The two you had in chains, who were they? The way you controlled them used them to your benefit. You did know them, didn't you?" Milton says to Michonne, who looks at him.

"Let them eat," The Governor tells him.

"My apologizes," Milton says.

"So what you have here, you expect it to hold? What if a herd comes through?" Andrea asks the Governor.

"It'll hold," The Governor says.

"What's your secret?" Andrea asks.

"Really big walls," The Governor tells her. They all laugh besides Michonne.

"That soldier had walls, too, and we all know how that turned out," Andrea says.

"I guess we do. The real secret is what goes on within these walls. It's about getting back to who we were. Who we really are. They're just waiting to be saved. People here have homes, medical care, kids, go to school, adults have jobs to do. There's a sense of purpose. We're a community," The Governor tells her.

"With a lot of guns and ammunition," Milton says.

"Never hurts," The Governor says,

"And Really big walls," Andrea says.

"And men willing to risk everything to defend them. Compromise our safety, destroy our community, I'll die before I'll let that happen," The Governor says.

"Looks like you're sitting pretty good at the end of the world," Andrea says.

"Do I strike you as the kind of man who sits pretty? You reap what you sow. We're the seed. Now winter has passed, it's time to harvest," The Governor tells her.

"Time to hope," Andrea says.

'We're going out there, and we're taking back what's ours. Civilization. We will rise again. Only this time we won't be eating each other," The Governor says.

"To Civilization," Andrea says. There was a knock at the door. The Governor gets up and opens the door. He comes back over a moment later.

"We want our weapons," Michonne tells him.

"Well, we can make this meal to go, and your weapons will be waiting outside, but you should take time to relax. Get your strength back. Have a look around. Who knows? You might like what you see," The Governor says before he leaves.

The Governor was driving a car down the roads to the camp that Wells told him about. He was waving a white flag. "Don't shoot," The Governor says as he stops the car and gets out.

"Identify yourself," One of them says.

"We found your guy. Wells. Lieutenant Wells. His chopper went down," The Governor tells them.

"Where is he?" One asks.

"We got a little settlement. Now, he's badly hurt. But he's alive. The other guys didn't make it, I'm sorry. But Wells, he told me I would find you here. Wants me to bring you to him," The Governor says with a smile.

"They found Wells. They got him. They found him," One of them says.

"We sure did we found you too," The Governor says before he pulls out his gun and shoots the man in the heart. Gunfire sounds out around them as the other men fall down. All of his men come out. They start to grab the guns. The Governor grabs a gun and aims at a soldier running away. He shoots the man and grabs his knife and hands it to one of his men. "Never waste a moment, son, gather all the weapons," The Governor tells them. After they get all the weapons, they drive back to Woodbury. They pull in with the cars. Everybody gathers around.

"We brought in three new people yesterday. One was a helicopter pilot with a National Guard outfit. Even though he's clinging to life, he told us about his convoy on the highway, his men. I promised I'd bring them back here alive. But they didn't have our walls or our fences. Biters got there before we did. Now, the men had trucks. The trucks had weapons, food, medicine, things we need. We didn't know them, but we'll honor their sacrifice by not taking what we have here for granted. Won't be long before dark, so go on home. Be thankful for what you have. Watch out for each other," The Governor says. Everybody leaves. The Governor walks over to Andrea. "You're still here," The Governor says to Andrea.

"Anything I can do?" Andrea asks.

"No nothing tonight," The Governor tells her.

"Long day?" Andrea asks.

"Haven't had many short ones lately. Good night," The Governor says to her.

"So, what's your real name? If it's not asking too much," Andrea says to him.

"I never tell," The Governor says to her.

"Never say never," Andrea says.

The Governor walks into a locked room and sits. He stares at the tanks of heads. Two of them were the heads of Michonne's walkers. The other one was Wells.

I'm back finally that break felt nice, and it feels so good to be writing again so refreshing. Thank you, guys, for reading. The next chapter is Killer within, and I mostly have that planned out. Later om today or maybe I have already uploaded it you will see another story from me called sins of a family. It is an rdr2 fanfic. I have been working on it for a few weeks. It will not have a schedule and is more of a side project it will not come before this or Dying hope. It will be updated when I see fit do not worry. Go check it out if you want to. Tom was a suggestion from one of you guys. I have a few ideas for him. I hope to see more suggestions and reviews. Until next time.


	39. Chapter 38-A Mistake

Chapter 38-A Mistake

Daryl Merle T-dog Dean Shane Daniel and Oscar were outside. "Okay, let's get the other car in. We'll park 'em in the west entry of the yard," Daryl tells them. They were all moving cars.

"Good. Our vehicles camped out there look like a giant "vacancy" sign," Daniel says.

"After that, we need to load up these corpses so we can burn 'em," Merle says.

"Gonna be a long day," T-dog says.

"Where's Glenn and Maggie? We could use some help," Oscar says.

"Up in the guard tower," Dean says.

"Guard tower? They were just up there last night," Daryl says.

"Glenn! Maggie!" Merle yells. The door opens.

"Hey, What's up guys," Glenn yells from the top of the tower as he buckles his pants. They all laugh.

"You coming?" Daniel asks.

"What?" Glenn asks.

"You comin'? Come on. We could use a hand," Merle says.

"Yeah, we'll be right down," Glenn yells. Glenn and Maggie come down, and they get to work.

Woodbury

Michonne was looking at the military cars when the Governor came over. "Pretty amazing. We find more ammo. We could cut down a whole pack of biters. I hear you and Andrea are leaving today. That's a shame. We could use a soldier like you," The Governor says.

"You seem like you're holding your own. Even the National Guard was overrun," Michonne says as she inspects the cars.

"No amount of training can prepare you for the world today," The Governor says.

"You'd think one soldier would drive away, especially against something so slow," Michonne says.

"Those men were heroes. Not the kind to leave anyone behind. If only we'd gotten there sooner and you were with us," The Governor says.

"Lots of bullet holes. You think biters figured out how to use weapons?" Michonne asks.

"They must have encountered bandits weeks ago. It's ugly out there, but then you know that better than anyone," The Governor says.

"You know t's too bad better what happened to Wells," Michonne says.

"It is. couldn't revive him. Sam put a bullet in his brain," The Governor tells her.

"No funeral?" Michonne asks.

"We cremated him quietly. These people have been through so much, I figured, thank god, at least no one knew him," The Governor says.

"Thank god," Michonne says before she walks away.

The Prison

Besides the people outside, everybody else was in the cellblock. Lori was stuck in her cell upstairs with Hershel Amy Madison, and Lori Hershel had all their meds in his cell beside hers. Chris was on watch. Beth Axel Jane Alicia Carl Lee Clem Carol and Ofelia were with Dale. Axel hands him the crouches. "All right, take your time," Alicia tells her.

"Dale don't push yourself," Jane says.

"What else am I going to do? I can't stand looking up at that bottom of that bunk anymore," Dale tells him as he stands up. Lee helps him balance.

"You know I think I'm pretty steady," Dale tells them.

"That's a good start. Want to take a rest?" Clem asks.

"Rest? Let's go for a little stroll," Dale says. He starts to walk. Bobby comes out and follows them.

Woodbury

Andrea and Michonne were in their room. Michonne lays down a map. "If we leave soon, we'll get a few hours on the road before dusk," Michonne tells her.

"Where are we heading?" Andrea asks.

"I'm thinking the coast. We have the water completely on one side. Maybe we find a boat. The best thing we can do is find an island," Michonne tells her.

"And if the coast isn't safe?" Andrea asks.

"Keep Moving," Michonne says.

" Let's say the coast is safe. Then what do we do? Just grow old, live off the sea by ourselves?" Andrea asks.

" I'd rather take my chances out there than stay here," Michonne tells her.

"Because your gut tells you there's something off about this place about The Governor?" Andrea asks.

"It's kept us alive this long," Michonne tells her.

"That's true," Andrea says.

The prison

Daryl T-dog Oscar and Glenn were outside the fence. Dean had gone inside with Daniel. Shane and Merle were checking on Lori. They see a walker come towards them. "Should I take her out?" Glenn asks.

"No need to waste the ammo," T-dog tells him.

" I'll start making runs. The sooner, the better," Glenn tells them.

"We'll throw as much wood as we can in the dog run," Daryl tells them.

"Won't the fire attract more walkers? Maybe we should bury them," Oscar says.

"We're behind the fence. It's worth the one-time risk to get rid of the bodies for good. I don't want to be planting crops in walker-rotted soil," Daryl tells them.

Up in the courtyard, Lee helps Hershel down the stairs. Dale looks around. "You cleared all those bodies out? It's starting to look like a place we could live in," Dale says.

"Hey, watch your set. The last thing we need is you falling," Carol tells him.

Daryl Glenn T-dog and Oscar lookup. "Looky here," Oscar says as they look.

"He is one tough son of a bitch," Glenn says.

"All right, Dale!" T-dog yells.

"Shh! Keep your voice down," Daryl says.

"Oh man, can't we have one good day," Glenn says. Up in the courtyard, they walk with Dale.

"You're doing great, Dale," Ofelia says.

"Ready to race, Dale?" Carl asks.

"Give me another day. I'll take you both on," Dale says to the two kids. They all laugh. They all hear growling. Carl turns around.

"Walkers!" Carl yells as he pulls out his gun, and they start to shoot. Daryl looks up and sees a walker. He drops his wood and starts to run the other three following him. Up in the courtyard, they shoot the walkers. "The gate is open," Alicia says.

"In here," Beth says. Dale knocks down a walker with his crutches as Ofelia and Carol head to the gate. Dale Beth Jane and Clem get into a metal doorway. Bobby Alicia Axel Carl and Lee shut the gate to close the gate, separating the courtyard and the field. Ofelia shuts the gate as Carol shoots walkers, neither of them noticing the walker behind Ofelia. Ofelia shuts the gate just as the walker grabs her and bites into her shoulder. She screams in pain.

"No," Carol yells. They run into the tombs. Ofelia on the brink of death.

In the cellblock, everybody was in their cell beside Chris. When walks suddenly came through the door. "Everybody shut your yells," Chris says. Travis was about to come out, but Madison grabbed him and shut the cell.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Travis as he watched the walkers go to his son.

"Making sure you all live. Lori take care of that baby. All of you make my dream, and my mom's dream come true. Jim, the second I am in the tombs with these things, you shut these gates and do not open them. understand?" Chris asks.

"Yes," Jim says.

"Shane, thank you. Dad, I love," Chris says before he turns to the walkers. "Come on, you ugly fuckers!" Chris yells. All the walkers turn and start to head for him. Chris leads them into the tombs and starts to run. He was about to make a turn when he was cut off by another herd. He turns around and sees that he was cornered. He smiles, and he pulls out his gun, dropping his ax. He puts the gun to his head. I saved them. Chris thought as the first walkers grab his other arm. He pulls the trigger, killing himself as the walkers start to eat his dead body.

Outside, Daryl Glenn T-dog and Oscar run to the gate. "Open it," He yells at them. Bobby nods as they open the gate. They run and kill the walkers. "What the hell happen?" Daryl asks as Alicia hugs him.

"The gate was open," Beth tells him.

"Where is everybody else?" Glenn asks.

"In the cellblock. Ofelia and Carol when inside the tombs and Ofelia got bit," Jane tells them.

"Anyone else?" Oscar asks as they look around.

"Stay here, get out of there," Daryl says.

"Those chains didn't break on their own. Someone took an ax or cutters to 'em," Glenn tells them.

"Who," Oscar asks.

"I don't know?" Lee says. They then hear an alarm.

"What's that?" Bobby asks.

"You gotta be kidding me," Clem says.

"What about my mom?" Carl asks.

"She'll be fine," Dale tells the kid. Daryl turns to Axel and Oscar.

"How can this be happening?" T-dog asks.

"It has to be the backup generators," Oscar tells him.

"How do you turn those on?" Glenn asks.

"There's three that's connected to a diesel tank, okay? Each one controls a certain part of the prison. The hacks shut 'em all off when the prison was overrun," Oscar tells them.

"Can someone open up the main gates electronically with full power?" Daryl asks.

"I only worked in them a few days. I bet it's possible," Oscar says.

"Okay, Me T-dog Oscar Axel Bobby Glenn Alicia and Lee will head in the rest of you stay here," Daryl says as they run inside.

Ofelia and Carol go through the halls. Ofelia was holding her shoulder, which was bleeding. "There's a set of double doors that will lead to a corridor that'll get you back to our cell block," Ofelia tells the older woman.

"You should stop," Carol says.

"I'm getting you there," Ofelia tells her.

"Stop!" Carol yells.

"Why? Sit here and wait to die?" Ofelia asks.

"I'll do what I have to. You're not becoming one of those things," Carol says.

"I can't ask that," Ofelia says.

"It's the pact. Remember?" Carol asks.

"This is god's plan. He'll take care of me. Always has. He's gonna help you lead you out of these tunnels," Ofelia says as they walk forward.

Inside the cellblock, Jim had shut all the doors, and Madison was holding a crying Travis. When they heard the gunshot, they all knew what it meant. "Hershel, she's in labor," Shane says as he comes out of Lori's cell. Madison looks at Travis.

"I have to help him," Madison tells Travis, who nods. Madison goes upstairs.

"Okay, Lori, we have everything we need. Let's get started," Hershel tells her.

Daryl groups move through the prison. "No sign of anybody," Axel says.

"Somebody is playing games! We'll split up and look for the others. Whoever gets to the generators first, shut 'em down!" Daryl yells. Daryl Oscar T-dog and Bobby when one way while Alicia Lee Glenn and Axel go the other.

Ofelia and Carol were walking when they saw two walkers. "Go back," Carol says.

"No, we're close," Ofelia tells her. "Tell my dad and Dean that I love them," Ofelia says before she runs towards the walkers.

"No!" Carol yells Ofelia pushes the walkers back into the wall. They bite into her.

"Go!" Ofelia yells. Carol runs out. The walker bites into her. Ofelia closes her eyes as she eyes. The last thing she sees is her father and boyfriend.

Daryl T-dog Oscar and Bobby run into a room. "Bobby T-dog door," Daryl says. Daryl and Oscar go to the controls and shoots them off. Andre then hits Daryl, his gun going out of his hand Oscar grabs it and aims it at the two.

"Shoot him! We can take back this prison. What are you waiting for? Do it! It's our house. Shoot him!" Andrew yells. Oscar shoots Andrew in the head and hands his gun to Daryl, who nods at him.

"Let's go," Daryl says.

Inside the cellblock, Hershel has cut Lori open and gotten the baby. He hands it to Shane. He then starts to sitch Lori back up as the baby cries. "Shane meet your daughter," Madison says. Shane smiles.

"Will she okay?" Merle asks Hershel.

"Lori will be fine once I finish this. She will just need rest," Hershel tells them.

"Why did she pass out?" Amy asks.

"Pain," Hershel tells them. Madison walks down and sees Travis leaving.

"Where are you going?" Madison asks.

"I have to see," Travis tells her Madison nods. She follows him. They walk down the tomb with a flashing. They see Chris Body. It was all torn up. Travis falls to the ground and cries. After a moment, he gets up, grabs Chris's ax, and leaves.

"Travis," Madison says, but he doesn't stop. Madison turns around and walks back.

Daryl had met back up with Glenn's group, and they were walking through the halls. They see two walkers. Daryl shoots them in the head. He looks down. "It's Ofelia," Bobby says. They also see Carol bandana. They walk out.

"Did you find them?" Beth asks.

"Ofelia and Carol are dead. Let's head to the cellblock," Daryl says. Everybody nods. They all walk back to the cell block. Everybody looks at Daryl. "Where's Chris and Travis?" Daryl asks.

"Chris saved up, but he died. He let the walkers out. Travis left after. We don't know where he is. Lori's alive, and she had the baby," Charlie says.

"Have you seen Ofelia and Carol?" Dean asks.

"They're dead," Daryl says. Daniel looks at him. Tears go down the man's eyes. Morgan also cries because he lost Carol. Dean cries. Daryl looks at the group before he walks away. He left Andrew alive, and now people he loved were dead. He hears someone calling after him. Daryl walks outside. This is my fault Daryl thinks as he looks at all the bodies.

There it is Killer within. If you thought I was killing Lori or T-dog, just wow. I have some many ideas for them. Chris has been planned for a while, and I am excited to write Travis, and Ofelia was more recent, but I am also excited to write Dean and Daniel. Thanks for reading. Reviews and suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	40. Chapter 39-Grief

Chapter 39-Grief

Sam was sitting with Luciana while Milton walks over to Andrea and hands her a drink. "Thank you. Cold drinks?" Andrea asks.

"Been running the freezers all day. Not the most practical use of the generators to my mind," Milton tells her.

"It's kind of amazing," Andrea tells him.

"The Governor thinks it's worth it," Milton says to her.

"Well, to a great party. Now, if you would just drop me a hint about tonight," Andrea says to him.

"More words cannot adequately describe the festivities ahead," Milton tells her. She nods as she talks with him more. Luciana looks at Sam, who was in deep thought.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Luciana asks her boyfriend.

"The Governor wants me to wait on looking for Dean. I just have this feeling that he is closer than we think. I'm thinking about going out and looking for him myself," Sam tells her.

"If you go, I'm going with you," Luciana tells him.

"We'll leave in a week. It will give us enough time to prepare and for me to talk to the Governor," Sam tells her.

"You think he will be OK with us leaving?" Luciana asks.

"Yeah," Sam tells her as the party goes on.

The Prison

It's been an hour since Daryl and the others have returned to the cellblock. Nobody has really said anything. Nobody has seen Daryl either. Amy was holding the baby when Carl came into the cell. "Can I hold her?" Carl asks. Amy smiles at the boy and nods. Amy hands the baby to Carl. "How long do you think she'll sleep.

"I don't know. Hershel said it could be a few hours up to a day. We should send someone on a run for some formula just in case," Amy says.

"She'll be OK. My mom is strong," Carl says.

"Yeah, she is. But the baby needs to be fed. Watch your mom. I'll be back," Amy says to Carl, who nods. Amy walks down the stairs into the resting area where most everybody was. Merle looks at her.

"She awake?" Merle asks.

"No. Hershel said it could be a few hours to a day. The babies need to be fed, and we don't know when Lori will wake up. We need formula," Amy tells him.

"There's a shopping center just north of her. Lori had us watching for some places just in case," Maggie says.

"Yeah, but there's too much debris on the road. A car will never get through there," Glenn says.

"OK, I will take my bike. That means I can only take one of you," Merle says.

"I'll go," Adam says. Merle nods.

"Go get ready," Merle tells him. Adam nods as he walks away.

"Has anybody seen Daryl?" Bobby asks.

"Not since they got back," Duane says.

"How's Morgan doing?" Jim asks.

"Not great?" Duane tells him.

"Let me talk to him. I know what he's going through," Jim says as he stands up and leaves.

"We need to grab Chris and Ofelia and bury them," T-dog tells them.

"Their bodies are messed up," Oscar says.

"We have sheats we can use to move them," Jane says.

"OK, Me Oscar Victor and Bobby will get Ofelia. Shane Nick Lee and Charlie should grab Chris," T-dog says everybody nods as they get up. Merle and Adam walk outside. Maggie and Beth were following them. "Open the gate," Merle tells them. They nod. Merle gets on his bike Adam climbs on after. They ride out of prison.

In the tunnel, Travis went through the halls, swinging his ax into the walker's head as he moved throughout the prison.

Woodbury

The Governor was in front of everybody who was all looking at him. "All right. Hey. The first time we gathered, there were nine of us holed up in an apartment with Spam and saltine crackers. Well, look at us now," The Governor says. Everybody laughs.

"We've built a place we can call home. May be held together with duct tape and string, but it works. It's ours. I'll take it," The Governor says. They all laugh again.

" So today we celebrate how far we've come. We remember those we've lost. We raise a glass to us," The Governor says. Everybody cheers. The Governor Sam and Milton walk into The Governor's apartment.

"I love a party as much as the next fella. Trust me. I love a party. But we're using a lot of resources," Milton says.

"Yeah," The Governor says.

"For instance, the Generators," Milton says.

"I thought you love a party," The Governor says.

"Come on, Milty, lighten up, for Christ's sake. Let your hair down, man. Have some fun for once. I like fun," Sam says.

"Then there's no problem," The Governor says.

"If I might. You know, I've been working on an experiment all week. It's been a challenge getting the level of power I need. And with everything going on tonight," Milton says.

"What are you asking?" The Governor interrupts him.

"Postpone tonight," Milton says.

"No way," Sam says.

"Hang on. Let's hear him out. How long do you need?" The Governor asks him.

"I don't need long," Milton says.

"How long?" The Governor asks.

"10 days," Milton says.

"No," The Governor says.

"Six?" Milton asks.

"How about-" Milton starts to say.

"How about you enjoy yourself tonight and then begin the experiment over in the morning, huh?" The Governor says to him.

"That could work," Milton says.

Outside, Michonne finds a cage full of walkers. Michonne opens the cage and walks backward. Michonne turns around and pulls out her katana. She turns around, kills all the walkers. She then hears a bucket fall. She turns and sees a man looking at her in shock.

The Prison

Daryl had been sitting up in the watchtower for the past hour. He hears the door open. He then hears footsteps coming up the stairs. "Go away," Daryl says.

"Sorry I can't," Madison says as she stands beside the man.

"I can't imagine what you are feeling right now," Madison says.

"No, you can't. I had a chance to kill Andrew, and I didn't. I left him for the walkers, and now Ofelia and Chris are dead because I didn't kill him myself. Daniel and Travis lost their kids. Dean his girlfriend because I made a mistake. That one mistake cost two people their lives. I lost two people who I saw as a family because of Andrew. That's my fault. Now leave me the hell alone," Daryl says to Madison, who looks at him for a moment before she leaves.

Woodbury

Michonne was sitting in a chair when the Governor came in with her katana. The Governor walks in front of her. "You get off on that? Poking around other people's things? Hmm? We got nothing to hide here," The Governor says to her as he sits down and sets the katana down.

" People with nothing to hide don't usually feel the need to say so," Michonne says to him.

"That's fair," The Governor says.

"We all have our secrets, huh?" The Governor asks her.

"Like Penny?" Michonne asks him.

"You know about Penny?" The Governor asks. "Then you know I loved her," The Governor says.

"I bet you say that about all the girls," Michonne says. The Governor stands up and sits in the chair across from Michonne.

"You got the wrong idea about me. I'm just a guy trying to do right about the people I care about. Now you want to leave, Andrea wants to stay. So you want me to take choice out of the equation. You want me to kick you out," The Governor says as he looks at her sword. "Actually, I was about to give you your sword back cause you fit in. We've enjoyed having you," The Governor says. He stands up, grabs her katana, walks around the table, and walks behind Michonne, and stops beside her. "This is a real problem for me. People follow the rules, and whether or not it's true, they believe it's what keeps them alive. You've turned that upside down. You've broken the rules, and if I don't do anything, I invite anarchy. How about this?" The Governor says as he walks closer to Michonne. "I keep a lid on your little outburst. You join the research team. You obviously have skills, and you're not afraid of biters. Merle will take of you and then-" The Governor said when Michonne stood up, turned her katana, pulled it out, and pressed it to the Governor's neck. Michonne stands there for a second before she slowly backs up until she gets to the door and sheathes her katana and leaves. Sam comes in after a moment.

"How'd it go?" Sam asks The Governor chuckles

"She's all personality that one," The Governor says.

"Do we have a problem?" Sam asks.

"No. No. Send Andrea over to me. You take the research team and get more grist for the mill I can handle this," The Governor tells Sam.

"Alright," Sam says as he leaves, and The Governor sits down.

The Prison

Glenn T-dog and Shane were digging graves when Oscar and Axel came over. Shane steps out of the grave. He was digging for Ofelia, whose body was right beside him. He walks over to Oscar and Axel.

"How's the premier look?" Shane asks.

"We got the walkers spread out. Need help?" Axel asks. Shane turns around. "Your friends, they were good folks," Axel says.

"They were family," Glenn says.

"I think I had one friend like that my whole life. You got a whole group. Sorry, you lost them," Oscar says. Shane sees Dale coming over. He hands the shovel to Axel.

"Finish that one and help them," Shane says as he walks he stops for a moment and looks at the two prisoners. "You two are a part of this family," He tells them before he walks up to Dale. "Lori?" Shane asks.

"Still resting. Hershel and Amy are with her," Dale tells him.

"Travis?" Shane asks.

"Still inside," Dale tells him.

"OK, I'll get him," Shane tells him. Shane looks at Oscar.

"Two people maybe three in one day," Shane says.

"Cause of one asshole," Dale says. "Lori will be OK," Dale says.

"A part of me wishes we killed them all on sight," Shane tells him.

"Oscar and Axel are good guys," Dale says.

"They are," Shane tells him.

"Madison came and talked to me. She told me Daryl blames himself for what happened to Chris and Ofelia. He lashed out on her. Daryl is overcome with guilt. She said that Daryl left Andrew to the walkers and didn't kill Andrew himself. He blames himself for making a mistake," Dale tells Shane.

"I'll try to talk to him. I'll send T-dog to go find Travis," Shane tells Dale, who nods. Shane walks down to the four men.

"T-dog go grab Charlie and Bobby and go look for Travis," Shane says to T-dog, who nods as he leaves. "Can you three finish this?" Shane asks Oscar Axel and Glenn, who all nod. Shane walks into the watchtower and sees Daryl standing there. "You remember the day Jo died that night you came to me and let me cry. You didn't say a word. I'm returning the favor now. You have got to let this go, man before it eats you up," Shane says to Daryl, who turns and looks at him. Daryl just hugs Shane and does the Same thing Shane did all those months ago.

Inside, Jim walks in Morgan's cell. "How are you doing?" Jim asks as he sits down.

"Not great. I lost my wife at the beginning, and I probably would have lost Duane if not for Daryl and Shane, bringing me back. Now I have lost Carol," Morgan says.

"I lost my wife and two children at the beginning. I joined the group after. At the beginning, I would have been OK with dying. After the quarry, I figured that my family would want me to live. So now every day I fight for them. So now that's what you need to do. Fight every day for Carol to protect Duane," Jim says to Morgan, who nods and stands up.

"Thank you, Jim," Morgan says to Jim, who nods.

Woodbury

The Governor opens the door. "What's wrong?" Andrea said it was urgent," Andrea says to him as she walks in.

"I need your help," The Governor tells her.

"It's Michonne," The Governor says as he walks past her.

"What about her?" Andrea asks.

"She broke in and stole her weapon," The Governor says.

"She can't steal something that's her," Andrea tells him.

"She went into a private place and slaughtered half a dozen captive biters," The Governor tells her. Andrea looks at him.

"Why would you have captive biters?" Andrea asks.

"There's a good reason I don't want to go into right now," The Governor says as he walks away from her.

"OK," Andrea says.

"Point is I tried to talk to her about it, and she held her sword to my throat," The Governor tells her as he sits on his desk. "Can't imagine that surprises you," The Governor says to her.

"She wouldn't do that unless she felt threatened," Andrea tells him.

"She makes people uncomfortable. Some people want her to leave, and I don't want that. It's ugly out there, and it's getting worse every day. But she put my back against the wall here," The Governor tells her.

"What are you saying?" Andrea asks.

"I'm saying what works out there doesn't work in here. You know, we're not barbarians," The Governor tells her. Andrea nods and leaves.

Andrea walks into their room, and Michonne looks up. "We got to talk," Andrea says to her as she shuts the door.

"We got to go," Michonne says as she starts to pack.

"The Governor told me what happened," Andrea says as Michonne continues to pack. "Michonne, you can't do things like this. "You're freaking people out. You're freaking me out," Andrea tells her as she walks closer. Michonne doesn't stop packing.

"The northeast wall is guarded by some girl. We can escape there after dark," Michonne tells Andrea as she hands her a bag.

"We are not prisoners here," Andrea tells her as she throws the bag down.

"No one who comes here leaves," Michonne tells her.

"What are you talking about? It's safe. There's food. There's shelter. There's people for god's sake," Andrea says.

"That's what they show you. But you can't leave unless they make you," Michonne says.

"You are not making any sense. Mich, maybe you need to sit for a minute," Andrea says as she walks closer to her friend.

"You need to trust me," Michonne says.

"And you need to give me more to go on. We got a good thing going here," Andrea says.

"I thought this was temporary," Michonne says to her friend.

"And I think we need this. I want to give this place a real shot," Andrea says.

"I tried," Michonne says as she turns around.

"Breaking into houses? That is not trying. That is sabotaging," Andrea turns around and looks at Andrea.

"This place is not what they say it is," Michonne says to her friend.

The Prison

T-dog Charlie and Bobby walk through the tunnels with their guns and flashlight raised. They walk across walkers that were all dead. All the walkers around them were dead. They turn a corner and see Travis with his ax that was in a walker's head. "Travis," Bobby says. T-dog walks closer as Charlie and Bobby stay back.

"Everybody's worried about you. You shouldn't be in here," T-dog says to him. Travis turns and looks at them. "Come on out," T-dog says as he looks at him. T-dog walks closer to him. T-dog walks in front of him. "You don't have to do this all by yourself. Okay? Our cellblock is cleared. We just close off all the doors again. Travis, why don't you just come on out with me. "Okay?" T-dog says. He put his hand on Travis. Travis grabs him and pushes him into the wall. T-dog holds his hand up to stop Bobby and Charlie. "Yeah. Yeah. It's me," T-dog says to Travis, who looks at him. Travis grabs T-dog and throws him back. Charlie and Bobby stop him from falling. Travis then walks away. Bobby Charlie and T-dog watch him before they leave.

In an open field

A truck pulls up to a pit. The truck back up. The men walk over to the pit. "Hey, all right," Sam says as he looks into the pit. "We got us a bite. Yeah, we got us some. Let's hook 'em up," Sam says. They use a net to pull the walkers up. They then pull the truck forward. Sam walks over to the net and grabs it as Milton comes over. "Look what we got here. Oh, Yeah. Come get it," Sam says. The walker tries to bite Sam. "Whoa. Look at this one. It's too little. We're gonna have to kill it," Sam says.

"Hold on. There's something interesting in its eyes," Milton says.

"so don't kill it?" Martinez asks.

"It's a maybe for me," Milton says. Sam grabs a snag pull.

"Here you go. Get your hands dirty for once, Huh?" Sam says to Milton as he throws him the snap pull. "All right, come on. Come on down. Let 'em down now," Sam says as they lower the net to the ground so the walkers can get out. "Come on, Milty," Sam says to him. Milton tries to grab the walker but can't, so the walker grabs him and bites his arm, which was protected. Martinez grabs the walker. "Oh! Oh, Man! I'll tell you what. I take back anything I said about that jacket. Come here. Let me see her," Sams says. He grabs the walker and stabs it in the head with his knife. Martinez grabs another one.

"Sam, check this one out. He's almost as ugly as you," Martinez says.

"Holy shit! Yeah, he's a mean one, huh. Look at him. Yeah, now get him down now. Come on, get him down," Sam says as he pulls the walker down. Sam uses his knife to hold the walkers month open. He then uses a pair of pliers to pull out one of the walker's teeth.

With Merle and Adam

Merle and Adam pull up the shopping center. Merle turns off the bike. "Company's close stay tight," Merle tells him as he grabs his crossbow. Adam nods as they walk through a gate and into the playground and head to the door. Adam breaks the window as Merle watches. Adam climbs through. Adam starts to gather the bottles as Merle comes in. They go out into the hall and walk down them with their flashlights raised. They hear noises and head for the room. Merle opens the gate, his flashlight in his mouth, and his crossbow raised. Adam grabs the handle and pulls the door open to reveal a possum. Merle shoots the possum. "Hello, dinner," Merle says.

"I'm not putting that in my bag," Adam says as Merle grabs the possum. Adam opens a cabinet that has the formula. Adam grabs them and puts them in his bag. They leave after.

Woodbury

Andrea and Michonne walk through the streets. Their bags on their shoulders. "Hey, girl, Where y'all off to in such a hurry?" Sam asks as he gets up. Andrea turns around. Michonne turns them around, and they keep walking. Sam runs in front of them. "Y'all breaking my hear running away like that," Sam says to them as they stop.

"We're leaving," Michonne says.

"It's almost curfew. I'd have to arrange an escort. I mean, the party's still going on," Sam says. The two women look at her.

"All right. Wait here a second," Sam says as he walks over to Martinez. "Martinez. Come here," Sam says to him. Martinez bents down and looks at Sam.

"Listen up, bro," Sam to Martinez. Andrea walks over to them.

"The Governor told us we were free to come and go whenever we liked," Andrea says to the two. Sam looks at him.

"Sweetheart, nothing personal here, but you're gonna have to step back," Sam says to Andrea, who looks at him for a moment before he walks back to Michonne.

"See? There's always a reason why we can't leave yet," Michonne says.

"Clear," Martinez says.

"Now if I were y'all, I'd find some shelter before nightfall," Sam says to them. Sam opens the gate for them. Andrea looks at Michonne.

"They knew we were coming. This was all for show," Michonne says to Andrea.

"Do you hear yourself? How can you know that? And why would they bother?" Andrea asks.

"Ladies," Sam says.

"Close the gates," Andrea says.

"No," Michonne says.

"I practically begged The Governor to let you stay," Andrea whispers to Michonne.

"I didn't ask for that," Michonne whispers back.

You didn't have to. That's what friends do for each other," Andrea whispers.

"It goes both ways," Michonne says back.

"So you want to run around out there with walkers on chains eating twigs? Is that right?" Andrea asks.

"We held our own," Michonne says.

"Eight months. Eight months on the road moving place to place, scavenging living in a meat locker. That was no life. I'm tired. I'm tired. I don't have another eight months in me. Not light that and you I-" Andrea says but stops.

"What about me?" Michonne asks.

"I'm afraid you're gonna disappear. We always talked about this place, didn't we? A refuge. That idea is what kept us going," Andrea says to Michonne, who stares at her.

"Are you coming or not?" Michonne asks.

"Don't do this. Don't give me an ultimatum. Not after everything," Andrea says to her.

"Are you coming or not?" Michonne asks once more. Andrea looks at her. Michonne walks around, Andrea. "You'd just slow me down anyway," Michonne says to Andrea as she walks past her.

"Michonne!" Andrea yells as Michonne walks out of Woodbury. Sam shuts the gate as Michonne walks away, and Andrea watches her friend leave going back into the wild. A little bit later. Andrea was sitting on a bench by herself. The Governor came over and sat by her.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with your friend. Weird to lose someone by their own choice. Though those days had gone. Not sure it will make you feel better, but I'm sure you could use a drink. Some company. Something to take your mind off of it for a bit. Come on," The Governor says. Andrea stands up and grabs his shoulder.

The Prison

Glenn was up in the watchtower. Daryl had gone back to the prison. "Guys their back," Glenn yells down to Victor Axel and Oscar. They yell as they lead the walkers away. Glenn shoots the walkers. Oscar pulls the gate open. Merle and Adam right in, and Oscar shuts the gate.

In the Prison, Daryl was sitting with Lori while Amy and Carl were taking a break and sitting with the group. He hears the door open in the resting area. He knew that Merle and Adam were back. He looks up and sees Lori's eyes were open. "Hey," Daryl says to her.

"Hey, Where's the baby?" Lori asks.

"She's down with the others. Merle and Adam had just gotten back from a run for formula," Daryl tells her.

"Help me stand up," Lori says. Daryl nods and helps her up. "Who did we lose?" Lori asks as she stands up.

"Ofelia Chris and Carol," Daryl tells Lori, who nods as they walk out of the cell. They walk in to see Merle feeding the baby. "You like that? Huh? Little ass-kicker," Merle says. Everybody laughs.

"Great name," Lori says. Carl and Amy stand and turn around Carl runs over and hugs his mom. Amy hugs her girlfriend. Daryl turns around and walks into Daniel's cell. Daniel was sitting on his bed.

"I'm sorry," Daryl says. Daniel looks up at him.

"It wasn't your fault," Daniel says.

"It was I left Andrew alive," Daryl says.

"I don't blame you. My daughter wouldn't either," Daniel says.

"Come join us. Lori's awake," Daryl says to him. Daniel nods as he stands up.

"Let me go grab Dean," Daniel says. Daryl nods as he walks away. Daniel walks into Dean's cell.

"If she saw us, she would kill us," Daniel says. Dean looks at him and laughs.

"Yeah, she would," Dean says.

"The group is all together, and Lori's awake come on," Daniel says to him. Dean nods as he stands up. They two walk into the resting area. Lori holds her baby and feeds her with the bottle. They have had a hard couple of days. For now, everything was ok. They had peace and could live a little. They were enjoying it while they could.

Woodbury

Andrea and The Governor walk through a crowd. There were seats where they sit at the tome of with the rest of Woodbury's people. The Governor greets his people. "It's a little loud," Andrea says to him as everybody cheers. Lights come on, and everybody stands up and cheers. Everybody besides Andrea. They were walkers standing. Four walkers stood as Martinez comes out in a hoodie. Sam follows him. They stand in the middle of the four walkers. Everybody was chanting Sam's name.

"I'm gonna kick his ass one-handed. The hell with it. No-handed," Sam says. They both take off their jackets. They walkers try to grab them. Everybody cheers. Sam and Martinez start to fight. Sam starts to talk. Martinez comes up behind him and elbows him. They continue to fight as Sam kicks a walker. A whistle blows. They pull the chain. The walkers come in closer to the two men. Sam and Martinez keep fighting. Andrea starts to leave.

"Hey, Hey! Where are you going?" The Governor asks.

"What the hell is this?" Andrea asks.

"It's a way to blow off steam," The Governor tells her.

"Blow off steam? You go for a job to blow off steam. This is sick," Andrea says to him.

"Look around. Everybody's having a great time," The Governor says.

"It's barbaric," Andrea says. The Governor pulls her closer, and they both sit down.

"It's staged. Yeah, we pull out the biter's teeth. It's all for show," The Governor tells her.

"That's crazy. This is your reason for keeping walkers around?" Andrea asks.

"People need entertainment," The Governor defends himself.

"So, your solution is gladiator fights?" Andrea asks.

"We're reducing these things. We're controlling them. We're shining a light on the monster under the bed. It's fun. It makes people feel better about the whole thing," The Governor says.

"It's a slippery slope. You're teaching them that walkers aren't dangerous," Andrea says.

"We're teaching them not to be afraid," The Governor says as the fight continues.

The Prison

Morgan walks into the field and lays a flower down on Carol's grave before he walks away.

Travis was sitting against a pike. Travis hears his son talking. Travis then hears a front. He gets up and walks over a walker's body. He walks over to the phone. He grabs the phone. "Hello?" Travis says.

That took a while. I hope you guys enjoy this longer chapter. I'm really trying to get back in the swing of things. Sorry for any grammar issues. This chapter set up some stories, and I am very excited about a lot of this season. I have a lot of fun stories. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I hope to see some reviews, suggestions, or comments. Thanks for reading. Until next time.


	41. Chapter 40-The Phone

Chapter 40-The phone

Sam and a few more of the Governor's men were walking through the woods. They walk into a clearing that had a walker's body part lined up.

"She did this," One of the men say

"It means something, the way it's all set up like that," Sam says as they all look at the body parts.

"The Governor was right to send us out," Tim says as Sam crouches down.

"Damn straight, Tim. We're doing a righteous public service," Sam says.

"Go back," Neil says. The other three men turn and look at him.

"What?" Tim asks.

"The arms are a G. The legs make an O., And that's a back. It says, "Go back," Neil says. Sam starts to laugh and clap.

"This is to good. Look at this. She sent us a biter-gram y'all," Sam says as he laughs.

"I don't believe this is happening," Neil says. Sam turns around.

"Hey, hey! You knock it off," Sam says as he grabs Neil's shirt. "What the hell's wrong with you? Now the Governor chose you 'cause he thought you was ready. I want you to succeed, I do. But if you keep announcing to the world that you're pissing your pants, I'm gonna have to smash your teeth in," Sam says to Neil before he lets go off his shirt and pats his chest. "Now, how do you say your last name?" Sam asks.

"Garguilo," Neil tells him.

"Well, I'm gonna keep calling you Neil. All right?" Sam asks. They then hear rustling in the forest. Everybody pulls out their handguns. "What's the deal, Michonne? Hmm? You gonna leap out of the woods one against four, all of us armed to the teeth and you with just your little pig-sticker? No, no, no, Michonne," Sam says. Michonne then falls out of the tree and cuts off Tim's head. She then stabs Crowley in the stomach. Sam shoots at her and hits Crowley's body. Michonne pulls him off her sword before she runs into the woods. Sam shoots in the lead, but she keeps running. Sam runs after her. Sam follows Michonne threw the woods. "We having fun yet?" Sam yells into the woods.

The Prison

Travis holds the phone to his ear. "Hello? Is someone there?" The woman asks.

"Yes. Yes. Who is-?" Travis starts to asks.

"Oh my god. I can't believe someone picked up. We've been calling since it all started," The woman says.

"Where are you?" Travis asks.

"I can't say," The woman says.

"You could be 1,000 miles away," Travis says.

"I'm not going to say where we are," The woman says.

"Are you someplace safe?" Travis asks.

"Yeah, and part of it is because we're careful. I can't tell you where we are, I'm sorry," The woman says.

"What makes your place so safe?" Travis asks.

"It's just away from them," The woman said.

"I'm part of a group. There are kids and a newborn baby. Would you be willing to? Could you take in others? We can pull our weight. We can help you," Travis says.

"I'd have to talk to the group," The woman says.

"Well put them on. Let me make a case," Travis says.

"Let me talk to them first," The woman says.

"Please, please don't go. Just please, we're good people here. We just need some help, and we can help you," Travis says on the verge of tears.

"I'll call back in two hours," The woman says.

"Please! You don't understand. You don't know. We're dying. We're dying here," Travis says before the line ends. Travis sets the phone down.

Lori was sitting with the baby when Glenn and Maggie came by. "You two are going on a run later, right?" Lori asks the couple who nods.

"Yeah, You need something?" Maggie asks.

"Can you see if you can find more formula. We don't know what could happen. I just want to be prepared," Lori tells them. Glenn smiles.

"Yeah, We'll find some," Glenn tells the mother who smiles. Shane and Hershel then walk into the resting room where Lori was sitting. "Ok, Momma time for you to get some rest," Shane says to Lori, who nods.

"Where's Amy?" Lori asks.

"She's outside with Jane T-dog Oscar and Daniel. She cleaning up the rest of the bodies," Hershel tells Lori, who nods. Lori hands the baby to Shane, who smiles.

"Hey, baby girl," Shane says to his daughter.

"And, Daryl?" Lori asks.

"He and Merle are fixing the bike. Everybody should be coming in to eat in about an hour. We'll wake you up," Hershel tells Lori, who nods before she heads to her cell to sleep.

Daryl and Merle were fixing the bike when Axel came over. "You guys need any help?" Axel asks.

"Yeah, here take over for me. I'm going to go check on the others," Daryl tells Axel, who nods. Daryl stands up and wipes off his hand. He walks down the hill over to Alicia Madison Nick and Beth, who were clearing the fence. Madison looks at him.

"Travis?" Madison asks.

"Nothing that I know of," Daryl tells her Madison nods.

"Spread the walkers out. We need the area around the gate to be clear," Daryl tells them. They nod as they spread out. Daryl walks into the watchtower. "Go help them move the bodies. I'll take over watch," Daryl tells Bobby, who nods. Daryl stays up in the tower for an hour. Alicia walks up there.

"Come on, it's time to eat," Alicia tells her boyfriend, who nods. Everybody was eating when the door to the tombs opens, and Travis walks in. "Everybody, ok?" Travis asks.

"Yeah, we are," Madison tells him.

"What about you?" Dale asks.

"I cleared out the boiler block," Travis tells them.

"How many were there?" Nick asks him.

"I don't know a dozen two dozen. I have to get back. I just wanted to check on Madison," Travis says.

"Travis, we can take out the bodies," Jim says.

"You don't have to," T-dog tells him.

"No, I do," Travis says.

"You have a gun and a knife?" Daryl asks him.

"Yeah," Travis tells him. Travis looks around.

"Where are Axel Carol and Ofelia?" Travis asks.

"We cleared the boiler room. Axel is trying to fix it in case of an emergency. Carol and Ofelia didn't make it out of the attack," Daryl tells him. Travis nods before he leaves.

"Daryl Me and Maggie were going to go on a run later for supplies we could use some more ammo. Lori asked us to look for formula," Glenn tells Daryl, who nods.

"Ok, We look for food and formula mainly. We have enough ammo. We could use food," Daryl tells Glenn, who nods.

"Some of us need to sweep the lower levels," Shane says.

"I can," Merle says.

"I'll come," Oscar says.

"Me to," Morgan says.

"Me to," Carl says.

"Ask your mom first," Merle says. Carl looks at Lori.

"Be safe and listen to Merle and Oscar," Lori tells her son, who nods.

"Ok, Let's finish eating," Daryl says.

The woods

Sam walks back to Niel and sees him on his knees, crying. "Let's go. She's hit. Slowed her down," Sam says as he reloads his gun.

"Tim and Crowley, they-," Niel starts to say.

"We're close to the red zone. Them shots just pulled every biter in this area our way. Let's go. Get up," Sam says to Neil, who was hyperventilating. "Neil!" Sam says as he kicks Neil on his back and puts his foot on his chest. "Now you're gonna rise to the occasion, son. Some serious shit's going down. I need you here you read me, amigo. I don't want you to die," Sam says to Neil with his foot still on Neil's chest.

"Yes. Yes," Neil says. Sam takes his foot off Neil's chest.

"Get up. Now you know we don't ever let our own turn. Never," Sam tells Neil before he stabs Crowley in the face with his hand knife.

"Come on. Just do it," Sam says to Neil, who pulls his knife out and stabs Tim's head with his knife. "Atta boy. Come on, let's get going. She ain't running. She's hunting. So are we," Sam says Neil stands up and starts to walk. "There we go," Sam says as they move forward.

Woodbury

Andrea was watching the people in Woodbury play games. "You know you can join in. They don't bite. That's kind of the whole idea of the place," The Governor tells her.

"Seems like you also encourage people to punch people in the face. The arena," Andre says to him.

"You didn't like that much, huh?" The Governor asks.

"No, not so much, but I get it. Listen, I want to ask you something," Andrea says to him.

"No," The Governor says.

Okay," Andrea says as she walks past him.

"Hold on. How do you get it?" The Governor asks as he walks behind her.

"I'm not gonna tell you how to run your town," Andrea says to him as she walks.

"This is our town. You stayed. You're part of this now, so tell me," The Governor says. Andrea stops turns around and sighs.

"If it's an escape, I don't think it's the right one. It's brutality for fun, and I think the world's brutal enough already," Andrea tells him.

"It really bothered you, huh?" The Governor asks.

"But I do want to be here," Andrea tells him.

"So, what were you saying before I made you condemn our sadistic way of life?" The Governor asks him with a smirk.

"I want to contribute. Everyone else does," Andrea tells him.

"Well, Robbie could use some help in the food distr-" The Governor was saying.

"I want to work the wall. I'm a good shot. I want to stay that way," Andrea interrupted him.

"Can you use a bow?" The Governor asks.

"I can learn," Andrea says.

"Well, I can get somebody to teach you," The Governor says. Andrea smiles.

The Prison

Travis was putting nuts on the phone. He picks up the phone and sighs. He sets the phone down. The phone rings right after Travis sets it down. Travis grabs the phone. "Hello?" Travis says.

"You, the guy she was talking to?" The man asks.

"Yes," Travis says.

"And you want to come where we are?" The man asks.

"She said it was safe," Travis says.

"It is. No attacks, no one's been bit, no one's died no one's turned, no one's gone crazy," The man says.

"Yes, we want to come where you are," Travis says.

"You could be dangerous. Have you killed anybody?" The man asks.

"Yes, people who threatened me or threatened my group," Travis tells him.

"How many people have you killed?" The man asks.

"A few. They attacked our farm," Travis tells him. "They killed one of us. We killed them," Travis tells him.

"How did you lose your son?" The man asks.

"How do you know I had a son?" Travis asks.

"You have a fiance and a soon to be step-son and step-daughter. Tell me how you have your son," The man says.

"I don't want to talk about it," Travis says. The line then ends, "Hello? No," Travis says before he moves back and kicks the bench. "No," Travis says as he kicks the bench again. Travis then puts the phone back down.

T-dog walks into Lori's cell with some water. Lori looks up at him. "Here's some water. Hershel asked me to bring this to you," T-dog says to Lori, who smiles and grabs the water.

"Thank you," Lori says.

"How are you feeling?" T-dog asks her.

"I'm ok. I hate that Hershel is keeping me on bed rest," Lori says.

"You have to regain your strength," T-dog tells her.

"How did the walkers get in?" Lori asks.

"Daryl left one of the prisoners to the walkers. Andrew lived and let the walkers out of the gate. Chris let them out and died. Ofelia got bit closing the gate. We found her and Chris's body. We never found Carol's," T-dog tells her.

"So that means she could still be alive," Lori says.

"I guess," T-dog says. Lori looks at him.

"What is it?" Lori asks.

"It could have been me closing that gate," T-dog says.

"It could have been any of us. It wasn't you, though, so now we keep living and make this place safe. We make this place safe to make sure Chris and Ofelia's death wasn't in vain," Lori says. "Can you find Carl and tell him to bring me the baby," Lori says to T-dog who nods. He pats his shoulder before he leaves. He finds Carl outside with the baby.

"Carl, you mom, wants her," T-dog tells Carl, who nods. Carl walks inside.

That's it for this chapter. Next time the rest of Hounded. I have been walking around the idea of T-dog and Lilly from the game. Tell me how you feel about that. Thanks for reading. Reviews and comments are always welcomed. New ideas to. Until next time.


	42. Chapter 41-Hunting

Woodbury

Andrea was on the wall with a woman learning how to use a bow. "Thanks for doing this," Andrea says to the woman.

"When the Gov asks me to do something I do it. I figure we can start tomorrow. There's a training area, some hay bales. There's even a bow you can use. It was my old one," The woman says.

"You must be pretty good," Andrea says.

"Yeah. My dad taught me. He used to take me hunting. He wanted me to be in the Olympics. This one was his. I mean, it's worth more than my care. It's awesome. So I totally killed him for it," The woman tells Andrea.

"That wasn't why you killed him," Andrea says.

"No. My dad wasn't himself. My brother wasn't either," The woman says. Andrea then sees a walker.

"Walker," Andrea says as she stands up. The woman stands up.

"Cool. Watch this," The woman says as she tries to kill the walker. She grabs another arrow an misses.

"I got it," Andrea says. She walks over to the side of the wall.

"We're not supposed to go over the wall," The woman tells Andrea, who jumps down her knife in her hand. Andrea walks over to the walker and knocks it down before she stabs it in the head. "What the hell was that?" The woman asks.

"That is how it's done," Andrea tells her.

"I said I could do it. What is wrong with you? This isn't a game," The woman says to Andrea, who looks down.

The Prison

Travis was waiting by the phone when he heard a noise. Travis pulls out his gun and looks at the stairs where he sees Dale. He holsters his gun. Daryl follows behind Dale. Dale gets to the bottom of the stairs. "May I?" Dale asks as he nods towards the chair. Travis walks over to the chair, grabs it, and sets it down in front of Dale before he turns to Daryl.

"Why you here?" Travis asks.

"Nobody should be down here alone," Daryl tells him as Dale sits down.

"Still feel it. I'm wiggling my toes right now. I"m a ghost from the knee down," Dale tells him.

"I'm sorry," Daryl says. Travis nods.

"You saved my life, Daryl," Dale tells the man.

"He wasn't scared when he left all he wanted to do was make sure we made it. We all own him our lives. Take your time whatever you need," Dale says to Travis before he turns to Daryl. "Both of you. You carried us. You didn't let us give up. You got us here," Dale says to Daryl.

"It's not enough," Daryl says.

"It isn't safe enough," Travis says.

"There isn't anywhere else. I know you both want to get away from this, but we've run already," Dale says.

"I got a call," Travis says.

"What?" Daryl and Dale ask.

"Someone called. On this phone," Travis says as he puts the phone beside Daryl and Dale. "A woman. She was young. She was part of a group. She said they had a safe place," Travis says. Dale grabs the phone and puts it up to his ear. "They said they were just dialing numbers and I picked up. She said they'd be calling back," Travis tells him. Dale puts the phone down. "If it sounds right, I want you to talk them into taking us in," Travis says to Daryl, who looks at him.

"Did she say where they were?" Daryl asks.

"No, but it doesn't matter. If it's safe, we should get there.

"Don't tell the rest of the group not yet," Daryl says. Travis nods.

"I'll sit here with you. That's something I'm pretty good at nowadays," Dale says.

"No," Travis says. Dale nods.

"All right," Dale says as he stands up. Dale and Daryl then leave. They were walking through the tunnels when Dale looked at Daryl. "Do you believe him?" Dale asks.

"Nah, I think somethings wrong maybe a hallucination nobody is calling on that damn phone," Daryl tells him as they walk back towards the cell block.

The Woods

Sam and Neil were moving through the woods, looking for Michonne. Both of them had their guns out as they come into a small clearing. They stop as they look around the woods. Michonne tries to slash them from behind. Sam grabs Neil and throws him on the ground. Neil stills get cut on the chest, not a deep slash, though. Michonne tries to swing again. Sam uses his knife to stop Michonne from stabbing him. He throws Michonne katana out of her hand and tries to hit her. Michonne falls to the ground dodging the hit. Michonne kicks Sam in the balls and then the face. Sam then falls on top of her and rolls beside her. Neil holds his bleeding side. Sam's nose was also bleeding. Sam looks and sees three walkers that trie to grab him. He grabs one and throws it to the side. He uses his knife to hold off the second one and the third one heads for Michonne. Michonne crawls back and grabs her katana. She swings at the walker and cuts it's stomach open. The walker's blood and guts fall on Michonne. Sam holds his walker. Blood starts to come out of the walker's mouth from Neil, stabbing it in the head. Sam then stabs the walker that he threw in the head. Sam turns and sees the walker Michonne was fighting dead and Michonne nowhere in sight.

The Prison

Merle Carl Oscar Morgan and Shane, who joined them las second, walked through the prison with their flashlights raised. Merle looks at a door that was moving. "Check it out. Must have missed it last night," Oscar says.

"It's probably just one or two of 'em. Don't look. They got much fight. They ain't going nowhere," Merle tells them.

"We'll take care of it on the way back," Shane tells him. They start to walk forwards. Shane Merle and Carl upfront while Morgan and Oscar stay back.

"How's Daryl doing?" Carl asks as they walk through the hall and check the doors.

"He's managing. I think he's just trying to distract himself. He thinks it's his fault that Ofelia Chris and Carol are dead," Shane tells the kid.

"Why?" Carl asks.

"Because he didn't kill Andrew himself, which led to him letting the walkers go," Merle tells him.

"He couldn't have known Andrew would have survived or done that," Carl says.

"Try telling him that," Shane says to Carl as they move forward.

I was planning on finishing Hounded, but my wifi is fucked, and so I just wrote this as fast as possible. I hope by tomorrow my wifi will be fixed and I can write the rest of Hounded. I hope you guys understand and are ok with this short chapter. As always, I hope to see some comments or reviews or suggestions. Thanks for reading until next time.


	43. Chapter 42-Kidnapping

Chapter 42-Kidnapping

Woodbury

Andrea walks up to the Governor's door and knocks. "Come in," She hears. She opens the door and walks in. She shuts the door and then looks at the Governor. She starts to walk towards him. "I know why you want to see me," Andrea says as she walks towards his desk.

"You were told we don't go over unless we have to," The Governor says.

"I just wanted a little practice," Andrea tells him.

"Fair enough. We don't need you on the wall," The Governor tells her.

"Okay," Andrea turns to start to leave but stops. "I liked the fights," Andrea tells him. She then turns back around. "I didn't like that I like them," Andrea tells him.

"But you did. I know," The Governor tells her.

"What? How?" Andrea asks.

"Cause you walked out. You started walking out. But you stayed. Just liked you stayed right now to tell me that," The Governor says. Andrea chuckles.

"Are you saying that I like you, too?" Andrea asks.

"I think I'm growing on you," The Governor tells her. She nods.

The Woods.

"You rose to the occasion, kid. When we get back, I'm gonna get you a beer," Sam says as he grabs his gun.

"Come on. She can't have made it that far," Neil says.

"No, no, no, We're done. We're gonna grab a car, haul ass home. It's been a good day's work," Sam tells him.

"But she killed Tim and Crowley," Neil says.

"Yes, but we messed her up pretty bad. Anyway, she's head straight for the head zone. She's as good as dead," Sam says.

"What do we tell the Governor?" Neil asks.

"What the hell you think we tell him? Tell him we killed her. Like I said, man, She's as good as dead," Sam tells him.

"I'm gonna keep going," Neil says.

"She ain't right in the head. She's gonna die. Ain't worth our time. Definitely ain't worth our blood. Now let's go," Sam says to him before he starts to walk away.

"This is some serious shit. That's what you said," Neil says. Sam stops. "I'm not gonna lie to the Governor about it," Neil says. Sam turns and looks at him.

"You're right. Can't cut corners on this one. You've come along pretty quick there, kid. How do you say your name again?" Sam asks.

"Garguilo," Neil tells him.

"Garguilo," Sam says. A bird then squawks. "Hear that bird?" Sam asks. Neil looks around. Sam grabs out his gun and shoots Neil in the head. He grabs Neil's gun and holsters in. "Garguilo," Sam says as he walks away.

The Prison

The phone rings. Travis grabs it. "Hello?" Travis says.

"You didn't want to tell him how your son died," The Woman says.

"No, I just lost him, but if that's what it takes," Travis says.

"It'd be good," The Woman says.

"You should talk about it, Travis," The Woman says.

"That sounds- How do you know my name?" Travis asks. The call then ends. Travis sets the phone down.

With Michonne

Michonne was walking by a building. She looks and sees the car before she starts to walk again. That is when she hears a car coming. The car stops, and Glenn and Maggie get out. They shut the doors. Glenn opens the back door. "Clear outside," Maggie tells him.

"All right, let's take a look," Glenn says. Glenn grabs bol cutters and opens the door. Birds come out. They walk inside,

"Glenn get that duck," Maggie says.

"What?" Glenn asks.

"Get that duck," Maggie tells him.

"Are you serious?" Glenn asks.

"Yeah, A kid growing up in a prison could use some toys," Maggie says.

Woodbury

Andrea and The Governor were outside. "You were the kind of guy who waxed his car every weekend, right?" Andrea asks.

"No, I wasn't particularly proud of my car or my house or my job," The Governor says as he pours them drinks. "My dog was a wonder of stupidity. Lost a fight with a tree once," The Governor tells Andrea.

"You did this. I find it hard to believe that you didn't have a single thing that you were proud of before," Andrea says.

"I didn't say that. I had something," The Governor takes a drink. "So how long has it been? Since you had whiskey this good?" The Governor asks.

"So long, I can't remember," Andrea says.

"Well, I'm happy to forget a lot. Not just the bad stuff," The Governor says.

"Even the good times?" Andrea asks.

"I want to be here. Right now. This glass in my hand leaves in the breeze talking to you," The Governor says.

"I feel special. An audience with the Governor," Andrea says as she stands up.

"Let's just go with Philip, huh? I'm off the clock," The Governor says.

"Oh, Philip. That's better. Makes me feel less like a lobbyist," Andrea says.

"You don't have to be ashamed about liking the fight or fighting the fight. I love it. It's not the only thing, but nowadays, it's part of being alive. Really alive. Most people don't have it, what it takes to see the whole story. Being able to live with it to use it. That's why there's a hell of a lot more of them than us," The Governor says.

"Us?" Andrea asks.

"Yeah. 'Cause you have it, Andrea. You made it. So enjoy it. Eat, drink, and be merry for tomorrow we die," The Governor says as he stands. He grabs the bottle.

"I'm not planning on dying," Andrea says as he pours her a drink.

"No, neither am I. It just happens," The Governor says.

"Other things happen," Andrea says as she looks at the Governor. The Governor kisses her. He grabs the glass and sets it down.

With Glenn and Maggie

We just hit the powdered formula jackpot," Glenn says.

"Lori will be happy," Maggie says.

"I also got beans batteries, cocktail wieners, many mustards. It's a straight shot back to the prison from here. Probably make it in time for dinner," Glenn says as he puts the supplies in the car.

"I like the quiet. Back there back home, you can always hear them outside the fence no matter where you are," Maggie says Glenn looks at him.

"And where is it y'all good people are calling?" Sam asks with his gun raised Maggie and Glenn raise their guns and look at the man.

"Sam?" Glenn asks Sam laughs before he puts his gun down.

"Wow!" Sam starts to come closer.

"Stop now, Sam," Maggie says.

"You made it," Glenn says.

"Can you tell me, is my brother still alive?" Merle asks.

"Yeah, so are Adam and Bobby," Glenn tells him.

"Adam and Bobby too. Can you take me to them? I'll call it even on everything that happened on the farm," Sam says.

"That was an accident," Maggie says. Glenn looks at Sam's hand.

"You like that? Somebody made this for me. Pretty cool, huh?" Sam asks.

"We'll tell Bobby Adam and Dean that you are here, and they'll come out and meet you," Glenn tells him.

"Hold on. Just hold up," Sam says.

"Whoa. Whoa," Glenn says.

"Hey, the fact that we found each other is a miracle. Come on now. You can trust me," Sam says.

"You trust us. You stay here," Glenn says. Sam laughs. Sam then pulls out his gun and shoots, hitting the back window. Glenn comes around the car to see Sam holding. Maggie, with his gun to her head.

"Hey hold up buddy hold up," Sam says

"Let go of her. Let go of her!" Sam yells.

"Put the gun in the car right now. Put it in the car Glenn," Sam says. Glenn puts the gun in the car and puts his hands up.

"There you go. Now we're gonna go for a little drive," Sam says.

"We're not going back to our camp," Glenn says.

"No, We're going somewhere else. Get in the car Glenn! You're driving!" Sam yells. Glenn nods as he shuts the back door and gets in. He drives the car leaving the baby formula.

The Prison

Merle Carl Oscar and Morgan were still in the tunnels. Shane had left to go look for the others.

"Oh, that's what I'm talking about," Oscar says as he goes in a cell the other three look at him. Oscar grabs a pair of slippers.

"What the hell you need slippers for?" Merle asks.

"You know end of the day, relaxing," Oscar says. Merle smiles. They then hear a walker. Merle turns around and shoots it in the head with his crossbow.

Morgan looks at the walker. "Must have been at the cell at the end," Oscar says. Morgan bends down and pulls a knife out of the walker's neck. "We've checked everywhere else," Oscar says.

"That's Carol's knife," Morgan says. He wipes it on the walker.

The phone rings, and Travis looks at it. Travis walks up and grabs the phone. "How did you know my name?" Travis asks.

"Because we know you," The man says.

"How do you know me?" Travis asks.

"And you know them, Travis? The people you were talking to today, that was Liza John Jacqui," The man says.

"Chris?" Travis says. Travis sits down.

"What happened, dad. Dad, what happened?" Chris asks.

"I love you. I couldn't protect you. I made a deal with myself. I would keep you alive. I would find a place and let you live. I was gonna keep you alive. Alicia Nick Madison, and then I thought there would be time. There's never time. I love you. I couldn't protect you. It should have been me out there, not you. I should have let them away. I should be dead," Travis says

"Dad. Now you listen to me. You have a fiance and two soon to be step kids. And everybody else. I love you, dad. You need to live now. Can you do that?" Chris asks. "Dad? Dad?" Chris says. Travis sets the phone down.

Woodbury.

Sam knocks on the Governor's door and waits. The Governor opens the door. "Company?" Sam asks. The Governor steps outside and shuts the door.

"Yeah," The Governor tells him.

"We lost all three guys. Tim Crowley, the other one," Sam says.

"Garguilo," The Governor says. "Jesus," The Governor says.

"Yeah, she cut Tim down, put her sword through him. Then bitters got in the middle of it. Then I got her," Sam tells him.

"Damn. Well, we'll dress it up. Give 'em a hero's funeral. You tell a story. A supple run gone sideways. Do you have 'em? Her head the sword," The Governor says.

"We got caught in a crowd. The kid had the head. Crowley had the sword. They both got all tore up. I got something else for you, though. A guy I used to know from the farm and his pretty little girlfriend," Sam tells him.

"They know Andrea?" The Governor asks. Sam nods. "Anyone else?" The Governor asks.

"Don't know. Found them on the return trip. From the looks of 'em, they got to be set up pretty good. I'll find out where," Sam tells her before he leaves.

The prison.

Everybody was resting beside Morgan, who was still in the tunnels. Travis opens the gate. Madison looks up at him. Travis walks over to her. Madison gets up and hugs her. Daryl smiles.

Morgan was sitting by the door with the walker in front of it as the door kept being pushed. He stabbed Carol's knife in the ground. He gets up and kicks the door. He walks over to the walker and moves it. He opens the door with the knife raised and sees Carol, who looks at him. Morgan picks her up and starts to walk. Daryl Alicia Shane Merle Travis Hershel Lori Jim T-dog and Dean walk outside. Lori had the baby. Daryl Shane T-dog Alicia and Jim walk down to the fence. Daryl grabs his gun. He stops by the fence, all of them looking at Michonne, who was carrying the baby formula.

Thanks for reading. Next is the start of when the dead come walking. I have been trying to use other characters. If there is someone you want to see more or less, please tell me. I really like writing Jim and T-dog. Thanks for reading. I hope to see some reviews or comments. Until next time


	44. Chapter 43-Getting info

Chapter 43-Getting Info  
Woodbury  
Glenn was strapped to a chair in a room. Sam lays his knife down and drags it across the table. "You don't even know why you're here, do you? I didn't mean you no harm. I lowered my gun, but you raised yours. You were an asshole out there, just like you were at the farm. What y'all did, leaving me there not even looking for me people wouldn't do that to an animal," Sam says as he stands in front of Sam.

"We didn't have a choice. The place was overrun. We did our best," Glenn says.

"Well, you didn't try hard enough," Sam says. "Did Dean Adam or Bobby even try?" Sam asks.

"They did," Glenn tells him.

"Where is everybody else? Where's Jo?" Sam asks.

"She didn't make it," Glenn tells him.

"How about the rest?" Sam asks as he sits down on the table. "How about Dean Adam and Bobby? He can't tell me they're alive and then hold off on where they are. No? Well, maybe Hershel's darling daughter will help me out," Sam says. In another room, Maggie was listening in. "Tell me something when she's scared, and she's holding you close, and her trembling skin," Sam says as he presses his knife to Glenn's cheek. "Is close to you, her soft lips are touching you here, all over here, and over here," Sam says as he moves the knife around Glenn's face. "Feels good don't it? I remember you. You're were always the sneaky one, the one with nerve. You don't scare easy, do you? I like that," Sam says as he stands up and walks behind Glenn. "Now," Sam says as he holds the knife up to Glenn's face. "I want to know where my brothers and Bobby are," Sam says as he pulls the knife back into Glenn's face. He lets go of the knife and walks in front of Glenn. "I want to know where Daryl and Shane are," Sam says. Glenn then headbutts Sam in the face making his nose bleed. Sam chuckles. He then headbutt's Glenn before he starts to punch him. "Yeah. Now, I wanna know where they're hiding, where your camp is," Sam says as he grabs Glenn by his chin. "And I wanna know now," Sam says before he punches Glenn again. "I wanna know now," Sam says. He keeps punching Glenn as Maggie cries in the other room.

The prison.  
Daryl Shane T-dog Alicia and Jim all look at Michonne, who stares back at them. Alicia goes over to the gate to open it. "Should we help her?" Alicia asks.

"Yeah. Open the gate," Daryl says. As the four men run to Alicia, who was opening the gate, Michonne fights the walkers. Alicia opens the gate and goes out. She shoots the first walker. The other four come out and start to kill the walkers. "Jim T-dog grab her. Alicia grab the formula," Daryl says.

"Is she bit?" Hershel asks as he comes down. T-dog looks.

"No gunshot," T-dog says. Hershel nods. T-dog and Jim help her up and help back in the prison the others following. They all get back inside. 

"Alicia, grab a blanket. Beth water and a towel," Daryl says. Carl sets a blanket down. T-dog and Jim set her down.

"She's not coming in the cellblock," Daryl says. Beth hands Daryl water and a towel. Daryl pours the water on her. "It's all right look at me. Who are you?" Daryl asks. "Hey, it's alright," Daryl says. Michonne tries to grab for her Katana. Shane grabs it.

"No. We're not going to hurt you unless you try something stupid first, all right?" Daryl says to her.

"Daryl Shane," Morgan says as he walks in. "Who the hell is this?" Morgan asks. The whole group was watching.

"You wanna tell us your name? You wanna tell us your name?" Daryl asks.

"Y'all come on in here," Morgan says.

"Everything all right?" Shane asks.

"You're gonna wanna see this," Morgan says.

"Go ahead. Clem, grab the bag," Daryl says. The little girl nods. Daryl looks at Michonne as he holds her sword. "We'll keep this safe and sound. The doors are all locked. You'll be safe here. And we can treat that," Daryl tells her.

"I didn't ask for your help," Michonne says.

"Doesn't matter. Can't let you leave," Merle says. Merle Shane and Daryl walk past Morgan. Morgan shuts the gate as he comes in. Daryl follows Morgan into a cell. He looks inside and sees Carol. He walks over and hugs her. He lets her go, and she hugs Hershel.

"How?" Dale asks.

"Solitary," Carol tells him as she hugs the group.

"Poor thing fought her way into a cell. Must have passed out. Dehydrated," Morgan says. Carol then sees Lori holding the baby and smiles. She hugs her friend, who hands her the baby. Carol smiles as she holds her. She looks around. 

"Where's Chris?" Carol asks as she looks at Travis, who puts his head down. "I'm sorry," Carol says Travis nods. Carol holds the baby. Michonne walks the group.

Woodbury.  
The Governor puts on his robe as somebody knocks on the door. He opens the door. "Everything all right?" The Governor asks.

"I just came to tell you. Mr. Coleman, he's ready," Milton tells her.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the lab," The Governor tells him. Milton nods before he leaves. The Governor walks back into his room to Andrea changing. "Sorry about that," The Governor says to her.

"No problem. I'll be back," Andrea says as he gets dressed.

"Actually, I could use your help with something now," The Governor says.

"I said I'll be back," Andrea says.

"No. I wish it were just that," The Governor tells him.

The Prison  
Daryl Shane Hershel T-dog Lee Dale Amy Oscar Dean Merle and Bobby walk back out to Michonne. "We can tent to that wound for you, give you a little food and water, and then send you on your way. But you're gonna have to tell us how you found us and why you were carrying formula," Shane says.

"The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy and a pretty girl," Michonne tells them.

"What happened?" Oscar asks.

"Were they attacked?" Hershel asks.

"They were taken," Michonne tells him.

"Taken? By who?" Daryl says.

"By the same son of a bitch who shot me," Michonne says.

"Hey, these are our people. Now!" Daryl says as he grabs her leg. Michonne stands up. Merle Amy and Lee aim their guns at her.

"Don't you ever touch me again," Michonne says to him.

"You'd better start talking. You're gonna have a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound," Merle says.

"Find 'em yourself," Michonne says. Daryl lays his hand on Merle's crossbow. His brother Lee and Amy all lower their weapons.

"You came here for a reason," Bobby says.

"There's a town. Woodbury. About 75 survivors. I think they were taken there," Michonne says.

"A whole town?" Oscar asks.

"It's run by this guy who calls himself the Governor pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type," Michonne tells him.

"He got muscle?" Dean asks.

"Paramilitary wannabes. They have armed sentries on every wall," Michonne tells him.

"You know a way in?" Daryl asks.

"The place is secure from walkers, but we could slip our way through," Michonne tells him.

"How'd you know how to get here?" Amy asks.

"They mentioned a prison said which direction it was in, that it was a straight shot," Michonne tells them.

"This is Hershel, the father of the girl who was taken. He'll take care of that," Daryl says before they leave. Michonne stares at Amy. 

"What?" Amy asks. Daryl stops and looks at her.

"You look like somebody I know," Michonne tells her.

"What was her name?" Amy asks as she walks closer.

"Andrea," Michonne tells her. Amy's eyes widened. Daryl looks at her.

"Andrea's in Woodbury?" Daryl asks.

"You're your sister," Michonne says. Amy nods. Daryl looks at the woman.

"Hershel patch her up. Amy, we will get her back," Daryl tells Amy, who nods as they leave to plan.

There's the chapter. The way this week will work is Monday and Wednesdays the road ahead and Sins of a family. Tuesday and Thursday Dying hope. Thanks for reading as always any ideas or suggestions are welcomed. Until next time


	45. Chapter 44-Leaving

Chapter 44-Leaving  
Woodbury  
Glenn was bleeding out his mouth after Sam had beaten him. "I gotta hand it to you, a lot tougher than I remember. No surprise, you lasted this long. Shoot, I figured the way you all abandoned people, they would have left you behind by now. But he didn't do that, did he? So tell me, where y'all been at?" Sam asks.

"It's just a matter of time before they come looking," Glenn tells him.

"I'll bake a cake with pink frosting. Would they like that? Ain't nobody coming," Sam says.

"Daryl is Shane is and when they get here--," Glenn was saying.

"They're gonna do nothing, not if they want you and Bo Peep back. Think I'm in this by myself?" Sam asks.

"You can't take us all. There's too many of us," Glenn says.

"There ain't a pair of nuts between the whole pussy lot of you," Sam says.

"We've been on the road, not hiding in some dungeon. Daryl Shane Dale Jim Andrea," Glenn lies. Sam smiles.

"Really. Is that right?" Sam asks.

The Prison  
Hershel was stitching up Michonne as Clem and Carl watched her. "Thank you," Michonne says to Hershel. Inside the cell block, Adam looks at Daryl.

"How do you know we can trust her?" Adam asks.

"This is Maggie and Glenn. Why are we even debating?" Beth asks.

"We ain't. I'll go after them," Merle says.

"Well, this place sounds pretty secure. You can't go alone," Daryl says.

"I'll go," Beth says.

"Me too," Axel says.

"I'm in," Oscar says.

"No, Axel, Beth stay here. Me, Dean, Jim, Oscar, Lee, and T-dog will go. Shane, Merle, and Alicia will stay here just in case anything happens," Daryl says.

"My sister's there," Amy says.

"Andrea's in Woodbury?" Lori asks.

"Yeah. Amy, stay here. We will bring her back," Daryl tells her Amy nods.

"Everybody get ready," Daryl tells them as he leaves.

Outside they were loading the van. "I got the flashbangs, and I got the tear gas. You never know what you're gonna need," Lee says. Oscar nods as he loads more weapons in the van. Lee looks at Merle and Alicia as they load weapons. "We'll bring him back safe," He tells them and they nod. Beth opens the gate. 

"Wasn't this place overrun?" Michonne asks Beth.

"It was," She tells her. Michonne nods. Daryl kisses Alicia, and hugs Shane and Merle before they leave the prison. Lori looks at Carl.

"Merle's still calling her Ass-Kicker," Carl tells his mom.

"I know," Lori tells him.

"I've been thinking, what should we really call her?" Carl asks.

"What do you think?" Lori asks.

"Remember my third-grade teacher Mrs. Mueller," Carl asks Lori nods. "Her first name was Judith. Do you think that's a good name?" Carl asks.

"I think that's a great name. Judith it is. Come on, let's head in," Lori says as they walk in the prison.

Sorry for the short chapter, I'm not home right now, and I just made this quickly. I hope you understand. Suggestions are always welcomed. Until next time.


	46. Chapter 45-Showing his true colors

Chapter 45-Showing his true colors  
Andrea walks into a building with The Governor, who shuts the door behind her. There was music on as Milton took glasses off an old man. The Governor walks forward. Milton looks at them. The Governor bends down by the man. "Hey. Mr. Coleman, this is Andrea," The Governor tells the man. "Milton will bring you up to speed. I'll see you for dinner," The Governor tells Andrea before he turns back to Mr. Coleman. "Thank you for this. You're doing us a great service," The Governor says to him before he leaves.

"So, what exactly are you--?" Andrea starts to ask.

"Could you cue up the first song on record?" Milton asks, interrupting her. Andrea nods as she walks over. "On my mark," Milton tells her. Milton starts making a bowl ring. Andrea stops the music. Milton stops and Andrea turns back on the music. "My name is Milton Mamet. Please raise your right hand off the bed if you recognize any of the following statements to be true: Your name is Michael Coleman," Milton says. Mr. Coleman raises his hand. "You were married to Betty Coleman," Milton says as he shows him a picture. Mr. Coleman raises his hand. "Your children were Michael Jr. and Emily," Milton says as he shows him another picture. Mr. Coleman raises his hand. "Very good," Milton says. Mr. Coleman grabs his hand. Milton leads over to him. Mr. Coleman whispers something to him.

"What did he say?" Andrea asks.

"He asked if I could keep it playing while we wait," Milton says as he sits. Andrea sits too while they wait for Mr. Coleman to die.

\------

Glenn was trying to get out of his chair when Sam came in with a walker on a snagpoll. "All righty, I want you to imagine how I felt fighting my way off that farm one-handed," Sam says as he brings the walker closer. "Walkers chomping at me every step of the way. Last chance. Where's your group?" Sam asks. Glenn says nothing. "All right suit yourself. You're a pretty good snack for this fella," Sam says as he pulls the walker back to the door. "but you know what they say, he's gonna be hungry again in an hour," Sam says before he lets go of the walker and shuts the door. 

Glenn tries to break out of the chair as the walker comes closer. Glenn kicks the walker and his chair falls to the ground. The walker also falls. Glenn turns his chair and stands up. He runs into a bunch of suitcases and knocks them over, making the walker fall. He grabs a metal bed frame and starts to hit the chair into the wall. He pushes himself up to the bed frame to stop the walker. The walker reaches through and tries to grab Glenn. He pulls the bed frame, which makes the walker fall; the bed frame falling on top of the walker. The walker moves it and Glenn pushes the table into the walker. 

He starts to run the back of the chair into the wall. He keeps running back until he breaks the chair. He uses the tape to stop the walker from biting him. He hits it and then moves his arm and stabs a piece of wood into the walker’s eye. The walker falls to the ground as Glenn shouts.

\------

The music keeps playing as Milton looks at Andrea. "After Mr. Coleman passes, we'll restrain him. He'll reanimate. I'll ask the questions again, record his responses. I need you to end the subject's reanimated state," Milton tells her as he comes over. "I've been trying to determine whether trace memory and human consciousness exist after the subject has transformed, but I have no baseline to work off of till now. Prostate cancer. We didn't have the resources to treat him, so he volunteered to be the test subject. He's been very cooperative. He's a remarkable man," Milton tells her as they both sat.

"You're close?" Andrea asks.

"We spent a lot of time together. The song, the ringing bowl, the questions; we've done that a few dozen times. These are cues that will hopefully linger in his unconscious mind even after he's died," Milton says.

"There is no unconscious mind, Milton. When they turn, they become monsters. That's all. Whoever they once were is gone," Andrea says as she thinks about her friends.

"We'll see," Milton says as he gets up.

"You haven't seen this before, have you? The transformation," Andrea says.

"No," Milton tells her.

"Nobody in your family was--?" Andrea asks.

"I'm an only child. My parents died when I was young," Milton tells her.

"Weren't you with anybody when everything went down?" Andrea asks as he comes back over.

"I telecommuted to work. I never really...," Milton says before he checks on Mr. Coleman, who had died. Milton nods as they move the blanket off him and restrain him as the music goes on. Andrea helps him.

The Governor walks over to Sam. "So they know Andrea," The Governor says.

"But they don't know she's here," Sam says.

"But they do know your brother," The Governor says.

"Yeah," Sam says.

"Their people may come for 'em," The Governor says.

"Maybe," Sam says.

"He won't break, say where his people are?" The Governor asks.

"He's a tough son of a bitch. Picked that walker apart in minutes," Martinez says.

"Maybe a winter in the sticks put some hair on his balls," Sam says.

"We'll need him for leverage if his people come. What you try to kill him for?" Martinez asks.

"He pissed me off," Sam tells him.

"What's the girl say?" The Governor asks.

"I was just about to go talk to her next," Sam says.

"I'll take care of it," The Governor says before he walks inside.

With Daryl's group  
Daryl pulls the car over on the side of the road. Daryl, Michonne, Lee, Dean, T-dog, Jim, and Oscar step out of the van. T-dog, Jim, and Oscar walk to the back to grab the supplies they brought. "They have patrols. We're better off on foot," Michonne says.

"How far? Night's coming," T-dog says.

"It's a mile, maybe two," Michonne says. A walker comes up from behind them. They all grab their weapons before they head into the woods. Daryl, Oscar, and T-dog hang in the back while Dean, Jim, and Lee walk with Michonne. 

"So, what's the plan?" Oscar asks.

"Glenn and Maggie are the main objectives. We make sure we get them out," Daryl says.

"What about Andrea?" T-dog asks.

"If she's been here, that means she's with them. We'll try, but we make sure we get Glenn and Maggie," Daryl says. They keep walking when they hear walkers. "Down," Daryl says. They all bend down as walkers come out of the woods. "Get in formation, no gunfire," Daryl says as he pulls out his hatchet. He swings it down on a walker and pushes it down. They start to move back. 

"There's too many of them," Jim says. Daryl kills another as they run through the woods. They see a cabin.

"In there," Daryl says. They run into the cabin and crouch down. "Keep it down," Daryl says.

"That smell," Lee says as they check the place.

"What the hell is that?" Oscar asks as they look a dead animal.

"It's got to be a fox or what's left of one," Daryl says before they see that its a dog. "Guess Lassie went home," Daryl says. The walker starts to grab at the back door. The bed moves and Daryl pulls off the sheets. A man gets up. 

"Who the hell are you?" The man asks.

"We don't mean you any harm," Daryl tells him.

"Get outta my house!" The man shouts.

"Okay. We will, but we can't right now," Daryl says.

"Now!" The man shouts.

"Shut him up," Michonne says.

"Get out right now!" The man shouts.

"There are walkers outside," Daryl says. The man looks around.

"I'll call the cops!" The man shouts

"I am a cop," Daryl lies. "Now I need you to lower your gun," Daryl says as he puts his weapon on the ground. "Don't do anything rash. Everything's fine. Let's just take this nice and slow, okay?" Daryl asks. The man cocks his rifle and puts it up to Daryl's face. 

"Show me your badge," The man says.

"All right. It's in my pocket. Now I'm just gonna reach down nice and slow," Daryl says as he reaches towards his pocket while the man watches. Daryl hits the gun, making the man shoot. The man drops his gun as Daryl puts him in a chokehold. The man bites Daryl's hand and starts to run. Michonne stabs him the back killing him. They look at him for a moment before they grab his body, throw it to the walkers, and leave.

Woodbury.  
Mr. Coleman opens his eyes and starts to moan. "It's happening," Andrea tells him. Andrea walks over to the record player and Milton grabs the bowl. Milton nods before he starts to ring the bowl; then he stops and Andrea starts the music. 

"My name is Milton Mamet. Please raise your right hand off the bed if you recognize any of the following statements to be true: Your name is Michael Coleman," Milton says. Mr. Coleman does nothing. "You were married to Betty Coleman," Milton says as he raises the picture. Mr. Coleman tries to bite him, "Your children were Micheal Jr. and Emily," Milton says as he raises the picture. "Did you see that? He responded," Milton says.

"Their fingers move. That could be anything," Andrea says.

"No, he can't raise his hand. It's the angle. I want to try again without the restraints," Milton says.

"No," Andrea says.

"We may have tethered his consciousness. We have to try," Milton says.

"No," Andrea says.

"I know what happens if the subject comes for us. That's what you're here for," Milton says.

"As soon as we pull the restraints, he'll lunge," Andrea says. Milton starts to do it himself as Andrea grabs her knife.

"My name is Milton Mamet, please raise your right hand--" Milton is cut off by Mr. Coleman grabbing at him. Andrea stabs him in the head.

The Governor pushes Maggie into a room after Sam and Martinez walk inside. Maggie had no shirt on. Glenn was about to lunge, but Martinz pointed his gun at Maggie. Glenn drops the leg. "We're through with games. Now, one of you is gonna give up your camp," The Governor says. He aims the gun at Maggie before he points it at Glenn.

"The Prison," Maggie says.

"The one near Nunez?" Sam asks.

"That place is overrun," Martinez says.

"We took it," Maggie says.

"How many are you?" The Governor asks.

"31," Maggie says.

The Governor nods before they leave. Maggie hugs Glenn and cries as they leave. Sam looks at them before he leaves and shuts the door.

The Governor, Sam, Milton, and Martinz were in his house. "31 people," The Governor says.

"That's deep in the red zone. They could do it," Milton says.

"That means a pretty sizable force has moved into our back yard. They have done something we couldn't do. They did," The Governor says, not knowing that the group was just outside Woodbury. "Your brother might be out there right now, searching for them. Makes me wonder where your loyalty lies," The Governor says to Sam.

"Here," Sam says.

"You two get a small group and scout this prison. I want to know exactly what we're dealing with," The Governor says as he sits down and they leave. 

Daryl looks at the walker and then the wall knowing that a fight is coming.

Thanks for reading. I changed the rating. I didn't write the Maggie scene. I hate it and think it's disrespectful for Maggie and Lauren Cohan. There will be another update tomorrow. I thought I would be nice. I would love to see some reviews. I haven't seen any in a while. As always, suggestions are welcomed, and thanks for reading. Until next time.


	47. Chapter 46-Finding a way in

Chapter 46-Finding a way in  
Woods  
Tyreese hits a walker in the head with his hammer. Rick comes out and kills another. Rick and Tyreese start to head for the woman screaming. They run through the woods when Sasha and Tom almost hit them with their weapons. "Oh my god, Tyreese Rick," Tom says. 

"You okay?" Rick asks as they look at a walker Sasha and Tom had killed.

"We gotta keep moving. Where's everybody else?" Tyreese asks.

"They were just behind me. Is there a clearing ahead. A place to regroup?" Sasha asks.

"We didn't get very far. There might be a building up ahead. We thought we saw a tower past the trees," Rick says.

"Tower? What kind of tower?" Tom asks. They then hear screaming again. Donna, Ben, Allen, Carley, and Lilly and Kenny were fighting walkers. Rick, Sasha, Tyreese, and Tom run over to them.

"This way," Rick says. They start to move Allen and Donna help, Ben. They start to run through the woods Donna in the back. Rick slams his Machete down onto a walker's head. He pulls it out. As they start to run, a walker grabs Donna's arm and bites her. She screams in pain. 

"Mom," Ben yells Allen goes back and hits the walker. The others stop as Allen helps Donna. Kenny helps him as they start to move again. They run through the woods until they reach a building. They see that some of the fence is broken and start to head to it.

"We don't know what's in there," Lilly says as they stop near right behind the fence.

"We know what's in there," Kenny says as the walkers get closer.

"Not her," Sasha says as she looks at Donna.

"Don't," Allen says.

"She's slowing you down, she's slowing us down, and once we're in there when she turns," Sasha says.

"She's right. You gotta leave me," Donna says.

"No. Please. They'll tear her apart," Allen says.

"Sasha," Rick and Tyreese say. They move away from the others.

"We can't do this," Rick says.

"You want to drag her around? She's suffering. And when she finally turns--," Sasha was saying.

"Ben's not ready," Tyreese says. Sasha looks at Ben, who looks back at her.

"This is a mistake," Sasha says.

"Maybe," Rick says. They start to head in as Kenny and Allen head Donna inside.

Woodbury  
Andrea was getting ready. She picks up a picture of the Governor, his wife, and his daughter. The Governor comes over and wraps his arms around her waist. "I promised Milton I'd help him cremate Mr. Coleman's body," Andrea tells him.

"That's sweet of you, but if you're still rattled, he can handle it himself," The Governor tells her.

"He shouldn't have to. All these people you've brought together, they're here for more than just protection they're helping each other through this mess," Andrea tells him.

"Woodbury's starting to grow on you, huh? Good," The Governor says as he kisses her forehead. She turns around and kisses him. Andrea walks away and leaves. Once she's gone, the Governor leaves and goes into the room that he had his daughter Penny locked up. He opens the gate and turns on the music as he sits down. "Penny," He says. "It's daddy," The Governor says. Penny's walker comes out and tries to bite him, but because the bag on her head and the chain, she can't. The Governor pulls off the bag. Penny tries to bite him. "Hey, hey, hey," The Governor says as he strokes her head. He starts to sing to her. He sings to her, but he notices that she was staring at the meat beside him. She just stares at it. "Look at me, baby," The Governor says. She does nothing. "Look at me. Look at me!" He shouts. He knocks over the music player. The Music stops as he puts the bag back on Penny and locks her up.

Glenn and Maggie were sitting against the wall. Glenn was looking at Maggie Glenn had taken off his shirt and gave it to Maggie so she could cover herself up. "Maggie did he--," Glenn stops himself.

"No. He barely touched me. All this time running from walkers, we forget what people do, have always done. Look at what they did to you," Maggie says.

"Doesn't matter. As long as he didn't--," Glenn stops again.

"No. I promise," Maggie says. Glenn nods as he hugs her. Glenn looks at the walker. Glenn gets up and walkers over to the walker. He grabs its arm, puts his foot on its chest, and starts to pull. He pulls the arm off. He puts it down and breaks it. He then grabs two bones out and hands one to Maggie.

Outside Daryl, Dean, Jim, Lee, Oscar, T-dog, and Michonne watch the men on the wall. Michonne slips away from the group. The others back behind the car. "All right, we need to downsize," Daryl says.

"Ain't no way we're gonna check in all them buildings, not with all them guards there," T-dog says. A twig then stops, and they all turn around, aiming their guns. Michonne mouths this way, and they follow her.

Inside the Governor's house. The Governor and Sam were talking. "The prison's the perfect place to set up. What once kept prisoners in now keeps biters out, and that's smart," The Governor says.

"You thinking of taking it over, moving Woodbury there?" Sam asks.

"People love it here because it feels like what was. Move them to damp cells surrounded by barbed wire? No. We gotta take out the group that's living there. Let the biters move back in. No one'll be the wiser," The Governor says.

"The Problem is my brothers and Bobby are with them," Sam says.

"Well, you'll talk to them. Make them our inside men. They'll get us in there. We'll wave the white flag like we did with the National Guard," The Governor says.

"Nothing happens to Dean Adam or Bobby," Sam says.

"Of course not," The Governor says.

"What about Glenn and Maggie?" Sam asks.

"Well, the longer they're here, the more chance Andrea will find out. Take them to the screamer Pits," The Governor says. Sam nods before he leaves. He finds Luciana sleeping. 

"Wake up," Sam tells her. She looks at him.

"What," She asks.

"Pack. The Governor wants me to kill Glenn and Maggie. I only did what I did to find Dean. I will get them with the others, and we will leave. We go to the prison. Pack," Sam tells his girlfriend, who nods. Sam kisses her before he leaves.

That's it for this chapter. I have had the idea for Sam for a while, and Luciana will finally be in more. Rick's group is at the prison very excited for that. We'll probably do one or two more parts for this episode. As always, suggestions are welcomed as well as reviews. Until next time.


	48. Chapter 47-Gunfight in Woodbury

Chapter 47-Gunfight in Woodbury  
Woodbury  
Daryl, Jim, T-dog, Lee, Dean, and Oscar follow Michonne inside a building. They all have weapons out as they follow the woman. "This is where you were held?" Daryl asks.

"I was questioned," Michonne tells them.

"Any idea where else they could be?" T-dog asks as Dean and Jim look out the windows. They see people walking.

"I thought you said there was a curfew," Jim says as Daryl comes over.

"The street is packed during the day. Those are stragglers," Michonne says.

"If anybody comes in here, we're sitting ducks. We gotta move," Daryl says.

"They could be in his apartment," Michonne says.

"Yeah? What if they ain't?" Dean asks.

"Then we'll look somewhere else," Michonne says.

"You said you could help," Daryl says as he walks over to her.

"I'm doing what I can," Michonne says.

"Then where the hell are they?" Oscar asks. Daryl nods to the pack and they all nod. Michonne stays where she is.

"If this goes south, we're cutting her loose," Daryl says.

"You think she's leading us into a trap?" Oscar asks.

"Right now, it's the blind leading the blind. Let's split up," Jim says. They then hear a knock on the door and keys before a man opens the door. They hide. 

"I know you're in here. I saw you moving from outside," The man says as he starts to walk through the room.

"Alright now, you're not supposed to be in here, and you know it," The man says as he walks to the back where the group is hiding. "Who's in here?" The man asks. Daryl comes from behind a curtain and pushes the man to a wall holding his gun to the main's head.

"Shut up. Get on your knees," Daryl says. The man gets on his knees. "Hands behind you back," Daryl says as the man does it. "Zip tie him," Daryl says. Dean zip ties him. "Where are our people?" Daryl asks as he holds the gun to his head.

"I don't know. I don't know," The man says.

"You are holding some of our people. Where the hell are they?" Daryl asks. 

"I don't know," The man says again. 

"Open your mouth," Daryl says. The man opens his mouth. Daryl puts a rag in it, and Dean hits him with his rifle knocking the man out. They drag him back.

\-----

Sam and another guard open the door. Glenn comes charging out, pushing Sam into the wall. Glenn tries to hit Sam as Maggie pushes the other man into the wall and stabs the bone into his neck. Sam hits Glenn. Maggie pulls the bone out, and the man slides down as he shoots his gun. Sam dives to the ground.

Daryl and his group here gunshots. Daryl opens the door and sees people running. He starts to follow. The others follow too.

Sam pulls out his gun and aims. Glenn knocks into him, and Sam slams him on the ground and puts his knife to Glenn's throat. Maggie holds the gun on him.

"Let him go!" She shouts.

"Maggie, I'm trying to help," Sam says. Maggie holds the gun. "Ok," Sam says as he raises his hand. Martinez comes in with guards, and they aim their guns at Maggie. Sam grabs the gun. 

"Get up!" He shouts at Glenn.

Daryl pushes a door open, and the others follow as he holds an AR with a scope. He hides behind the wall as a guard comes by. They then move to another wall. They duck down.

\-----

"Glad we could catch up," Sam says as they hold hands.

"Just keep looking at me," Glenn says.

"I love you," Maggie says as her head is covered. They then cover Glenn's. 

"On your feet move. Let's go come on," One of the guards says. Daryl sets a bag down, and they get out smoke bombs and flashbangs. They open and throw them before they hide. They all shout as the bombs go off. The group comes around the corner and grabs Maggie and Glenn as they move out, and the men start to shoot as they leave.

\-----

Outside, Andrea walks over to The Governor. "Shots came from up there. I'm gonna check it out," Andrea says.

"No, I'll handle it. Sometimes biters get through the side fence. There's no need for anyone to panic," The Governor says.

"Somebody help!" Luciana shouts. The Governor and Andrea go over. 

"What happened?" The Governor asks

"Guys came through with guns," The man says.

"How many?" The Governor says.

"I don't know," The man says.

"Well, think," The Governor says.

"Six or seven guys. I've never seen them," The man says.

"Are we under attack? What should we do?" A woman asks.

"Hey, hey, hey, Everyone, please just go home, lock your doors. We need to keep everybody safe. So just get inside and keep your lights off. Come on," The Governor says. All the guards come over. "We're under attack. You fan out, and you find these people. Don't take any chances trying to take prisoners. You shoot to kill," The Governor says. The men start to leave.

"I'll stay around here," Luciana says. The Governor nods as they leave. Luciana grabs her bag and starts to look.

\-----

Daryl's group moves inside of a building. They check the rooms. Michonne shuts the door and leaves.

"Ain't no way out back here," Dean says.

"Daryl, how did you find us?" Maggie asks. The door opens, and they all raise their guns as Luciana walks in. 

"Down," Daryl says.

"I'm here to help. You’re Maggie and Glenn, right?" Luciana asks as she looks at them. They nod. "The plan was for Sam to grab you, leave, and kill the guards before we take you back," Luciana says. Daryl looks at Glenn.

"How bad are you hurt?" Daryl asks as Jim holds his gun to Luciana.

"I'll be alright," Glenn says.

"Where's that woman?" Maggie asks as Dean comes in and aims his gun at Luciana, not hearing the conversation they just had.

"She was right behind us," Daryl says.

"Maybe she was spotted. Want me to go look for her?" Oscar asks.

"No. We gotta get them out of here. She's on her own," Daryl says.

"Dean, this was Sam," Glenn says. Dean looks at him.

"It was. He did this," Glenn says.

"You saw him?" Daryl asks as he looks at Luciana.

"Face to face. Threw a walker at me. He was gonna execute us," Glenn says.

"No, he wasn't," Luciana says.

"Shut up," Jim says.

"So my brother's this Governor?" Dean asks.

"No, it's somebody else. Sam's his lieutenant or something," Maggie says.

"Does he know I'm still with you?" Dean asks.

"He does now. Daryl, I'm sorry. We told him where the prison was. We couldn't hold out," Glenn says.

"Don't no need to apologize," Daryl says.

"They're gonna be looking for us," Maggie says.

"We have to get back. Can you walk? We got a car a few miles out," Daryl says.

"I'm good," Glenn says. Daryl turns to Luciana.

"You fight with us, help us get out, and you can explain. You can come back with us, but if you try anything, I will kill you. Understand?' Daryl says. Luciana nods

"Hey, if Sam's around, I need to see him," Dean says.

"Not now. We're in hostile territory," Daryl says.

"He's my brother I ain't--" Dean starts to say.

"Look at what he did. Look, we gotta get out of here now. She says he's with us we'll get him," Daryl says

"Maybe I can talk to him. Maybe I can work something out," Dean says.

"No, no, no. You're not thinking straight. Look, no matter what they say, they're hurt. Glenn can barely walk. How are we gonna make it out if we get overrun by walkers, and this Governor catches up to us? I need you. Are you with me?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah," Dean says. Daryl looks at Luciana.

"I'm with you," Luciana says. Daryl nods

\-----

The Governor loads his gun as Sam comes in. "Any sign of them?" The Governor asks.

"Any signs of what? What exactly is happening out there?" Milton asks.

"Some assholes want what we have," Sam says.

"Then what are we doing waiting around here?" Andrea asks.

"Damn straight. Let's take these sons of bitches out," Sam says.

"How do we know what the perimeter was breached? Did anybody actually see them?" Milton asks.

"They killed Warren," Sam says.

"Killed?" Milton asks.

"Holy shit," A woman says.

"Got up close stuck a stake through his neck," Sam says.

"We need patrols now. Can't take chances with these terrorists. You check on our people, make sure they're safe," The Governor says to Andrea.

"You want me to do house calls, make sure everyone's tucked in? Andrea asks.

"These guys could be holed up in one of our residences. They could be holding someone captive or worse," The Governor says.

"Can't anybody else handle that? I've got a hell of a lot of experience and--," Andrea was saying.

"Thank you. The rest of you split up. Sam will lead the search," The Governor says as he walks towards the door.

"Don't you think Haley should handle the doors-to-doors?" Andrea asks.

"I need someone with some authority to provide reassurance. I mean, she's just a kid," The Governor says.

"These people have already killed one man, beaten another. I'm good with a gun--" Andrea was saying.

"Just do as I ask," The Governor says. Andrea nods as he leaves.

\-----

Dean grabs some more smoke bombs. "On three, stay tight," Daryl says. "One, Two, Three," Daryl says as he pulls the door open. Dean throws them out, and they go off as he throws more out. "Let's go," Daryl says as they leave. Men start to speak as the group shoots. A gunfight starts as Daryl shoots a guard on the bus. The group moves through the streets and kills men. Luciana shoots a man on the bus. They get into cover and shoot. "Get cover," Daryl says. They move beside a building. Dean shoots.

"How many?" Jim asks.

"I didn't see," Oscar says.

"Don't matter. There's gonna be more of them. We need to move," Dean says as he pulls out more smoke bombs.

"Any grenades left?" Daryl says. Dean nods.

"Get 'em ready. We gotta gun it to the wall," Daryl says. Maggie shoots.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna lay down some cover fire," Dean says.

"No, we gotta stay together," Maggie says.

"Too hairy. I'll be right behind you," Dean says. Dean throws more smoke bombs out. They start to go as Dean shoots. Daryl gets down as the others move for the bus. T-dog and Oscar help Glenn up as Daryl shoots. Daryl sees a man fire and hits Oscar in the shoulder. Daryl shoots him. T-dog and Jim help Glenn over the wall before they help Oscar. The whole group gets over besides Daryl and Dean. Daryl goes to the bus. 

"Dean!" Daryl shouts.

"Go!" Dean shouts back. Daryl climbs over and leaves Woodbury.

Thanks for reading. I didn't kill Oscar. I hate that they killed him, and I have a lot of story for him that I am excited to write. I hope you guys are ok with that and are ready for the end of the episode. As I said, we would be seeing more Luciana. As always, suggestions and reviews are welcomed. Until next time.


	49. Chapter 48-The fight

Chapter 48-The fight  
The prison  
"Your mom and Judith are finally asleep," Dale says as he comes over.

"How is she doing?" Carl asks.

"She's doing just fine," Dale tells the child, who nods. They then hear a woman scream. 

"What was that?" Jane asks as she comes over.

"That was from inside," Hershel says as he also comes over.

"Was it Carol?" Morgan asks.

"She's out keeping watch in the guard tower with Axel," Hershel tells them.

"What if they came back in for something? What if they're in trouble?" Beth asks.

"Let's check the tower, see if she's there," Shane says.

"How could anyone else get in?" Alicia asks.

"The tombs are filled with walkers that wandered in from outside," Travis says. They then hear the screams again.

"Someone else could have done the same thing," Bobby says.

"I'm going," Carl says.

"Not alone," Bobby says. Carl nods as Bobby, Travis, and Adam follow the boy out.

The four men move through the tombs. They hear the woman scream. They keep walking, weapons raised. They move through the halls slowly. They see a door. A walker then comes out, and Bobby stabs it. "They start to hear the woman again, and they move. Carl sees a group fighting walkers. They all walk forward. Carl kills a walker holding a man. The man turns. "Carl," Rick says. Carl, Travis, and Adam stare at Rick before they see more walkers. 

"Come on! Hurry!" Carl yells. Rick's group starts to follow as they run through the tomb. Allen falls with Donna. Bobby and Adam walk back and kill walkers as Kenny and Rick grab Donna from Allen. Carl shoots a walker as the group starts to run again.

Woodbury  
Michonne was sitting in the Governor's apartment. She then hears a thud. They thudding keeps going, so she walks to the door and kicks it open. She holds the door as she looks at the room in shock. She looks at all the walkers and human heads in the tanks. She sees Wells before she hears the thudding again. She opens the gate, and Penny walks out. Michonne bends down and sets her katana down. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you," Michonne says. She unchains the girl and pulls the bag off her head. Penny's walker bites at her, and she backs off. She grabs her katana and turns the little girl around, ready to kill her. 

"No!" The Governor shouts as he aims his gun at her. She turns the walker so it's facing the Governor Michonne stands behind it. "Don't hurt her," The Governor says as he raises his hands. "Look. Hey," He says as he holsters his gun and takes off the belt "It's me you want," The Governor says as he sets his belt down. "There's no need for her to suffer," The Governor says.

"She doesn't have needs," Michonne says.

"Please. Don't hurt my little girl," The Governor says as he moves closer slowly.

"Please don't," The Governor says again. Michonne looks at him for a moment before she drives her katana through Penny's walkers' mouth, killing the walker. "No!" The Governor shouts. He runs over to Michonne and pushes her against the gate. He punches her. Michonne grabs his jacket and pushes them back into his chair. The Governor gets her on the ground and starts to chock her as he yells. Michonne grabs her katana and hits him. Michonne kicks him and wraps her katana around his throat to pull him up. She uses it to choke him. He stands up and runs her back into the wall and turns around. She punches him in the stomach. He grabs her head and slams it into the wall twice. Michonne bites his thumb, which was in her mouth. The Governor grabs her and slams her into one of the fish tanks. Michonne stares at the heads. The Governor pulls her back, and Michonne pulls the tanks down, breaking them. The Governor grabs her and starts to move her towards a head. Michonne elbows him in the face. Michonne starts to move towards her katana. The Governor wraps his arm around her neck from behind. Michonne sees a glass shard and grabs it. She pulls it out, making her hand bleed. She stabs the sharp end into the Governor's eye. The Governor screams in pain as Michonne breaks the glass. He falls to the ground and cries in pain. Michonne grabs her katana and gets ready to kill him. 

"NO!" Andrea yells. Michonne turns around and holds her katana out as Andrea aims her gun at her. Andrea stares at her and shakes her head. "What have you done?" Andrea asks as the two starts to move in a circle. They keep moving until Michonne was by the door. Michonne lowers her katana and leaves Andrea lowers her gun and goes over to the Governor. Andrea helps him, but he pushes past her. Andrea sees all the heads and stares at them as The Governor holds his dead daughter and cries. Andrea bends down in front of him.

The prison  
Carl opens the door, and Kenny and Rick bring Donna in. Shane sees Rick. "Rick," Shane says.

"Not now," Rick says as he steps Donna down. Allen comes over to his wife. 

"Is she dead?" Allen asks, but Donna was dead.

"You need to care of her," Bobby says. Rick stands up and looks at the group. 

"Where's Daryl, Lori, T-dog, Lee Jim, Jo, Chris, Ofelia, Dean, Glenn, and Maggie?" Rick ask. Everybody looks at Rick.

"This is them then. Your old group?" Tyreese asks.

"Yeah, this is them," Rick says as he looks at his son, who smiles before he hugs his dad, who hugs him back. Allen puts a rag on Donna's head. Tyreese stabs her in the head.

"Jo Chris and Ofelia are dead. We lost Jo on the road, and Chris and Ofelia died here. Lori is upstairs asleep with Judith. Somebody took Maggie and Glenn. Daryl, Jim, T-dog, Lee, Dean, and a few others when after them," Shane says. Rick nods.

"Kenny," Clem says as she looks at the man. Kenny smiles as Clem runs over and hugs him. Carley and Lilly smile too.

"Where's Lee?" Carley asks.

"He's getting Glenn and Maggie back," Dale says.

"Dale oh my god," Rick says as he stares at the man's leg.

"Got bit. Daryl saved my life," Dale says. Rick laughs.

"Yeah, he's good at that," Rick says.

"We can't let you in the cellblock until he gets back. You'll have to wait in her," Shane tells them. Rick nods. "Catch up," Shane tells him. Rick nods as he starts to talk with the group.

Woodbury  
"It doesn't look good," The doctor says as she looks at the Governor. "The glass has done a lot of damage," The doctor says.

"I need to get out of here," The Governor says.

"Not yet," The doctor says.

"Get out of my way," The Governor says as he stands up.

"Can you give us a minute?" Andrea asks. The doctor nods as she leaves. Andrea walks in front of him. "What the hell was that? Why was she here? Why were you fighting her?" Andrea asks.

"She came back to kill me," The Governor tells her.

"Why?" Andrea asks.

"You tell me. You knew her," The Governor says as he walks past her.

"The fist tanks, the heads?" Andrea asks.

"I made myself look at them. Prepared me for the horrors outside," The Governor says.

"And Penny?" Andrea asks. Milton comes into the room.

"Oh my god. I just heard. Are you all right. Your eye is it--" Milton trails off as Sam comes in with Hailey.

"What happened to you?" Sam asks.

"I was attacked," The Governor says as he looks at him.

"They made it over the wall. Luciana was with them. She betrayed us. I'll go after them in the morning," Sam says. The Governor just stares at him.

Outside, the group was running by a train. "Get down," Daryl says as they hide behind the truck as the guards look for them. "Come on, Dean," Daryl says. They hear the bushes move. Michonne comes out.

"Where the hell were you?" Daryl asks as he Oscar T-dog Maggie Jim Lee and Luciana aim their guns at her. Oscar holds a handgun as he uses his other hand to hold his shoulder. "Put your hands up," Daryl says. Michonne does it. "Turn around," Daryl says, Michonne turns around. Daryl takes her katana, and Michonne turns back around. Daryl lowers his gun, and the others follow. "Get what you came for?" Daryl asks.

"Where are the rest of your people? And why is she with you?" Michonne asks as she looks at Luciana.

"She helped us out," Jim says.

"Dean's missing. You didn't see him?" Oscar asks. Michonne shakes her head.

"If anything happens to him--" Daryl says.

"I brought you here to save them," Michonne says as she cuts him off.

"Thanks for the help," Daryl says.

"You'll need help to get them back to the prison or to go back in there for Dean. Either way, you need me," Michonne says.

"No, we don't. But we could use the help. You in?" Daryl asks. Michonne nods. He nods.

In Woodbury, everybody was sitting in the bleachers again. Sam was watching as the Governor came out and stood in the middle. "What can I say? Hasn't been a night like this since the walls were completed, and I thought we were past it past the days when we all sat, huddled, scared in front of the Tv during the early days of the outbreak. The fear we all felt then, we felt it again tonight. I failed you. I promised to keep you safe. Hell, look at me. You know, I should tell you that we'll be okay that we're safe that tomorrow we'll bury our dead and endure, but I won't because I can't. Because I'm afraid. That's right. I'm afraid of terrorists who want what we have. Want to destroy us! And worse because two of those terrorists are two of our own. Sam and Luciana," The Governor said as he points at Sam. They aim their gun at Sam, and Martinez presses a gun to his back. "The man I counted on, the man I trusted," The Governor says. Two men come over and take Sam's knife and gun. "He led 'em here. And he let 'em in. And Luciana killed some of us and joined the terrorists. It was you two. You lied, betrayed us all," The Governor says as they drag a man out and push Sam forwards as they move the man forward. "This is one of the terrorists," The Governor says as he grabs the man's arm and pulls off the bag to reveal Dean. "Sam's own brother," The Governor says. Sam and Dean stare at each other. The Governor pushes him forward as Andrea looks at Dean. The Governor walks to Sam. "So what should we do with them, huh?

"Kill them!" The Crowd starts to say. Sam and Dean look around and at each other.

"You wanted your brother. Now you got him," The Governor says to Sam. Sam and Dean look around as the Governor stares at them.

Thanks for reading. Rick is finally back in the group, and I am so ready for it. Still debating on T-dog and Lilly. Shane and Sasha and Lee and Carley. There's the chapter. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	50. Chapter 49-Getting out

Chapter 49-Getting out  
Woodbury  
The Governor watches as they crowd cheers "Kill 'em to Dean and Sam. Sam and Dean look around. The Governor walks around them and stops in front of them. Milton holds Andrea as she tries to get over to them. Andrea runs towards The Governor, but one of his men grabs her. 

"Let him go. Philip," Andrea says. Martinez points a gun at her. 

"Stay out of this," Martinez says.

"He's my friend," Andrea says.

"It's not up to me anymore. The people have spoken," The Governor says.

"What?" Andrea asks.

"I asked you where you loyalties lie," The Governor says to Sam as they cut Dean free. "You said here. Well, prove it. Prove it to us all. Brother against brother. Winner goes free. Fight to the death," The Governor says. The crowd cheers. 

"Philip, please. Don't do this. Don't do this," Andrea says. The crowd starts to cheer for Sam. Sam looks at Dean. Sam raises his hand.

"Y'all know me. I'm gonna do whatever I got to do to prove..." Sam says, stopping himself before he punches Dean in the stomach, making his brother fall to the ground and cough. "That my loyalty is to this town!" Sam shouts as he kicks Dean. Sam hits Dean again as they bring walkers out and holds them around the brothers. Sam grabs for Dean, but Dean punches Sam in the face. Dean stands up and grabs Dean, but Sam throws him to the ground and grabs his neck as they bring the walkers closer. Dean has his hands around Sam's neck.

"You really think this asshole's gonna let you go?" Dean asks.

"Just follow my lead. Big brother. We're getting out of this right now," Sam says as he pulls Dean up, and the brothers stand back to back. They fight the walkers. Dean throws a walker in the crowd. A gunshot goes off, killing a walker. The group shoots and kills Haily as they throw smoke bombs. The crowd hides as the Governor pulls out his gun, and gunshots go off. Sam and Dean start to move. Dean has Sam follow him. Dean and Sam come over to Daryl Jim T-dog Maggie Lee and Luciana. The group begins to leave. They run thru the streets. "They're all at the arena this way," Sam says.

"You're not going anywhere with us," Daryl says.

"You really want to do this now?" Sam asks as he kicks the wall.

"Daryl come on, we gotta go," Lee says as they follow Sam. 

"A little help would be nice," Sam says. The others start to shoot the walkers. "We ain't got time for this," Sam says as he gets up. They follow him as a walker in Woodbury.

At the car  
Ath the car Oscar and Michonne stand against the car as Glenn sits. "Glenn," Daryl says. Oscar looks back as Glenn gets up.

"Daryl," Glenn says as he comes in the woods. 

"Now we got a problem here. I need you to back up," Daryl says. Michonne and Glenn see Sam. Michonne takes out her sword as Glenn pulls out his gun.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Glenn asks. 

"Hey, hey, hey," Daryl says, getting in front of the two. T-dog raises his gun to Michonne. 

"Put it down," He tells her. 

"He tried to kill me," Michonne says as Dean argues with Glenn.

"If it wasn't for him--," Glenn was saying.

"He helped us get out of there," Dean interrupts him.

"Yeah, right after he beat the shit out of you," Jim says.

"Hey, We both took our licks, man," Sam says.

"Jackass," Dean says.

"Hey, shut up," Sam says.

"Enough," Daryl says. Michonne moves her sword.

"Put that down now," T-dog says. Glenn had his gun and Dean's face.

"Get that thing out of my face," Dean snarls.

"Man, look like you've gone native brother," Sam says.

"No more than you hanging out with that psycho back there," Daryl says.

"Oh, yeah, man. He is a charmer. I got to tell you that. Been putting the wood on your girlfriend, Andrea. Big time baby," Sam says.

"What? Andrea's in Woodbury?" Glenn asks.

"Right next to the Governor," Dean says. Daryl looks at her. Michonne moves her sword again.

"I told you to drop that," T-dog says.

"We knew she was in Woodbury. Michonne said that she thought Amy looked familiar. We didn't know that she was in bed with him," Daryl says.

"Her and blondie spent all winter cuddling up in the forest. My Nubian queen here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaws, kept them in chains. Kind of ironic now that I think about it," Sam says.

"Shut up, bro," Dean says.

"Hey, man, we snagged them out of the woods. Andrea was close to dying," Sam says.

"Is that why she's with him?" Maggie asks.

"Yeah. Snug as two little bugs. So what you gonna do now, Daryl, huh? Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs, and cowards," Sam says.

"Shut up!" Daryl shouts at him.

"Oh, man, look at this. Pathetic. All these guns and no bullets in me," Sam says.

"Sam, shut up!" Dean snarls at him.

"Shut up, yourself! Bunch of pussies you roll--" Sam says but is cut off my Daryl hitting him in the back of the head with his gun knocking him out.

"Asshole," Jim says.

That's it for today that's not long I know, but I have to rest I'm gonna be gone all day tomorrow. So I am back in school, so for now on, the schedule will be the same, but if I don't upload on that day. That means that I am busy with school and couldn't. I hope you guys understand. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	51. Chapter 50-Going home

Chapter 50-Going home  
The prison  
Shane shuts the door to the cellblock. Most of the goods was with Rick's group beside Lori, Amy, and Judith, who were up in their cell, and Travis and Merle were on watch. Hershel was patching up Allen. "You can take those stitches out yourself in a week or so," Hershel tells the man.

"Thank you," Allen says.

"Pretty nice having medical training," Tyreese says.

"It'll only get you so far," Hershel says. Carley looks at Dale. 

"You were bit?" Carley asks. Dale nods. Shane opens the gate, and Lori walks in. She stops when she sees Rick.

"I didn't know if they were serious," Lori says to her ex-husband as Amy walks in. Lori had Judith in her arms. Sasha looks at Judith.

"How old is the baby?" Lilly asks.

"Barely a week," Nick says.

"To be honest, we never thought we'd see another baby," Sasha says.

"How are you feeling?" Sasha asks Lori.

"Good. Almost didn't make it. Madison and Hershel did a good job," Lori says.

"From what Rick told us and seeing all this, you people have been through the mill," Tom says.

"Haven't we all," Victor says.

"It's only getting worse out there. Dead are everywhere, and it's only making the living less like the living," Tyreese says.

"Besides Rick, Tom, Kenny, Lilly, and Carley, you're the only decent folks we've come across," Sasha says.

"You've been out there all this time?" Morgan asks.

"Our neighbor Jerry, he was one of those survivalist nuts. Everybody on the block though he was crazy. Always preparing for the end of the world," Tyreese says.

"Who knew?" Adam asks.

"Jerry knew. He had a bunker under his shed in the backyard. Sasha and I stayed there until we ran out of supplies. Allen and Ben were the first people we ran into when we finally crawled up out of that hole around Jacksonville. Then we found Rick. Used to be a bunch of us, 25 at one point," Tyreese says.

"Our camp was overrun six, seven weeks ago. Then we found Lilly, Carley, and Kenny. We found Tom a few days ago.

"And Donna, she didn't make it," Rick says.

"We'll make sure she has a proper burial," Dale says.

"We appreciate you taking care of us. For a while, we didn't know who we were dealing with," Tyreese says.

"Neither did we. We've had our problems with people," Shane says.

"I must be the first brother in history to break into prison," Tyreese says.

"Makes me the first while boy that didn't want to break out," Axel says as he hands them food.

"Tyreese. Like I said, we have a much larger group. A close-knit group. I wouldn't get too comfortable here," Hershel says.

"We wouldn't be a problem," Sasha says.

"It's not up to me," Hershel says.

"Then, who?" Tom asks. Hershel looks at Shane.

"It's up to Daryl and I. I like you, people, I do. I have known Rick for years, and Clem clearly trusts those three, and I trust her and Lee. I don't know you guys, though. Daryl and I will talk when he gets back. I'm not making any promises, but there is a chance," Shane says. Tyreese says.

"All we want is a chance," Tyreese says. 

"You may get one," Shane says before he leaves. Tyreese looks at Rick.

"Daryl and Shane are good men. I'm sure they will let us stay. We will just have to earn our place," Rick says. The others nod.

The car  
"It won't work," Daryl says as he, Dean, Glenn, Maggie, Oscar, Jim, Lee, and T-dog talk while Luciana and Sam wait by the trees and Michonne by the car.

"It's gotta," Dean says.

"It'll stir things up," Lee says.

"Look, the Governor is probably on the way to the prison right now. Sam knows how he thinks, and we could use that," Dean says.

I'm not having him at the prison," Maggie says.

"Do you really want him sleeping in the cell block as Carol or Beth?" Glenn asks.

"He ain't a rapist," Dean says.

"Well, his buddy is," Glenn says. Maggie looks at him.

"They ain't buddies no more. Not after last night," Dean says.

"There's no way Sam's gonna live there without putting everyone at each other's throats," T-dog says.

"So you're gonna cut Sam and Luciana loose and bring the last samurai home with us?" Dean asks.

"She's not coming back," Daryl says.

"She's not in a state to be on her own," Jim says.

"She did bring you guys to us," Glenn says.

"And then ditched us," Oscar says.

"At least let my dad stitch her up," Maggie says.

"She's too unpredictable," Daryl says.

"That's right. We don't know who she is. But Sam. Sam's blood," Dean says.

"No, Merle is your blood. My blood, my family, is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison," Glenn says.

"And you are. So was he, and I owe Luciana. So my deal is that Sam gives up his weapons and stays in a cell. I'll let him come back," Daryl says. Glenn looks ready to argue, but Daryl glares at him. Dean smiles before he goes over and talks to Dean. After a moment, Dean comes over with a frown on his face. 

"He won't do it," Dean says.

"Then now what?" Glenn asks.

"How about I go with him and Luciana for a few days. See if I can convince him. I'll be back at the prison in a few days," Dean says. Daryl nods as Daryl and Dean walk back to the car. 

"We started something last night. We need you, Dean. Good luck," Daryl tells Dean, who nods.

"I'll see you soon," Dean says before he walks into the woods. Dean, Sam, and Luciana walk into the woods.

"You sure about this?" Glenn asks.

"Yeah," Daryl says. Daryl looks at Michonne. "We patch you up, and then you are gone," Daryl says. Michonne nods as they all get in the van and start to drive back.

They had to stop the car to clear a roadblock down the road. Glenn, Daryl, and Maggie get out while Jim and T-dog keep watch. "Get the breaks," Daryl tells Glenn, who nods. Glenn walks to the door and opens it. A walker comes out, and Glenn pulls it out and stomps its head in. Daryl walks in front of him. 

"You didn't kill him," Glenn says.

"That's not why we went back," T-dog says.

"No. That's right. You went back for Dean, and now he's gone again, and the Governor is still alive," Glenn says.

"Dean was the priority," Daryl says.

"I should have been there with you," Glenn says.

"You were in no condition," Daryl says.

"But, my girlfriend was?" Glenn asks.

"Glenn, this isn't about us," Maggie says.

"I should have been there," Glenn says.

"Hey, hey, you didn't come back with us 'cause you could barely walk," Daryl says.

"What about her?" Glenn asks.

"What about me?" Maggie asks.

"Do you know what he did to her!?" Glenn shouts.

"Leave it alone!" Maggie shouts back.

"Do you know?" Glenn asks.

"Let's go," Maggie says.

"After all that effort, all the risk we took. Dean just takes off with Sam?" Glenn asks.

"He'll be back," Daryl says.

"You keep telling yourself that Daryl," Glenn says. "Doesn't change the fact that we're up to our necks in shit," Glenn says.

"You want me to turn the car around, beg him to come back? Throw down a welcome mat for Sam with his gun? This is the hand we've been dealt with!" Daryl snarls at Glenn

"Let's just get this out of here and get back," Maggie says. "Get some rest. We can talk it out there," Maggie says.

"Daryl and Shane can do all the talking you want. I'm done," Glenn says before he walks away. Lee gets out, and T-dog comes over and helps. Soon, they are back on the road.

Woodbury  
Maggie closes the door to the doctor. "How many injured?" Milton asks.

"Nine. Stevens has it covered. So, where is he?" Andrea asks.

"In his apartment," Milton tells her.

"And?" Andrea asks.

"He wouldn't open the door. Said he was in the middle of something. It's all going to hell," Milton says. A horn goes off as cars with suitcases go down the road towards the gate where they were already a car and many people.

Open the gate!" One of them shouts.

"Calm down people. Back away," Martinez says.

"It's not safe here. We want to leave," One of the women named Karen said.

"There's biters out here, lady," Martinez says.

"Let us out," One of the men says. One of them tries to climb up but is kicked down. Andrea and Milton come over. 

"Everybody calm down," Andrea says.

"We can't stay here anymore. This place is crazy. Please, you have to let us go," Karen says.

"Karen, you don't want to go out there. It's too dangerous," Andrea says.

"Yeah, well, we'll take our chances," One of the men says.

"Please," Karen says. A man honks his horn. They aim their guns at the car. 

"Hey, knock off the horn. Knock off that horn," Martinez says as he comes down. "Get out of the car," Martinez says.

"Put the gun down," Andrea says. Martinez comes over and pulls the man out.

"Hey. Don't hurt him," Andrea says.

"Hey, I don't take orders from you," Martinez says to Andrea.

"These people are scared. Shoving a gun in their face won't help," Andrea says.

"Where's the Governor?" Martinez asks.

He's--," Milton starts to say

"There's a riot out here, come on," Martinez says.

"You're making things worse," Andrea says.

"I am?" Martinez asks. They then hear a scream, Andrea and Martinez start to move through the streets. Andrea pulls out her gun. They see three walkers. Two biting into a man while a woman runs away and a walker coming towards them. Andrea shoots one of the walkers eating the man. She tries to shoot again, but her gun is empty. She kicks the walker as Martinez kills the one by itself. Andrea reloads her gun and shoots the walker. Everybody was watching them as the man groaned in pain.

"Oh my god. Help him. Somebody, please. Do something," Karen says. The Governor comes out and shoots the man in the head before he walks away as nothing happened.

There is the chapter. The next one should finish this episode. I don't have much to say. We just hit fifty chapters. Thank you to everybody who has supported this story so far, and I hope to see new people. I think next time I will release the new pairings. As always, suggestions are welcomed.


	52. Chapter 51-Deciding if they stay

Chapter 51-Deciding if they stay  
The Prison  
Adam, Carl, and Carol were outside on watch. Waiting for everybody to come back. "It's so quiet. It's easy to forget how loud the world used to be. I used to complain about it all the time. Traffic, construction, car alarms, noise pollution. What I wouldn't give for the sweet sound of a jumbo jet," Carol says.

"It'd be even sweeter if we were all on it," Carl says. They hear a car coming. "Please be them," Carl says. They see the van.

"It's them hurry," Adam says as they open the gate. The car drives in as Carl opens the other gate. Carol shuts the gate. Daryl gets out.

"Drive 'em up. Get Oscar taken care of. I'll meet you there," Daryl says. T-dog nods. Adam looks in the car. "Where is everybody?" Daryl asks.

"In the cellblock," Carl says.

"Where's Dean?" Adam asks.

"It's all right. He's alive. We ran into Sam. Sam almost killed Glenn. I couldn't bring him back with a weapon. Dean went with him to convince him. He'll be back in a few days," Daryl says.

"Sam?" Adam asks.

"Yeah. We'll talk when we get inside," Daryl says. They nod as they walk up towards the prison.

Woodbury  
Andrea walks into the Governor's apartment. "What the hell was that?" Andrea asks. "You put a round in a man's head in front of all those people and just take off? You have to talk to them," Andrea says.

"Why?" The Governor asks.

"They're panicking. They were ready to charge through those gates," Andrea says.

"So let 'em," The Governor says he walks away from her to his guns bag.

"Those people won't last a day," Andrea exclaims.

"Those people have had it easy. Barbecues and picnics. That ends now," The Governor says as he puts the gun bag on the table.

"Don't blame them for the mess that you created. They're scared," Andrea says.

"Well, I'm through holding their hands. We're at war. I should have seent that," The Governor says as he checks the guns.

"So why was Dean here? Was he part of the assault? Why? Why would he do that?" Andrea asks.

"He came for his friends. The other people you know. Glenn and Maggie. Sam scooped them up on the run. Was holding them to find out where his brother was," The Governor says as he to his desk.

"My friends and possible, my sister is still alive and were shooting at each other? You're trying to execute them?" Andrea asks in anger.

"Your friends killed six good people. Crowley Tim, Garguilo, Eisenberg, Bob Adams. Haley. That man out there, Rich Foster, he makes seven. So that's what your friends did," The Governor asks.

"Why didn't you tell me they were here? You kept that from me while we were...," Andrea was saying but stopped herself.

"You're just a visitor here. Just passing through. So why should I tell you?" The Governor asks.

"Don't do that. Don't drive me out. Not now," Andrea says. There was a knock at the door, and the door opens.

"What is it?" The Governor asks.

"The whole town is out on the street. It could get ugly again," Milton says. The Governor ignores him. Andrea looks at him.

The prison  
Daryl, Carol, Carl, and Adam walk up to prison and see Hershel and Beth hugging Maggie. "Take you, sister, inside," Hershel tells her daughter, who nods. Beth comes over and hugs Daryl and kisses his cheek before she takes Maggie inside. 

"Go on," Daryl says. They nod as they leave. "Where's Oscar?" Daryl asks.

"Madison is patching him up," Hershel says. Daryl nods. Hershel holds his hand out to Daryl, who shakes it as Shane and Alicia come out. "You came through like always," Hershel says. Alicia runs over and hugs Daryl, who hugs her back and kisses her. Shane comes over and hugs his best friend. 

"Sound like we have a new problem on our hands," Alicia says. Daryl nods.

"You get a look at him?" Shane asks.

"He had Sam, and Dean pitted against each other. A crowd cheering for them to fight to the death. What kind of a sick mind does that?" Daryl asks.

"The kind this world creates," Hershel says.

"What's wrong, is it, Lori?" Daryl asks.

"No, she and the baby are healthy. They have both been eating like a horse and sleeping like a rock," Hershel says.

"So, what is it?" Daryl asks.

"Carl found a group in the tombs. Three of them Clem knew and another group with them. Daryl Rick's with them," Shane says. Daryl says. He knocks as he walks inside the prison. Everybody looks up at them as Daryl stops in the middle of the floor. He looks at Rick.

"We'll talk in a little bit. I have something to deal with," Daryl says. Rick nods as Daryl walks into the cell block. Lee nods to Kenny. He had hugged his old group. He walks into the cellblock. Daryl sees Oscar, who was standing up. 

"How are you doing?" Daryl asks. 

"Good," Oscar says.

"What are we doing about them," Jane asks as she looks towards the resting area.

"Let me and Shane talk. Rick and Lee's friend and stay because I know they won't leave. We'll have to talk to the others," Daryl says. The others nod.

Woodbury  
Andrea and Milton walk outside. "Everybody, if I could have your attention. Everyone," Milton says.

"All right, everybody shut up!" Martinez shouts. Everybody stops talking.

"The biters on the perimeter have been dispatched. The fences have been repaired," Milton says.

"For now," Karen says.

"Where's the Governor?" One of the men asks. The crowd starts to talk.

"His condition is unsteady. The wound he suffered,--" Milton was saying. 

"Our friends were killed, man," Another man says.

"He hot, Richard. I we've all suffered. We want answers," Karen says. Everybody starts to shout.

"You're right, Karen. You're right. Everyone one of us has suffered. We don't even have funerals anymore because the death never stops. We're never gonna be the same. Ever. So what do we do? We dig deep, and we find the strength to carry on. We work together, and we rebuild. Not just the fences, the gates, the community but ourselves. Our hearts, our minds. And years from now, when they write about this plague in the history books they will right about Woodbury," Andrea says as the Governor watches from his window. The crowd starts to agree with Andrea. "We persevered," Andrea says. Martinez smiles at Andrea. Andrea looks up at The Governor. 

The Prison  
Hershel was patching up Glenn. "You got worked over good. Surprised, no bones were broken," Hershel says.

"It's courtesy of Sam," Glenn says. Maggie comes over and stands in front of Glenn's cell door. Glenn looks at her. Maggie looks at them before she walks away.

"You two all right?" Hershel asks. "Thanks for looking out for her. If anything. I'll go check on her. You need something else?" Hershel asks Glenn shakes his head. Hershel starts to leave but stops and looks at Glenn. "Same thing goes for you. If anything worse than this happened to you. You're like my own son, Glenn," Hershel says before he leaves. Hershel walks to Maggie's cell. "You got something needs looking at?" Hershel asks.

"Is Glenn alright?" Maggie asks.

"Go see," Hershel says. Maggie does nothing. Hershel sits down beside Maggie. "You two seem to be holding something back. You want to tell me what happened?" Hershel asks. Maggie does nothing. "I rest easy knowing you can handle yourself. You've got your mother's spirit and her stubbornness," Hershel says. "You hungry?" Hershel asks.

"No," Maggie says.

"Hey," Hershel says. Maggie looks at him. "Don't disappear on me," Hershel says he hugs his daughter.

Daryl was watching Hershel look at Michonne. "She's out like a light. Must be days since she slept," Hershel says as he stands up.

"You look pretty shot yourself," Hershel says.

"How long before she can travel?" Merle asks.

"Have to keep an eye on her. Pretty sure she has a concussion," Hershel says as Merle shits the cell. "Couple of days if she's up," Hershel says. Daryl walks over to Oscar, who was talking to Oscar with a smile. 

"So, what now?" Victor asks.

"You think the Governor will retaliate?" Jim asks.

"Yes," Maggie says.

"Let him try," Glenn says.

"Sounds like he's got a whole town. Andrea included," Shane's says.

"We have a decent number but were outgunned," Carol says.

"We could use some more help," Amy says. Daryl nods as they walk into the resting area. Everybody looks at them.

"I'm Tyreese," Tyreese says as he holds his hand out to Daryl, who shakes it.

"Daryl," Daryl says.

"You're the one Rick talked about," Sasha says. Daryl nods as he looks at them. 

"Sasha Ben Allen Tom Lilly Carley and Kenny," Rick says.

"How'd you get in?" Daryl asks.

"Fire damage to the administrative part of the prison. Wall's down," Tom says.

"That's side completely overrun with walkers. How'd you get this far?" T-dog asks.

"We didn't. We lost our friend Donna," Tyreese says.

"They were lost in the gyms," Carl says.

"You brought them here?" Daryl asks.

"He had no choice. Bobby Travis and Adam went with him," Daniel says.

"I'm sorry about your friend. We know what that's like," Daryl says.

"We could help," Tyreese says.

"We'll go out and get our own food stay out of your hair. You got a problem with another group. We'll help with that too. Anything to contribute," Tom says.

"When I came back, I planned on throwing everybody but Rick and Lee's friends. Shane and I talked, and we will let you stay. You need to know that we are already in a fight with another group. They have more numbers and guns. I can't say that we'll all live because I don't know if we will. If you stay, you are one of us. If you gain our trust, you are part of our family. We fight together and for each. We fight to be the good guys. If you stay, you could die," Daryl says. Tyreese Sasha, and Tom nod. 

"We're in," Tyreese says. Daryl nods.

"I'm sorry, but we're not," Allen says. Tyreese looks at him. "I can't put my son in danger," Allen says.

"We made two boxes of supplies for you guys, and we have an extra car. You and your son can take that," Daryl says. Allen nods.

"Thank you," Allen says. Rick walks up to Daryl, and Daryl punches him. 

"I deserved that," Rick says.

"Yeah, you did. Welcome back, Rick," Daryl says.

"It's good to be back," Rick says. 

About an hour later, the group watches as Ben and Allen leave the prison. The groups head back in the prison to sleep.

Thanks for reading. I have a bigger plan for Ben and Allen, but it's not for a few seasons. They will have a different story. The new pairings are T-dog and Lilly. Lee and Carley and Shane and Sasha. Merle and Michonne too. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time


	53. Chapter 52-fitting in

Chapter 52-Fitting in  
It was the day after Tyreese's group had joined the group. They have been getting set up in the cellblock. Adam was up in the watchtower when Tom camp up. "Shane told me to come up and take overwatch," Tom says to Adam, who turns and looks at him.

"It's ok. I'll stay up here," Adam says.

"You waiting for your brother?" Tom asks.

"I know Dean is coming back. Knowing that Sam is alive and knowing what he did to Sam, I scared to see what he has become. The Sam on the farm would never do that to anybody," Adam says.

"I have three sons. Matt Ben and Hal. My wife and I were trying to get them to safety. We made it out, but we lost Ben and my wife. Me Matt and Hal were together for a few months before we got separated by a herd. I led the walkers away to make sure that my sons survived. I don't even know if they are alive," Tom says.

"It sucks not knowing if your family is alive. Huh?" Adam asks.

"Yeah, it does," Tom says as they both keep watch together.

Inside the prison, T-dog was about to head into the tombs to check them when Lilly Kenny and Charlie came over. "Where are you going, T-dog?" Charlie asks.

"Carl said that they found you guys in the tombs. I was going to ask Rick where Carl found you guys so I could make sure no walkers followed you back. Can you two show me?" T-dog asks Kenny and Lilly, who nods. "Let's head out. Kenny and Charlie stay upfront. Lilly and I will take the back," T-dog says. They nod as they head into the tombs.

Merle walks into the cell Michonne was in with a tray of food and water. Michonne looks at him. "I thought the blond would have brought it," Michonne says.

"You scare her. I won't take any shit. You try anything, I'll kill you," Merle says as he hands her the tray. Michonne nods as she starts to eat. "How long have you been in this group?" Michonne asks.

"Since the beginning. Daryl's my brother. This group is our family. This group means the world for me. Nothing means more to me than this group. I would happily die for anybody in this group," Merle says as he leans up against the wall.

"Sounds nice," Michonne says.

"It is. Maybe you should try and prove yourself. Your smart, Michonne. The Governor is going to be looking for you. You're safer with us," Merle says.

"Maybe I do want to stay. Your brother won't even let me leave the cell," Michonne says as she finishes her food. Merle grabs the chair. 

"I going to go give this to Beth then go on patrol. If you want to join, meet me in the cafeteria," Merle says. After Merle gives Beth the tray, he gets ready to head outside when Michonne came in. 

"I don't have a weapon," Michonne says. Merle walks down the stairs and goes back inside the cellblock. He comes back a few moments later with her katana and hands it to her. "You planned this," Michonne says.

"Like I said. Your smart Michonne," Merle says before he walks outside. Michonne follows him. Shane walks into Rick's cell and sees the man sitting on his bed as he holds his gun. 

"I never thought I would see you again," Shane says.

"Me either. I'm sorry about Jo," Rick says.

"Me too. I miss her every day," Shane says.

"How did Ofelia and Chris die?" Rick asks.

"Oscar and Axel were with some other prisoners. We killed two, and Daryl thought he killed the third. The third let walkers out. Ofelia was trying to shut the gate when she got bit. She died, leading Carol out of the tombs. She gave her life so Carol could live. Walkers attacked the cellblock, and Lori was in labor. Chris led them into the tombs. He saved us. I shouldn't have been him," Shane says.

"Did Daryl blame himself?" Rick asks.

"Yeah he did," Shane says.

"I made so many mistakes at the quarry and the farm. Siding with John even though I knew he was wrong. I was just so power-hungry, and I let that cloud my judgment. I can never make up for what I did," Rick says.

"Yeah, you can. Rick, we have all made mistakes. What you do next matters," Shane tells Rick before he leaves his friend to his thoughts. 

Amy was outside on a bench, thinking when Dale sat down beside her. "You thinking about Andre?" Dale asks.

"I can't stop thinking about her. I thought that he was holding her. I never thought that she would be sleeping with him. It makes me wonder if she knew about Glenn and Maggie," Amy says.

"I don't have an answer to that. I know that we all want an answer to that. Hopefully, we will be able to talk to her," Dale says. Amy nods as they sit in silence.

Thanks for reading. One more chapter before we head to the next chapter. As always, suggestions are welcomed


	54. Chapter 53-The Tombs

Chapter 53-The Tombs  
T-dog Lilly Kenny and Charlie walks through the tombs. They all had their weapons and flashlights raised. Charlie and Kenny were whispering in the front as T-dog and Lilly were watching behind them in silence. "How long have you been with this group?" Lilly asks.

"Since the beginning. A lot of us have. Me, Lori, Jim, Merle, Daryl, Glenn, Jim, Dale, Alicia, Nick, Madison, Travis, Adam, Dean, Carl, Carol, Victor, Daniel, and Shane. There were others. They didn't make it. We met Morgan and Duane in king county. We met Hershel, Beth, Maggie, and Jane at the farm. We met Bobby, Charlie, and Lee. We met Oscar and Axel here," T-dog says.

"From what Rick said, you guys have been through hell," Lilly says.

"We have. We rely on each other. Everybody time we lose someone, it feels like we lose a brother or a sister," T-dog says. Before Lilly can say anything, they hear walkers in front of them. They then hear more coming down the hall to the left of them. "Charlie Kenny, take care of the ones ahead of us. Lilly and I will take care of these. Only fire if needed," T-dog says. There were three walkers in front of them and four to the left. T-dog pulls out his buck knife and gets ready as Lilly pulls out a knife. The first one comes, and T-dog stabs it in the head. The two more come right after. T-dog grabs one and throws it into the wall and holds it as the fourth one comes towards him. He drops his knife, grabs the fourth walker by the shirt, and slams its head against the wall. The walkers' head is all busted up by the fifth time he slams it against the wall. He lets it go, and Lilly stabs the one he was holding. They look at Kenny and Charlie and see that they have killed their walkers. Let's go a little further than head back," T-dog says. The others nod as they start to move forwards.

Outside the prison, Merle stabs a walker through the fence. It falls against the fence. "What's the point in killing them if they are outside the fence if they are not all together?" Michonne asks.

''Because overnight a herd could show up and pile up against the fence. This is the best way we know to keep it controlled," Merle tells her. 

"Was Sam always like the way he was in Woodbury?" Michonne asks.

"Nah. At the farm and the quarry, he was a good man. They went on a run, and When they came back without Adam, and though he was dead, Sam changed. He became unstable. Became a lot like another man in our group John. He was with us from the beginning. He had a brother named James and was in love with Alicia," Merle says.

"Daryl's girlfriend?" Michonne asks.

"Yeah. Back in the quarry, Me, Glenn, T-dog, Shane, Daryl and Alicia were our own little group. The day Daryl and a group left for King county to get supplies and Morgan and Duane. That night we got attacked by walkers. John lost his brother. After, he just lost it. When we were at the Cdc, he tried to rape Alicia. I almost killed him for that. Over time he got worst. The night we lost the farm, he led Daryl out to a field and was going to kill him. Daryl killed him. I don't know if Sam is worst or better," Merle says.

"I guess only time will tell," Michonne says.

"Guess so," Merle says as they keep walking. About an hour late, Michonne walks past the gate and sees Amy sitting down and holding a necklace. She walks up to her.

"That the one Andrea gave you for your birthday?" Michonne asks. Amy looks at her.

"How did you know that?" Amy asks.

"One of the main things she talked about when we were on the road was you, what you like. Giving you that necklace. The stupid things you guys did," Michonne says with a smile as she remembers her time with Andrea.

"Do you think she would live here if we gave her a choice?" Amy asks.

Michonne sighs. "I don't know. After I fought the Governor, she found us and help me at gunpoint, and I didn't recognize her. She looked at me like I was a monster, and I had just killed a baby. She's with him because he gave her a home. Do I think she loves him? No, I don't, but I think she loves that town, and she doesn't want to see anybody dies. I don't know how this will end. All I know is that Andrea is on the wrong side," Michonne tells Amy, who nods.

"Do you think he feels anything for her?" Amy asks.

"Maybe at first. He doesn't anymore," Michonne tells her.

"You think he'll kill her?" Amy asks. Michonne stares at her for a moment before she sighs.

"If she gets in his way, then yes, I think he will kill her," Michonne says.

"Your not as bad as they say you are," Amy says.

"Try telling Daryl that," Michonne says before she walks back into the prison. Daryl looks up at her as she comes back inside.

"Merle take you on patrol?" Daryl asks. Michonne nods.

"I don't like you. Not after you ditched us, maybe I will like you later on. I do respect you. Keep ahold of that weapon. You want to be one of us, you have to prove it," Daryl says. Michonne nods as she walks past him. 

Rick walks into Lori's cell and sees that she was holding Judith. "She's beautiful," Rick says. Lori looks at him.

"Yeah, she is," Lori says.

"How mad are you at me?" Rick asks.

"Pretty mad. You left your son Rick. We thought we would never see you again. Carl didn't know what to think. You just got up and left, didn't talk to him, and make him understand why you left. I'm not even too sure why you left. I don't care why you left Carl does. You need to talk to him," Lori says.

"I will," Rick says before he leaves. He walks down to the cell Carl was sharing with Clem. He sees his son talking to the girl. "Clem, can you give Carl and me a minute?" Rick asks. Clem looks at Carl, who nods. The girl nods as she leaves the cell. Rick sits on the bed beside his son. "Every day, while I was out there, I thought about you. I wondered if you were alive," Rick says.

"I was no thanks to you," Carl says bitterly. Rick winces at his son's tone.

"I deserved that. Here's your chance, Carl ask me anything you want to know," Rick says to his son.

"I only want to know why you left," Carl says.

"I made a lot of bad choices. I don't know why I sided with John why I did any of it. I guess I was jealous and power-hungry. Daryl had all of him. He was your leader. He had all your respect. I wished that it was me. I thought I would have made a better decision. I wouldn't have. More people would be dead if I became leader. I was so mad after he killed John. I knew that was what happened the second I saw he wasn't on the highway. I left because I was mad and I didn't think. All I ask is that you give me a chance to make it up to you," Rick says to his son, who smiles.

"You better try hard," Carl says. Rick smiles as he pats Carl's shoulder and leaves. The group spends the day clearing the prison and getting ready for the Governor.

Thanks for reading. I know I have been gone, but like I said, school is hard. I am doing my best and hope you guys understand I am trying my best. I think for now on I may wait for some kind of feedback before I upload. I will decide this by Tuesday and who knows. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time


	55. Chapter 54-Seeing ghost

Chapter 54-Seeing ghost  
The Prison  
Travis was laying pallets up against the fence. He pulls out his binoculars and looks around. He sees walkers. He looks at the bus and sees Michonne climbing out of it. Travis keeps looking. Travis stops when he sees a man in front of the graves. Travis grabs his gun and walks to the stairs and towards the field. He gets down to the graves and sees the man just standing there. There were bugs around the graves. Travis closes his eyes for a moment. He opens his eyes and sees that the man was gone. He looks around, and he stares down and the graves. Travis sees the man outside the fence. The man starts to walk as Travis starts to head for the gate. He runs past Michonne, who looks at him as he runs to the gate and opens it with the keys Shane gave him after he told the man what he was doing. He opens the fence and opens another gate. Travis moves through the walkway between the fences as Michonne shuts the gate and watches him in confusion. Travis opens the hole in the fence. He closes the hole as he walks to the bridge by the water and sees the man on the bridge. Travis walks over to the bridge. Travis looks at the man and sees his dead son. Chris grabs his shoulder. Travis hugs his son as Michonne watches.

Woodbury  
The sun was up high as men stood on the walls of Woodbury, ready to protect their town. The streets were empty besides the men on the wall. Andrea was in her room, getting ready when there was a knock at the door. Andrea walks over to the door and opens it. The Governor looks up at the woman. "May I?" The Governor asks as Andrea stares at him. Andrea says nothing but nods. The Governor walks in the room. "That was uh that was quite a speech you gave. Exactly what these people needed to hear," The Governor says.

"What about the prison?" Andrea asks. 

"As long as they leave us alone, we have no problem," The Governor says.

"So no retaliation?" Andrea asks.

"No. What would that get us?" The Governor asks.

"I need to go see them," Andrea says. The Governor chuckles.

"I thought this place could be something else, you know? Something better. I wasn't up to the challenge, and I screwed it up. I've done some terrible things. I'm not fit to lead these people. But you are. They don't need to be terrorized. Certainly not by their own leader," The Governor says.

"So, you're abdicating?" Andrea asks.

"You know I really believed if I kept her alive long enough, Milton would find a--" The Governor stops himself when he sees Andrea's face. "I just need time," The Governor says as he sits down, "To get myself together," The Governor says.

"So, you want me to fill in for you?" Andrea asks.

"Who else can? Milton? Martinez?" The Governor says as he stands up. "If you choose your friends and sister in the prison, I'd understand. But these people need you," The Governor says as he is about to leave, he turns to Andrea. "We need you," The Governor says as he leaves. He shuts the door behind him.

The woods.  
Sam was peeing as Luciana and Dean waited for him. "There ain't nothing out here but mosquitoes and ants," Dean says.

"Patience, big brother. Sooner or later, a squirrel is bound to scurry across your path," Sam says.

"Even so, we don't have a crossbow or a bow, and that ain't much food," Dean says.

"We find one, and that's more than nothing," Sam says.

"I'd have better luck going through one of them houses we passed on the turnoff," Dean says.

"Is that what our old friends taught you? Hmm? How to loot booty?" Sam asks.

"We've been at it for hours. Why don't we find a stream, try to look for some fish?" Dean asks.

"I think you're trying to lead me back to the road, man. Get me over to that prison," Sam says.

"They got shelter. Food. A pot to piss in. Might not be a bad idea. You just got to give Daryl your gun," Dean says.

"For you and her maybe. Ain't gonna be no damn party for me," Sam says.

"Everybody will get used to each other again," Dean says.

"They're all dead. Makes no difference," Sam says.

"How can you be so sure?" Dean asks.

"Right about now, he's probably hosting a housewarming party where's he gonna bury what's left of them and your girl," Sam says. Dean turns around fast and punches Sam in the face making him fall to the ground. Sam stands up. "What the hell?" Sam asks.

"Ofelia's dead," Dean says. Sam stares at his brother in shock. 

"Dean, I didn't--" Sam was saying.

"Let's go get some food, and in case you cared, Lori had her baby and lived. Chris is also dead," Dean says before he walks away from his brother, who had a look of guilt on his face as he followed his brother.

The prison  
The group watched as Glenn drew on the ground. "Now, you said you found Rick's group here?" Glenn asks Carl. Some of the group was outside. Shane T-dog, Daryl, Jim, and Alicia were outside with others working on the defenses. Hershel was checking on Lori and the baby with Amy. Glenn, Carl, Beth, Rick, Maggie, Carol, Axel, Jane, Oscar, Nick, and Merle were with Glenn. Everybody else was either clearing the tombs or outside. 

"Yeah," Carl says.

"We secured this," Glenn says.

"We thought we came in through here," Rick says as he points at the map.

"Mean's there's another breach. Okay. The whole front of the prison is unsecure if walkers just strolled in, then it's gonna be cake for a group of armed men," Glenn says.

"Why are we even so sure he's going to attack?" Beth asks.

"Maybe you scared him off," Nick says as he joins his girlfriend.

"He had fish tanks full of heads. Walkers and humans. Trophies. He's coming," Michonne says.

"We should hit him now," Glenn says. 

What?" Jane asks.

"He won't be expecting it. We'll sneak back in and put a bullet in his head," Glenn says.

"We're not assassins," Carol says. Glenn stands up and looks at Michonne.

"You know where his apartment is. You and I could end this tonight," Glenn says. Michonne looks away and looks at Merle, who shakes his head. "I'll do it myself," Glenn says. Michonne nods, and Merle looks down.

"He didn't know you were coming last time, and look what happened you were almost killed. Dean was captured. And you and Maggie were almost executed. Oscar was shot," Dale says

"You can't stop me," Glenn says.

"Daryl and Shane would never allow this," Dale says.

"Those two aren't thinking straight. If they were, we would have attacked the after we got back," Glenn says.

"Think this through clearly. Ofelia lost her life here. Chris, too. The men that were here. It isn't worth any more killing. What are we waiting for? If he's really on his way, we should be out of here by now," Dale says.

"And go where?" Glenn asks

"We lived on the road all winter," Dale says.

"Back when you had two legs, and we didn't have a baby crying for walkers every four hours," Glenn says.

"We can't stay here," Dale says.

"We can't run," Glenn says. Maggie looks at him for a second before she leaves. Glenn watches after her. "All right, we'll stay put. We're gonna defend this place. We're making a stand," Glenn says.

"Carl, You Rick Oscar and I will go down to the tombs. We need to figure out where the breach is," Glenn says. Oscar and Rick look at Merle, who nods.

"You got it," Rick says.

"You'll need some help," Michonne says.

"No, in case anything happens, I need you out here," Glenn says. Glenn looks around. "Who's on watch?" Glenn asks.

"Bobby and Adam," Merle says. Glenn nods.

Thanks for reading. I like using different characters more. I am still deciding on how I want to do the uploads, but I would love to see some feedback. As always, suggestions are welcomed by review, or you can message me. Until next time


	56. Chapter 55-Preparing

Chapter 55-Preparing  
Woodbury  
The Governor walks into Milton's lab. Milton had headphones in. He did not here the Governor come up behind him. The Governor pulls something out of his back pocket and throws it on the table. Milton jumps as he looks at the Governor and pulls out his headphones. "Ahem. Alpha waves. I was trying to induce a meditative state I've been having trouble--" Milton stops himself once he sees the Governor's face. "Your battery it's over here," Milton says as he walks over and starts to grab the battery on the table. The Governor sits down. 

"You've been invaluable," The Governor says. Milton turns and looks at him. "Do you intent to stay?" The Governor asks. Milton stops what he was doing and turns to look at The Governor. 

"Leaving never cross my mind," Milton says.

The Governor smiles and nods his head. "Good. Cause I count on you and not just for your expertise. But I consider you a friend," The Governor says.

"Thank you. I feel-- me, too," Milton says.

"I counted on Sam and Luciana as well," The Governor says. Milton watches him as The Governor stands up. "Martinez, he's a good soldier. He'd take a bullet if I need him to," The Governor says as he stands in front of Milton. "Would you?" The Governor asks.

"I would. Yes," Milton says.

"And Andrea? I'm not sure where here loyalties lie," The Governor says.

"I can see how her previous affiliation with Sam, no matter how contentious it was, could cause doubt," Milton says.

"You keep tabs on her for me?" The Governor asks.

"Of course," Milton says. The Governor looks at him for a second before he leaves.

Andrea walks to the wall and looks up at the guards. "Where's Martinez?" Andrea asks.

"I don't know," Karen says.

"Did you see him leave?" Andrea asks.

"Yeah," Karen says.

"Who was he with? Karen, it's okay you can tell me," Andrea says when Karen says nothing.

"I don't know anything," Karen says before she turns around. Andrea walks away and sees Milton.

"Milton!" Andrea shouts as she runs up the street, "Milton, stop!" Andres shouts. Milton stops and looks at her. Milton looks at his watch.

"You startled me," Milton says.

"Where is he?" Andrea asks.

"Where's who?" Milton asks.

"The Governor," Andrea says.

"He's out on a run?" Milton says.

"Is that an answer or a question?" Andrea asks.

"I'm not sure where he is. I mean, not whether it was a question or an answer. It was an answer," Milton says.

"A run, meaning what specifically?" Andrea asks.

"Supplies would be a safe bet. We were wiped out," Milton says.

"Milton, I want you to give me a specific answer to a specific question. Where's the Governor?" Andrea asks.

"On a run?" Milton says again. Andrea sighs as she walks past him. "You know I bet he'll be back soon. I'm sure he's okay if that's what you're worried about," Milton says as Andrea walks away from him.

The Prison  
Beth opens the door as Rick Glenn Carl and Oscar walk back into the cellblock. "The tombs outside the boiler room is overrun again," Glenn says.

"That who section had been cleared," Beth says.

"It's a steady stream of walkers," Carl says as Daryl Shane T-dog, and Alicia walks in.

"We're wasting time. The Governor is supposedly on the way, and we're stuck in here with walkers," Hershel says.

"Trapped between a rock and a hard place," Alicia says.

"For the last time running is not an option," Glenn snarls at them. Daryl and Shane look at each other as they watch the group.

"Glenn, if the tombs have filled up again, it may just be a matter of time before they push in here," Carol says.

"Or until some fence gives away," Beth says. Glenn looks at Daryl and Shane. 

"What if one of them herds is passing through? Or settled?" Axel asks. Glenn looks at Daryl and Shane. 

"Are you two going to say anything?" Glenn asks.

"From what Merle and Nick told us, you think we're not thinking straight. You take the lead," Daryl says. Glenn gales at them.

"Okay. All right we need-- we just need to scout the far side of the prison. Find out what's going on," Glenn says.

"You're going out there?" Dale asks.

"Take a car and make it quick," Glenn says.

"I'll drive," Daniel says. Glenn nods. Victor nods.

"I'll join," Victor says. Glenn nods.

"We'll also take Maggie," Glenn says.

"You sure she's up to that?" Hershel asks. Glenn looks at him for a moment before he walks away. Oscar turns and looks at Shane and Daryl.

"What was that. You guys just handed it over to him. Glenn is clearly not okay," Oscar says.

"We know that. Glenn needs to work some things out, and right now, it's best if nobody gets in his way. We're working outside. Listen to Glenn. If your not sure if what he is doing is right. Come find us. Rick, Oscar, we could use your help," Shane says. The two men nod as they six leave. 

Glenn walks up to Maggie's cell to see her lying in bed. Glenn stands in the cell. "Where have you been?" Glenn asks. Maggie says nothing as she lays in bed. "We need to find out how the walkers are getting into the tombs. Are we gonna talk about this? Maggie, you need to talk about it," Glenn says.

"I do? Or you do?" Maggie asks.

"What does that mean?" Glenn asks.

"What do you want me to say? You want me to say he made me get naked and stand in front of him? He came up behind me. Pushed himself against me. Put his hand all over me. He slammed my head down and bent me over a table," Maggie says.

"Did he--" Glenn stops.

"Rape me? No," Maggie says as she sits up. "No. Do you feel better?" Maggie asks.

"I'm not trying to--" Glenn was saying.

"I had a choice. Either I take off my shirt, or he would take off your hand. I just listened to Sam beat the shit out of you in the other room. What could I do?" Maggie asks. Glenn tries to lay his hand on Maggie's shoulder, but she slaps his hand away.

"I'm sorry," Glenn says. Maggie then Pushes Glenn back towards the door.

"Go away. You got your answer. Now go away," Maggie says. Glenn looks at her before he leaves the cell. Maggie sits on the bed as the sun shined through the cellblock window. 

Outside, Axel Jane, Carol, and Kenny were moving the metal.

"So we'll reinforce this with some metal from the yard," Carol says.

"If anything happens, we'll just duck," Jane says. Carol ducks, and Axel and Kenny laugh. 

"I hope nothing happens. Guns scare the bejesus out of me. I robbed a gas station with a toy gun. Never even took it out of my pocket," Axel says.

"I thought you said Oscar was the thief. That you were in here for pharmaceuticals," Carol says.

"Well, I didn't want y'all to think I was a violent man. If you follow me," Axel says.

"So, what are you saying. You're in here for a toy gun?" Kenny asks as they move the pallets and metal. 

"No, listen to this. The next day the cops found me at my brother's house. Still had the water pistol in my pocket. I swore up and down that that was the only weapon I had, but they said they didn't believe anyone could be so stupid and get away with it. So they turned my brother's house upside down and found his .38. Said it matched the description. There you go. Armed robbery," Axel says. The other three laugh. "Tell me the truth, don't even know how to use this damn thing," Axel says as he pulls out his gun. Carol grabs the gun.

"You're all about the truth now?" Carol asks.

"Yes, ma'am, I am," Axel says. Carol unloads the gun and shows him the clip. 

"It's fully loaded," Carol says before she reloads the gun. "Let's hope it stays that way," Carol says.

"You're quite a lady," Axel says. Carol smiles as she walks away. The other three follow.

The woods.  
Sam, Dean, and Luciana were walking through the foods. "Smells to me like the Sawhatchee creak," Sam says.

"We didn't go west enough. There's a river down there. It's got to be Yellow Jacket," Dean says.

"You have a stroke, boy? Sam asks. "We ain't never even come close to Yellow Jacket," Sam says.

"We didn't go west. Just a little bit south. That's what I think," Dean says.

Sam scoffs. "Know what I think? I may have lost my hand, but you lost your sense of direction," Sam says.

"Yeah, we'll see," Dean says.

"What do you want to bet?" Sam asks.

"I don't want to bet nothing. It's just a body of water. Why's everything got to be a competition with you?" Dean asks.

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy, big brother. Just trying to have a little fun here. No need to get your panties all in a bundle," Sam says as they hear a screech.

"You hear that?" Dean asks as they hear crying.

"Yeah, wild animals getting wild," Sam says.

"No, it's a baby," Dean says.

"Oh, come on. Why don't you just piss in my ear and tell me it's raining too? That there's the sound of a couple of coons making love, sweet love. Know what I mean," Sam says. Dean walks past him, and Luciana follows him. Sam laughs before he follows him. Dean walks into a clearing beside a river, Luciana and Sam following him. They hear a man yelling and walkers. They look up on the bridge and see men fighting walkers and hear a baby crying and gunshots.

"Hey! Jump!" Sam yells. Dean looks at Sam. Dean walks past him, and Luciana follows the other Winchester. "What? Hey, man, I ain't wasting my bullets on a couple of strangers that ain't never cooked me a meal or felicitated my piece. That's my policy. You'd be wise to adopt it, brother," Sam says as Dean and Luciana run through the woods.

One of the men pushes a walker over the bridge. The two Spanish men jump up on a truck and shoot the walkers as walkers are attacking the car with the baby and the mother. A walker crawls through the back. A walker grabs one of the men's legs, and the man drops his gun. The man was about to get bit when Dean shot it in the head with his pistol. Dean drops his bag and shoots another walker as Luciana pulls out her gun and starts to shoot the walkers. Dean pulls out his knife and holds his gun with one hand and stabs a walker in the head with his other hand that had his knife.

"Come on, man. I'm trying to help you out. Cover me!" Dean exclaims. The older man grabs his gun as Luciana, and he covers Dean. Dean shoots one of the walkers on the window and shoots the other on the front window. Dean stabs the walker in the head. The walker tries to grab the mother. Dean grabs the walker and pulls it out of the car. He slams the truck door on the walker's head, killing the walker. Luciana shoots another walker. A walker comes in front of Dean.

"Dean! I got ya," Sam says. Daryl ducks behind the car as Sam shoots a walker. Daryl Sam Luciana, and Dean in a line as the man speaks Spanish. 

"Speak English," Daryl says as they shoot the walkers. The man starts to reload as a walker comes over. The Spanish man starts to hit the walker as Sam watches, and Luciana deals with a walker. Dean shoots another walker and goes over to the finale walker. He stabs it in the head, pulls out his knife, and kicks the walker over the bridge. Dean looks at the man. Sam pulls a walker off the car and opens the back door. The man says something to him in Spanish. Sam aims his gun at him. 

"Slow down, beaner. That ain't no way to say thank you," Sam says. Dean and Luciana watch. The man says something in Spanish.

"Let 'em go," Dean says.

"The least they can do is give us an enchilada or something, huh?" Sam asks as he gets in their car. "Easy does it, senorita. Everything's gonna be fine," Sam says. Dean walks around the car as the men look at Dean. Dean aims his gun at Sam. 

"Get out of the car," Dean says. Luciana looks at the older Winchester in shock.

"I know you're not talking to me, brother," Sam says.

"Get in your car and get the hell out of here. Go! Get in your car!" Dean shouts at them. Dean keeps his gun aimed at Sam, who looks at him as he gets off of the car. Sam shuts the door as the car drives away. Dean lowers his gun. Dean grabs his bag before he leaves the bridge, as Luciana and Sam follow. Dean walks past a sign saying Yellow Jacket Creek as he heads back to the woods.

Thanks for reading. Things are getting more intense as the fight comes closer. I should have my answer on how I will upload these stories by Sunday. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Feedback would be great. Until next time.


	57. Chapter 56-The first attack

Chapter 56-The first Attack  
The Woods  
Dean was walking through the woods. Sam and Luciana follow him. "The shit you doing, pointing that thing at me?" Sam asks.

"They were scared, man," Dean says.

"They were rude is what they were. Rude and they owed us a token if gratitude," Sam says.

"They didn't owe us nothing," Dean says.

"You helping people out of the goodness of your heart? Even though you might die doing it? Is that something Daryl and Shane taught you?" Sam asks. Dean turns around.

"There was a baby!" Dean exclaims.

"Oh, otherwise, you would have left them for the biters, then?" Sam ask.

"Man, We couldn't go back for you. We had to move on. I didn't beat Glenn either. You did that. Way before you found out where we were. You asked for it," Dean says.

"You know what's funny to me? You, Daryl Shane, are like this now," Sam says as he crosses his fingers. "I bet you a penny and a fiddle of gold that you never told him that I told you I was planning on helping John kill Randall," Sam says.

"It didn't happen," Dean says.

"Yeah, it didn't 'cause I wasn't able to get into those woods," Sam says.

"That was a good thing. You would've been killed because you're a dumbass," Dean says.

"Is that why I beat Glenn?" Sam asks.

"You beat Glenn 'cause your a simple-minded piece of shit," Dean says as he turns around. Sam grabs and tears the back of his shirt to reveals scars. Sam backs up. 

"I didn't know," Sam says.

"That's because you didn't need to. Dad was in a bad place. It was either you or me," Dean says as he pulls his bag over his back. "That's why Bobby and Adam came to live with us," Dean says as he stands up and starts to walk away.

"Where you going?" Sam asks.

"Back where I belong," Dean says.

"I can't go with you. I damn near killed the Glenn," Sam says. "I can't go with you," Sam says.

"You know, I may be the one walking away, but you're the one that's leaving," Dean says before he walks away. Luciana looks at Sam before she starts to follow Dean. Sam follows soon after.

The prison  
Glenn was walking behind Daniel and Victor. "Glenn!" Hershel says as Dale follows behind him, Glenn stops as the other two get in the car, and Hershel and Dale catch up to the man.

"You're not going back to Woodbury, are you?" Dale asks.

"No. I'm justing out there," Glenn says.

"I'll go with you," Hershel says.

"We got it," Glenn says.

"Just you three? How can you possibly think that's a good idea. There could be more walkers than you can handle.

"We can't just sit on our hands," Glenn says.

"You went on a simple supply run and got the crap beat out of you. Maggie was attacked," Dale says.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Glenn asks.

"No, that's not what's he's saying," Hershel defends the man.

"I did what I could," Glenn says.

"We know you did. So does Maggie. She's one of the two people most precious to me in this world. I trust you with her life. I still do. This rage is going to get you killed," Hershel says.

"Daryl and Shane are busy. I'm the next in charge," Glenn says.

"Not like this. The next is charge would be Merle T-dob or Alicia," Dale says. Glenn looks at him before he walks to the car.

"What are you proving?" Hershel asks. Glenn says nothing as he gets in the car and drives away. Hershel sees Travis. Hershel starts to walk towards the man with Dale.

Inside the prison, Beth was holding Judith in front of Maggie. "She's hungry. Could you take her to Lori? I want to make Daddy and Dale something to eat," Beth says. Maggie nods as she grabs Judith and walks to Lori's cell. Lori looks up.

"She's hungry," Maggie tells the mother, who nods as she grabs the Judith. 

"Sit," Lori tells Maggie, who nods as she sits, and Maggie starts to feed Judith.

"You know, before all this, Rick and I were married. We had problems. A lot of them. We got divorced before we met you. Every couple has a problem. You and Glenn are now. But I believe that you guys will be ok. You and Glenn were the first to fall in love in this hellish world. You could argue it was Daryl and Alicia, but it wasn't. Glenn is going through something right now, Maggie, and he needs you to stand with him. Not push him away," Lori says. Maggie nods before she gets up and leaves.

Outside Travis was walking around. "Travis," Hershel says. Travis walks over to the two men. The fence between them.

"You know Dale wouldn't have hobbled down here if it wasn't important. Are you coming back soon? Madison is worried. We need you with us, Travis," Hershel says.

"Tell Madison I'm fine," Travis says.

"What are you doing out here?" Dale asks.

"I've been-- I've got stuff out here. Stuff," Travis says.

"How much longer do you need?" Hershel asks.

"I don't know," Travis says.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Hershel asks. Travis says nothing, so the two begin to leave.

"I saw something," Travis says. They turn around. "Chris. I saw Chri-- I'm seeing Chris. Look, I know it's not really her. But there's got to be a reason. It's got to mean something, you know," Travis says.

"Was it him on the phone?" Dale asks.

"Yeah. Liza too. And the town," Travis says.

"Do you see them now?" Dale asks.

Travis shakes his head. "You're looking for them," Hershel says.

"I'm waiting," Travis says.

"For what?" Dale asks.

"I don't know. Something. There's an answer. I know it doesn't make sense. Well, it does. It does make sense. I mean, I think in time it will make sense," Travis says.

"Travis? Come on in. You need rest," Hershel says.

"It's not safe out here," Dale says.

"I can't I can't," Travis says as he walks away.

In the yard, Axel walks over to Jane, Merle, and Carol. The group that has been working outside went inside to eat while Carl, Nick Beth, and Rick joined the four outside. Carol looks at Axel as he tabs her shoulder. "Stress getting to Travis?" Axel asks.

"Can you blame him?" Jane asks.

"No. Not at all. In here I've seen plenty of dudes crack. But not me. I got on better on the inside. Things made more sense, you know? There were rules. Life was more simple," Axel says.

"Didn't you miss your brother?" Carol asks.

"My brother?" Axel says as he laughs. "Hell no. He had a real money problem," Axel says.

"What kind of problem?" Jane asks.

"He didn't lend me any," Axel says. The four laugh. "One time that son of a bitch--" Axel is cut off as two gunshots go off, one hitting hit in the head and the other hitting Jane in the troat. They both fall to the ground. Jane gags as she dies. Merle pulls out his gun and shoots her in the back of the head, killing her instantly. Beth, Carl, Nick, and Rick get down. Michonne hides behind the bus and sees the Governor truck. Martnez and The Governor lower their guns. 

Travis grabs his Ar. Shumpert shoots at him. Travis runs as Dale and Hershel gets down. Travis dives down. Merle uses Jane's bodies as a shield as Carol does the same with Axel as a man shoots at them from the watchtower. Carl, Beth, Nick, and Rick run for cover. Rick and Carl shoots at them. Michonne shoots at the car. The Governor shoots back at her. 

Travis cocks his gun and starts to shoot. Beth, Carl, Rick, and Nick run behind a wall. Rick shoots at the man on the watchtower. Gunshots go off as the two groups shooting at each other. The gunfire stops. Daryl, Maggie, Shane, T-dog, Oscar, Morgan, and Bobby come out. "Where's the others?" Beth asks.

"We don't have enough room out here. They're waiting inside," T-dog says. Maggie hands Beth a gun. The others shoot at the men.

"Carol, Merle go," Morgan says. The two get up and run. Beth hands Carol a gun as the guns go off again. They hear a car. A van then runs through the gate. Rick starts to move as the truck starts. The gate at the back of the van goes down, and walkers come out. Daryl looks down. Daryl shoots the man on the watchtower. The man falls dead as The Governor leaves. Hershel and Dale shoot at the walkers.

A walker comes behind Travis, who turns around and shoots the walker with his handgun. He shoots two more walkers. He tries to shoot again, and his gun clicks. Travis starts to run back. A walker cuts off Travis. Travis pulls out his knife. Everybody in the yard opens the gate and begins to shoot the walkers. Glenn goes past The Governor. Glenn drives in as Michonne starts to kill the walkers.

Travis stabs two walkers. A walker pushes Travis up against the fence. Another comes over, and Travis holds it to Glenn drives in. Travis holds the walker as a gunshot goes off, killing the walker in front of Travis. Sam comes over and kills the other walker. Daniel and Victor help Dale in the truck and jump in the back as Hershel and Michonne get in. Sam, Travis, Luciana, and Dean kill the walkers nearby. Up top, Daryl watches the walker in his field as he looks at his two dead friends. Travis looks at the walkers in the field and nods at Dean, who nods back as they all look at the walkers in the field, knowing this was just the beginning.

Thanks for reading. Here it is the first Attack. My reason behind Dean's scars is that because John lost Mary, he instead took it out on his son Until Bobby found out and stopped. Anyway, as always, suggestions are welcomed.


	58. Chapter 57-Locking Sam up

Chapter 57-Locking Sam up  
The group starts to come out of the prison as Daryl watches the field. Madison looks down at Travis. "Who's with him?" Madison asks.

"It's Dean Sam and Luciana," Shane says. "Keep us covered. Daryl, T-dog, Jim, Oscar, and I will head down there and get them," Shane says. The others nod. Merle opens the gate, and the five walk into the field. The group moves through the field, killing walkers. Daryl gets down to the gate as Travis gets to the gate from the other side. 

"Come on," Daryl says. The group starts to fight there way back up to the gate. They get up there, and Merle opens the gate. The nine of them get in, and Merle shuts the gate. Sam looks around. 

"What is he doing here?" Glenn asks

"Not now," Shane says.

"Sam, give me your gun or get the hell out," Daryl says to Sam, who looks at him for a moment before he pulls out his gun and hands it to Daryl. 

"What now?" Bobby asks.

"We need to get inside. Let's move Jane and Axel," Shane says. The others nod.

"Adam take Sam to a cell," Daryl says. Adam nods as he starts to walk. Sam follows him. Adam walks to the door and opens it and walks in.

"You not going to say anything to me?" Sam asks.

"I don't have much to say to you," Adam says as he opens the door to the cellblock. Adam keeps walking.

"Come on, Adam," Sam says. Adam stops and turns around. 

"They told how you acted after Hampton. Then you joined up with that asshole and did gods know what. You then take Glenn and Maggie take him back to that lunatic. Beat Glenn almost kill him. You're not the brother I remember. I can't even look at you without wanting to hit you," Adam says as they walk up the stairs. Adam walks to the furthest cell and opens the door. "Get in," Adam says. Sam looks at his brother before he walks into the cell. The group starts to filter in as Adam walks down the stairs. The group was ready to talk.

Sorry for the short chapter. I got some homework and wrote it quickly. The next one will be longer. As always, suggestions and are welcomed.


	59. Chapter 58-Loading up

Chapter 58-Loading up  
The group was gathered at the bottom of the cellblock. Hershel and Dale were suggesting that they leave. "We're not leaving," Daryl says.

"We can't stay here," Hershel says.

"What if there's another sniper. A wood pallet won't stop one of those runs," Lori says as she holds her daughter.

"We can't even go outside," Carley says.

"Not in the daylight," Lilly says.

"Daryl says we're not running. We're not running," Glenn says.

"Not better to live like rats," Sam says.

"You got a better idea?" Shane asks.

"Yeah, we should have slid out of here last night and lived to fight another day. But we lost that window, didn't we?" Sam asks. "I'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now," Sam says.

"We ain't scared of that prick," Bobby says.

"Y'all should be. That truck through the fence thing that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers, and if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to," Sam says.

"Let's put him in the other cell block," Charlie says.

"No, He's got a point," Luciana says from where she stood by T-dog and Lilly.

"This is all you. You started this," Maggie says.

"What difference whose fault is it? What do we do?" Madison asks.

"Hershel and I said we should leave. Now Axel and Jane are dead. We can't just sit here," Dale says. Daryl looks at him. 

"Chris, Ofelia Jane, and Axel believed that this place was a home. They died believing that, and I'm not letting their deaths be for nothing. We aren't leaving. I'm letting their deaths mean nothing," Daryl says before he walks away. Hershel doesn't say anything else. Daryl was outside when the door opened, and Rick walked out.

"I always thought I could do better than you. That you were doing everything wrong," Rick says.

"What do you think now?" Daryl asks.

"I think that more people would be dead if I were leader. I do believe that you and Shane need a break. Let T-dog, Merle, and Hershel deal with this. You've done enough, Daryl," Rick says, leaving Daryl to think about what he just said.

Woodbury  
Milton was sitting at a desk in the Governors apartment. "How many does that give us now?" The Governor asks as he comes into the room.

"20. We have several people with chronic conditions, hearing impairments arthritis adding those gives us 26," Milton says.

"And if we include mn and woman age 13 and up?" The Governor asks.

"You mean boys and girls," Milton states.

"Adolescence it's a 20th-century invention. Men and women," The Governor states.

"Uh, 35," Milton says. The Governor frowns.

"Well, make sure they all have sidearms and plenty of ammo. We'll start training when Martinez is ready. We'll be pretty even," The Governor says. The door opens, and Andrea walks in. "Well, come in," The Governor says.

"What's this I hear about the prison? You said you were gonna leave it alone. No retaliation," Andrea says.

"I went to negotiate. Bad enough with bites at our gate. We can't have aggressors just miles away," The Governor says.

"So, you went and welcomed them to the neighborhood?" Andrea asks.

"You know they shot at us? I don't know who these people were when you were with them, but they've changed. They're bloodthirsty," The Governor says. Andrea looks at Milton.

"You knew about this?" Andrea asks.

"I was informed this morning. I didn't know," Milton says.

"Don't drag him into it," The Governor says.

"You're right. This is between you and me. I'm sick of this. Sick of your lies, and I'm not gonna watch this town, and my friends gun each other down," Andrea says.

"Well, it's too late," The Governor says.

"What do you mean it's too late. I don't know what you're trying to prove, but enough is enough. I'm not going to see them. I'll work this out," Andrea says.

"Well, they're hostile. These are all the able-bodied people we have. They're gonna carry arms and receive training. We won't get caught sleeping again," The Governor says.

"One car, that is all I need," Andrea says.

"The rodes are blocked. We barely made it back ourselves," The Governor says. Andrea starts to leave.

"Andrea," The Governor says. She turns to look at him. "You go to that prison, you stay there," The Governor says as Andrea leaves.

Andrea starts to walk through the streets. People were loading up trucks with guns. Andrea walks through the streets. "Noah's only 14. Okay? He has asthma. He can't run more than 10 yards before losing his breath. What good is that to you?" Karen says to Martinez as Andrea walks.

"The Governor wants everybody who can hold a gun in front of the town hall now," Martinez says.

"No. Andrea, you have to straighten this out. They want Noah to fight," Karen says

"Who's talking about fighting? You're supposed to be teaching people to defend themselves, not raising an army," Andrea says.

"Wake up. The only way to defend ourselves is with an army," Martinz says as he looks at her.

Woodbury  
Daryl walks over to Maggie and Sasha. "Take watch. Eyes open head down," Daryl tells the two women who nod.

"Field's filled with walkers," Shane says.

"Didn't see any snipers out there, but we'll keep Maggie and Sasha on watch," Daryl says as he walks over to Adam, Bobby, Dean, T-dog, Merle, Glenn, Shane, Tyreese, Rick Michonne, Hershel, Luciana, and Hershel.

"I'll get up in the guard tower, take out half them walkers give these guys a chance to fix the fence," Merle says.

"Or we use some cars to put the bus in place," Michonne says.

"We can't access the field without burning through our bullets," Tyreese says.

"So we're trapped in here. There's barely any food or ammo," Glenn says.

"Been here before we'll be alright," Dean says.

"That's when it was just us. Before there was another snake in the nest," Glenn says. Dean turns and looks at Glenn.

"Man, we gotta go through this again? Look, Sam's staying here. He's with us now. Get used to it," Dean says before he leaves. 

"I got it," Bobby says as he follows him.

"Seriously, Dary, Shane. I don't think Sam living here is really gonna fly," Glenn says.

"We won't kick him out," Shane says.

"I wouldn't ask you to live with John after he tried to kill you," Glenn says. Daryl looks at him.

"Sam is smart. He may be erratic, but don't underestimate his loyalty to Bobby and his brothers," Hershel says.

"What if we solve both problems at once? Deliver Sam to the Governor. Bargaining chip. Give him his traitor maybe declare a truth," Glenn says. 

"No way in hell," Adam says as he walks away. The group separates.

Thanks for reading. We're getting close. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	60. Chapter 59-Andrea arrives

Chapter 59-Andrea arrives   
Hersel walks in and sees Sam tabbing a knife back to his hand. "The farmer Hershel," Sam says.

"That would you the black sheep Sam," Hershel says. Sam looks at Hershel.

"How'd Dale lose his leg?" Sam asks.

"He was bit," Hershel says.

"Bit? Dale hack it off yourself?" Sam asks.

"No," Hershel says as he sits down. "Daryl did," Hershel says.

"Awful kind of him. Saved his life. Gave him more time with Amy with his family. Gave you more time with your brother's and Bobby. Can't put a price on that," Hershel says.

"Can't put a price on anything anymore," Sam says. Hershel pulls a bible out of his pocket. 

"I found this in one of the cells. Lost more than the gook book there for a while. Lost my way. And if your right hand offends, you cut it off, cast it from you. For it is profitable that one of your members should perish," Hershel says.

"And one that thy whole body should be cast into hell. Matthew 5:29, and 30. Woodbury had a damn fine library. One of the only things I miss from it. When the Governor returns, He's gonna kill me first. Michonne, my brothers, Bobby, then your girls. Glenn, Carl, the baby, whoever else is left. He'll save Daryl and Shane for last so he can watch his family and friends die ugly. That's who you're dealing with," Sam tells Hersel. The man just stares at him.

Woodbury  
The Governor walks past his people and looks at them. The Governor stops in front of an elderly woman. "This is Mrs. Mcleod. She's the one with arthritis," Milton says. The Governor grabs the woman's hands.

"Well, thank you, dear, but we'll find another way you can help us," The Governor says. The woman nods as the Governor releases her hands. The Governor starts to walks again. 

"Noah's asthmatic," Andrea says. The Governor stops and looks at Noah. Andrea and Karen stand behind him.

"You ever shoot a gun, son?" The Governor asks.

"I had a BB gun once. My mom took it away," Noah says.

"Well, you're gonna learn from the best," The Governor turns and grins and looks at the women.

The Prison  
Carol walks into Dean's cell. "Haven't had a chance to say I'm glad you came back. I know Daniel is to," Carol says. Dean looks at her.

"To what? All this?" Dean asks.

"This is our home," Carol says as he sits down.

"This is a tomb," Dean says.

"That's what Ofelia called it. Thought she was right till Morgan found me." Carol says. Dean looks at her. "He's your brother, but he's not good for you. Don't let him bring you down. After all, look how far you've come," Carol says. They both laugh as they sit.

At Woodbury  
Andrea looks at the walls. Milton walks up behind her. "We sealed it thoroughly. Nobody's getting in or out," Milton says.

"I'm gonna ask you something, and I need you to be honest," Andrea says.

"Okay. The fight as the prison, you swear you didn't know anything about it?" Andrea says.

"I wouldn't advocate a move like that. It's just posturing," Milton says.

"Good. Then you have to cover for me. I'm going to the prison, and the Governor can't know," Andrea says.

"Don't," Milton says.

"I have to. I was with them. My sister is with them," Andrea says.

"Don't put me in this situation," Milton says.

"I wish there was another way," Andrea says.

"If he finds out--" Andrea was saying.

"That's a chance we have to take," Andrea says.

"Maybe you do, but I don't. I'm sorry. I can't," Milton says as he starts to walk away.

"Look at what's happened. Woodbury is an armed camp with child soldiers. Cannon fodder in a war over what? Is that what all your work is for? Please, help me get out of here. I can't take a car. They won't open the gates. I just need to sneak out, make my way to the prison, and talk to Daryl and Shane," Andrea says.

"This is a betrayal," Milton states.

"No, it's an attempt to stop this before more people get killed. You can do this, Milton," Andrea tells Milton, who looks at her. Milton leaves and goes to the Governor's apartment and knocks. 

"Come in," Milton hears. He opens the door and walks in. Milton sees the Governor with his back turned to him. 

"You asked me to keep tabs on her," Milton says. The Governor turns around. Milton sees that he is now wearing a black eyepatch.

"That's right," The Governor says.

"She's going back to the prison and requested my assistance in escaping. Her words, not mine," Milton says.

"Help her," The Governor says.

"Okay, do you really want me to do that, or is this some sort of test?" Milton asks. The Governor chuckles.

"If she asks for help, help her," The Governor says. Milton turns to leave. "Milton, good work," The Governor says.

Prison  
Michonne was doing push-ups. Merle and Carol were in the room. Sam walks in and sits. "Smart to stay fit. Don't leave out the cardio. You know, if we're gonna live under the same roof, we should clear the air. This whole hunting you down thing that was just business. Carrying out orders," Sam says as Merle and Carol watch.

"Like the Gestapo," Michonne says.

"Yeah. Exactly. I've done a lot of things I ain't proud of. Before and after. Anyway, hope we can get past it. Let bygones be bygones," Sam says as he leaves.

Andrea walks up through the forest up to the prison. Carl looks through his binoculars. He sees Andrea. "Something weird out there," Carl says. Maggie looks through her scope. 

"Andrea. Get Daryl and the others," Maggie says. Carl leaves.

Daryl opens the door and goes out. He is followed by Shane, Merle, Rick, Lee, T-dog, Merle, Michonne, Dean, Nick, Beth, and Jim. Sasha, Tom, and Victor aim out with their scopes. Glenn, Kenny, Madison, and Bobby get up on the walkway. "Go," Daryl says. Dean moves forward. 

"Clear," Dean says. The others move. Beth and Nich stay by the car.

"Are you alone?" Shane asks.

"Open the gate," Andrea says.

"Are you alone?" Shane repeats.

"Shane!" Andrea exclaims. Shane throws his keys to Daryl, who catches them and opens the gate. Andrea gets in, and Merle shuts the gate.

"Hands up, turn around. Turn around now!" Daryl says as he pulls Andrea into the fence. Merle, Rick, T-dog, and Jim aim at her. The others watch. Daryl searches her. A walker press itself against the fence. Daryl pulls her away. "Get down on the floor," Daryl says. Andrea gets on her knees. "We asked if you were," Shane says.

"I am," Andrea says. Daryl pulls off her bag and throws it to the ground. The group on the walkway head inside. 

"Welcome back. Get up," Daryl says. They head back inside. Daryl opens the door, and Andrea follows her inside, where the group was waiting. Amy stood by Lori and Judith. Carol walks over to Andrea and hugs her. 

"After you saved me, we thought you were dead," Andrea says. Andrea looks at Dale.

"Dale, my god," Andrea says. Andrea looks at her sister, who just stares back at her. Not moving, "I can't believe this," Andrea says as he looks around. "Where's John," Andrea asks. Daryl shakes his head. "And Jo Ofelia Chris, Jane?" Andrea asks.

"We lost Jo on the road. Chris gave his life to save us here. Ofelia to save Carol," Dale says.

"I'm so sorry," Andrea says as he looks at Chris and Daniel. "You all live here?" Andrea asks.

"Here and the cell block," Alicia says.

"There? Well, can I go in?" Andrea asks as she starts to walk. 

"I won't allow that," Daryl says as he gets in her path.

"I'm not the enemy Daryl," Andrea says.

"We had that field and courtyard until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up," Shane says from where he stood.

"He said you fired first," Andrea says.

"Well, he's lying," Daryl says.

"He killed an inmate who survived in here," Hershel says.

"He also killed Jane," Amy says. Andrea looks at her sister.

"We liked them. They were one of us," Merle says.

"I didn't know anything about that as soon as I found out. I came. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after shoot-out," Andrea says.

"That was days ago," Amy says.

"I told you I came as soon as I could," Andrea says before she turns to Michonne. "What have you told them?" Andrea asks.

"Nothing," Michonne says.

"I don't get it. I left Atlanta with you people. I'm your sister, and now I'm the odd man out? Andrea asks.

"He almost killed Michonne, and he would have killed Glenn and Maggie," T-dog says.

"With his finger on the trigger, Isn't he the one who kidnapped them. Who beat them? Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Philip had done. But I am here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out," Andrea says.

"There's nothing to work out. We're gonna kill him. I don't know how or when, but we will," Daryl says.

"We can settle this. There is room at Woodbury for all of you," Andrea says. Sam chuckles.

"You know better than that," Luciana says.

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say it?" Hershel asks.

"No," Andrea asks.

"Then why did you come here?" Oscar asks.

"Because he's gearing up for war. The people are terrified. They see you as killers. They're training to attack," Andrea says.

"I'll tell you what. Next time you see Philip, you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye," Merle says.

"We've taken too much shit for too long. He wants a war? He's got one," Charlie says from where she stood by Oscar and Bobby.

"Dary, Shane, if you two don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's gonna happen. He has a whole town. Look at you. You've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore," Andrea says.

"You want to make this right, get us inside," Daryl says.

"No," Andrea says.

"Then we have nothing to talk about," Daryl says as he starts to leave.

"There are innocent people," Andrea says. Daryl is followed by Shane, T-dog, Rick, Glenn, Oscar, and Alicia.

Thanks for reading. Next chapter will have some of the group members talking to Andrea. Amy and Lori, for sure. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	61. Chapter 60-Andrea leaves

Chapter 60-Andrea leaves.  
Amy was on watch by herself. She stands and watches the walkers in the field when the door opens. She turns and sees Andrea walking over to her. Amy stands there. "What did I do?" Andrea asks as she comes over and stands by her sister.

"After the farm, I was devastated. I thought my sister was dead and walking around as a walker. We survived on the road for nine months. We stayed strong for each other. Then we found the prison, and for the first time and a long time, we had hope. We found Axel and Oscar, and Axel was a good man. Even though we lost Chris and Ofelia, we had hope. And then Sam told Glenn and Maggie. Michonne told me you were alive, and I was so happy. I thought I was going to see my sister again. When they came back and told me what you have been doing, I was hurt. You knew we were here, and you come looking. Your boyfriend shot Axel in the head. And Jane in the throat. He let Sam beat Glenn and sexually assaulted Maggie. And even now. You pick him over me. Over my girlfriend and my daughter. My family. That's what you did," Amy says to her sister. 

"Those people would die without me," Andrea says.

"We're gonna kill that bastard. So you should leave. Tell him we're coming and when the fight starts. Pick the right team. You're either with us, or you're not," Amy says before she starts to walk away. She stops and turns to look at Andrea. "Those people might die without you. But I won't," Amy says before she walks away. Andrea stares at her sister, tears in her eyes after Andrea heads downstairs, and follows Michonne outside.

"You poisoned them," Andrea says.

"I just told them the truth," Michonne says.

"I didn't choose him over you. I wanted a life. Once we entered Woodbury, you became hostile," Andrea says.

"That's cause I could see it," Michonne says.

"See what?" Andrea asks.

"That you were under his spell from the second you laid eyes on him," Michonne says.

"That is not true," Andrea says.

"And you still are," Michonne says.

"No, I am there because those people need me," Andrea says.

"And what about these people. Your sister?" Michonne asks.

"I'm trying to save them, too," Andrea says. Michonne laughs.

"I did not realize the messiah complex was contagious," Michonne says.

"Go to hell, Michonne," Andrea says as she starts to walk away.

"He sent Sam to kill me," Michonne says. Andrea stops. "Would have sent him to kill you, too, if you had come with me. But you didn't, did you? You chose a warm bed over a friend. That's why I went back to Woodbury. Exposed him for what he is. I knew that it would hurt you," Michonne says. Andrea slowly turns and looks at Michonne. Michonne walks away.

Lori was standing with Carol when Andrea came up the stairs. "You can't leave without meeting little ass-kicker," Carol says. Lori smiles. Andrea turns to Lori. 

"May I hold her?" Andrea asks. Lori smiles. She hands Judith to Andrea, who smiles. "Oh, look at you. Let me guess. Merle named her Ass-Kicker," Andrea says. Lori and Carol laugh. "That's not really her name," Andrea says.

"Judith," Lori says.

"Judith. Hi, Judith. Oh, how precious are you? What happened to Chris. Dale said he gave his life to save you guys," Andrea says. 

"I went into Labor. A prisoner let walkers into the cellblock, and we were trapped. Chris was out of his cell, and he let them into the Tombs. He gave his life for my baby and me," Lori says. Andrea nods.

"Ofelia died, leading me to safety. Jo died on the road during an attack," Carol says.

"And John?" Andrea asks.

"Daryl killed him. The night we left the farm. That whole Randall thing was a lie. John tried to kill Daryl," Carol says

"Why?" Andrea asks.

"John loved Alicia," Lori says.

"Daryl and Shane have become cold," Andrea says.

"They have their reasons," Lori says.

"The Governor, you need to do something," Carol says as Andrea hands the baby to Lori.

"I am," Andrea says.

"No, you need to sleep with him. Give him the greatest night of his life. You get him to drop his guard. Then when he's sleeping, you can end this," Carol says.

"Carol, can you give us a second?" Lori says to Carol, who nods.

"You need to make things right with Amy. I don't know who will make it out of this, and she loves you," Lori says to Andrea before she leaves.

Outside, Maggie and Glenn open a big door as Glenn drives out with a car. Daryl and Andrea walk to the car as Glenn gets out. "Can you spare it?" Andrea asks.

"Yeah," Daryl says. Andrea looks at Amy and Michonne.

"Well, take care," Andrea says.

"Andrea," Daryl says. Andrea looks at him. Daryl hands Andrea her knife and gun. "Be careful," Daryl says. Andrea starts the car and leaves the prison.

That night inside the prison, everybody sits in the cell block as Beth starts to sing. Daryl stood by Shane, Rick, Merle, Hershel, Oscar, T-dog, and Dean. "Some reunion, huh?" Merle asks.

"She's in a jam," Shane says.

"We all are. Andrea's persuasive. This fella's armed to the teeth. Bent on destruction," Hershel says.

"So, what do you want to do?" Rick asks the leaders.

"We match it. I'm going on a run," Daryl says.

"I'll head out tomorrow," Dean says.

"No, you stay here. Keep an eye on your brother. I'm glad your back really, but if he causes a problem, it's on you," Daryl says.

"I got him," Dean says.

"I'll take Alicia, Oscar, T-dog, Lilly Jim, and Tyreese. Merle, you, Michonne, Tom, and Victor should clear out the rest of the tombs. The rest of us need to try to fortify this place," Daryl says.

"I'm going to take Sasha and a few others and see where you guys got in," Shane says. Rick nods as the group stands there as Beth sings. They were at peace for a little.

Thanks for reading. We're getting close to some fun stuff. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	62. Chapter 61-The Man

Chapter 61-The Man  
Daryl was driving the van down the road. The sun was up in the sky. T-dog sat in the passenger seat as Alicia, Lilly, and Jim sat in the middle. Tyreese and Oscar sat in the back. Daryl drove down the road and saw a man with an orange rucksack on his back. The man turns around and starts to scream for them to slow down. Daryl tries past him. Tyreese turns around and looks at the man. "Shouldn't we stop?" Tyreese asks. 

"We don't have the time. We need to hurry," T-dog says. Daryl drives as the car turns silent again. They come across cars blocking the road an turn off the road to go around it. Daryl drives. He sees a walker trapped under a car as their car gets trapped in the mud. Walkers suddenly start to bang on the window surrounding the car. Daryl pulls out his gun. 

"Cover your ears," Daryl tells the group, who nods. Daryl rolls down the window and shoots a walker. He keeps doing that. T-dog starts to the same on his side until there was only a few left. Daryl pulls his door open, knocking a walker down. He pulls out his hatchet and slams it into another walker that comes towards him. He pulls his hatchet out as T-dog kills the last two on his side. The walker that fell when Daryl opened his door started to get up. He kicks the walker in the head and keeps kicking it. They get out and start to look around the car. Jim pulls a shirt out of a suitcase.

"This will work," Jim says. Daryl grabs some sticks as T-dog goes to the driver's door. Daryl grabs the shirt and sticks and sets it under the wheel. They hear the man yell behind them again. Daryl hits the side of the van, and T-dog pulls out of the mud. The group loads back up and leaves as the man runs to them.

The Prison  
Daryl had left an hour ago. Merle was getting ready to head into the tombs. Merle grabs his crossbow and gun as he heads out of his cell and into the resting area and the door to the tombs. Michonne, Tom, and Victor were waiting. "You guys ready?" Merle asks. They nod.

"We're towards the cellblock that we cleared for Oscar and Axel. Shane gonna take a group the other way. Towards where Rick got in. Shane's gonna see if he can find where they came in. They'll be clearing out that area," Merle says. The other three nod. Merle opens the door and walks in. His flashlight raised high. They start to go through the tombs.

Shane walks into Rick's cell. "You ready?" Shane asks his old partner.

"Yeah. We're gonna need more than just me, you and Sasha," Rick says.

"Who are you thinking?" Shane asks.

"Carl, Clem, Lee and Kenny," Shane says.

"Okay, Go get Carl and Clem. I'll get Kenny, Lee, and Sasha," Shane tells Rick, who nods. Shane leaves the cell. He finds Sasha already in the resting area. "You know where Lee and Kenny are?" Shane asks.

"Lee's with Clem. Kenny just came back in. He may be in his cell," Sasha says. Shane nods as he leaves to go find Kenny. If Lee were with Clem, Rick would talk to him. Shane finds Kenny in his cell, sitting on his bed. "We're clearing the other half of the tombs. We could use some help," Shane says.

"I'm in. I'll meet you out there," Kenny says. Shane nods. Shane walks into the resting area was Sasha, Clem, Carl, and Rick were waiting. They wait for Kenny, who comes a few minutes later. They head into the tombs.

With Daryl's group.  
Daryl pulls the van into Fayetteville. The group gets out of the car and walks through the streets. "We have any plan?" Oscar asks.

"Rick told me where the police station was here. He's been here a few times. We'll find it and get what we need. They walk for a few minutes. They stop when they see walkers who were burnt. They look at it for a minute before they leave. They turn a block and stop dead in their tracks. They were traps everywhere. Spears sticking out of wood. They pull out their guns. The place was secure. The keep walking and watch around them. There were traps everywhere and animals in cages. 

"Looks like someone's already made this theirs," Lilly says.

"Doesn't mean they found what we're looking for," Alicia says.

"Rick told me the police station is around the block. Let's get in and get the hell out of here," Daryl says. They go under a wire. They hear a walker. Lilly starts to move. "Wait. She'll get caught," Daryl says. The walker runs into the wire and gets shot. They look up and see a man on the rood.

"Hands!" The man yells. They raise their hands. "Now you drop what you got, and you go. Your guns. Your shoes and everything else. All of it. Ten seconds!" The man yells.

"Run for the car now," Daryl says.

"10," The man says.

"Daryl," Alicia says.

"We need that rifle," Lilly says.

"Nine, eight," The man says.

"I think I can get up there," Lilly says.

"Seven six," The man says.

"Go!" Daryl says. Lilly moves as do the others. The group starts to shoot at the man as Alicia moves towards the car. Tyreese follows her. Daryl reloads his gun. The man shoots at him. Daryl looks up and sees Lilly only. The man comes out of an alleyway and shoots at them. Daryl pulls to distract him. He shoots at him. Once, he was distracted by Daryl. Alicia shoots him in the chest. Daryl walks over to him as the group surrounds the man. "You okay?" He asks Alicia.

"Yeah," Alicia says.

"Good job," Daryl says. Daryl bends and hits the man's chest. "He's wearing body armor," Daryl says. He pulls the man shirts open. Daryl takes off the vest and pulls up his shirt to reveal a bruise. "He's alive," Daryl says.

"Do we care?" Lilly asks. Daryl pulls off his mask, and Alicia gasp. Daryl, Alicia, Jim, and T-dog recognizes the man. The man was Morales, the man that left the group with his family when they left for the CDC,

"Yeah, we do," T-dog says.

Thanks for reading. This has been planned since season one. The show screwed Morales, and I saw this as a chance. So here he is. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	63. Chapter 62-Morales

Chapter 62-Morales   
Daryl looks at Morales. "He was with us the beginning. He left after an attack. "Lilly, come with. You guys stay here and watch him," Daryl says. Lilly nods. Daryl and Lilly walk to an apartment that was guarded well. "Keep an eye out for booby traps. Looks like he's gotten pretty creative so far," Daryl says.

"I thought we were just gonna get in and get the hell out of here," Lilly says.

"I'm not leaving him on the street," Daryl says.

"I know you said he was with you--," Lilly starts to say.

"He was one of us. A good man. He was part of this family and still is. He wasn't like this then," Daryl says. He looks over at the group with Morales. Jim had his gun help on the unconscious man. "Jesus. He has a wife and two kids," Daryl says.

"You think they're in there?" Lilly asks. Daryl starts to walks forwards. He was about to set over the welcome mat. "Don't. You said booby traps. Daryl lifts the rug and sees blades under it. 

"Thank you," Daryl says.

"Let's just get him inside and go," Lilly says. Daryl follows her back over to the others. 

"T-dog help me," Daryl says as he starts to lift Morales. T-dog comes over and grabs the man. They walk Morales in the building setting over the rug. The start to go up the stairs and see a blanket with the words not shitting you on it in red. T-dog was about to set when Daryl saw a wire. "Stop," Daryl says. T-dog stops and looks at the wire. They get over the wire and move the blanket. The look up and see an ax. "Guys watch the wire," Daryl says. They walk Morales through the building. They get in a room and stop when they see guns and ammo all around the room. "I would say he cleared the station," Daryl says.

"You think it had all this?" T-dog asks.

"No, not even half. He's been busy. The cot," Daryl says when they see a cot. Daryl and T-dog lay Morales on the cot. Daryl looks around the bed as the others start to load up the guns and ammo. They were writing everwhere. Daryl looks and sees the world clear in red. Daryl looks around and doesn't see anybody. He raises his hand to his nose and stands up. Daryl walks over and loads up the guns. He stops after a moment. He looks down at the handgun and grabs it. They were craving in the handle with the letters D and S. It was the handgun Shane and Daryl had given to him before he left. Daryl looks up. Miranda, Eliza, and Louis are dead. The wall said in red, "T," Daryl says. T-dog looks over and sees the wall. 

"Shit," T-dog says.

"Who's names are those?" Oscar asks.

"His wife and kids," Alicia says.

"No, we're gonna wait for him to wake up. Make sure he's okay," Daryl says.

"He tried to kill us," Tyreese says.

"He told us to go. He didn't know who we were," Jim says.

"He tried to kill us, and we didn't leave him for the walkers," Lilly says.

"He's had a good day. He doesn't need half of these guns. We do," Tyreese says.

"We're waiting for him to wake up. That's it," Daryl says.

"Have you taken a look around this place? The ax, the spikes, the walls," Oscar says.

"You think he's crazy?" Daryl asks.

"No. I think he's dangerous," Oscar says.

"I know him," Daryl says.

"He wasn't like this then," Jim says.

"We're gonna wait for him to wake up," Daryl says. He goes over and zips ties, Morales.

"We should look for supplies while we wait," Lilly says.

"Like what?" T-dog asks.

"I saw a baby store coming here. Judith could use a crib," Alicia says.

"Okay, Tyreese. You, Oscar and Alicia, head to get the crib. T-dog Lilly, Jim. They in this area and check the buildings. I'll stay here," Daryl says. They all nod as they leave. Alicia kisses Daryl and follows the others as Daryl looks around the building. Daryl sits down beside the man. "I'm sorry this happened to you," Daryl says. Daryl gets up and walks away and looks at the writing on the wall. He grabs a rifle and looks down the scope. He hears a noise. He turns and sees Morales running at him. Daryl hits the man in the face with the butt of the rifle knocking Morales to the ground. "Do you know who I am? Do you see who I am?" Daryl asks

"People wearing dead people's faces," Morales says.

"Morales, listen to me," Daryl says.

"No, I don't know you!" Morales shouts.

"You do know me," Daryl says.

"I don't know you," Morales says as he gets up and grabs Daryl, who holds the knife back. Daryl slams Morales up against the wall. Morales knocks Daryl on the ground and gets on top of him with the knife. "You don't clear, man. You turn. You just die," Morales says.

"You know me," Daryl says.

"I don't know anyone anymore," Morales says.

"You don't clear," Morales says as he stabs Daryl in the shoulder. Daryl shouts in pain. He grabs Morales and headbutts him. Daryl stands up. 

"You know me. You crazy son of a bitch," Daryl says as he aims his gun at Morales.

"Please. Please kill me," Morales says. Daryl pulls his gun away. Daryl ties Morales up again and wraps his shoulder. "Just kill me," Morales says. He keeps repeating those words.

"You were with us last year. In the quarry Morales. You and--you found me. My name is Daryl Dixon. You know me. I'm not wearing a dead man's face," Daryl says. He walks over and grabs the handgun. "Shane and I gave you this. When you left with your family, and we went to the CDC," Daryl says. Morales looks at the gun.

"Daryl? I know you. Oh, man. Damn it. I know you. I know who you are. You said you were going to the CDC. I tried there after. You weren't there. I tried the radio I tried everywhere, and You weren't there!" Morales yells.

"We kept getting pushed farther out. We had to. We didn't have a choice," Daryl says. "I had people. I had to keep them safe. We kept getting pushed back deeper into the country. I swear to god I didn't have a choice," Daryl says.

"What about Shane. He still alive?" Morales asks.

"Yeah, yeah. He's still alive. So is Alicia, Jim, T-dog, Glenn, Merle, Madison, Travis, Victor, Daniel, Dean, Carl, Carol, Lori, Amy, Sam, Dean, Dale, Nick, Adam, Morgan, and Duane," Daryl says.

"Not for long," Morales says. Daryl stares at the man. He knew he was in for a long talk.

Next chapter, we finish. Morales, and more. As always, suggestions are welcomed.


	64. Chapter 63-Clear

Chapter 63-Clear  
Morales looks up at Daryl. "What about Chris, Sophie, Ofelia, and John?" Morales asks.

"The CDC didn't work out after we started to look for a new home. We met a woman named Jo. She joined, and we found a farm and met a man named Hershel and his family. After a few weeks, we got attacked. Sophie didn't make it out. A few days later. John led me out to a field to kill me. I killed him. We spend winter on the road. Jo died on the road. We then found a prison. Walkers got in, and Chris and Ofelia didn't make it," Daryl says.

"Sorry to hear that. Chris and Ofelia were good people," Morales says. "So, Alicia's alive?" Morales asks.

"Yeah. We're together now," Daryl says.

"Let's hope when she does die, you won't have to see her die. Not like. Not like how I had to watch my wife," Morales says.

"What happened?" Daryl asks.

"We stopped for supplies. I was checking a building, and the next thing I hear is a scream. I had never moved so fast. When I got there, they were surrounded, and my son was already dead. They then took my wife and daughter. And I all saw was red. I saw red, everything I saw was red, and I ran. I was weak," Morales says.

"Hey, Carl, is he dead?" Morales asks.

"No," Daryl says.

"No? He will be. See cause people like you like Rick like Shane. The good people they always die like Sophie, Chris, and Ofelia, and the bad people like John they do too but the weak people the people like me we have inherited the earth," Morales says with a laugh. Daryl looks out the window for a few moments.

"I'm not gonna kill you," Daryl says as he turns to Morales. "I don't think that's what's supposed to happen. I think you're supposed to come back with us," Daryl says as he cuts Morales free. Morales laughs.

"After all that? After me trying to blow your head off, stab your heart out, happily ever after together?" Morales asks.

"You couldn't kill me. I couldn't kill you. I'll take that as a sigh," Daryl says, "The prison we found. The fences can keep 'em out," Daryl says.

"The Prison where Chris and Ofelia died. Just go. Don't go back. Don't stop. Just get yourself some more time," Morales says.

"Look, I can help you. You can come back with us. You can heal," Daryl says.

"You're taking a lot of guns, Daryl. No, I'm just saying that. That all is a lot of guns. Why do you need the guns, Daryl? Cause if you go something good, that just means that there's someone who wants to take it. And that is what is happening, right?" Morales asks.

"We're gonna win. You can be there. You can help," Daryl says.

"You will be torn apart by teeth or bullets. You and Shane. Your people but not me. Because I am not gonna watch that happen again, man, you take the guns," Morales says as he stands up.

"You know there's a chance. That's what you can't square. That's what hurts. You know there's a chance," Daryl says.

"I don't think you heard a damn word I said," Morales says.

"We both started out in the same place. Things went bad for you, things went bad for me. But you're not seeing things right. I don't blame you, what you've lost what you've been through. You're not seeing things right, but you can come back from this, I know you can. You have to. This can't be it. It can't be. You got to be able to come back from this," Daryl says.

"No," Morales says.

"Morales, please," Daryl pleads.

"No! I have to clear. That's why I didn't die today. That's the sign. I have to man I have to. I have to clear," Morales says. Daryl nods and walks away to grab the guns. He brings the last of the guns out to see Morales killing walkers. The others come over. 

"Hey, I was just about to look for you," Daryl says. Oscar and Tyreese were carrying the crib as T-dog Jim and Lilly had bags. Alicia looks at Daryl's shoulder. "It's nothing," Daryl says. T-dog grabs a bag. They start to walk.

"He's okay?" Lilly asks.

"No, he's not," Daryl says. Alicia stops.

"Morales," Alicia says. Morales looks at the woman. "I had to shoot you. You know I had to, right?" Alicia asks. Morales nods. "I'm sorry," Alicia says. They start to walk again. 

"Alicia," Morale says. Alicia looks at him. "Don't ever be sorry," Morales says and walks away. The group walks to the car and loads it up, and leaves town.

On the way back to the prison, they see the orange rucksack on the road. They grab it and keep going.

So this week, it will be Monday, Wednesdays, Friday. So Morales is taking some of Morgan's story, and Morgan is keeping some. And they might share some. I'm excited for Morgan. I have some fun things planned for him after season three. Duane too. As always, suggestions are welcomed until next time.


	65. Chapter 64-Getting home

Chapter 64-Getting Home  
Daryl pulls into the prison. The sun was starting to set as he drove up to the gate. The car had been silent the whole way back to the prison. Sam opens the gate as Daryl pulls the car in and stops. He puts the car in park. The door to the prison opens, and Shane walks out with Alicia. Daryl gets out. Alicia comes over and hugs him. "How did it go here?" Daryl asks.

"Good. Got most of the tombs cleared and found the breach. How did it go out there?" Shane asks.

"Good look for yourself," Daryl says. Shane goes to the back of the car as T-dog opens the door. Shane looks at the weapons.

"Where the hell did you find all these?" Shane asks.

"Morales," Jim says. Shane and Alicia look at Jim before they turn to Daryl, who nods.

"Morales. The man who left with his family before the CDC?" Alicia asks.

"Yeah," T-dog says.

"Where is he? Why didn't he come back with you guys?" Alicia asks as Glenn Rick and Merle come out.

"Who?" Glenn asks.

"Morales," Shane says. The other three look shocked for a moment.

"His family didn't make it. He's not in a good place. I tried my best to get him to come back with us. He's lost it told me he had to clear. As we were walking through the streets, he shot at us. We knocked him out, and he didn't recognize us when he woke up. He stabbed me. I told him where we were if he changes his mind," Daryl tells them. They nod as they start to move the guns inside. Daryl walks upstairs and over to Lori's cell. "We got Judith something," Daryl tells Lori, who looks at him before she stands up and follows him. They walk down the stairs and into the resting area as Tyreese and Oscar bring in the crip. Lori looks at it with a smile.

"Thank you," Lori says.

"Don't thank me. Alicia, Oscar, and Tyreese got it," Daryl says.

"Can you guys move it on the perch?" Lori asks the two men, who nodded. Tyreese and Oscar grab the crib. Hershel walks over to Daryl. 

"Sit," Hershel tells the man who nods. Daryl sits down as Hershel grabs his things. He comes over and sits by Daryl. "Run into some trouble?" Hershel asks.

"An old friend that is unstable," Daryl says.

"Yes, Morales. I heard Shane talking with Dale," Hershel says. "It's understandable what he went through. The only thing he can do is live on, and if that is the way he wants to, we can't stop him," Hershel tells Daryl.

"I know. I wish I could have done something more," Daryl says.

"I think you did plenty. He saw his friends again, even if he wouldn't admit it. It gave him hope. Now he has to use that hope and come out of his hole," Hershel tells Daryl, who nods as he finishes patching Daryl up. "You should be fine in a day or two," Hershel tells him. Daryl nods.

T-dog walks into Lilly's cell. "Do you have a problem with Daryl?" T-dog asks the woman who looks at him.

"No," Lilly says.

"Then why were you questioning him with every move he made?" T-dog asks.

"Because I thought they were stupid. I get that you guys knew him. But he was trying to kill us. Why help him?" Lilly asks.

"This group is family to me. The only family Daryl and Merle have ever had. Morales is part of that family. Even if he's not with us, he is still one of us. That's why we helped him. Cause he's family," T-dog tells Lilly. "You have got to trust us if you want to stay," T-dog tells her. Lilly nods. T-dog walks away, leaving Lilly to her thoughts. 

As always, thanks for reading. Next time we start the meeting with the Governor. I'm excited about that episode. As always, suggestions are welcomed until next time.


	66. Chapter 65-The Beginning of the meeting

Chapter 64-The Beginning of the meeting  
Daryl pulls the truck into a yard out of a warehouse. He and Shane had agreed to a meeting with the Governor. Shane had stayed at the prison just in case this was a trap. They have both been allowed, three men. Daryl had brought Merle, Dale, Amy, and Alicia. Daryl stops the car as Merle stops his bike. Daryl gets out and follows Merle as Dale and Hershel stay in the car. They go around the building as Merle looks around. They go towards a building by the mills. They go up to the building and see a dead walker. Daryl goes past Merle. Merle goes one way a Daryl goes the other. Daryl walks inside slowly and looks around. He hears tapping and keeps moving. He walks up some stairs where there is a table when he hears a noise. The Governor comes out. Daryl stares at him. The Governor raises his hand. He lowers them. "We have a lot to talk about," The Governor says.

"You attacked us. Makes things pretty clear," Daryl says.

"I was trying to make things clear. I could have killed you all. I didn't," The Governor.

"And here we are," Daryl says. The Governor moves his hand. Daryl raises his crossbow and the man. The Governor raises his hand.

"I'm gonna remove my weapon. Show that I mean to negotiate in good faith. I'd like you to do the same. May I?" The Governor asks. Daryl nods. The Governor removes his belt and sets it down as Daryl keeps his crossbow on him. "See? No trouble. Now you," The Governor says. Daryl looks at him before he throws his crossbow back around his back. "Well, suit yourself," The Governor says as he sits down with a chuckle. Daryl takes his crossbow off and sets it down against the table as he sits down. 

Outside, Merle walks over to the car as Dale pulls up. "He's already in there. Sat down with Rick," Merle says.

"I don't see any cars," Dale says.

"It don't feel right," Alicia says.

"Keep it running," Merle says. They then hear a car. They see a car pulling up. Merle raises his crossbow as Alicia, and Amy gets out and raises her gun at the car. Dale gets out and also raises his gun. The car comes to a stop. Andrea, Milton, Shumpert, and Martinez get out of their car. "What the hell? Why's your boy already in there?" Merle asks. Martinez looks at Andrea. Who looks back at him. Andrea looks at her sister, who just stares back. Andrea walks inside.

"What's going on?" Andrea asks.

"Nothing. Your friend isn't much for small talk," The Governor says.

"Where's Shane?" Andrea asks.

"Decided to stay back just in case. You want to talk, talk," Daryl says.

"I wanted you to talk. Too many people have died for no reason. Let's end this," Andrea says. "Save the bullets for the real threat," Andrea says as she walks up to them. "We can solve this. That's why I asked you to come here," Andrea says.

"I know that you've come here. I heard about the raids, the heads, Maggie," Daryl says as he stands back up. 

"Sam did that," The Governor says.

"No, You know what I'm talking about," Daryl says.

"You know all about me, and I know all about you. I don't know about any of that. We're here to move forward," The Governor says with a grin.

Outside, seven people sit by their cars. Shumpert keeps looking at Alicia. Alicia looks at him. "What?" Alicia asks.

"Nothing. I just don't understand why you are here. The redneck is your leader's brother, as Andrea said. The blond is Andrea's sister. The old man is some kind of moral compass for you guys. What is your business here?" Shumpert asks.

"Two of the people your leader killed is my family. Two, the man that is talking to your leader is my boyfriend," Alicia says.

"He didn't mean anything by it," Martinez says. Alicia nods.

"Maybe I should go inside," Dale says.

"The Governor thought it best if he and Daryl spoke privately," Milton says.

"Who the hell are you?" Merle asks.

"Milton Mamet," Milton says.

"Great. He brought his butler," Merle says. Martinez and Shumpert let out a small laugh. 

"I'm his advisor," Milton says.

"What kind of advice?" Alicia asks.

"Planning. Biters. Uh, you know, I'm sorry. I don't feel like I need to explain myself to the henchmen," Milton says.

"You better watch your mouth, sunshine," Merle says.

"Look, if you and I are gonna be out here pointing guns at each other all-day, do me a favor shut your mouth," Martinez says. Merle moves towards Martinez says.

"We don't need this. If all goes south in there, we'll be at each other's throats soon enough," Dale says. Merle walks back over.

The prison  
The group was loading guns. "Carl, Clem, Charlie come here," Shane says. The three walk over to him. "You three stash these at the loading dock. All right?" Shane asks. The three nod.

"Beth, Nick, and Victor put more up on the catwalk. If anybody gets pinned down, we need to make sure that they have plenty of ammo. Glenn and T-dog go work on the cage outside," Shane tells the two, who nodded.

"What we should be doing is loading some of this firepower in a truck and paying a visit to the Governor. We know where he is right now," Sam says.

"Are you suggesting that we just go in and kill him?" Oscar asks.

"Yeah, I am," Sam says.

"We told Daryl and Merle that we'd stay put," Michonne says.

"I've changed my mind, sweetheart. Being on the sideline with our friends out there ain't sitting right with me," Sam says.

"The five of them are right in the middle of it. No idea we're coming. They could get taken hostage or killed. A thousand things could go wrong," T-dog says.

"And they will," Sam says.

"They can take care of themselves," Carl says.

"Sorry, son. But their head could be on a pike real soon," Sam says. Carl, Clem, and Charlie leave.

"Don't say that to him," Maggie says.

"It's not the right move. Not now. Can't take the risk of putting them in the crossfire. That's our decision. It's final," Shane says as they get to work. 

Thanks for reading. I was thinking about maybe keeping Martinez alive. I like his character. What do you guys think? As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time


	67. Chapter 66-His Story

Chapter 66-His story  
The warehouse  
Andrea looks at the two men. "I've known you both at different times, but only after the world went to shit, and you both stepped up for the good of others at great personal risk. There's no reason--," Andrea says.

"Get to it," The Governor says, irritated. Daryl pulls out a map and throws it on the table.

"Woodbury takes west of the river. The Prison takes east," Daryl says. The Governor opens the map. "No one crosses, no one trades," Daryl says. The Governor looks at the map.

"He's right. We should hammer out boundaries, then leave each other--" Andrea starts to say.

"I'm sorry. What is this?" The Governor interrupts Andrea.

"It's a solution," Andrea says.

The Governor laughs. "Absolutely not," The Governor says.

"What the hell am I doing here? You told me--" Daryl was saying.

"Told him what?" The Governor asks.

"You told me he was willing to talk," Daryl says, ignoring the Governor.

"I am, but the truth is, Daryl, she's in no position to make such an offer anyway. I'm here for one thing, only your surrender," The Governor says.

"Oh, you want to surrender? Come get it. You think we hit Woodbury heavily last time?" Daryl asks.

"Just take it easy, all right? We're here to settle this," Andrea says.

"You're right. Would you step outside?" The Governor asks Andrea.

"What?" Andrea asks.

"Daryl and I, we got a lot to talk about," The Governor says.

"I'm not leaving," Andrea says.

"I came to talk to him," Daryl says. Andrea turns around and leaves. Daryl sits down. Martinez shuts the door. "So you're the Governor," Daryl says.

"That's their term, not mine," The Governor says.

"Oh. But still, you're beholden to your people," Daryl says.

"Of course," The Governor says.

"You have responsibility to them," Daryl says. The Governor nods. "Wasn't Sam your lieutenant?" Daryl asks.

"He was helpful, yeah," The Governor says.

"But you knew he was erratic. You blame him for scooping up Glenn and Maggie in the first place?" Daryl asks.

"Exactly. I was trying to sort it out when you attacked," The Governor says.

"So, it was his fault?" Daryl asks.

"He's a wild card, but he's effective. He gets the dirty jobs done," The Governor says.

"I thought you'd take responsibility," Daryl says.

"I thought you were a hunter, not a lawyer," The Governor says.

"Either way, I don't pretend to be a Governor," Daryl says.

"I told you, I'm their leader," The Governor says.

"You're the town drunk who knocked over my fence and ripped up my yard, nothing more," Daryl says.

"Didn't you ever misjudge someone?"' The Governor asks. Daryl thinks back to John.

"Andrea told me, John, how you killed him for loving your girlfriend," The Governor says.

"I killed him because he was a treat," Daryl says.

"People died because of him, from what Andrea told me. Restitution for your own lack of insight. For falling to see the devil beside you," The Governor says.

"Oh, I see him, all right," Daryl says. The Governor laughs. The Governor taps his hand on the table.

"I brought whiskey," The Governor says. He laughs as he stands up.

Outside everybody was silent. Merle stands beside Alicia. "There's no reason not to use this time we have together to explore the issues ourselves," Milton says.

"Boss said to sit tight and shut up," Shumpert says.

"Don't you mean the Governor?' Amy asks.

"It's a good thing they're sitting down, especially after what happened. They're gonna work it out. Nobody wants another battle," Milton says.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a battle," Merle says.

"I would call it a battle, and I did. I recorded it," Milton says.

"For what?" Alicia asks.

"Somebody's got to keep a record of what we've gone through. It'll be a part of our history," Milton says.

"It makes sense," Dale says.

"I've got dozens of interviews," Milton says when they hear metal and walkers. Andrea walks that way. Merle and Martinez follow. Martinez grabs a bat. Shumpert gets ready to follow. 

"No point. They can handle it," Alicia says. Shumpert looks at her and nods.

Merle rounds the corner and sees a walker. His crossbow raised. He lowers his weapon and looks at Martinez. "After you," Merle says.

"No way. You first," Martinez says. Andrea sighs. Andrea comes past them and pushes a walker into a silo before she stabs it in the eye. "Pussy," Martinez says to Merle. Martinez hits a walker head into the silo with a bat. He looks at Merle, who shrugs. Merle goes forward and shoots a walker in the head with his crossbow. Martinez hits another with his bat as Andrea leaves. Merle shoots another walker with his crossbow. The arrow hits another in the neck. Martinez gets ready to hit it when Merle throws his knife into the walkers head. Martinez smiles. They search the bodies, and Merle finds cigarettes.

"Look at what he got," Merle says as he stands up. Merle puts one in his mouth and offers one to Martinez.

"Nah, I prefer Menthols," Martinez says.

"Douchebag," Merle says as he lights it. "You army or something?" Merle asks.

"Nah, I just hate these things. After what they did to my wife, kids," Martinez says.

"Sucks," Merle says.

"Thanks," Martinez says. "This is a joke, right? They ain't gonna work anything out. Sure, they'll do their little dance and tomorrow, next day they'll give the word," Martinez says.

"I know," Merle says. Martinez motions at the cigarettes. Merle hands him one.

Dale was sitting with Milton. "May I ask how you lost your leg?" Milton asks.

"I was bit," Dale says.

"So you cut off your leg to keep the infection from spreading? Interesting. How long after the initial bite?" Milton asks.

"Immediately," Dale says as he reads Milton's notebook.

"You didn't bleed out," Milton says.

"We have good people. They took care of me," Dale says.

"Doctors?" Milton asks.

"A vet. That's it. We learned by trial and error," Dale says.

"Me, too," Milton says.

"May I see it? Your stump, I'd like to see where the amputation was. How high above the bite," Milton says.

"I'm not showing you my leg," Dale says.

"It's important data," Milton says.

"I just met you. At least but me a drink first," Dale says before he starts to laugh. Milton laughs too.

Inside, the Governor sits back down after filling His and Daryl's glass with whiskey. "I care about my people, and I don't take their deaths lightly, and I know you don't either. In a way, this fight, it's a failure of leadership," The Governor says.

"Then leave us alone," Daryl says.

"Well, now, that would be an even bigger failure," The Governor says before he takes a drink. "You moved into our backyard. You shot up main street. If I let that treat persist, I look weak and well. The whole thing crumbles," The Governor says.

"Well, that's your problem. Your choice," Daryl says.

Now, Isn't that why we're here? Choice. If we choose to destroy everything we've fought for over the past year, we're gonna kill everybody we know at your Prison, back in Woodbury. People we love, Daryl. I was at work one-day taking shit from a boss half my age and an IQ even lower, and the phone rang. My wife had been in an accident. Sorry, Mr. Blake, we did everything we could. I sat there holding that phone, knowing that I would never see her again. Gone. It was just an accident. No one's fault. She had left a voicemail asking me to call her, but I hadn't had a chance yet. I sat there, clutching that phone, thinking. What did she want? Just to check-in? Ask me to pick something up for dinner? What did she want?" The Governor asks. Daryl takes a drink.

Thanks for reading. I have been sick, and that is why I didn't upload it on Wednesday. So should I keep Martinez alive? Also, I was thinking about ending this book and making a sequel for seasons 4 to the end of 7. What did you guys think? As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	68. Chapter 67-A deal

Chapter 67-The Deal  
The warehouse  
Dale looks at Andrea and then turns to Milton. "If you'll excuse me," Dale says to Milton, who nods. Dale gets up and goes over to Andrea. "How's it going in there?" Dale asks Andrea. Andrea looks up at him.

"They kicked me out. I don't know what I'm doing here," Andrea says.

"You're trying to help," Dale says.

"What happened with Maggie?" Andrea asks.

"He's a sick man," Dale says. Andrea looks down and looks at Milton.

"What am I gonna do now? I can't go back there," Andrea says.

"We're family. You belong with us. But if you join us, it's settled," Dale says.

"I know," Andrea says.

Inside, Daryl and The Governor were still sitting down. The Governor stands up. "You know, the truth is I didn't want any of this. They chose me because there was nobody else around, and they still think that I'm the man that can keep them safe. They still think I know what I'm doing," The Governor says. He walks over and grabs his belt, and buts it back on. "I know you got guns. That was quite a stash you brought back the other day. Now, my people, they're not combat-tested like yours are, but I've got more of them. So this fight, it will go down to the last man. So let's end it. Today. Let's not do this. We can walk away. You have something that I want. One thing that makes this all all right," The Governor says.

"I'm not giving up the prison," Daryl says.

"No," The Governor says as he sits down with a laugh. "I don't want your prison. That doesn't sound safe at all. I mean, you lost two people there," The Governor says.

"We're not moving on," Daryl says.

"What good would that do me? Best you stay where I can keep my one good eye on you," The Governor says before he takes off his eyepatch. "I want Michonne. Turn her over, and this all goes away. Is she worth it? Is one woman worth all those lives at your prison? Is she?" The Governor asks. The Governor puts his eyepatch back on and lets Daryl think.

"I don't get it. You've obviously got big plans. Like you're the guy who's gonna lick this thing. Bring us back from the brink. So why waste your time on a two-bit vendetta. Why risk it all? You could have a statue of yourself in the two square, Governor. Killing Michonne is sort of beneath you, don't you think?" Daryl asks.

"You could save your girlfriend. Save your brother. Everyone, you know. It's your choice," The Governor says.

"If I give you Michonne, how do I know you'll keep your word that you'll stop?" Daryl says. The Governor grabs the map and sets it in front of Daryl.

"You can have everything you want. I told you I don't care about you. You think about it. Two days. I'll be here at noon," The Governor says before he stands up and leaves. Daryl follows. The Governor walks to his car and gets in. His men follow Andrea too. Merle gets on his bike as Dale, Amy, and Alicia gets in the car. They leave the warehouse. 

The prison  
They pull into the prison following Merle. Oscar and Dean open the gate as they pull in. Daryl stops his car. They walk inside. The group gathers in the cellblock. "So, I met this Governor, Sat with him for quite a while," Daryl says.

"Just the two of you?" Sam asks.

"Yeah," Daryl says.

"Should have gone when we had the chance," Sam says to Shane.

"He wants Michonne. He wants us to deliver her in two days to the warehouse," Daryl says as he looks at the woman.

"You aren't considering it, are you?" Glenn asks.

"Daryl, that's not who we are," Shane says.

"Maybe it's who we have to be," Sam says.

"Bet your wouldn't be saying that if it was your head on the pike," Dean says.

"If we hand here over, we're signing her death warrant," Alicia says.

"I won't lie and say I didn't consider it. I did there and coming back here. I made a promise to Jenner, and I made a promise to all of you after the farm. Do I think he'll keep his end? No, I don't. Michonne is one of us. She earned her place. She's family. I won't go down that road. We have a fighting chance. We're even in gunpower and mostly in man power. We fortify the prison. We're going war," Daryl says before he walks away.

I know this is short. We have two episodes left until the end of this book. I will be turning this into a series. I'm not doing Prey. I don't see a point. I have a plan for This sorrowful life, and Welcome to the tombs. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time


	69. Chapter 68-Sam's choice

Chapter 68-Sam's choice  
Outside, the group was setting down barb wire in the prison driveway. Maggie, Carl, Clem, Duane, and Lee distract the walkers. As Glenn, Bobby, Alicia, Oscar, Tom, Michonne, and T-dog lay down the barb while Michonne, Oscar, and Alicia kill the walkers. They get back in the truck that Rick was driving and goes back up to the prison. Victor opens the gate. Daryl and Shane walk over to the small group. "They try to drive up to the gate again. Maybe some blown tire will stop them," Tom says.

"That's a good idea," Daryl says.

"It was Michonne's," Victor says.

"We don't have to win. We just have to make their getting at us more trouble than it's worth," Michonne leaves. Daryl nods as Carl, Duane, Clem, Maggie, and Lee come back in. 

"Let's go," Daryl says. The group nods as they walk back into the prison. Sam watches them from the window.

"Ain't no way," Sam says.

"What?" Lori asks as Amy, Travis, Lori, Madison, Carol, and Morgan walk into the room.

"Nothing," Sam says. "We got any whiskey. Hell, I'd even drink vodka," Sam says. Morgan smiles a little.

"Go to hell, Sam," Amy says. Sam laughs. He walks down the stairs. 

"Are you with us?" Travis asks.

"Sure," Sam says.

"He's not talking about occupying the same space. Are you with us?" Madison asks.

"I'm here for my brothers," Sam says.

"Well, they're here for us," Morgan says.

"It's not time to do shots. It's time to pick a damn side," Carol says.

"You ain't like you was back at the farm a little mouse running around," Sam says.

"Things have changed," Carol says.

"Well, you don't seem scared of nothing anymore," Sam says.

"I'm not," Carol says.

"You're a late bloomer," Sam says.

"You are, too," Carol says.

Outside, Dean walks over to Glenn, who was working a metal gate. "Hey. You seen Sam around?" Dean asks. Dean walks over and helps Glenn. "He say he was sorry yet. 'Cause he is. He's gonna make it right. I'm gonna make him. There's gotta be a way. Just needs a little forgiveness is all," Dean says.

"He tied me to a chair, beat me, and threw a walker in the room. Maybe I could call it even. But he took Maggie to a man who terrorized, humiliated her. I care more about her than I care about me," Glenn says. Dean walks away.

Inside the prison, Sam was sitting on a step by himself. Jim comes over and sits by him. "What are you thinking about?" Jim asks.

"You remember the quarry?" Sam asks with a small smile.

"Which part?" Jim asks.

"Our first patrol together. The day Adam and Glenn went to Atlanta," Sam says. "You remember what you told me?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I want to go down, saving my family. You agreed at the time. You still do?" Jim asks.

"Yes, I do," Sam says. He stands up. "Thanks, Jim," Sam says before he walks away. Jim looks at him.

Sam walks into the laundry room, where Daryl was. The door was shut. Daryl looks at him. "What are you doing here?" Daryl asks.

"I have been a real dick. I just want to say I'm sorry," Sam says.

"I'm not the one you should be saying that to," Daryl says. Sam walks over to Daryl. 

"I know. Thank you for everything. Daryl. Tell Glenn I am sorry and my brothers I love em," Sam says before he clocks Daryl in the head with his gun knocking the man out. Sam zip ties Daryl's hand onto a bar.

Sam walks away and into the boiler where Dean finds him. "Hey, Dean," Sam says.

"What the hell?" Dean asks.

"I was just about to holler back at ya," Sam says.

"What you doing down here?" Dean asks.

"Just looking for a little crystal meth. Yeah, yeah, I know. Shit will mess my life up when everything is going so sweet, right?" Sam asks.

"What happened with you and Glenn and Maggie?" Dean asks.

"I've done worse. You need to grow up. Things are different now. Your people look at me like I'm the devil grabbing up those lovebirds like that, huh? Now y'all want do the same thing I did snatch someone up and deliver them to the Governor, just like me. Yeah. People do what they got to do, or they die," Sam says.

"Can't do things without people anymore, man," Dean says.

"Maybe these people need somebody like me around, huh? Do their dirty work, the bad guy. Yeah, maybe that's how it is now, huh? How does that hit you?" Sam asks.

"I just want my brother back," Dean says.

"Get out of here, man," Sam says. Dean leaves. Sam grabs the phone and walks over to a bag and a gun. Sam found Michonne and told her a lie after he hid his stuff. 

"Where is it?" Michonne asks.

"Around the corner. We got to clear some walkers, then get the others own here to barricade it. A breach like this could be an open invitation to the Governor," Sam says.

"He's not much for subtlety," Michonne says. They see two walkers.

"You want to take your chances?" Sam asks. Michonne kills one walker as Sam kills the other. Two more show up. Sam goes behind Michonne. Sam knocks her out and kills the walkers. He grabs Michonne's swords and drags her way. He ties her up and leaves the prison.

A little bit later, they walk down a road. "As Daryl said, the Governor made Daryl an offer. Turn you over, and we all give peace a chance. I agree with you. Though. He would have blinked," Sam says.

"But not you," Michonne says.

"I'm straight with you," Sam says.

"You were straight when you led me into the tombs," Michonne says.

"Okay, maybe I wasn't straight," Sam says.

"You put a bag over my head," Michonne says.

"I got it done. He wouldn't. Keep moving. He was a guy that led us from the quarry. Nah, It's all one me. You know? I figure that's why I was back there in the first place. Do the dirty work," Sam says. They hear a walker. Sam laughs. "May I?" Sam asks as he pulls out Michonne's sword. "I'll take that as a yes," Sam says. Sam walks over to the walker and cuts its head off. Sam looks at Michonne. "You know what? I'd figured you would have run," Sam says.

"Wanted my sword back before I get away," Michonne says. Sam laughs.

"It may go down that way. But if I were you, I wouldn't get my hopes up," Sam says as they move forward.

Back at the prison, Merle and Shane walk outside to Dean and Adam. "Have you seen Daryl?" Shane asks. They shake their heads. They hear the door open as Daryl runs outside.

"Where's Sam and Michonne?" Daryl asks.

"What's going on?" Shane asks.

"Dean, where was the last place you saw Dean?" Daryl asks. Dean starts to run in prison. They get back into the room and find a bag.

"He took Michonne," Adam says.

"Merle and I will head after," Dean says.

"Why not me?" Adam asks.

"I can't track, and we can't have too many people," Dean says. Adam nods. Dean and Merle leave the prison to hunt down Sam.

As always, thanks for reading. What will happen to Sam? I am still thinking about Martinez. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	70. Chapter 69-Sam Winchester

Chapter 69-Sam Winchester  
With Sam and Michonne  
Sam and Michonne were still walking on the road. "I want to be with my brothers. My brothers, they want to be in the prison. This little trip maybe it'll keep that place standing. If I pull it off, Maybe all is forgiven," Sam says. 

"That's a whole lot of maybes," Michonne says as Sam sees a van.

"You got to play the hand you're dealt. I only got one," Sam says. Sam goes over to the van and opens the door. He shuts it and walks over to Michonne.

"You talk about the weight of what you have to do, how you can handle it. A bad man, someone truly evil, they're light as a feather. They don't feel a thing," Michonne says.

"I've killed 16 men since all this went down. Let's go," Sam says. They hear walkers and run.

At the Prison  
Glenn walks into Hershel's cell. "Look at what that bastard's done. Look at us," Glenn says.

"He's one man. There'll be others like him. There always have been," Hershel says.

"I know. It's like the walkers," Glenn says as he walks in and sits down. "There's nothing we can do," Glenn says. He pulls out the watch Hershel gave him. "When you gave me this. I didn't fully understand what it meant. Such a simple thing. I know what it means now. I know what it takes. I want to marry Maggie, and we don't have to have a wedding. I don't even know if we'll last the week, but I want her to know before who knows," Glenn says.

"You have my blessing," Hershel says.

"Thank you," Glenn says before he walks away. Hershel smiles.

On the road  
Sam and Michoone run over to a bunch of building cars in front of them. "All right. I think we're good," Sam says.

"Yeah, we're great," Michonne says; Sam ties the wire he was using to lead Michonne to a pull and walks over to a car. He breaks the antenna and breaks into the car. He gets in the car and starts to hotwire it. Michonne waits as the engine starts.

"Yeah. That's the deal," Sam says. The car alarm goes off. "Oh, shit," Sam says. They hear walkers and see coming from the woods and from around the buildings. 

"Sam! Come on, Sam!" Michonne shouts. A walker comes out of one of the buildings right beside Michonne. "Sam!" Michonne shouts. One of the walkers gets close to Michonne. She kicks it on the ground and crushes its head with her boot. The other one comes closer. Michonne moves back and wraps the corp around the pole with the wire. The wire goes around the walker's neck. Michonne used the wire to decapitate the zombie. Sam gets the car alarm to stop. A walker tries to grab Sam in the car. Sam stabs the walker in the head. Sam shoots a walker about to bite Michonne. He shoots more and runs over to Michonne. He cuts the wire and opens the door for Michonne, who gets in. Sam gets in and leaves.

Sam drives down the road. "So is this your thing, then? You take out the trash?" Michonne asks.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, darlin'," Sam says.

"The Governor, Daryl, anyone who needs their piss bucket emptied and you come a-running. Things are different for your brothers," Michonne says.

"Daryl didn't know I was doing this, and yeah, they are. Daryl and Shane say jump, and they want to know how high," Sam says.

"Daryl and Shane need them. Respect them. He didn't him to get this little job done, did he?" Michonne asks.

"No, because neither he nor Shane wants it done," Sam says.

"Yeah, your right. The truth is, this could have been your shot. With your skills, a whole new beginning. But you choose to stay on the outside. No one's gonna mourn you, not even Adam, Dean, and Bobby. They got a new family," Michonne says.

"You keep trying to get under my skin; I'm gonna cut that tongue out. Your buddies wouldn't turn you over cause they don't have the balls. You're as much on the outside as I am, girl," Sam says.

"Maybe. But once the Governor's done with me, at least I won't have to live with myself," Michonne says.

They drive in quiet for a little while. "You said you killed 16 men since this thing started? You ever killed anyone before?" Michonne asks.

"No," Sam says.

"And how about before Woodbury? Before you met him? So he saves your life cleans you up fed you a line of bullshit. Why would you kill somebody else for him? You know we can go back," Michonne says.

Sam chuckles. "Ain't happening," Sam says.

"Both of us. We can just go back," Michonne says.

Sam shakes his head. "I can't go back. Don't you understand that? I can't," Sam says.

"Why?" Michonne asks. Sam stops the car. He cuts the wires binding Michonne's hands.

"You go back with them. Get ready for what's next," Sam says as he opens the door. "I got something I got to do on my own," Sam says. Michonne gets out. Sam gives Michonne her sword. "Michonne," Sam says. Michonne looks at him. Sam pulls a piece of paper out of his coat pocket. "Give this to Luciana and tell her I love her," Sam says as he hands the note to Michonne, who nods. Michonne shuts the door, and Sam drives away.

Dean and Merle run through a field and see Michonne stab a walker. "Hey! Where's my brother? You kill him?" Dean asks. Michonne shakes her head.

"He let me go," Michonne says.

"Don't let anybody come after us," Dean says as Merle and Dean run again.

Sam pulls up to the store with music playing. He drinks as walkers surround the car. Sam drinks more as the walkers scratch at the window. He turns the volume up and starts to drive slowly. The walkers follow. Sam drives slowly to the warehouse with the walkers. He drives and grabs his gun. He opens the door and barrel roles out as the car goes forward with the music still on. Sam runs through the mills. Sam goes into a building. He goes inside and looks out at the Governor's men who run towards the walkers. The men start to shoot them. Sam shoots two of them down. The Governor comes out and starts to shoot the walkers. The two men Sam shot are eaten by walkers. Sam moves to another window. He shoots two more men who are also eaten by walkers. Sam aims for the Governor but kills another man who walks in front of the man. A walker attacks Sam inside. Sam stabs it and takes it out of the building. The Governor's men start to beat him. The Governor comes over and grabs Sam around the neck.

"You leave him to me," The Governor says. He takes Sam back into the building and throws him down. He kicks him in the face and the gut. Sam swings at him. The Governor blocks it and kicks Sam in the gut. Sam hits The Governor in the face. The Governor runs into Sam and bites off two of his fingers. Sam screams in pain. The Governor head-butts him and breaks his arm as he pushes him into a pipe and punches him. The Governor backs up.

"I ain't gonna beg. I ain't begging you," Sam says. The Governor pulls out his gun.

"No," The Governor says as he shoots Sam in the chest, killing the man.

The prison  
Glenn walks over to Maggie. Maggie turns and looks at him. "Hey," Glenn says.

"Hey," Maggie says back. "Carl was looking for you. He found me. I think we should head over. Daryl and Shane have something to say. Just one more thing before that," Glenn says. He opens Maggie's palm and puts a ring in that he took off a walker. Maggie opens her palm and closes it.

"Yes," Maggie says. They kiss.

The group gathers outside as Daryl and Shane walk over. Glenn and Maggie behind them. "As I told you, the Governor offered me a deal to leave us alone if I gave him Michonne. I told you we weren't gonna do that," Daryl says.

"But now Sam took Michonne to fulfill the deal, and Dean and Merle went to stop him, and I don't know if it's too late," Shane says.

"What I said last year, that first night after the farm, it can't be like that. It can't. What we do, what we're willing to do, who we are, it's not our call. It can't be. We couldn't sacrifice one of us for the greater good because we are the greater good. We're the reason we're still here, not us. This is life and death. How you live how you die. It isn't up to me. We're not your Governor. We choose to go. We choose to stay. We stick together. We vote. We can stay, and we can fight, or we can go," Daryl says. Daryl and Shane leave.

With Dean and Merle.  
Dean and Merle turn a corner and see two walkers eating people. They walk past them on the road. They see dead walkers and people eaten. They see a walker eating somebody, and Merle shoots him in the head with his crossbow. Merle pulls out another bolt. They both look forward and stop. There was Sam's walker eating a dead man. Dean stands there as his dead brother looks up at him with no recognition in his eyes. It sees only food. Merle stands there as Dean starts to cry. The walker stands up and moves towards Dean. Dean pushes it back. "No!" Dean says with a cry. He pushes the walker again. He pushes it again and pulls out his knife. He stabs the walker in the chest and takes it to the ground. He pulls the knife out of Sam's chest and starts to jab it into his head multiple times before he walks backward and starts to sob. Merle stands back, a few tears going down his eyes. Merle bends down and lays his hand on Dean's shoulder, knowing he would be doing the same thing if this was Daryl. 

They stay there for a little. Merle gets up and walks away for a few minutes. He comes back with two shovels he found in the warehouse. "We have bury him. Move his body back to the prison later," Merle says. Dean nods as he stands up and grabs a shovel. They start to dig a grave. "Dean, I'm sorry," Merle says.

"Why did he do it?" Dean asks.

"By us time," Merle says. Dean nods. It takes them about an hour to dig and bury Sam. Dean had grabbed his brother's gun off him. They had put a cross there that Merle had made.

"Let's get back," Dean says as he walks away.

The prison  
Dean and Sam walk through the gate at the top. Adam was out there sitting on a bench. He had opened the gate. He looks at Dean, who shakes his head. Adam starts to cry. Dean hugs his brother as Merle goes inside. The group was still up as Merle walked in. They look at him. Merle sits on a step. "We found him as a walker. A bullet hole in his chest. My guess is the Governor killed him. Dean put him down, and we buried him. We're gonna have to move him," Merle says. Luciana leaves the run and goes to her cell. Bobby walks outside. Madison gets up and walks into Luciana's cell. She sits down by the woman. Luciana looks at her. Madison opens her arms, and Luciana hugs her and cries into her shoulder. Merle walked outside and away from Bobby, Adam, and Dean and somewhere by himself. 

Merle starts to cry quietly. He sits there with his head down when he hears footsteps. He looks up and sees Michonne. He wipes his eyes. "It's okay to cry," Michonne says as she sits down. "I didn't want this," Michonne says.

"I know," Merle says. They both sit there in peaceful silence. Michonne pulls Sam's note out of her pocket. Merle looks at it. "What is that?" Merle asks.

"Something Sam asked me to do," Michonne says. Michonne kisses Merle's cheek before he walks away.

Michonne walks into Luciana's cell. Madison was still sitting with the woman. They both look at her. Michonne pulls out the note and holds his out to Luciana. "Sam asked me to give this to you," Michonne says. Luciana nods. She grabs the note and puts it under her pillow. Michonne leaves and heads back outside.

Daryl walks over to Glenn and Maggie. He sits by them. "What's up?" Glenn asks.

"He was sorry," Daryl says.

"How would you know?" Glenn asks.

"Because he told me to tell you he was sorry," Daryl says. Glenn puts his head in his hands.

"God, I was a dick," Glenn says

"Maybe. But you had your reasons," Daryl said. Glenn nods. Daryl walks away. He walks into his cell and sits by Alicia, who sits behind him and rubs his shoulder. 

"You okay?" Alicia asks her boyfriend.

"No, it seems like everything is going to hell," Daryl says. Alicia lays her chin on Daryl's shoulder.

"We're gonna win. Like you and Shane said, we are the greater good," Alicia says. Daryl nods. He kisses Alicia and lays down. Alicia lays down beside her.

Shane sits in his cell, cleaning his gun. Sasha walks inside. "That didn't seem like something Sam would do," Sasha says.

"The Sam at the beginning would. Maybe that man finally came back," Shane says with a small smile.

"I bet so. We have all changed since the beginning," Sasha says.

"That is a fact," Shane says.

"Goodnight, Shane," Sasha says.

"Night, Sasha," Shane says.

Dean was still outside watching the walkers move around. Bobby and Adam had gone back inside. Dean feels someone touch his shoulder. He turns and sees T-dog, who just stands there. They both just watch the walkers T-dog there just in case Dean needed someone.

About an hour later, Dean walks into Luciana's cell. Luciana looks up at him. Dean pulls out Sam's gun and holds it out to Luciana, who grabs it. "He would have wanted you to have," Dean says. Luciana nods. Dean leaves. Once he was gone, Luciana grabs the note from under her pillow. She opens it. "I wrote this as you slept. I knew what I was gonna do the night Daryl told us, and if you got this, that means I'm dead. I hope that somehow Michonne made it. I hope that you guys beat the Governor, and you move on and find somebody better. I hope my brothers get to find love and live a life as well as Bobby. I hope that you all live and have a nice life after you beat that son of a bitch. You live, Luciana. I love you forever and always," The note Sam wrote says. Luciana lets tears go down her eyes as she lays down and goes to sleep.

Thanks for reading. This was the hardest chapter I have ever had to write for anything. I love this chapter, though, and I hope you do too. We have three more chapters left of this book before we move on to the next one. As always, suggestions are welcomed. Until next time.


	71. Chapter 70-At Peace Again

Chapter 70-At peace again  
Woodbury  
The Governor punches Milton in the face. The man had ratted out his plan to Andrea, who had almost made it to the prison. He had also killed all the Governor's walkers. Now the Governor was punishing Milton. "I have to say I was impressed you had taken a risk. Getting your hands dirty. You know, we were gonna have those biters for our little Michonne and--" The Governor was saying.

"You were gonna use them on whoever showed up," Milton says.

"Yeah, that's right," The Governor says. Milton's head starts to go down. "Hey, hey. Because we didn't have them, you burned them up, eight of my men died," The Governor says before he punches Milton again. He grabs his face. "Now, you knew those men. Huh? They kept you safe, kept you fed," The Governor says.

"As long as I looked the other way," Milton says.

"Yeah. Well, it can't be like that anymore. Time for you to graduate. I'm gonna tell you a secret. There's a threat, you end it, and you don't feel ashamed about enjoying it. You smell the gunpowder, and you see blood, you know what it means? It means you're alive. You've won. You take the heads so that you don't ever forget. You kill, or you die," The Governor says.

"What would your daughter think about how you are?" Milton asks.

"She'd be afraid of me. But if I had been like this from the start, she'd be alive today," The Governor says before he stands up. 

"Did you kill Andrea?" Milton asks. The Governor grabs Milton and drags him to Andrea's room. He throws him inside. Andrea grasps as she looks at him. 

"Milton," Andrea says.

"See? She's still alive. I'm gonna need her for something," The Governor says.

"I heard you in the other room. You don't have to lose any more of your men. Just stop this," Andrea says. Milton stands.

"Your friends and sister at the prison. I'm gonna kill them all. People are gonna help me. I had to stretch the truth a little bit, but just a little. Now they're foaming at the mouth," The Governor says.

"You'll lose," Andrea says.

"You get those tools. I'm not gonna need them anymore. Go on," The Governor says, ignoring Andrea. Milton walks over to the tools. He puts them all in besides a few he drops. "Careful pick that up," The Governor says. Milton picks up the tools beside one. "Come on! Step to. Let's go," The Governor says. Milton stands up with the tools besides that one. He walks over to the Governor. "Hold up," The Governor says. He grabs a knife out of the tin. "Put 'em down," The Governor says. He grabs Milton and pushes him up against the wall. "You're gonna kill her now. You're gonna show me that you've learned something. Milton, there is no way you are leaving this room without doing it. So don't make it hard just do it," The Governor says. Milton grabs the knife. "That's it," The Governor says as he lets Milton go. Milton moves towards Andrea. He turns around and tries to stab the Governor, who grabs the knife and brings it into Milton's stomach and pushes in and throws him against the wall and stabs him again and again. "I told you you were gonna do it and now you're gonna die and you're gonna turn, and you're gonna tear the flesh from her bones," The Governor says. He pulls the knife out of Milton's stomach, and Milton slides down. "In this life now you kill or you die. Or you die, and you kill," The Governor says before he shuts the door.

The prison  
The group was packing up the prison for a trap against the Governor. They were loading up all the cars with their things and making the Governor believe they left. Carl walks outside, and Rick looks at his son. "Carl," Rick says as he tries to grab Carl's arm. Carl rips his arm away from his father. Lori walks up to her ex-husband. 

"I've never seen him this mad. He's just shut down," Lori says.

"He's still a kid. It's easy to forget," Rick says. Lori nods as Amy comes out with Judith. Amy walks over to Daryl, who was working on a car. 

"What about Andrea?" Amy asks Daryl, who looks at her.

"The second this is over. We'll find her. She's still one of us," Daryl says. Amy nods as she goes to put her bag away.

Dean was sitting down as he had finished with his things when Daniel came over. "You know, Sam never did nothing like that his whole life," Dean says.

"He gave us a chance," Daniel says. Dean nods as Daniel helps Dean up.

Inside, Daryl walks in the cellblock. He walks downstairs as Michonne comes in. "We're ready," Michonne says. Daryl nods as he walks downstairs. "The deal the Governor offered about me, you had to think about it. You had to. I get it," Michonne says.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Came close to asking Sam a few times," Daryl says.

"But you didn't, and he still did it," Michonne says. "I never thanked you and the others," Michonne says.

"For what? Daryl asks as he shuts the cellblock door.

"For getting me out there that day, taking me in," Michonne says.

"Well, if you didn't have that baby formula, I wouldn't have," Daryl says.

"You could have just taken the formula," Michonne says.

"Well, must have been something else, then," Daryl says.

"It cause you are good people," Michonne says.

"Yeah, and because you belong with us," Daryl says before he walks away, Michonne follows.

Woodbury  
The Governor walks down the street. "Remember, they killed the eight men back there. Five her last time. They're no different from the biters. They're not gonna stop until they kill us all, taken everything we've worked so hard for. We're gonna end this once and for all," The Governor says. Martinez was behind the man.

"Governor," Martinez says.

"This ain't easy to say. I'm gonna stay here. Just in case they come here to attack. There are a lot of them," Martinez says. "I'll defend the children," Martinez says. The Governor stares at him and nods.

"Thank you," The Governor says. Martinez nods. Everybody leaves beside Martinez, who sighs.

The Prison  
The Governor's car ride into the prison. One of the Governor's men shoots a grenade launcher at a watchtower blowing it up. Shumpert shoots at the prison with an LMG hooked up to a truck. They drive in one of the cars hit the car spikes, and they are stopped by barb wire. Shumpert unloads on the prison. They start to shoot the walkers. Another one of the Governor's men shoots another watchtower with the Grenade launcher. They keep shooting the walkers in the field. They all unload out of the cars. The Governor walks to the front. "Go!" He shouts. They drive the other cars up to the fence gate at the top and go into the courtyard. "Go move," The Governor says. They spread out and search the courtyard. They find nobody. They hook the chain up to an entrance and pull it off with a truck. They go into the prison. Shumpert leads. They head into the eating area, guns raised. The Governor opens the door to the cellblock, and they search it. Shumpert shakes his head at the Governor. The Governor walks into a cell and sees a bible open. He looks at it. He read 29 And shall come forth: they that have done good, unto the resurrection of life: and they that have done evil, unto the resurrection of the damnation. The Governor reads. He throws the book down and walks back into the eating area. "Give me a flashlight," The Governor says. They hand him one. "Let's split up. You take a group that way," The Governor says to one man. "You, bring a group and follow me," The Governor says to Shumpert, who nods. They head into the tombs.

Woodbury  
Andrea was still in the chair with Milton up against the wall. "Milton," Andrea says. 

"When the tools dropped, I left some pliers on the floor behind you, if you can drag-- if you can drag your right foot back, you-- you can get them," Milton says. Andrea starts to try. "That's it," Milton says.

"I'm gonna get us both out of here, and you're gonna be okay," Andrea says.

"Now when-- when you get free, you are going to find something very sharp, and you are going to stab me in the head. That is what you are going to do. Keep trying," Milton says. Andrea starts to try when the door opens, and Martinez walks in.

"Martinez," Andrea says. Martinez looks at Milton.

"Oh my god, I didn't think it would be this bad," Martinez says as he bends down by Milton.

"You can't save me. Help her," Milton says. Martinez nods as he walks over to Andrea and starts to free her.

"You better hope your people can kill him, or we are both dead," Martinez says. He undoes Andrea, who runs over to Milton.

"Andrea, you can't save me," Milton says. Andrea nods, knowing that he is right. "Why did you stay after you found out your friends and sister were out there?" Milton asks. Martinez looks at Andrea, wondering the same thing.

"I wanted to save everyone. Even the Governor for a while. I had a chance to kill him," Andrea says.

"What stopped you?" Milton asks.

"You know, this was before. He was asleep. I had a knife, but I tried to stop it all another way because I didn't want anyone to die," Andrea says. Milton looks at Martinez.

"Last question," Milton says. Martinez nods.

"Why save her?" Milton asks.

"Cause I want to do better, maybe. I don't know. Because I realized the monster that he was after what happened at the warehouse," Martinez says. Andrea looks at him.

"What happened?" Andrea asks.

"Sam attacked us. The Governor killed him. I don't think he shot him in the head," Martinez says as he looks down.

"Oh my god," Andrea says as she stands up.

"Martinez, your gun," Milton says. Martinez nods as he pulls out his handgun and hands it to Milton. "Thank you," Milton breathes out. He puts the gun to his gun. "This wasn't your fault. Take care, Andrea," Milton says. Andrea nods. She kisses Milton's head and backs away. "If that bastard comes back. Kill him," Milton says.

"Rodger that," Martinez says. Milton closes his eyes and smiles before he pulls the trigger. The sound echoes in the room as Milton's hand falls to the ground. Martinez grabs his gun. "We should bury him," Martinez says.

"Not here. We'll bury him at the prison. Help me get him outside," Andrea asks. Martinez nods as he helps Andrea pick Milton's bodies up, and they open the door and start to carry the man's body out.

The prison  
The Governor and his men were walking through the tombs. A flashbang is thrown and blows up as everybody starts to shout. More flashbangs are thrown as the alarms go off. Smoke grenades and flashbangs are thrown. People start to run, and they run into walkers. They start to shoot the walkers.

Outside, The Governor's men ren out of the prison. "Get the hell out of here!" Glenn yells. Glenn and Maggie start to shoot at the men.

In the woods. Carl was with Hershel, Dale, Nick, Lori, Duane, Amy, Beth, Victor, and Judith. They hear the gunfire. "I should be there," Carl says.

Back at the prison. The Governor and Shumpert hide behind cover. "Go," The Governor says. They run out as Glenn and Maggie shoot at them. They head or the cars. Shumpert tries to shoot the LMG. 

"It's jammed," Shumpert says. The Governor's men start to leave. 

"Hey!" The Governor yells at them.

"That won't really help. Come on," Shumpert says. They get in a truck and leave.

Glenn takes off his helmet. "We did it?" Maggie asks.

"We did it," Glenn says. "Come on down," Glenn says.

In the woods, a kid comes across Carl and the others. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't shoot," The kid says.

"Drop the weapon, son," Dale says.

"Sure. Here take it," The kid says as he starts to hand the gun to Lori. Carl shoots the kid in the head. Lori, Hershel, and Dale look at Carl with wide eyes. Lori, with eyes of horror because of what her son just did.

After a little bit, the group was all back at the prison. "We did it. We drove them out," Shane says.

"We should go after them," Michonne says.

"We should finish it," Dean says.

"It is finished," Alicia says.

"Didn't you see them hightail it out of here," Charlie says.

"They could regroup," Michonne says.

"We can't take the chance," T-dog says.

"He's not gonna stop," Oscar says.

"They're right. We can't keep living like this," Morgan says.

"So we take the fight back to Woodbury. We barely made it back last time," Jim says. Maggie nods.

"Yeah. Let's check on the others," Daryl says. The group heads inside. Lori comes in with Judith. Shane walks over to her and grabs his daughter. Rick hugs his son.

"Dad, I'm coming to Woodbury," Carl says.

"Carl," Rick says.

"Dad, I did my job out there. Just like all of you. Took out of one the Governor's soldiers," Carl says.

"One of his soldiers? A kid running away? He stumbled across us," Hershel says.

"No, he drew us," Carl says.

"I'm sorry you had to do that," Rick says.

"That's what I was there for," Carl says. "I'm going with you," Carl says.

"No, your not," Daryl says. Carl looks at Daryl. "From what Hershel just said sounds like you killed a kid. You're not coming," Daryl says. Carl lets out a huff before he walks away.

"That kid was scared. He was handing his gun over," Lori says.

"He said he drew," Shane says.

"Carl said it was in defense," Rick says.

"I was there. He didn't have to shoot. He had every reason not to," Hershel says.

"Maybe it looked like that to you, guys," Rick says.

"Rick! I'm telling you. He gunned that kid down," Lori says, looking like she was about to cry. Rick looks at her with the same facial expression. After the group had loaded their stuff back in the prison, they all gathered. 

"Who's all going?" Victor asks.

Shane, T-dog, Dean, Amy, Rick, Oscar, Merle, Michonne, and I," Daryl says. They nod as they get ready to leave.

The road  
Shumpert drives the car as the Governor's hands out the window. Shumpert honks the horn. "Pull over! Hey! I want this truck over," The Governor yells. They drive in front of the convoy and stop. The Governor gets out of the truck. "What the hell are you doing? We need to dig in," The Governor says.

"It's not worth it," A man named Paul says.

"That was a slaughter," Karen says.

"You bunch of pussies. I told you we should have handled this shit ourselves," Shumpert says.

"We're done fighting for a hole with a dozen psychopaths living in it. They can keep it," Paul says.

"We are not soldiers. You want us to kill biters, of course. But this is crazy," Karen says. The people start to head for their cars. The Governor shoots Paul and starts to unload on his men. He kills them all. He pulls out his pistol and shoots one in the head. He aims at another but stops as his gun was out of ammo. He walks back to his truck and gets in. Shumpert gets in too, and they leave the bodies.

The prison  
Merle starts his bike as the others load into the truck. Rick walks over to his son. "Hershel and your mom told me about the boy you shot," Rick says.

"He had a gun," Carl says.

"Was he handing it over?" Rick asks.

"He had just attacked us," Carl says.

"Yes, he had. Was he handing it over?" Rick asks again.

"I couldn't take the chance. I didn't kill the walker that killed Otis. Look what happened," Carl says.

"Son, that is not the same," Rick says.

"Daryl didn't kill Andrew, and he came back and killed Chris and Ofelia. Daryl was in a room with the Governor, and Daryl let him go. And then he killed Sam. I did what I had to do. Now go. So he doesn't kill any more of us," Carl says. Rick gets in the van.

Michonne gets on the bike with Merle. Jim and Bobby open the gate, and they leave.

On the road  
Merle stops the bike behind the convoy. They all get out of their cars. Merle shoots a walker with her crossbow. Amy stabs one by itself, and Michonne and Rick kill another two as Oscar and T-dog kill one each. Daryl and Shane follow. Daryl ahead of Shane and stabs one. Karen bangs on the window. The others raise their guns. Shane opens the door, and she gets out.

Woodbury  
The group walks up on Woodbury slowly. The gate opens as they get close. Andrea and Martinez walkout. "You okay?" Daryl asks Andrea as he looks at Martinez.

"Yeah," Andrea says. Amy smiles and walks up to hug her sister. Daryl looks at Martinez. 

"What happened to everybody else?" Martinez asks Karen.

"He killed everybody and missed me," Karen says. Martinez nods. 

"Why weren't you there?" Daryl asks Martinez.

"I stayed here. Saved Andrea," Martinez says. Daryl looks at the blond, who nods. Martinez looks at Dean.

"What happened to Sam after. Did he turn?" Martinez asks. Dean stares back at him.

"Yeah. And I had to put him down," Dean says.

"I didn't know he would do that," Martinez says.

"What do you want?" Shane asks the man.

"A second chance," Martinez says.

"You saved Andrea. You saved one our own. But you killed Jane. I should kill you. But I won't. You give me your gun. Right here, right now. You come back with us. You become one of us," Daryl says. Martinez holds out his gun to Daryl, who grabs it.

"Welcome," Shane says. Martinez nods.

"You okay with this?" Merle asks Dean.

"You got a lot to prove to me," Dean says to the man, who nods.

"Why don't I start with helping you bury your brother's body at the prison," Martinez says. Dean nods.

"Daryl, Milton somebody--" Andrea starts to say.

"I know who he is. What about him?" Daryl asks.

"The Governor killed him. He was a good man. He deserves a proper grave. I thought I could do it at the prison," Andrea says.

"Of course. We can take everybody from here too. Take 'em home," Daryl says. The group nods.

The prison  
The group pulls back in. A bus behind them. They get out, and Karen starts to help everybody out of the bus. Martinez sits in the truck. Most of the group was outside. Amy hugs Lori. "What is this?" Lee asks.

"They're gonna be joining us," Daryl says. They look at Martinez.

"Him too. He's gonna have to earn his place," Shane says.

"I will," Martinez says.

"Tomorrow, you will start. Today we rest," Daryl says. Alicia hugs Daryl, who smiles. They were at peace once again.

Thanks for reading. That is the end of the road ahead. Now there will be another book that will be season 4 to the end of 7, and that will be the road continues. I will post that next week, most likely. Any ideas you guys have, tell me. Andrea, living, I got that from a review I got on Friday. I will post on this when I post the new book. Thank you guys for all the support on this one, and I hope to see you again in The Road Continues


	72. The road Continues

If you want to read it the road ahead is out. Hope to see you there


End file.
